Princesa
by Athena1992
Summary: MEJORADA! Un amor que fue destruido en el pasado vuelve a reencontrarse en el presente, ¿podra Iori al fin liberarse de su maldicion que esta acabando con su vida? en esta historia de amor tambien hay secretos, sorpresas y descubrimientos, un nuevo torneo KOF se realiza y la vuelta de un viejo enemigo "Orochi" y una gran batalla entre dioses guerreros...
1. Prologo

Prologo

Historia: Princesa

Protagonistas: Athena Asamiya, Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi, pero hay que admitir que los verdaderos protagonistas de The King of Fighters, que participaron en toda la serie desde el comienzo y hasta el final KOF' 94- KOF XIII fueron Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogart y Athena Asamiya.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SNK playmore.

Personajes:

Athena Asamiya es una joven adolescente tímida de 17 años y una cantante de pop reconocida por todo Japón alias ''la Princesa del pop'', lucha por la paz y la justicia y concurre a la preparatoria sale con sus amigas, participa en los torneos KOF como toda chica normal, pero no es tan normal como todos piensan ella guarda un secreto que ni ella misma sabe, una chica sin pasión alguna por el amor se enamora de la persona que menos esperaba ''Iori Yagami'', donde a lo largo se descubre en sueños e historias que tenían un pasado juntos en su otra vida, este amor que fue destruido en el pasado vuelven a unirse en el presente donde tendrán que pasar obstáculos para poder estar al fin juntos.

Iori Yagami (significado del nombre "corazón de ocho dioses"), es un joven de 26 años y el ultimo heredero de su clan, vive en un oscuro y pequeño apartamento de la ciudad de South town, es el guitarrista de una banda de rock llamado ATTAKE '99 y su único objetivo es eliminar de una vez a Kyo Kusanagi, el heredero del clan rival.

Este empieza a tener sueños extraños de su otra vida donde él se ve como el líder Yasakani y a una joven princesa llegada de un país lejano, este en un intento más de acabar con su eterno rival, Athena interviene salvando la vida de Kusanagi y se enfrentan, este enfurecido empieza a pelear con ella, él siempre la veía como una Idol que se metía en su camino en los torneos para derrotar a Kyo..., cuando la reconoce al tenerla tan cerca notando el parecido exacto de la joven hermosa que aparece en sus sueños, va pasando el tiempo y se enamora de ella sin darle importancia que fuera la mejor amiga de su rival, para el Athena es su Princesa indispensable en su vida , desde en el momento en que la vio empieza a nacer esta historia de amor.

Kyo Kusanagi, un joven de 21 años, heredero del clan Kusanagi, él es el guitarrista integrante principal del grupo de pop&rock de su amiga y confidente Athena Asamiya, este concurre a la misma preparatoria que el de su amiga, es un chico fuerte algo flojo, le gusta escribir poesías y componer canciones.

Esta historia transcurre en KOF 2,003 escribí esta historia con la intención de que Athena y Iori tuvieran su propia historia de amor además de que me gusta mucho la pareja que no tienen nada en común pero yo pienso que es la mujer perfecta que el necesita para que lo saque de su depresión y estilo de vida que lleva, ya que ella es buena, tímida, divertida, dulce, tierna, llena de vida y sobre todo fuerte y hermosa. La luz que el necesita para vivir saliendo de su temible oscuridad enseñándole lo hermoso que es el amor y dándole a saber que la vida no es solo cumplir con un objetivo ''asesinar a Kyo'' si no que hay que vivirla intensamente, dándole a entender que los deseos como los sueños si se realizan, como la bella y la bestia, aunque él es más lindo...jaja.

Bueno espero que les guste mi historia que la dedique para todos los fans de The King of Fighters.


	2. Chapter 1 El encuentro

Princesa, capítulo I

Las "" son pensamientos...

Protagonistas: Athena Asamiya, Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi, pero hay que admitir que los verdaderos protagonistas de KOF, que participaron en toda la serie desde el comienzo y hasta el final KOF' 94- KOF fueron Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Terry Bogart y Athena Asamiya.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SNK playmore.

"El primer encuentro..."

Había una vez una hermosa joven que luchaba por la paz y la justicia de la ciudad de South town, ella lo tenía todo dinero, fama, el amor de un padre genial y amigos que la adoraban, pero a esa niña tan tímida y alegre le faltaba algo en esta vida "un amor", un amor que ella nunca se interesó en buscar y huía de él, pero que sin querer llego a su vida, esta historia de amor comienza así...

Recuerdo del último torneo KOF'97...

La presencia de orochi estaba cerca, el disturbio de sangre había comenzado, aparecen entre los participantes Yashiro, Chris y Shermie (orochi)

-les agradezco a todos que hayan venido y que hallan luchado con tanto poder ya que con este poder orochi despertara –se hizo escuchar Yashiro

-lo que viene ahora es el infierno en la tierra... –prosiguió Chris

-despídanse de este mundo – dijo Shermie al empezar a reír maliciosamente juntos con sus compañeros...

FIN DEL RECUERDO...

-¡CONCENTRATE! -Le da un golpe en la cabeza

-¡AYYY! Maestro eso me dolió -le reprendió Athena mientras se sobaba la frente...

-estas muy distraída así no podemos entrenar -decía su maestro tomando un trago mientras que su alumna se sienta sobre el suelo...

-estaba recordando lo sucedido del torneo King of Fighters'97, cuando aparecieron los tres reyes celestiales de orochi y dijeron que despertaría y...

-no sé porque tienes que recordar esos aterradores sucesos ya orochi esta sellado gracias a Kyo, Iori y Chizuru -la interrumpió su maestro sin darle importancia se recuesta al pie de un árbol

-no lo sé maestro... desde hace tiempo tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo confundida

-debes estar tranquila...te aviso que Kensou, Bao y yo no participaremos este año en el torneo

-pero... ¿porque maestro? -se levantó exaltada...

-llevare a Sie y a Bao en una larga misión de entrenamiento para enseñarle a sie como dominar el espíritu del dragón

-entiendo... –contesto triste bajando su mirada

-niña ve a tu casa a descansar... que yo haré lo mismo -propuso Chin mientras se acomodaba para dormir

-pero maestro... ¿quién va a entrenarme?... estoy lista maestro ¡ENTRENEME! - entusiasmada, luego escucha los ronquidos de Chin... -¿Maestro?

-zzzz

-Bah, no tiene remedio - largo un suspiro de cansancio...

Comenzaba a oscurecer y la joven guerrera con su típico traje rojo se dirigía a su casa sentía un mal presentimiento como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder cuando de pronto pasando por un viejo callejón ve a su amigo totalmente lastimado arrojado al suelo por cierto pelirrojo a punto de darle el golpe final con una de sus técnicas mortales.

Athena rápidamente le lanza al pelirrojo una ¡Psycho ball! que lo aleja un poco del castaño, ella se acerca a Kyo para ayudarlo estando a centímetros de su amigo el pelirrojo rápidamente la empuja contra la pared tomándola del cuello acabando poco a poco con su respiración y los ojiovioletas se cerraban lentamente.

-¡ ERES UNA MALDITA ENTROMETIDA!

Este la tenía tan cerca que logra ver claramente su rostro con el reflejo de la luna y se asombra soltándola lentamente dejándola caer al suelo volviendo a respirar

-por favor Yagami no le hagas daño... -suplicaba ella tratando de respirar

-deberías preocuparte mejor por ti, ¡lárgate! –grito a todo pulmón

-no...¡NO LO DEJARE! - se levanta reponiéndose mientras que el solo reía malévolamente...

-te lo advertí

Los dos se colocan en posición de combate, ella empieza a atacarlo pero este esquiva todos sus golpes con facilidad.

-no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo niña.

Dándole un golpe final en el estómago, ella cae al suelo retorciéndose del dolor, la sangre salía de su boca, el pelirrojo por primera vez se sintió arrepentido por no haber podido controlar su fuerza quería acercarse para ayudarla pero vio venir a los demás y desaparece rápidamente entre las sombras.

-Athena ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Mai ayudándola a levantarse

-sí... pero Kyo –contesto mas recuperada

Los chicos se acercan al castaño….

-esta inconsciente...y se ve muy mal –dijo preocupada Mai

-lo dejo hecho bolsa –murmuro Terry viendo en el estado que se encontraba el castaño

-Kusanagi Chan ¡ AYUDALO ATHENA! –dijo Shingo desesperado mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos

-si... - utiliza sus poderes de curación en kyo y este despierta...

-Athena... -dijo débilmente el Kusanagi adolorido tratando de levantarse

-no te esfuerces kyo...aun estas muy débil -lo detiene Athena volviendo acostarlo sobre el suelo

-Terry ¿qué esperas? ¡LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA! -le reclama la ninja

El rubio toma rápidamente su celular y llama al hospital.

-maldito Yagami...ya me las va...a...pagar -decía Kyo entre dientes

-ya tendrás tiempo para vengarte de ese malnacido maestro...

-ahora no pienses en eso tienes que recuperarte... –decía Athena mientras escuchaba las sirenas de la ambulancia acercándose...

1 semana después...

Los jóvenes entran a la preparatoria

-qué bueno verte de nuevo en la preparatoria... –dijo la pelivioleta con una sonrisa a su amigo

-aún sigo molesto contigo Athena...no debiste enfrentarlo –le hablo seriamente Kyo

-ya te dije que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el té asesinaba yo... -ella se calló de inmediato cambiando su estado de animo

-"que tonto la hice recordar..." -pensó -si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo perdonaría...no vuelvas hacerlo prométemelo

-lo prometo...

-no me gusta verte así yo lo siento si te hice record...

-no es eso kyo, yo eso ya lo supere... –lo interrumpió ella

-entonces cambia esa carita de tristeza... –dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-es que acabo de despedirme de kensou, bao y de mi maestro chin...los voy a extrañar mucho...

-si sobre todo a kensou que es tu "amiguito" –comento su amigo algo divertido

-si él es solo es mi amigo –aseguro - y tu mi hermanito mayor... -sonríe

-Hola chicos –saluda la rubia Hinako

-hola... bueno voy a dejar que las niñas hablen a solas -dijo el castaño en tono burlón alejándose de las chicas

-odio cuando me llama niña... -suspiro resignada Athena

-yo ya estoy cansada de que todos me traten así, ayer mis padres fueron al centro comercial, ¡sabes lo que me compraron! –comento molesta mientras empezaba a caminar junto a la cantante

-que…..otro oso de felpa… -ríe Athena

-no… un vestido rosa y lo peor fue que era como para una..., niña de 13 años... –musito la rubia avergonzada

-yo no me veo como una niña... ¿porque los demás si? –dijo enojada Athena

-si ya ¡tenemos 17 años!

Malin escuchando parte de la conversación se coloca en medio de ellas...

-entonces esta noche les demostraremos a todos lo contrario –interpreto con una mirada picara

-¿cómo? –preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

-vamos a bailar a..." Nights rock"... Donde hoy tocaran una banda de rock muy reconocida... ¿qué dicen? –explico Malin muy animada

-¡SI!

-¿de rock? –cuestiona Athena sin muchos ánimos

-pero yo no tengo ropa de ese estilo... –hablo preocupada Hinako

-¿si mejor vamos al cine?...el rock no es lo mío

-pero Athena ahora seremos llamadas ¡LAS EVIL HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS! -dice Hinako muy enojada

-déjala Hinako deja... que la NIÑA tiene que llegar temprano a su casa junto con su papito –dijo siendo sarcástica

-¿Niña?...¡YO NO SOY UNA NIÑA!... iré a ese bendito baile ya verán a quien llaman niña ahora –se cruzo de brazos la idol mientras que las rubias chocan sus manos en señal de victoria...

- Entonces que no se diga más...a la salida ¡IREMOS DE COMPRAS! –propuso Malin

-¡SI!

Riiiiiiinggggggggg, suena el timbre del colegio y todos los alumnos entran al aula

CONTINUARA CAP II…..


	3. Chapter 2 la música los unió

**Capitulo****II**

"La música los unió"

Eran alrededor de las 22.00 hs y las chicas se encontraban afuera de la discoteca "Nights rock".

-Ay no hay una larga fila... –chillo Hinako

-¿y si no los dejan entrar? ¿Si piden documentos? –pregunta Athena alarmada

-siempre llevo un haz bajo la manga ¡SIGANME!

Malin toma cartas sobre el asunto y las chicas la siguen sin entender hacia uno de los custodias del lugar...

-hola chicas ¿traen pases especiales?

-solo estas... -le entrega su pase Hinako...

-lo siento chicas pero tendrán que esperar y hacer la fila como los demás –les devolvió el pase a la rubia

-pero ¿acaso no sabe quién es ella? –le cuestiono Malin tomando a la cantante del brazo

El custodia la mira de arriba abajo a la pelivioleta...

-mmm ¿no?

-pero si ella es ATHENA ASAMIYA la Princesa del pop –alzo la voz molesta

-también es la líder del equipo PSYCHO SOLDIERS que lucha por la paz y la justicia de la ciudad... –comunica la otra rubia apoyando a malin

Este la mira nuevamente y la reconoce enseguida quedando totalmente impresionado... °|°

-¡ATHENA ASAMIYA! ah lo lamento tanto no la he reconocido...

-está bien... ¿Podemos entrar?

-claro, por favor pasen chicas... y nuevamente discúlpenme Srita Asamiya-da la orden para que las dejen entrar...

-gracias...-le dijo Athena entrando al lugar festejando junto con sus amigas chocaban sus manos...

-qué bueno que mi amiga es una estrella reconocida... –menciono Hinako

-yo lo tenía todo planeado chicas hoy ¡la noche es nuestra! –declaro Malin

Las chicas se abrazan observando el lugar estaba repleto de jóvenes, luces de colores, música a todo volumen todo le resultaba extraño y a la vez emocionante rápidamente se pusieron a bailar en la pista se adaptaron con facilidad, se divertían como nunca, las hermosas "Rockeras" llamaban la atención de muchos chicos y la envidia de muchas.

En un lugar privado vip se encontraba la banda de rock más popular de toda la ciudad, desde arriba se lograba ver todo el lugar, uno de los integrantes observaba toda la pista.

-pero miren que bellezas y... que hermosas son.

Hablo el tecladista Soiree mientras observaba a cierta rubia llamada Malin que tenía el cabello recogido llevando su típico pañuelo negro que llevaba escrito el nombre del grupo con letras brillantes "ATTAKE '99", una blusa delicada, un chaleco corto de color negro con tachas ,una minifalda también corta blanca que hacían juego con sus zapatos.

Rock el nuevo baterista del grupo se acerca a su amigo, que a el también le llamo la atención cierta rubia llamada Hinako que llevaba su cabello largo y suelto , un top negro brillante , un short negro y blanco ajustado con unas cadenas medio colgando por la cintura.

-la rubia de pelo largo es muy linda... –comento el baterista algo sonrojado

-la otra rubia es mía Rock cuando terminemos de tocar vamos a invitarlas a tomar algo ¿Qué dices?... –planeaban los chicos

El pelirrojo al ver a sus amigos tan entretenidos se acerca a ellos a ver que tanto les llamaba la atención y ve a las jóvenes sin importancia pero al ver a la pelivioleta lo llamo la atención y la observa detenidamente de pie a cabeza.

Ella llevaba su cabello suelto con su típica vincha negra con sus dos estrellas, vestía un corcel negro ajustado que decía "ATTAKE '99" y por atrás se podía ver el logo del grupo" una luna decreciente ", su minifalda también negra con tachas alrededor de su cintura un par de botas largas y en sus manos un par de muñequeras también negras, sus ojos pintados de color negro resaltaban aún más ojiovioletas aparentando más rebelde.

-"¿de dónde la conozco?" -pensaba el guitarrista Yagami mientras entraba su representante, pero él ni siquiera se movió

-chicos ya es hora tienen que salir

-pero ¿y Mary?–pregunto Rock

-de seguro debe estar con Terry y se olvidó de nuestra presentación -contesta enojado Soiree

-Ay voy matar a esa muchacha... –dijo enojado el representante y de pronto suena el celular y contesta...

"hola...Mary...si entiendo...está bien pero apúrate que te estamos esperando...listo" -corta

-¿vendrá? –pregunta Iori aun sin poder despegar sus ojos de la cantante

-si pero llegara más tarde tuvo un problema con su vehículo...mientras tanto tú la suplantaras Yagami

-si no hay otra opción... –le respondió Iori secamente

-estaba pensando y si realizamos algo distinto esta noche... –comento el baterista

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Iori desviando su mirada

-en invitar a unas de nuestras fans que cante un tema contigo Iori ¿qué dicen?

-me parece una buena idea –expreso su representante

-seremos más populares con las chicas... –sonrió interesado el tecladista

-me da igual... –dijo el pelirrojo sin mucha importancia.

-muy bien chicos salen en 5 min. Y como siempre les digo ¡den todo lo que tienen! -sale el representante

Mientras tanto en la barra...

-"pero que lindas chicas" ¿qué les sirvo chicas? –pregunto el Batman

-mmm pues un licuado de fresas por favor... –pide la cantante

-¿cómo dijo? –cuestiono confuso

-Athena... -le pisa el pie la rubia

-¡AUUCH! Hinako... –la reta

-dijo 3 vodkas de vainillas por favor...-dijo Malin sin poder reírse de lo sucedido

-bien... –dijo el Batman mientras este preparaba el pedido las chicas platicaban...

-lo siento...

-es normal Athena no estamos acostumbradas a este cambio y ¡ES GENIAL! –exclamo Hinako *. *

-si...pero no era necesario el golpe…. ¬¬

-con que tocaran un grupo llamado ¿ATTAKE'99? –cuestiona Hinako cambiando de tema.

-si es una banda muy popular reconocida por toda la ciudad...son muy atractivos pero a decir verdad a mí me gusta el tecladista se llama Soiree... –suspira Malin

-claro yo escuche algunos de sus temas por la radio...la cantante es Mary Blue, novia de mi baterista amigo Terry -comento Athena

-el año pasado le ganaron en una competencia a la banda de Yashiro que perdieron popularidad...lo más extraño es que jamás volvieron aparecer ni a saber nada de ellos…. –mencionó Malin

-La banda de Yashiro..."ellos eran aliados de orochi ¿que habrá pasado con ellos? "-pensaba la cantante

- ¡MIREN YA VAN A TOCAR! –Grito Hinako

Anunciador- Aquí les traigo nuevamente lo que tanto esperaban el mejor grupo de rock...ellos son ¡ATTAKE'99!

Todas gritan emocionadas al ver salir a los integrantes del grupo, Rock toma el micrófono y Soiree el otro...

-¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿SE ESTAN DIVIRTIENDO ESTA NOCHE?

-¡ SIIIIII! –gritaba el publico

-nuestra solista Mary está en camino al parecer tuvo un problema mecánico... (Risas) - No se asusten llegara en cualquier momento –aseguro Soiree

-pero no se preocupen porque les tenemos una sorpresa esta noche para ustedes nuestras hermosas fans...-hablo Rock mientras escuchaba los gritos de las chicas entusiasmadas

-una de ustedes subirá a este escenario y junto a nosotros cantara un dúo con nuestro amigo pelirrojo... –dijo el tecladista mientras que Iori hace sonar su guitarra eléctrica presumiendo y las chicas gritan emocionadas

- ¿QUIEN QUIERE CANTAR ESTA NOCHE? –pregunto Soiree

Todas levantaban sus manos gritaban ¡YO, yo...!...¡ELIGEME...ELIG!

En la barra...

-Athena tu eres cantante ve y demuestra tu talento -la anima Hinako

-no amiga hay que darles oportunidad a las demás chicas... -contesto tomando un trago de vodka

-Claro que no ¡AQUI! AQUI! ¡ELLA QUIERE CANTAR! -grita Malin apuntando a la cantante

-malin... –Athena agacha la cabeza avergonzada

-Ya tenemos a nuestra cantante, muy bien rubia hermosa trae a tu amiga al escenario... –anuncia Soiree reconociendo a la rubia

-"ahhh…. me dijo rubia hermosa..." ¡vamos Athena! -entusiasmada lleva a su amiga al escenario.

-¡VAMOS ATHENA ERES LA MEJOR! -la alentaba Hinako desde la barra

La pelivioleta sube al escenario y rock le entrega su micrófono, en un momento Soiree mira a la rubia y le guiña el ojo dejándola ruborizada y encantada vuelve al lado de su amiga Hinako...

-hola linda ¿cómo te llamas? –le pregunta el tecladista

-soy Athena...

-dime algo amigo ¿qué te parece la chica que te elegí? -le pregunta esta vez al guitarrista

-Perfecta... – respondió mirándola de arriba abajo sensualmente...

-"pero que lindo es..." y ¿qué cantaremos? –cuestiona la cantante sonrojada

-tú elige... –volvió hablar Iori con su perfecta sonrisa de lado.

-muriendo lento... "es la única que me se" –pensaba Athena

El castaño entra al lugar junto con Mary y Shingo...

-Acaso... ¿ella no es Athena? -dudo Yabuki mirando al escenario

-y con ¿Yagami...? –Susurro el Kusanagi

En el escenario...

-muy bien nuestra amiga Athena cantara ¡MURIENDO LENTO! –anuncio Soiree

El pelirrojo empieza a ser sónar su guitarra eléctrica y la cantante se prepara para cantar...

At- WOOOOW, jajajaja

I- UHHH, Aqui vamos

At- Uh yeah c'mon

I- Muy Linda

At- Quizá no sientas lo que yo sentí

Tal vez no hay lágrimas ni miedo

Tal vez no pienses ni un momento en mí

Tal vez hay alguien en tus sueños

¿Dónde está el amor?

¿Dónde está tu corazón?

Te necesito ya nada es igual (no-no-no)

Y es que al pensarte todo me hace mal, mal

Si tú no estás, dame una razón para no morir- lento.

I- Dime que puedo hacer para olvidar (NADA)

Que alguien me escuche en el cielo (yeahh)

Esta tan roto ya mi corazón (oh. oh)

¿Cómo e digo que fue un juego?

At- ¿dónde está el ayer?

I- ¿dónde está el amor?

At y I- ¿dónde está tu corazón?

At- no te pareces nada a quien yo ame (no- no- no)

I- y lentamente se me va la fe

At- woooow

At y I- si tú no estás dame una razón para no morir lento -

Lento (lentouuoo-)

At- jajaja

Soplaba el viento a nuestro favor

Y tocábamos el cielo

I- mira mis ojos y dime si es verdad

Que nuestro amor llego al final

At- ¿dónde está el ayer?

I- ¿dónde está el amor?

At y I- ¿dónde está tu corazón?

At- te necesito ya nada es igual (no- no- no)

I- y es que al pensarlo todo me hace mal

At y I- si tú no estás dame una razón para no morir lento, lento

At- no te pareces nada a quien yo ame (no-no-no)

I- y lentamente se me va la fe

At y I- Si tú no estás, dame una razón para no morir lento, lento, lento

(No-no-no)

At- hahaha

I- uhhh

At- jajaja ¡SE ACABO!

Al terminar ya todos se habían dado cuenta quien en verdad era la cantante, la aclamaban, se escuchaban gritos emocionados de sus fans, el grupo de rock asombrados de la forma de cantar de la chica misteriosa quien se adueñó del escenario y actuó como una verdadera estrella de rock, el dúo se abrazan devolviéndose algunas miradas y sonrisas, el pelirrojo la tomaba de la cintura no podía dejar de admirar a la joven y hermosa cantante.

-¡GRACIAS! - saludaba ella al público y voltea a ver al chico y se le borra la sonrisa al ver bien su rostro...

El castaño de inmediato sube al escenario y de un jalón la aparta del brazo de su rival.

-kyo... ¿qué haces aquí? – tartamudeo ella

-¡ESO MISMO TE PREGUNTO A TI!

-Kusanagi... –se dijo el pelirrojo para sí mismo mirándolo fríamente

El castaño ignora al pelirrojo baja del escenario junto con su amiga, Mary toma el micrófono y se disculpa con el público de su demora empezó a cantar, la banda siguió tocando como si no hubiera pasado nada, el pelirrojo no lograba dejar de mirar a su rival como se la llevaba afuera del lugar y lo seguían sus amigos preocupados.

Afuera del baile...

-¿Qué hacías cantando con Yagami? -pregunto enojado el castaño

-yo no sabía que era el... -respondió la cantante confusa

-¿y qué hacías en este lugar? , esa ropa que llevas no es de tu estilo...

-solo quería distraerme un poco...conocer nuevos lugares –explico Athena

-y como las dejaron entrar sin son menores de edad –argumento aun enojado el Kusanagi

.no exageres solo tenemos 17 años –intervino Hinako

-si gracias kyo por ti no voy a poder ver a mi Soiree que me llamo rubia hermosa -hablo molesta Malin

-por mi pueden regresar –les comunico el - pero a ti Athena te llevare a tu casa ya es tarde y tu padre debe estar preocupado, Además mañana tenemos que ir a la grabadora

-cierto lo olvide... –susurro apenada

-¿y ustedes a que fueron? –demando Hinako

-fuimos a llevar a Mary que se le descompuso su motocicleta... les caímos del cielo... –contesta Shingo

-ella da muy buenos consejos...ya lo decidí -sonríe Kyo mientras los demás lo miran desentendidos ya que hace poco estaba hecho furia...

Mientras tanto el grupo de rock...descanso de medio tiempo

-¿cómo lograste llegar a tiempo?- pregunta el tecladista

-kyo me trajo en su motocicleta...es buena onda –nombra Mary

-eso no le va agradar nada a Terry... –dice Rock

-eso a mí no me importa...además kyo tiene novia y es la chica quien me REEMPLAZARON -reclamaba molesta

-vamos no es para tanto solo canto un tema... –Dijo Rock tratando de tranquilizarla.

-su novia... –balbució el pelirrojo que permanecía en silencio

-si no dejaba de hablar de ella en todo el camino, hasta piensa en casarse... –confirmaba una vez más la rubia

-pues no creo que piense lo mismo después de esta noche...al parecer nuestra amiga no le pidió permiso a su novio para ir a bailar -se ríe Rock a carcajadas.

-hablando de ella... ¿y si la integramos a nuestro grupo? –sugiere Soiree

-buena idea ella tiene una hermosa voz... canta como los mismos dioses... –lo apoya Rock

-yo no estoy de acuerdo… -comento algo molesto el pelirrojo

-¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta? esa chica que canto con Iori no es nada más y nada menos que...la Princesita del pop –ríe Mary a las caras incrédulas.

-¡QUE! Ella es Athena Asamiya...la Idol pop -se sorprende el tecladista

-claro si ella es amiga de Mai y Andy...Terry es el baterista de su grupo, ¿Cómo no la reconocí antes? –dice Rock aún más impresionado.

-ahora la recuerdo es la niña que me ataco cuando estaba a punto de derrotar a Kyo," ya veo es su novio..."- aprieta Iori su puño

-¿te ataco? –cuestiona Soiree

-ella también participa en los torneos KOF, es la líder del equipo Psycho Soldiers –afirma Rock

-oye rock… ¿Crees que sus amigas rubias vuelvan a este baile? –pregunta Soiree sonrojándose levemente

-no lo sé... pero me gustaría conocerlas -sonríe tímidamente

-¿y tú Iori?, piensas hacer tu lucha por la Princesita del pop...eh -le guiña el ojo Mary

-muy pronto la volveré a ver... – Asegura el pelirrojo y una sonrisa perversa se le dibuja en su rostro.

**Canción "muriendo lento", pertenece a Belinda a dúo con Moderato (escúchenlo se los recomiendo)**

**Continuara Capitulo III**


	4. Chapter 3 Sueños

**Capitulo III**

"Sueños"

Días después a la salida de la preparatoria...

-Guuuau amiga saliste en todas las revistas de pop&rock, escucha esto..." Athena Asamiya brillo junto con el grupo de rock conocido en el baile Nights Rock junto con el grupo de rock más famoso ATTAKE '99..." -leía Hinako leyendo una revista

-a pesar del importuno de Kyo esa noche estuvo genial...Iori y tu hacen un dúo excepcional Athena deberías llamarlo... -expreso Malin

-se imaginan, las High School Girls saliendo con los integrantes del grupo de rock más famosos de la ciudad –exclamo Hinako *. *

-seriamos la envidia de todas las chicas del colegio..., yo con mi Soiree tú con Rock y tu Athena con Iori...

-ah sí...- suspiraba Hinako

-¿Qué? ¿Yo con Iori? –se ríe a carcajadas

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? –pregunta Malin

-es que eso es imposible, se olvidan que soy amiga de su rival -dice Athena aun divertida

-nunca digas nunca amiga...yo pienso volver al baile para ver si tengo la suerte de ver a mi Soiree nuevamente...

-yo te sigo Malin...quisiera conocer a Rock, es muuuuy lindo...quien dice que podría ser el mi verdadero amor... -Suspira

-kyo me prohibió que volviera, dice que es peligroso...

-¡Y QUE SE CREE KYO PARA DARTE ORDENES ATHENA! ¡TU NO ERES SU NOVIA YUKI!

-solo eres su mejor amiga vamos…. además no tiene por qué saberlo -Hinako le guiña el ojo a su amiga...

-tienen razón chicas...yo ya soy grande a partir de hoy empezare controlar mi vida ¡IRE CON USTEDES!

-perfecto así se habla amiga... las espero esta noche en mi casa no me fallen sobre todo tu Athena...

-descuida Malin... iré...

Las chicas se despiden y toman diferentes caminos, la cantante caminaba distraída metida en los recuerdos de esa noche cuando canto junto con Yagami pensaba en su sonrisa ,su mirada tan diferente..." no parece tan malo... haaay…. ya tengo que dejar de pensar en el..." ,un camión le tocaba bocina para ella raciono tarde y casi moría a no ser por cierto pelirrojo que la empujo al otro extremo cayendo arriba de ella, los dos quedaron en total silencio sin despegar su mirada del uno al otro...

-gracias Iori me salvaste... –murmuro un poco nerviosa por la posición en la que se encontraban...

-eres una tonta ¿Acaso quieres morir?

-¿tonta?... ¡YO NO SOY TONTA! Y ya quítate que me estas asfixiando – comenzó a gritar empujándolo

Los dos de levantan del suelo...

-si te salve no lo hice por ti si no porque necesito que seas mi carnada

-de qué hablas… -dijo sin darle importancia mientras se sacudía del polvo que quedaba de su uniforme...

-ya lo sabrás...

Sonrió con malicia aprovechando su distracción y le da un golpe dejándola inconsciente, por fortuna nadie lo vio, rápidamente la toma entre sus brazos llevándosela del lugar...

Momentos después en el apartamento de Iori...

Athena despierta con un pequeño dolor en la cabeza ve a su alrededor un cuarto que obviamente no era el suyo, recuerda lo sucedido y rápidamente se dirige a la puerta pero es asustada por la entrada del pelirrojo...

-Ya era hora que despertaras...

-¡DEJAME IR!... por favor –suplico con temor a lo último retrocediendo lentamente...

-¡NO! Te necesito para acabar con kyo de una vez ya que por tu maldita culpa no pude terminar con mi OBJETIVO –él se le acercaba cada vez más enfurecido

-que me vas a utilizar... ¿acaso te volviste loco? -se choca contra la pared temblando quedando acorralada...

-esta vez ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerme para matarlo de una vez

-y...porque me elegiste precisamente a mi -se lamento ella

-el querrá rescatar a su noviecita... -aseguro el pelirrojo con sarcasmo

-¿noviecita?, Yagami yo no soy su novia...soy solo su mejor amiga -explico

-¿cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo? -cuestiono no muy convencido

-yo no miento, puedes averiguarlo su novia se llama Yuki Kushinada no yo - Afirmo - A sique ya puedes dejarme ir

-¿entonces te secuestre en vano?

-si... para la próxima investiga bien antes de actuar -se dispone a irse pero este la toma del brazo con rapidez...

-dijiste que eres su mejor amiga ¿no es así? -sonriendo con la misma malicia

-yo...

-te recomiendo que no trates de escapar si no quieres que te busque y termine matándote...te quedo claro niña -la amenazaba mientras le acariciaba la mejilla...

-si... –contesto temblante bajando su mirada

-bien...

El pelirrojo sale del cuarto y ella escucha que toma sus llaves y que cierra la puerta principal del apto.

-¿y ahora que hare ?...no podré ir al baile con mis amigas y para mi mala suerte estoy secuestrada por el desquiciado de Yagami... ¿porque tengo tan mala suerte? ¿y si huyo?.. No mejor no me arriesgo... "y yo que pensaba que no era tan malo después de todo..." ¡PERO QUE TONTA!

Patea un ropero que estaba cerca y de arriba se cae una caja, ella recoge las cosas que se cayeron al suelo colocándola nuevamente en la caja y ve unas fotos antiguas donde aparecía una mujer castaña y un mini Iori a su lado también encuentra uno cuaderno lo abre y lo lee...

"Anotaciones de Sakura Yagami"

"El día de hoy Rosalí está feliz porque descubrió que está embarazada, ella sabe de las consecuencias de ese embarazo pero a ella no le importa solo desea darle la vida a su hijo aunque para ello le cueste la vida..."

"Pasan los meces y mi cuñada empieza a tener los malditos síntomas de la maldición, ella me hizo prometerle que cuidaría del niño y lo convirtiera en un hombre de bien..."

" Hoy es un día muy triste para todos, Rosalí apenas logro ver a su hijo y tocar su cabello, luego cerro sus ojos y con una sonrisa en sus labios se despidió de este mundo, mi hermano está destrozado por dentro intenta ser fuerte, ella se fue pero dejo a su heredero del clan yagami quien será quien acabara con el heredero del clan rival los Kusanagi...ese es su injusto y cruel destino..."

Athena sintió más curiosidad y se recuesta e la cama para seguir relatando...

"Otra vez mi niño es obligado a levantarse temprano para seguir con sus entrenamientos, el apenas tiene 4 años ¿cómo mi hermano puede ser tan duro e exigente con él? ...no le demuestra afecto alguno dice que esas cosas lo hacen aún más débil..."

"He visto nuevamente a mi sobrino con quemaduras y golpes a causa del duro entrenamiento... Empiezo a odiar a mi hermano ¿cómo puede lastimar a su propio hijo enseñándole las técnicas mortales de nuestro clan..."

"Me duele escuchar su silencioso llanto por las noches...me muero de ganas de abrazarlo, hacerle saber que no está solo y decirle que ya todo terminara, pero mi hermano jamás me lo permitiría..."

"A medida que crece ya no veo al niño tímido y apenado que conocí ha cambiado se ha vuelto frio, cruel y despiadado capaz de dejar casi muerto a sus oponentes, mi hermano le ha transmitido su odio hacia los Kusanagi..."

"Siento que es mi culpa le falle en mi promesa a Rosalí de cuidarlo y convertirlo en un hombre de bien...y eso jamás me lo perdonare en lo que se ha convertido en un asesino a sangre fría, en un monstruo sin compasión..."

-eso explica su forma de ser...al parecer no soy la única que ha sufrido – musito ella dejando caer algunas lágrimas...

Sueño...

Ella se veía hermosa con su vestido largo blanco, sostenía entre sus manos un hermoso ramos de rosas blancas caminaba lentamente hacia el altar llena de sueños e ilusiones donde ahí lo esperaba felizmente el amor de su vida, el rostro del joven se veía borrosa no se lograba distinguir su identidad...todos la admiraban y le hacían una reverencia, cuando de repente un joven idéntico a kyo entra a la iglesia y se acerca a ella

-¿En verdad creíste que te liberarías de mi Princesa?

- pero...Kyo ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué llegas así a mi boda?

Le reclamo la joven sin entender, el líder Kusanagi solo reía diabólicamente ella no podía dejar de ver esos ojos rojos que resaltaban empezando a encender sus llamas carmesí...

Fin del sueño...

Athena despierta asustada con una gran angustia sobre su pecho dando un respiro profundo...

-tranquila solo fue un sueño...más bien una pesadilla

Suspiro confusa y alarmada, el pelirrojo entra al apto azotando la puerta.

-¡MALDITO KUSANAGI! -grita y arroja con fuerza un mueble

Ella sale del cuarto y lo observa todo golpeado y su ropa rasgada, pero ¿Qué le paso?, ella se le acerca

-estas lastimado...

- ¡VETE! – le grito mientras se sienta en el sofá sin siquiera verla.

Ella se dirige al baño donde encuentra un botiquín saca lo necesario de y se sienta a su lado en el sofá...

-quédate quieto...

Le pasa con cuidado en el rostro del pelirrojo el algodón humedecido con agua oxigenada, este queda sorprendido y a la vez desconfiado por la forma de actuar de la cantante

-ya déjame –le retira la mano levantándose dándole la espalda

-¿peleaste con kyo?

-si...ese idiota ¡VOY ACABARLO! -aprieta con fuerza su puño

-"Kyo se vengó" -pensó- ¿y que pasara con migo ahora?

-aun no lo sé... -de pronto sufre un fornido dolor en su abdomen y ve en su camisa una gran mancha roja, el empezaba a debilitarse por la pérdida de sangre.

-déjame ayudarte... -con miedo se acerca al pelirrojo y lo ayuda, este se resiste al comienzo pero sin más remedio termina aceptando su ayuda llevándolo a su cuarto y lo recuesta sobre la cama, este en un momento empezó a temblar y transpirar a la vez perdiendo el sentido cerrando sus ojos débilmente mientras que la cantante tocaba su frente...

-tienes fiebre

-maldito...maldito kyo... -deliraba

-" Es mi oportunidad para escaparme" –pensaba Athena dándose vuelta para irse pero este en su delirio la toma de la mano con dureza...

-no te vayas...

-"¿pero que estoy pensando? yo no soy así, tengo que ayudarlo"

Con mucho cuidado desabrocha su camisa blanca dejando ver su herida coloca su mano en ella y deja salir sus poderes de curación la herida empieza a cicatrizarse ,el sentía esa tibia energía psíquica recorriendo dentro de el, este dejo de delirar quedándose dormido, ella toma un trapo mojado con agua fría para bajarle la temperatura colocándoselo en su frente y aprovecha su inconciencia para curar las pequeñas heridas en su rostro ,luego se sienta en una silla trataba de no dormirse hasta estar segura de que le baje un poco la calentura.

03.00 am

Sueño de Iori...

-¡VAMOS LEVANTATE!

-ya no doy más Papá... –el trataba de levantarse y este sorpresivamente lo levanta tomándolo del cuello y lo mira fijamente...

-tu objetivo es derrotar con el heredero de los de los Kusanagi, ese es tu objetivo

-Papá... - dijo con voz rota y con una mirada suplicante pero su padre lo arroja al suelo con fuerza...

-recuerda esto Iori, solo los débiles mueren los fuertes sobreviven

El pequeño se levanta tratando de respirar...

-presta mucha atención, voy a enseñarte una de las técnicas mortales de nuestro clan ¡PREPARATE! -ordeno encendiendo sus llamas

Fin del sueño...

El pelirrojo despierta exaltado se levanta empezando a dar grandes gritos

-¡TE ODIO! ¡MALDITO!

Arrojando las cosas ferozmente contra la pared, Athena despierta al escuchar esos ruidos y lo observa se veía transpirado e inquieto caminando de un lado a otro tomándose de la cabeza, ni se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- Iori...

Musito al notarlo confundido, intranquilo y su mirada desviada la asustada, ella toma valor y se acerca a él sin miedo lo toma del rostro y lo mira fijamente...

- mírame Iori...-respiro profundamente. - tranquilo todo está bien ya paso solo fue un sueño, solo eso...

Dijo acariciando su mejilla tranquilizándolo un poco volviendo a la realidad, el ve en ella esa mirada tan tierna que hace mucho nadie le había entregado e inconscientemente la abraza con fuerza dejando derramar algunas lágrimas mientras que ella recibía su abrazo sorprendida.

-quédate...-pidió con voz suplicante

Ella le sonríe a respuesta tomándolo de la mano llevándolo hacia la cama, este se recuesta dejándole lugar a la joven para que se acomode a su lado pero ella en contra de su voluntad se acuesta, el vacilando se apoya entre los pechos de la joven como un niño en busca de cariño, esta empieza a acariciar su cabello…

- cuando era niña tenía pesadillas por las noches, yo iba a la habitación de mis padres y me acomodaba en medio de ellos, mi madre me abrazaba mientras me acariciaba mi cabello y me cantaba una canción hasta quedar dormida...

Sonreía al recordarlo empezando a cantarle una lenta y hermosa canción...

Tranquilo, triste corazón,  
No llores mas por mi,  
Estaré bien..  
En la frontera en la que estoy  
Puedo morir o revivir,  
O huir de ti  
He vuelto a mi, y no se quien soy,  
Por no tener, no tengo ni mi ser..  
La gente es lo que no ves.  
Detrás de la verdad, hay algo mas..

Este deja caer algunas lágrimas..." mi madre, jamás la he visto ni siquiera en fotografías...esta niña tan cálida, su mirada tan tierna, su dulce voz...y sus suaves latidos me serenan, me siento aliviado al estar tan cerca de ella, pero… ¿cómo puede ser que ella despierte todo eso en mí? Siento que te conozco y no sé porque pero...quisiera quedarme así para siempre..."

Soledad, compañera de esperar.  
Soledad, como podría cambiar  
De mis sueños el final..  
Todo amor es un dolor,  
Nos llega sin pedir ni un solo beso.  
La vida pasa frente a mi,  
Mis amigos ya no están,  
Hay que seguir  
A quien hablar, sola y frente a mi,  
Sin un espejo a quien mentir..  
La gente es lo que no ves.  
Detrás de la verdad, hay algo mas..  
Soledad, compañera de esperar.  
Soledad, como podría cambiar  
De mis sueños el final..

No me queda otro disfraz,  
Ni alma que vestir.  
No soy yo..  
Y tu, quién serás..

Después de unos minutos los dos quedan nuevamente dormidos.

Sueño de Iori...

Este se encuentra en una fiesta que se realizaba en su mansión junto a su familia y amigos, la música se detiene y el anunciador empieza a hablar

Anunciador- Damas y caballeros les presento a su Alteza Real llegada de Grecia hija del Rey Fernando IV y la Reina Elena...ella es Athena Asamiya... ¡PRINCESA DE ATENAS!

Ella se hace presente bajando lentamente de las escaleras con un hermoso vestido y su distinguida corona Real sonriendo tímidamente que llamo la atención de mucho especialmente de cierto pelirrojo, ella termina su recorrido y todos le hacen una reverencia.

- quiero decirles que el honor es todo mío al estar presente hoy en esta hermosa fiesta, pero que no se detengan que sigan disfrutando, música por favor...

Ordeno la joven princesa y la música Clásica se empezaba a escuchar y la Srita Kushinada (Princesa de Tokio) se presenta ante Athena junto con algunas jóvenes de alta sociedad empezaban a platicar mientras era observada por Iori y algunos comentarios que llegaban a oídos del el líder Yasakani "es más hermosa de lo que me han comentado, dicen que es muy querida en Atenas " "también que ha rechazado numerosas propuestas de matrimonio de prestigiosos condes, duques hasta del Rey Augusto de Ática..." "Es una ángel, se preocupa por el pueblo no deja que les falte nada " "y ha venido para ayudarnos ahora que estamos en guerra...", "dicen también que ha ayudado a varios países en Europa de crisis como la que estamos pasando y sabe hablar varios Idiomas", el pelirrojo se acerca a la princesa que al fin se encontraba sola haciéndole una reverencia...

-espero que la esté pasando bien en la fiesta Princesa

-si...nuevamente le agradezco por esta velada de bienvenida es usted muy gentil señor Yasakani -le sonríe

-por favor llámeme Iori...

-está bien... también te agradezco que me haya invitado a quedarme en su mansión durante mi estancia, tengo pensado quedarme hasta terminar con mi misión... estoy apenada tendré que importunarle mi presencia...

-es para mí un honor tenerla en mi humilde morada...Princesa ¿quisiera hacerme el placer de bailar esta pieza?... –pregunto un poco nervioso

-el placer es mío...Iori

Ella le entrega su mano y el la lleva a la pista este coloco su mano sobre la cintura y ella una en su hombro y las sobrantes manos se entrelazaron, porque la toma de la cintura mientras que ella colocaba su mano sobre su hombro y comenzaban a bailar el vals, sin poder de dejar de mirarse a los ojos...

Fin del sueño...

El pelirrojo despierta con una tierna sonrisa y ve su sueño hecho realidad que aun dormía, este la mira detenidamente

-"¿porque tengo tantos deseos de besarla? ¿Y porque tengo esos sueños tan extraños contigo? ¿Por qué?..."

El dudoso pero ansioso se acerca a sus labios tibios rosándolo con los suyos suavemente, la chica despierta y lo mira algo asustada...

-Yagami...

-descuida no te hare daño...

Le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven tiernamente y sin dudarlo la besa dulcemente sorprendiéndola aún más, ella no prosiguió en su beso y se detiene desviando su mirada sintiéndose un verdadero tonto...

-oye... como te atreves a robarme mi primer beso, no te tomes tanta libertades con migo... -dice la cantante molesta

-¿Es tu primer beso?

-bueno...sí pero... -se ruborizo - ¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPOR…

Fue callada por los labios del pelirrojo volviendo a besarla con intensidad esos labios jamás tocados, ella sin poder resistir empieza a sincronizar el beso único y sin dudarlo coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello del guitarrista prosiguiendo, sintiendo su suave lengua masculina dentro de su boca, este empieza a humedecer con sus besos el cuello de la joven mientras la tomaba de la cintura acariciaba su piel a través de su uniforme deseándola aún más pero es detenido por un fuerte dolor en su abdomen a causa de su herida, este dolorido se recuesta a su lado y los dos quedan en silencio, agitados y confundidos, ella nota que la venda estaba manchada de sangre.

- yo... voy a cambiarte la venda… -se excuso

Se levanta y se dirige rápidamente al baño más bien huía de él y saca lo necesario y se mira al espejo y unos pensamientos surgen de ella "pero que le pasa ¿porque me beso? ¿Porque yo seguí a ese beso? ¿Será que?... no tengo que dejar de pensar en el..."

Pensamientos del pelirrojo: " ¿pero que me sucede? ¿Porque diablos la bese? Si ella es la amiga del maldito de kyo... ¿Qué me está pasando con ella...?..." el ve salir del baño a la joven, ella se acerca y se sienta a su lado sacándole con cuidado la venda dejando ver la herida...

-te recomiendo que vayas a un buen médico para que te mediquen... tu herida no se ve nada bien… -comenta preocupada

-no es necesario, me las arreglare...

-mientras tanto te lo desinfectare esto va a doler un poco -empieza a pasarle la gasa con cuidado...

-¿porque me ayudaste anoche? –pregunto aguantando sus dolores

-hice lo que cualquiera haría en mi lugar –respondió mientras le colocaba una nueva venda

-no cualquiera lo hace...gracias -se sorprendió de su actitud ¿El dando las gracias?

-no fue nada...Yagami yo... yo

-dime... -dijo mostrando Interés

-nada…es que yo debo ir a la escuela...tengo clases –cambio su respuesta quedando algo inquieta.

-"eso no era lo que quería oír" -pensó -puedes irte cuando quieras ya veré la forma de vengarme de Kyo

-bueno, veo que no eres tan malo después de todo...gracias Yagami - hablo sin darle importancia a lo que dijo de su amigo...

-soy Iori Yagami

-está bien…nos vemos... Iori Yagami -sonríe tímidamente dirigiéndose a la puerta mirándolo por última vez

-"Princesa" -pensó el pelirrojo viéndola cerrar la puerta...

CONTINUARA...

¿Les gusto?, espero que si XD si no es mucho pedir dejen REW...


	5. Chapter 4 La Reina de la Preparatoria

** Capitulo IV**

"La reina de la preparatoria Nihon"

Días después en la preparatoria...

-valla, entonces no la pasaron tan mal sin mí...hasta ya tienen novios -le guiña el ojo Athena a sus amigas.

-si...Soiree en verdad es muy dulce y romántico... -decía Malin con un leve sonrojo

-Rock y yo somos como almas gemelas sin duda es mi verdadero amor... –suspira la rubia Hinako.

Las chicas quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos...

-chicas... díganme ? ¿Qué sintieron en su primer beso? -pregunta intrigada la idola pop

-mmmm, fue cuando tenía 14 años con un chico llamado Shin...fue tan tierno –contesto Hinako

-el mío no lo recuerdo muy bien... –dijo la otra rubia sin darle importancia

-¿y el tuyo Athena? –la interrogan a la vez las chicas

-bueno..., pues fue algo fugaz e inexplicable, tan puro y suave a la vez sentía que flotaba en las nubes...y el saboreaba mis labios como si fueran algo dulce y tentador, esa calidez que estremecía me hacían desearlo aún más...fue tan lindo chicas -decía ilusionada la idol mientras lo recodaba con un toque de sonrojo en sus mejillas

-hay amiga..., que cosas tan lindas dices –suspira nuevamente Hinako

-si..., como si hubiese sido ayer... –murmuro Malin

-lo fue chicas... lo fue -sonreía con timidez la pelivioleta.

Luego se acercan sus amigos...

-hola chicas... –saluda el castaño amablemente.

-"qué bueno que kyo está bien"-exhalo aire aliviada la idol.

-chicas ¿irán a la fiesta en la playa esta noche? –les pregunta Yabuqui

-no porque somos menores de edad... ¿Verdad kyo? -responde Hinako molesta

-Athena no te olvides de pedirle permiso a tu amigo kyo para ir a la fiesta –sigue hablando Malin con sarcasmo

-veo que siguen enojadas con migo...yo no las obligue a irse con migo -ahora era Kyo, el molesto

-vamos eso ya paso además de seguro irán todo el colegió...va estar bueno –las animo Athena cambiando un poco el clima

-yo vote por ti Athena, de seguro ganaras –sonríe misteriosamente Yabuki

-eh ¿Por mi?...

-me olvide de decirte...era una sorpresa –confiesa Malin sonriente

-te inscribimos para que seas la Princesa de la preparatoria Nihon ¡NO ES GENIAL! –prosigue entusiasmada Hinako n_n*

-hoy las presentaran y elijarán a la reina esta noche en la fiesta –lo confirma Kyo

-¡QUE! Y ¿cómo yo no sabía nada? –les recrimino a todos

-es porque estas muy distraída Athena. –contesto el castaño

-acaso no viste los anuncios que mande a colocar por todo el colegio -le muestra Shingo un volante que saco de sus libros

-el día viernes cada grado de 1°,2° y3° año, elegirán a una de sus compañeras para que sea su Princesa, a la noche se realizara una fiesta en la playa la que está cerca de la ciudad donde se anunciara a la Reina de la Preparatoria Nihon, también tenemos el gusto de que toquen el mejor grupo de pop & rock "la Princesa del pop y su grupo"...no olviden llevar bebidas y muchas ganas de divertirse, es obligatorio llevar trajes de baño chicas... n_n . Los espero, Shingo Yabuki Presidente estudiantil... –leía la cantante

-no es de sorprenderse lo hacen todos los años... -sin mucho entusiasmo dijo Kyo

-yo una Princesa... –los ojos de Athena brillaron al pronunciarlo.

Horas después los chicos salían de la Preparatoria alegres se juntaban, haciendo planes para ir a la playa...

-te dije que ganarías Athena...perdón Princesa -lo último dice Shingo con burla.

-serás la Princesa más linda ya verás...-dice la peli corto

-también gano Kula Diamond de 1° año... –nombro Athena feliz

-y yo Asamiya... –aclaro Mignon llegando con una pelirroja de cabello largo y ojos carmesí, por detrás de las chicas presumiendo.

-lo que faltaba... –musito Yuki fastidiada.

-que gane la mejor Mignon... -le extiende su mano la idola.

-pues yo ganare Athena seré yo la Reina de la Preparatoria -afirma despreciando su saludo.

-tranquila amiga ten confianza en ti... –hablo la pelirroja

-pues ¡ATHENA GANARA! –exclamo Hinako

-ella será la nueva Reina de la Preparatoria ya verán par de ¡BRUJAS! –continuo confiada Yuki

-Mignon tú no eres contrincante para la ¡PRINCESA DEL POP! –termino diciendo Malin

-eso ya lo veremos...-Amenazo la maga volteando ver a su nueva amiga -ves Asuka estas son las presumidas de la Preparatoria como nueva en esta escuela es mejor que lo sepas.

-a esas es mejor tenerla lejos e ignorarlas –dijo con desprecio Asuka dándoles la espalda a las chicas que para algunos le resultaba una pose muy conocida

-ya chicas es solo un concurso... –hablo Kyo dando un suspiro de cansancio

-tú no te metas Kusanagi... –le respondió con desprecio la pelirroja volteándose para mirarlo fríamente

- "Tiene la misma mirada fría que la de Iori, ¿Quién serás realmente?" –Pensaba Kyo- si es mejor que se vallan -la desafía el

-vámonos Mignon... – Asuka junto con su amiga se alejan de ellos...

-pero… ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? –cuestiono la peli corto

-kyo... ¿tú la conoces? –también lo interrogo Athena

-concurre a la mí misma clase...no me agrada nada es extraña…- contesto solamente Kyo

-sí y la tiene contigo Kusanagi - chan –comento Shingo

-no lo sé pero averiguare quien es en realidad, esa joven me resulta familiar...-susurro su maestro seriamente.

-ya no hablemos de ella... hemos sido desafiadas por esa bruja y la extraña pelirroja y ¿lo dejaremos así? –dijo Yuki y aprieta su puño

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –grita molesta Hinako

-hay que ocuparnos de Athena –comunico Malin sonriente.

-si chicas llevemos a nuestra amiga a mi casa la convertiremos en la Princesa más hermosa de toda la fiesta… -dijo Yuki con seguridad tomando del brazo a su amiga cantante

-chicas... –susurro Athena asustada a las ocurrencias de sus amigas.

-Kyo nos vemos en la playa... –se despidió Yuki dándole un pequeño beso a su novio

-te espero... -le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa

Las chicas toman del brazo a su amiga cantante y se van directo a la casa de su compañera amiga Yuki...

- ¡NO OLVIDEN LLEVAR TRAJES DE BAÑO!

Les informo Shingo al tiempo que se ríe con el castaño silenciosamente mientras las chicas se perdían de vista...

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo recostado en su cama con la mirada sobre el techo pensaba en ella mientras se rosaba sus labios con sus dedos, en su mirada tan inocente y tierna a la vez, también en ese beso dulce e inexperto y en qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiese sentido ese maldito dolor sobre su herida cuando estaba a punto de desvestirla y esas incontrolables ganas de hacerla suya, sin darse cuenta se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

-no puede ser... –se asusto de si mismo -¿me estaré enamorando de ella?... –se pregunto confundido para luego cambiar su expresión del rostro - el león se enamoró de la oveja... en mi caso sería el lobo – sonríe de medio lado sin rastro de maldad alguna.

A la noche en la fiesta en la playa...

Las High School Girls se hacen presentes acercándose a los chicos...

-hola Rock... -tímidamente le roba un beso su novia.

- Hinako que bueno que viniste... -saluda el baterista sonrojado

- hermosa Malin... –tomaba a su novia de la cintura

-hola Soiree... -le da su novia un tierno beso

-"que tontos" –pensó Iori amargamente - no falta una... –dijo para sí mismo que fue escuchado

-¿Quién?…Athena ya tendría que estar aquí... –contesto preocupada Malin

-mira ahí viene...

La apunto Hinako y sus miradas se clavaron en la hermosa joven que caminaba hacia ellos, llevaba el pelo suelto con algunos bucles con una corona plateada sobre su cabeza, unas gafas oscuras, sus labios de color rojo carmesí, una bikini color purpura muy sofisticado que le quedaba perfecto además que hacia juego con su cabello y un pañuelo atado alrededor de la cintura del mismo color y su escote y brazos cubiertos de brillos de color plata...

-hola chicos... –saluda Athena sacándose los lentes

-chicos les presento a la Princesa de la Preparatoria Nihon...

-¡Athena Asamiya! –termina nombrarla Malin

-"Princesa..." -pensaba Iori

-te ves hermosa Athena... –balbució Soiree sonriente

-si pareces toda una modelo... –dijo Rock con una amigable sonrisa

Iori sintió celos al notar como sus compañeros con cautela observando la belleza del cuerpo perfecto y brillante de la cantante, hasta Rock no pudo ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿y Iori no piensas decirle nada? –le pregunta Hinako guiñándole el ojo a su amiga

-¡HINAKO! -la reta Athena sonrojándose

-no había otra cosa que te cubriera menos –contesta el pelirrojo molesto que asombro a los demás y la cantante solo bajo la mirada avergonzada

Silencio incomodo por un momento...

-gracias a nosotras Athena se convertirá en la nueva Reina de la Prepa –interpreta Hinako

-eres muy confiada... –lo Abraza al pelirrojo por detrás sorprendiéndolo

-Asuka…pero... que... –tartamudea Iori

-hola, es raro verte con traje de baño y que estés aquí… - le dijo la pelirroja

-hay no ¡QUE HACES TU AQUI! –le reclamo Malin

-saludo a mi persona favorita –respondió sonriéndole al pelirrojo

Los ojos de la cantante se cristalizaron al escuchar esas palabras y sintiéndose de más se disponía a irse.

-estas cambiada Asamiya, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco? solo es un concurso no una sección de fotos... –aclara la pelirroja un poco molesta

-mientras a mí me guste no tiene por qué importarte Asuka ¿o sí? –la enfrenta Athena

-en verdad si eres una presumida...-ríe - admítelo solo quieres la corona y ¡SOLO BRILLAR TU!

-¡eso no es cierto! tu ni siquiera me conoces Asuka –argumento la idola.

-yo juzgo por lo que veo y lo que veo es una Barbie millonaria, con aires de Princesa... –la mira de arriba a bajo con desagrado -con esas artimañas cualquiera gana –la mira furiosa.

-¡OYE YA DEJALA TRANQUILA! –se metió nuevamente Malin muy enojada, los chicos solo escuchaban la conversación manteniéndose al margen

-¡pero es la verdad!... eres una tramposa Asamiya hablare con Yabuki de esto -se dispone a irse pero Athena la toma del brazo empujándola hacia atrás. -¡Pero que te...

-no es necesario... –la interrumpió -yo renuncio y sabes para que lo hago para demostrarte que todo lo que dijiste son solo mentiras...y quieres un consejo Asuka aléjate de Mignon, ella no es buena amiga.

La pelivioleta se aleja del grupo sacándose la corona dejándolo caer sobre la arena y se sienta en el suelo con la vista al mar...

-sí que eres mala Asuka, ella no te ha hecho nada –protesto Hinako

-creo que me pase un poco, creo... -dice la orgullosa pelirroja con un toque de culpabilidad.

-no se tu pero pienso que deberías ir y disculparte con ella –pidió el tecladista

-y convencerla para concurse porque CONOCIENDOLA ya no querrá participar –siguió diciendo enojada Malin

El guitarrista solo miraba a la cantante como las gotas de sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, sintió un impulso de hablar con ella y consolarla, pero luego ve a Kusanagi tomando la corona del suelo acercándose a ella y se sienta a su lado abrazándola sintió hervir su sangre en verla en los brazos de su rival.

-si tienen razón iré a disculparme – dijo abrumada la pelirroja disponiendo a irse pero es detenida por Iori.

-no es necesario que vallas Asuka, ella ya tiene quien la consuele -dice Iori mirando la escena con desagrado.

-qué bueno esta con kyo...el la convencerá que participe, siempre lo hace –sonríe aliviada Hinako

-el noviecito al rescate... -se ríe gracioso Rock junto con Soiree

-amor, él no es su novio son amigos desde la infancia es por eso que son muy unidos...además la novia de Kyo es nada menos que Yuki su segunda mejor amiga... claro después de mi. –le informa su novia

-"ya veo no mintió al respecto" -pensaba el pelirrojo sin poder dejar de observarlos

-Athena nunca tuvo novio...ha rechazado a todos los que la pretenden, sería muy raro verla con alguien, según ella no busca amoríos con nadie –prosigue Malin con la información.

-que ¿ninguno es digno de ella? ¿Tan importante se cree? -pregunta Iori algo molesto

-no, ella dice que el amor no es para ella que tiene un objetivo que cumplir...

-¿objetivo? –volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo

Cerca de ahí...

-que se podía esperar de la novia de Yagami... –dice Kyo al verlos de lejos

-pero mírame kyo... esta no soy yo ella tiene razón soy una presumida... –se limpia algunas lágrimas.

-eso no es cierto...esta eres tú por dentro una gran estrella talentosa con un gran corazón y una hermosa Princesa... –le declaro colocándole la corona en la cabeza

-no participare kyo...

-si no concursas me enojare contigo... –advirtió – y todos los que te votaron se decepcionaran, ¿eso es lo que quieres? yo creo que no... Vamos con los demás... -se levanta

-está bien –Dice sin muchos ánimos

-¿Yuki vino contigo? – preguntaba mientras la tomaba de la mano ayudándola a levantarse.

-tu Julieta vendrá más tarde Romeo...no te desesperes -le sonríe

Los dos abrazados se acercan a los demás que se encontraban impresionados...

-Athena ¿en verdad eres tú?.. –cuestiono dudoso Yabuki

-te vez realmente hermosa, bueno no tanto como yo – fanfarronea el modelo Bendimaru

-hasta más madura, tal vez encuentres un novio esta noche -le guiña el ojo Mai

-y con la medida perfecta 83cm, 57cm, 82cm...-dijo para sí mismo Terry

-¿Qué dijiste? –lo escucho y le reclama celosa Mari

-nada hermosa… -responde abrazándola intentando arreglarla

-tu no cambias... ¬¬

-creo que tengo una digna contrincante... -llega

-Kula te ves muy linda el blanco te queda súper... -dice fascinada la cantante tomándola de las manos

-gracias...amiga que gane la mejor -la abraza feliz

-bueno que les parece si...¡VAMOS A BAILAR! -grita la castaña entusiasmada

Mai toma a su novio Andy del brazo llevándolo más bien obligándolo a ir con ella, todos se dirigen a la pista a bailar, disfrutando de la mejor música del momento, por un momento cortan la música y el Presidente de los estudiantes toma el micrófono.

-¡ hola a todos! Yo les pregunto a ustedes ¡ ¿SE ESTAN DIVIRTIENDO?!

Todos- ¡SI!

-ahora lo que tanto esperaban, llamo a las 3 Princesas de nuestra Preparatoria ¡Chicas suban al escenario!

Las chicas suben al escenario poniéndose en fila, Kula llevaba una biquini blanca con flores y un pañuelo gris a su alrededor atada a la cintura, Mignon una biquini naranja y un pañuelo del mismo color y miraba con envidia a la cantante. Las tres con sus coronas plateadas, todos las aplauden y cada año aclamaban a su Princesa.

-Ellas son Kula Diamond de 1°año, Athena Asamiya de 2°año y Mignon Beart de 3°año.

Se escuchaban ¡KULA! ¡ATHENA! ¡MIGNON!

-Ustedes las eligieron pero solo una de ellas se convertirá en...¡LA REINA DE LA PREPARATORIA NIHON AÑO 2.003!

Se escuchan aclamaciones y aplausos...

Shingo-ellas lo tienen todo belleza, inteligencia y juventud... y de qué modo (ríe divertido)… bueno cuéntenos algo sobre ustedes chicas, sus gustos o sus pasatiempos para que sus compañeros las conozcan mejor y queremos que contesten a esta pregunta ¿Qué significa para ustedes ser reina de la preparatoria Nihon?, empecemos con Kula Diamond (le entrega el micrófono a Kula)

-Bueno mi nombre es Kula Diamond, me gusta K'..., Ca...¡Candy!... digo (totalmente roja) je bueno y dibujar garabatos con mi hermana Candy y me gustan también muchos los dulces y sorbete de fresa, soy muy buena en patinaje sobre hielo...bueno...yo deseo ser Reina de la Prepa oficial, porque me gustaría hacer muchas cosas por los alumnos y por la escuela, poner el nombre de la prepa muy en alto y que todos los alumnos se sientan más orgullosos de estudiar allí, ser Reina para mi seria ¡Wooow! Un honor, sería una satisfacción enorme, porque aparte de contribuir al mejoramiento de la Prepa, me relacionaría con mucha gente y la verdad me gustaría cambiar la idea que todos tienen referente a lo que es una Reina... (Sonríe recibiendo los aplausos)

Mignon molesta le arrebata el micrófono a Kula...

- soy Mignon Beart, voy orgullosamente al tercer año de la Preparatoria Nihon y mi hobbie es escuchar música, bailar y dibujar, practicar magia blanca y me gustaría ser Reina de la Prepa porque estoy segura que representaría muy bien a la escuela y dejaría muy en alto el nombre de la misma, a parte creo que es la oportunidad única de demostrar lo mejor de mí y así ser un ejemplo a seguir de muchas otras jóvenes como yo, a mi punto de vista somos iguales y se nos debe dar la misma importancia ... (Con una sonrisa ganadora se lo arroja a la pelivioleta de mala manera recibiendo los aplausos)

Shingo- Guuuau, sinceras palabras, ahora escuchemos a la señorita Asamiya...

- Mi nombre es Athena Asamiya y soy cantante de pop me gusta cantar, estudiar, componer canciones y comprar catálogos por internet, en fin... en verdad para hacerles sincera yo no deseo ser Reina, ni siquiera me postule para ser una de las Princesas de la Preparatoria, mis amigas fueron la que me postularon y en verdad se los agradezco chicas...pero ahora les pregunto yo a ustedes ¿Qué es ser Reina? ¿Es solo un título de belleza o para ayudar a la institución? Piensen bien cada uno las respuestas, para mi ser en verdad Reina no solo es ser bonita por fuera sino también por dentro, mi enema es ser uno mismo...en verdad les deseo toda la suerte chicas.

-presumida fresita… -musito Mignon siendo sarcástica

-voy hacer de cuenta que no escuche eso Kula… -la Ignora

-si claro hazte la niña buena -se ríe la maga con burla

-¡CALLATE!

-¡TU NO ME CALLAS!

-vamos chicas….no querrán arruinar la noche ¿o sí? –dice Yabuki nervioso

-¡YO SERE REINA!

-¡TU NO LO MERECES! eres mala, egoísta y siempre me molestas. –reclama la idol.

-Athena no le hagas caso, recuerda que en los cuentos de hadas también hay ¡BRUJAS! –también Kula enfrentándola

-ah no, Kula tú también... chicas –Shingo se toma de la cabeza escuchándolas discutir

-"qué bueno peleas de chicas... je je" -pensaba el rubio Bogard de chaleco rojo desde el público.

-bueno..., ya chicas... ¡YA CALLENSEN! -grito a toda voz el presidente de los estudiantes

Las chicas se callan y ven como una compañera se coloca al lado de Yabuki sosteniendo una almohadilla roja con la corona dorada...

-bueno... ellas ya hablaron," mejor dicho discutieron" –lo último dijo para sí mismo- Aquí tengo el resultado de sus votos –prosiguió sosteniendo un sobre y lo abre

[Sonido de batería]

Las chicas se toman de las manos nerviosas y cierta Mignon se veía confiada

-y la ganadora es...¡ATHENA ASAMIYA! -toma la corona

Todos la aplauden y la aclaman ¡ATHENA! ¡ATHENA!

Mignon Beart echando chispas haciendo berrinches comportándose como una niña infantil llorando, gritando y zapateando amenazando a todos con hacer maldiciones por no haberla botado que obviamente nadie le hizo caso solo aplaudían y aclamaban a la ganadora, Ninon su hermana menor la baja del escenario avergonzada, la peligris abraza feliz a su amiga ganadora, Athena la toma de la mano acercándose a Shingo le arrebata la corona de las manos y toma el micrófono...

-Gracias en verdad gracias a todos por votarme...pero yo no puedo aceptarlo no lo tomen mal pero yo...no es por presumir ni nada de eso pero yo siento que soy una Princesa y ese es mi título... y tu Kula Diamond mereces ser la nueva ¡Reina de la preparatoria! mejor que yo... (Le coloca la nueva corona a su amiga peligris y está sorprendida abraza a su amiga emocionada)

-chicos saluden a la nueva Reina de la preparatoria 2.003 ¡KULA DIAMOND! –anuncio Shingo dándole una vuelta a la Reina que estaba felizmente emocionada

Todos la aplaudían y la aclamaban inclusive la pelipurpura contenta, el presidente de los estudiantes le entrega un ramo de flores rojas y su cebo, todos admiraban el gesto tan noble de la Princesa del pop que llamo aún más la atención de cierto guitarrista de rock, sus amigos la miraban orgullosamente, el castaño sube al escenario, abraza con fuerza a su amiga cantante y le susurra en el oído " estoy muy orgulloso de ti...", eso despertó aún más los celos del pelirrojo.

-que les parece si el chico de las poesías, Terry, Bendimaru y la Princesa del pop animen aún más a la fiesta con unos de sus temas pop&rock...-dijo Kula como mandato por el micrófono

Los integrantes del grupo se colocan cada uno en su lugar...

Bendimaru (tecladista)

Terry (baterista)

Kyo (guitarrista principal, segunda vos)

-¡VIVIR! ¡VIVIR! -pedían el publico

Los chicos empiezan a tocar...

VIVIR

Oh oh oh

Quiero dormir no madrugar

Ya son más de las diez ¡a despertar!

Empezar con ilusión vivir en el extremo,

Planear algo ideal

A veces quiero gritar y poder volar ia ia ia a a

Vivir y ser como yo quiero

Vivir con el corazón al viento

Ven que entenderás todo lo que yo siento

Yo busco siempre amor de verdad

e

En la ciudad es todo igual

No veo entre la gente algo especial

Mi corazón quiere encontrar

Alguien sincero que me haga soñar

A veces quiero gritar y poder volar ia ia ia a a

Vivir y ser como yo quiero

Vivir con el corazón al viento

Ven que entenderás todo lo que yo siento

Yo busco siempre amor de verdad

Uo uouo o ie ie ie

Despertar y gritar

Publico: ¡SENTIR EN MI LA VIDA!

Arriesgar y apostar

Publico: ¡SENTIR ADRENALINA!

Debo aceptar mi vida normal

Pero yo quiero algo más

Lo se pronto llegara

Vivir y ser como yo quiero

Vivir con el corazón al viento

Ven que entenderás todo lo que yo siento

Yo busco siempre amor de verdad

¡Mi amor es verdadero!

Vivir y ser como yo quiero

Vivir con el corazón al viento

Ven que entenderás todo lo que yo siento

Yo busco siempre amor de verdad...

Continuara...

Canción "vivir", pertenece a la cantante Belinda, muy buen tema : D

**Hola! No se pierdan el gran final próximo capitulo xD**


	6. Chapter 5 descubriendo el amor

**Capítulo** **V**

"descubriendo el amor"

Luego de haber cantado sus mejores temas en el escenario, los chicos se encontraban alejados de la fiesta, sentados alrededor de la suave arena algunos entretenidos con sus respectivas parejas y otros nadando, Kyo junto con su amiga caminaban por las orillas del mar, eran contemplados por ciertos pelirrojos "Asuka y Iori".

-¿porque Yuki aún no llega? -pregunta el castaño preocupado

-hablando de roma... –bromea Athena al ver a su amiga aparecer.

-tarde... pero llegue –dijo Yuki mientras abrazaba a su novio

-amor te extrañe mucho... –sonrió Kyo la toma de la cintura

-justo estaba preguntando por ti...oh¡ donde está mi yuki! –dramatizo Athena imitando a su amigo

-oye no me avergüences... –hablo Kyo algo sonrojado

-Athena y ¿tu corona? –le cuestiona Yuki con el seño fruncido

-bueno digamos que… Kula gano –respondió con una mirada sospechosa junto con Kyo

-¿qué? –volvió a cuestionar la peli corto sin entender

-luego te explico… -contesto el castaño

-bueno…entonces ¡VAMOS AL AGUA! –ella toma de la mano a su novio y corriendo lleva hacia el mar.

-¡Athena ven el agua esta deliciosa! -la anima Kyo

-ven prometo no tocarte...a menos que tú quieras -se ríe Shingo junto con el castaño silenciosamente

-luego voy... -ve con extrañez a la pelirroja acercarse a ella

-Athena vine a disculparme he sido grosera contigo y la verdad no te lo merecías...tus acciones me demostraron lo contrario, tu no eras lo que creía... –se apeno la pelirroja apenada

-solo te dejaste influir por Mignon, me alegra que hallas arreglado tus dudas...me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga -sonríe

-claro... fue un gesto muy lindo lo que hiciste con Kula...que te parece si empecemos de nuevo me llamo Asuka Yagami –se presento devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Asuka Yagami...-abrió sus ojos pasmada - entonces tú y Iori son...

-si somos hermanos... -confirma

Athena queda con la boca entre abierta por su sorpresa...

-yo no... no sabía que tuviera una hermana. –tartamudeo Athena

-pues aquí la vez je, bueno debo irme...entonces ¿amigas?

-sí claro, amigas...

Las chicas se toman de las manos en señal de amistad.

Momentos después...

Athena se aleja del grupo para el otro lado de la playa cerca de la orilla se recuesta posando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca, con la vista al cielo que se encontraba estallido de estrellas , la luna llena dorada iluminaba la noche con todo su esplendor.

Cerca de ahí un pelirrojo salía del agua y ve a la cantante recostada sobre la arena, sonríe alejándose del lugar y se detiene en el camino y confuso sin saber porque de ese deseo se da vuelta acercándose a ella.

-hola... –saludo recostándose a su lado.

-hola Iori me alegra verte recuperado... –lo saludo también la cantante con nervios.

-Ya estoy bien... –dijo mientras este tomaba su paquete de cigarrillos que había dejado sobre la arena seleccionando uno lo puso en su boca y con su dedo índice lo enciende.

-¿sabes que fumar es perjudicial para la salud?

-eso no me importa de todas formas muy pronto moriré –comento como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-no tienes que pensar en eso, tienes que vivir la vida intensamente -sonríe

-tú lo dices porque no estas condenada a muerte -murmuro

-ese es tu problema Iori, que tú solo piensas en eso y te impides ser feliz. –declaro ella.

-tú no sabes nada de lo que es el sufrimiento –dijo estando ya enojado de su "benignidad"

-sabes que te dejo solo con tu sufrimiento no valla ser contagioso -ella levanta su ceja enfadada, se dispone a levantarse

-espera no te vayas –la toma rápidamente de la mano, luego la suelta desviando su mirada desconcertado.

Ella sentada vuelve acostarse sobre la arena y quedaron en un relajante silencio por un momento...

-Iori... ¿qué fue lo que soñaste esa noche que te puso en ese estado?

-recuerdos de mi infancia, son traumas del pasado...pero no quiero hablar de eso. –advirtió el

-está bien, pero ya verás que podrás superarlo tú eres fuerte

-no es tan fácil.

Los dos se miran por un momento y ella le vuelve a colocar su mirada otra vez al cielo, nuevamente el silencio...

-Athena quisiera invitarte a salir a cenar...

-no lo creo...tengo cosas que hacer –hablo rápidamente interrumpiéndolo

-no te he dicho cuando... -dice Iori con algo de molestia

-yo..., no puedo

-lo sabía hay otro... –supuso de inmediato–que idiota

-tampoco –ríe - oye eres raro primero tratas de matarme asfixiándome, me salvas de ser atropellada y luego me secuestras...después me abrazas y me bes... -rápidamente se tapa la boca con sus manos sonrojándose

-te bese... y ahora estoy aquí recostado a tu lado pidiéndote que salgas con migo... –sonrió de medio lado a lo dicho -para serte sincero no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo momento –confeso arrojando el cigarrillo a las orillas del mar

-yo... yo tengo que irme -se exalta preparada para levantarse pero el fue más rápido y la detiene subiéndose arriba de ella mirándola a los ojos a la joven nerviosa intensamente.

-Athena... ¿por qué huyes de mí?... –su corazón latía a mil por horas -¿porque no admites que tú también sientes lo mismo? –este se atreve a chocar suavemente su frente con la de ella

-no huyo de ti...yo no...

-¿Por qué no?

-no lo sé, jamás lo entenderías.

-no me importa...yo no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente.

La besa tiernamente esos labios tan deseados carmesí tomándola de la cintura disfrutando de cada rose, ella sentía el calor de su cuerpo muy junto a ella y sin poder resistir siguió su beso, colocando una vez más sus brazos al rededor del cuello del joven, este empieza a desearla aún más lentamente quiere deshacerse de la parte interior del traje de baño de su amada pero ella lo detiene...

-Iori...aun no

Este comprendió su pedido y solo abrazó al cuerpo de la joven recostándose entre sus pechos escuchando nuevamente sus severos latidos, sintiendo su aroma mientras dejaba que ella jugueteaba con su cabello rojo.

-sabes no eres lo que demuestras ser, eres bueno...

-solo contigo pero también puedo ser malo Princesa

-oye no digas eso, me asustas... ¿Iori?

-dime

-tu nunca has sentido que no pertenecieras a este mundo si no a otro, sentirte diferente...que hay algo más allá del cielo y de todo el universo, el mar no crees ¿que alguien más gobierne en ellos?...y ¿qué hay después de la muerte?... ¿el infierno donde seremos juzgados? –dijo con una gran intriga perdiéndose en las estrellas que miraba con nostalgia

-ahora tu eres la que me asusta, las cosas que dices no tienen sentido...

-si...tienes razón debes pensar que estoy loca...

-algo...

- "¿algo? "– pensó Athena ¬¬

-sabes me siento tan bien estando a tu lado, esto nunca me había pasado con nadie... –expreso el

-Iori tu... ¿en verdad me quieres? –le pregunto dudosa

-quererte...es poco -la mira nuevamente a los ojos

-¿poco?

-no sé cómo..., pero estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti...y tu ¿que sientes por mí? –cuestiono con interés a su repuesta.

-yo...no sé cómo explicarlo nunca he estado enamorada..., pero cuando me besaste me sentía en las nubes, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza. Y sentí celos cuando Asuka se acercó a ti y te abrazo... ¿es amor verdad? –pregunto confusa

-no sabía que sintieras todo eso por mí, tan solo con un beso... –contesta asombrado

-bueno..., yo

-si es amor... - el pelirrojo sonríe al ver sus mejillas arder

-te ves aún más lindo cuando sonríes, deberías hacerlo más seguido –sugirió mientras corría su mechón rojo dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

-eres tan dulce Princesa.

Y sin poder resistir vuelve a besarla con intensidad haciendo su recorrido hasta en el cuello de su amada ,ella conservaba sus ojos cerrados estremecida por esos hermosos besos tibios y suaves a la vez ,el la hacía sentir mujer, amada empezando a recordar el sueño que tuvo en el apto de su amado el rostro del joven que la esperaba en el altar aclarece , lo ve reconociéndolo sonríe suspirando "eres tú" , luego de unos instantes los dos cubiertos por la obscuridad de la noche sentían la briza del mar sobre su piel se demostraban su amor a través de besos y caricias ,el con mucho cuidado coloca su miembro entrando en ella lentamente, el cuerpo de ella que lo aferró, apretando fuertemente al aceptarlo. Gimió desde lo más profundo, levantando la cabeza como una bestia a punto de aullar. La llenó más de lo que Athena hubiera creído posible. Un calor sofocante la recorrió, el dolor comenzaba a inundarla hasta hacerla gritar. Pero el sonido se desvaneció dentro de la suavidad de sus besos. Él le susurraba al oído, le decía cómo se sentía ella por dentro, cálida y tensa y tan dulcemente sedosa, "Te amo" repetía entre gemidos. Y luego comenzó a moverse.

Athena pensó que no lograría sobrevivir a sus embestidas. Pero el dolor cedió y el placer tomó su lugar mientras el aterciopelado ritmo de esas lentas invasiones movía su cuerpo contra la piel de oso debajo de su cuerpo. Iori controlaba lo más que podía su pasión para no lastimarla.

Los dos no se dieron cuenta pero en el cielo apareció un eclipse lunar, que por extraño que pareciera duro solo unos instantes, estando con ella este se olvidó de todo, de su maldición, derrotar a Kyo, orochi, de todo nada importaba solo pensaba en su amada Princesa mientras le hacia el amor lentamente, siendo dulce, tierno y romántico como nunca lo fue con nadie, quería que ella tuviera un hermoso recuerdo imborrable y un concepto mejor de su persona y sobre todo que la ama más que a nadie, un ronco gemido penetró el aire. Athena sintió el líquido de miel del pelirrojo precipitarse en sus pierna como una marea.

Todo el peso de Iori cayó sobre ella, rodeándola con un calor delicioso y dominante mientras le besaba el cuello y llegaba a sus labios para luego acomodarse entre los pechos de su amada exhausto sintiendo su aroma a fresas y sus fuertes latidos que poco a poco normalizaban.

-" es extraño...nunca he sentido tantas sensaciones juntas, es algo inexplicable fuera de lo común...como si fueras algo de otro mundo pero hermoso...ella fue mía y será mía para siempre..." –pensaba Iori abrasándola aún más

-Iori, que te parece si nos vestimos y entramos al agua es que todavía no he tenido la oportunidad, además me da pena que alguien nos vean así. –propuso ella.

-como mandes Princesa...

Los dos se levantan y se visten rápidamente, ella lo toma de la mano obligándolo correr como niños hasta quedar adentro del agua, divirtiéndose mientras se demostraban su amor con suaves y dulces besos...

Días después...

Las clases terminaron rápidamente las High School Girls y Kula salían de la preparatoria junto con una nueva amiga pelirroja, las chicas tenían planes, Kula tenía que ir con su hermana de compras, Asuka tenía examen mañana y se fue directamente a su casa para estudiar, Malin y Hinako a encontrarse con sus novios...las chicas se despedían y cada una se iba por su lado.

Athena cerca del colegio esperaba a su novio pelirrojo que aún no llegaba...

-que estará haciendo que no aparece... -decía ya molesta por su tardanza

-¿A quién esperas? –apareció ¿Kyo? Por detrás de ella.

-¡Kyo!...yo a nadie...y ¿tú qué haces aquí? –contesta con rapidez, nerviosa que fue notable para el castaño

-te estaba buscando para llevarte a mi casa...mi madre extraña tus visitas ¿vamos? –la estimula el.

-bueno...yo también extraño a mis padres postizos –decide mirando a ambos lados y no ve al pelirrojo

-Athena tú y la pelirroja ahora ¿son amigas?

-si…ella se disculpó conmigo, ¿porque lo preguntas? –responde algo asustada

-porque ya descubrí quien es en verdad Asuka….es nada menos que la hermana menor del maldito de Yagami -dice con odio

-si ya lo sabía ella misma me lo dijo….espero que no te moleste que seamos amigas…

-No, pero no confíes en ella… oye ¿no sabes porque Yuki no vino hoy? –cambia de tema.

-"últimamente ella esta muy extraña con el" –pensó preocupada - pues creo que hoy tenía que acompañar a su mamá al médico.

-"ella no me dijo nada de seguro se habrá olvidado"-medito el - ya veo iré a su casa más tarde...es que tengo una sorpresa para ella

-A si...y ¿qué es?

-Voy a pedirle matrimonio... –dijo decidido y con una sonrisa

-¿enserio?...pero¡QUE BUENO! -lo abraza feliz

-estoy nervioso... ¿tú crees que acepte?

-claro...sin duda

-¿tú crees? ¡TU CREES! -emocionado la toma entre sus brazos haciéndola girar por el aire sin parar de reírse

-ya... bájame –decía entre risas

El pelirrojo llegaba y vio la escena que obviamente no le agrado nada y rápidamente se oculta para no ser visto...

-y dime... ¿a quién esperabas? ¿Algún novio?

-si...

-Kensou no es porque se fue de viaje... entonces ¿quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

-no... no seas chismoso Kyo y mejor ya vamos el no vendrá y quiero ver a tus padres que hace mucho que no los veo... –suena su celular y al ver la identidad del llamante duda en contestar

-¿no piensas contestar? –pregunta Kyo con una sonrisa

-no puedo... -su nerviosismo se notaba hasta en su voz y corta el sonido- mejor vámonos -ella se dirige a la motocicleta, el castaño se dio cuenta de su estado y dejo de interrogarla por el momento.

-está bien...

Kyo se sube a su motocicleta arrancando rápidamente, el guitarrista los ve irse juntos muriéndose de celos y resentimiento al verlos.

Momentos después...

Oscurecía y cierto pelirrojo de ojos azules se encontraba en la azotea de su apto meditando mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, en el lugar aparece su novia.

-hola amor... -se acerca para saludarlo pero este la rechaza dándole la espalda.

-¿A dónde fuiste con Kusanagi? –cuestiono en tono serio

-fuimos a su casa yo...quería visitar a sus padres

-¿A su casa? -se da vuelta frunciendo el ceño

-¿qué sucede?

-no me gusta que tengas contacto con los Kusanagi

-¿porque no?...yo no soy su enemiga, ellos son mis padrinos y me quieren como si yo fuera su propia hija

-¡pero no lo eres!...tu eres mi novia así que te prohíbo que vuelvas a esa casa y sobre todo que vuelvas a ver al desgraciado de Kyo... –le ordena furioso.

-¿qué dices?... ¿acaso te volviste loco?, solo porque eres mi novio no te da el derecho a prohibirme nada -dice molesta

-¿qué? no juegues con migo Athena...si en verdad me amas obedéceme y otra cosa ¡no vuelvas a colgarme el celular! –lo último lo dijo enfurecido

-Iori yo no podía... ¿en verdad crees que vas a poder manipularme?, pues estas muy equivocado. - cambia de tema también enojada.

-¡Que! –grito el y quedan en silencio por un momento. -¿Por qué lo tienes que hacer tan difícil?

-Iori una relación se basa en la confianza y si tú no confías en mi yo...

-¿tú qué? –la interrumpe

-hay que darnos un tiempo... -contesta con tristeza

-¿estas terminando con migo? –dijo apretando las mandíbulas

-es lo mejor... –baja su mirada

-¿lo mejor para quién? ¡PARA TI! así puedes estar con tu amiguito Kyo -la toma del brazo con fuerza amargamente.

-suéltame que me lastimas... -chillo sintiendo un poco de dolor en su brazo, este la suelta bruscamente, mientras ella se tocaba su brazo.-deberías empezar a controlar tu fuerza.

-¡TU ME PONES ASI ATHENA!

-¡NO ME GRITES!

-¿me vas a dejar por el imbécil de Kusanagi? –bajo el tono decepcionado.

-si tanto insistes con eso entonces te diré lo que tanto quieres escuchar...Kyo no es mi amigo desde hace tiempo que salgo con él y los estamos engañando a ti y a su novia Yuki quien es mi mejor amiga... ¿contento ahora? –dijo siendo sarcástica

-eres una cualquiera –responde sin pensar y enojado por esa insinuación con su rival

Pero ella herida por sus palabras lo abofetea con fuerza reteniendo sus lágrimas

-¡YO NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA!… solo una tonta por haberme entregado a ti….no sabes lo desilusionada que estoy... ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MAS YAGAMI! –decía entre lágrimas

Ella se dispone a marcharse pero el pelirrojo en un acto de desesperación la toma de la cintura dominante y la besa, esta se resiste a este empujándolo pero luego termina cediendo al beso haciéndolo aún más profundo luego largo e intenso beso, esté une su frente con la de ella mirándola a los ojos arrepentido.

-perdóname...

-no vuelvas a tratarme de esa manera...

-no te gusta el maldito de Kyo... ¿verdad?

-al único chico que amo es a ti...y te lo he demostrado... -lo mira tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla colorada a causa del golpe

-yo te amo Princesa, confió en ti... –dice serio

-y yo en ti... amor ¿ya cenaste? Porque muero de hambre...

-Aún no...

-bueno...no es por presumir pero soy muy buena en la cocina gracias a Mai... ¿qué quieres que te prepare?

- sorpréndeme... –sonríe de medio lado

-está bien te hare mi especialidad...que te parece si cenamos a ver... carne asada –sugiere - no se ¿Qué dices?

-¿acaso me leíste la mente? -contesta con una mirada misteriosa.

-tengo esa habilidad pero te juro que no amor... –y dándole un pequeño beso, luego los dos bajan abrazados hacia el apartamento.

CONTINUARA….

Espero que les haya sido de su agrado este capítulo... sigan comentando

Athena1992 n_n*


	7. Chap 6 la verdadera historia de Athena

** Capítulo VI**

"la verdadera historia de Athena"

El día de hoy Athena amaneció algo triste, no tenía ganas de nada, en el colegio sus amigas la notaban callada, distante ,más distraída de lo habitual ,cuando le preguntaban qué era lo que le sucedía solo respondía "nada" con una media sonrisa, sus amigos de la infancia Kyo y Yuki sabían muy bien la causa del desánimo de su amiga ya que siempre en esa misma fecha recordaba la trágica muerte de sus padres ,como todos los años en esa misma fecha ella iba al cementerio a llevarle flores junto con sus amigos pero esta vez solo la acompaño Kyo ya que su amiga sorpresivamente recibió visitas de unos parientes lejanos y apenada se disculpó con su mejor amiga...

Los amigos salían del colegio, el castaño como había quedado la llevo al cementerio, llegaron y ella se paró en frente de las tumbas de sus padres, Kyo ve las fotos y la del padre de Athena le recordó a alguien pero no quiso comentar nada al respecto...

-ya han pasado 9 años... -decía la cantante mientras se agachaba a cambiar las flores

-lo sé...sabes admiro lo fuerte que eres... -coloca su mano en el hombro de su amiga

-en apariencias Kyo...,solo en apariencias...

-¿quieres un momento a solas?

-si por favor... -él se aleja un poco

" No saben cuánto los extraño , los necesito a mi lado aunque tengo a Seiya y a mis amigos pero no es lo mismo sin ustedes... como me hubiese gustado escuchar tus consejos mamá ahora que soy una mujer, y a ti papa' verte llorar de que ya no sea tu niña adorada ...(sonríe) saben ya encontré al amor de mi vida se llama Iori Yagami aunque a veces no sé porque lo quiero por sus cambios de humor pero sé que me ama y eso es suficiente para mí...como me hubiera gustado que lo conocieran y se aterrorizaran al ver su típica mirada fría (mientras se le caían las lágrimas)...Papa' , Mama' les ruego desde el cielo que me den fuerza y valor para seguir adelante y poder al fin encontrar a Alex ...hermanito ¿dónde estarás? tú también me haces mucha falta..."

Pensaba Athena, ella se levanta limpiándose la cara y mira por última vez sus fotografías...

-no olviden que los quiero...

Se despidió Athena, luego se acerca al castaño lista para marchar, los dos salen del lugar...Cerca de ahí cierto guitarrista pelirrojo la ha estado observando, sintió curiosidad en ver a quien ella fue a visitar, se acerca a las tumbas.

-Ami y Alexander Asamiya...debieron ser sus padres,...pero entonces su representante no es su verdadero padre... –confundido al igual que Kyo él también le resulto conocida la foto de su padre pero no le dio importancia alguna.

Momentos después...

Oscurecía y el guitarrista recostado en su cama abrazaba a su novia en silencio

-Athena... ¿a dónde fuiste con kyo cuando salieron del colegio?

-Iori...no empieces con tus celos...hoy no por favor -suplico

-respóndeme.

-fui al cementerio.

-a visitar a tus padres... -afirma

-que...pero como lo sabes... ¿Me seguiste? -lo mira molesta

-sí...no confió en tu amiguito –pretexto

Athena larga un suspiro de resignación y vuelve acurrucarse a su lado.

-hoy se cumplen 9 años.

-9 años... ¿porque no me dijiste que tu representante Seiya no es tu verdadero padre? -reprocho

-porque tengo que explicarte como llegue a él, es mi padre adoptivo desde que era una niña de 8 años, por el soy quien ves ahora, me brindo su amor y se hizo cargo de mi... –sonríe al recordar a su padre

-¿cómo murieron tus padres? -nota como ella cambia su estado de expresión

Ella se siente incómoda por la pregunta y se levanta nerviosa empezando a dar vueltas.

-amor...olvide "miente Athena miente ah no soy buena en esto"- pensaba- que... mañana temprano tengo hacer un comercial junto con Bendimaru, debo irme -se prepara para irse

-te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estas mintiendo...tú hablas que hay que tenernos confianza. –replico, ella se detiene

-tienes razón, lo siento.

Ella se acerca nuevamente y se sienta a su lado agachando la mirada mirándose y tocándose sus manos, él toma una de sus manos dándole valor.

-tranquila Princesa.

Athena da un suspiro profundo y se prepara para relatar la historia...

-Todo comenzó un día de lluvia ...yo le temía mucho miedo a los truenos ,escape de mi habitación para ir al dormitorio de mis padres y me refugie en medio de ellos en la cama ...no sé por qué pero sentía que un rayo estaba en busca de mi...bueno esa misma noche dieron puerta abajo la puerta de entrada de mi casa , mi padre escucho el portazo ,fue inmediatamente para saber que ocurría , mi madre me abrazo angustiada pensando lo peor , luego entro Alex, mi hermano asustado se abrazó junto con nosotras , mi padre tardaba y mi madre decidió ir a ver que sucedida...

Flash back...

-ustedes quedasen aquí...no salgan del cuarto por nada del mundo les prohíbo que salgan... –dijo nerviosa la madre saliendo del cuarto

Fin del Flash back...

At- nosotros como todos los niños que no obedecen a sus padres no le hicimos caso y la seguimos...pero hubiera deseado no haber salido...y vimos al igual que ella la escena mi padre siendo brutalmente golpeado sin compasión por unos sujetos , ella desesperada intervino para ayudarlo pero ellos la detuvieron dándole un disparo sobre su espalda ...

Flash back...

-¡NO! No, no….Ami –repetía entre lágrimas su padre abrazaba el cuerpo desangrado de su esposa

Fin del Flash back...

At- mi madre murió desangrada en los brazos de mi padre...mi hermano y yo estábamos escondidos , yo tenía una inmensas ganas de gritar, llorar y estar con ellos pero mi hermano me retuvo tapándome la boca , el tan solo tenía doce años y a pesar de ser tan joven era muy astuto e inteligente sabía muy bien que no era bueno que nos descubran también, el hacia lo posible para controlarse y no salir corriendo a defender a nuestro padre que era nuevamente torturado por esos sujetos apretaba su puño con fuerza dejando derramar sus lágrimas...escuchamos también algunos reclamos de esos sujetos hacia mi padre...

Flash back...

-ves Alexander tu sabes cómo es esto...a los traidores como tu terminan así... –le dice Zero dándole un golpe

-¿en verdad creíste que era tan fácil salirse eh...al ocultarte junto con tu familia en este barrio tan sucio y miserable? pero que tonto eres... –dándole otro golpe, pero este lo causa el clon perfeccionado K9999

-desgraciados...solo quería darme la oportunidad de tener una vida tranquila junto con mi familia...nunca debí involucrarme en su organización y ser cómplice en esos malditos experimentos que realizan... -decía Alexander débilmente

-sabes que esto no es nada personal, solo cumplimos ordenes...pero es una lástima pudiste haber llegado muy lejos...eras uno de los mejores agentes... –dijo la agente Ángel mientras lo tomaba de los cabellos

-ya basta...busquen a los niños yo lo vigilare... –ordena Zero

-NO...Zero por favor no se metan con mis hijos, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto... –suplicaba mientras trataba de levantarse

-y que piensas hacer para detenernos ni siquiera puedes levantarte... –se ríe

Fin del Flash back...

At- los demás agentes fueron para los cuartos, mi hermano Alex aprovecho que había quedado solo uno se acercó a él y le arrojo con fuerza con una cosa sobre la cabeza del sujeto que por suerte cae inconsciente en el suelo, nosotros rápidamente nos acercamos a nuestro padre para ayudarlo...

Flash back...

-papa'... -la niña lo abrazaba con fuerza llorando al ver a su lado el cuerpo de su madre sin vida

-tranquila Princesa no llores... -mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña

-papa tenemos que irnos antes de que vengan los demás -dijo el niño desesperado tratando de levantar el cuerpo pesado de su padre

-Alex...no puedo tienen que irse ahora llévate a tu hermana y salgan los más rápido posible de aquí... –dijo apartando a su hija de él

-no te dejaremos...papito vámonos - suplicaba Athena

-mi niña hermosa...prométeme que obedecerás a tu hermano en todo y que cumplirás tus sueños en convertirte en una princesa así como los cuentos que me contabas... ¿recuerdas? y que saldrás adelante y sobre todo que serás una buena niña así como eres -conteniendo su dolor secaba las pequeñas lágrimas de la niña...

-papa' no voy a dejarte con es...

-hijo...tienes que ser fuerte ahora tu tendrás que cuidar de Athena, en cualquier momento volverán esos hombres y querrán hacerles daño ustedes tienen que salvarse, por favor hijo... -tratando de respirar

-está bien, lo hare -dijo el niño con tristeza

-Alex...estoy muy orgulloso de ti yo sé que te convertirás en un hombre muy fuerte mejor persona que yo... mi pequeño guerrero -le sonríe acariciando el rostro del niño

Los tres se dan un último abrazo con fuerza, de pronto escuchan a los demás llegar los descubren...

-ahí vienen... vamos vallasen, vallasen... –el ve aliviado a sus hijos correr saliendo de la casa

Fin del Flash back...

At- Alex tomo de mi mano con fuerza y salimos corriendo del lugar seguidos por esos sujetos pero ellos no lograron alcanzarnos y escuchamos algunos disparos provenientes de la casa ,nos detuvimos yo sentí un gran dolor sobre mi pecho ,nosotros ya sabíamos lo ocurrido pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a confirmarlo...era injusto mi padre solo quería darse una nueva oportunidad y ellos lo asesinaron a sangre fría como si fuera un animal….seguimos corriendo sin rumbo fijo ,logramos escapar ,nos refugiamos en un almacén abandonado , yo estaba muy asustada y nerviosa por lo sucedido ,el me abrazo con fuerza trataba de tranquilizarme...recuerdo que en ese momento lloramos toda la noche...( dejaba caer algunas lágrimas).

Iori la abraza consolándola sintiéndose arrepentido de haber hecho esa pregunta y culpable de que ella halla recordado este trágico suceso...

-al otro día...

-ya no sigas Princesa...no debí insistirte

-tengo que contártelo...déjame desahogarme... -prosigue en su relato

Al otro día volvimos a nuestra casa, vimos estacionadas patrullas y ambulancias en nuestra casa, que sacaban dos cuerpos cubiertos con unas sábanas blancas, los policías le hacían preguntas a nuestros vecinos, mientras que los peritos sacaban fotos del lugar investigando lo sucedido. Nosotros cerca de ahí no sabíamos si ir teníamos miedo de que no separen, una porque no teníamos parientes solo una prima de mi padre que poco sabíamos de ella pero desafortunadamente falleció hace tiempo...mi hermano decía que nos iban a mandar a diferentes lugares y seriamos adoptados por otras personas extrañas...sin dudarlo nos fuimos de ahí sin ser vistos. Pasaron los días, luego semanas...

Flash back...

-Alex... quiero volver a casa, este lugar no me gusta es muy frio...vámonos

-ya te dije que no podemos volver ya no es nuestra casa -dijo algo molesto

-pero estoy cansada de estar aquí y tengo hambre y...

-yo también Athena...ya veré que haremos tú por ahora descansa –la interrumpió con la mirada perdida sobre las llamas carmesí de la fogata...

Fin del Flash back...

At- Alex y yo vivíamos prácticamente en las calles, de día pedíamos monedas en los lugares públicos, dábamos lastima estando todo sucios, con los zapatos rotos y la ropa desgastada ,sin darnos cuenta nos convertimos en uno más de los niños de la calle cada vez que veíamos una patrulla nos escondíamos o algunas veces huíamos para que no los atrapen, por las noches volvíamos a nuestro refugio en la almacén abandonado y comíamos los que nos daban en las panaderías , mi hermano hacia una pequeña fogata con algunas maderas que encontraba para poder sobrevivir al frio ...todos los días era la misma rutina...

Flash back...

-hermano...extraño a mama' y a papa' –comento la niña sentada en el suelo

-si yo también los extraño...pero lo importante es que estamos juntos además encontré trabajo en un mercado cerca de aquí -sonríe

-pero como te dieron trabajo si eres un niño...

-solo tengo que ayudar a descargar las cosas que traen de los camiones...mañana temprano empiezo , vendré a la tarde con algo de dinero mientras tanto tú te quedas aquí y me esperas, no salgas a la calle y no hables con nadie –dijo en tono serio

-pero...yo no quiero quedarme sola tengo miedo...

-vamos hermanita...prometo que más adelante te comprare un bonito vestido y unos zapatos –el trataba de convencerla

-está bien...solo porque papa' me dijo que te obedeciera en todo -bajando la cabeza triste

-ya verás que saldremos adelante...

Fin del Flash back...

At- en esa misma tarde mi hermano llego corriendo agitado diciéndome que lo estaban siguiendo y que teníamos que escondernos, escuchamos que ellos entraron al almacén y rápidamente nos escondimos guardando silencio y asustados, pero aun así ellos nos encontraron...

Continuara...


	8. detrás del brillo de una estrella

** Capitulo VII**

"Lo que hay detrás del brillo de una estrella"

Flash back...

-con que aquí se escondían los pequeños huerfanitos... -se ríe K9999

-¡VALLANSEN! –grito el niño enfrentándolos colocándose adelante de su hermana protegiéndola...

-yo me encargare del niño...MOCOSO ahora me voy a cobrar que me hallas rompido la cabeza –se le acerca Zero enfurecido

-espera... -lo detiene Ángel

-¿qué sucede?

-llevemos al niño con el jefe tal vez le sea de utilidad para su nuevo experimento...-comenta la agente

-y para que querrá Igniz a este niño tan ordinario e insolente… yo voy a terminar con el…

-Zero….tal vez Ángel tenga razón… -dice el clon perfeccionado mirando de reojo al niño

Fin del Flash back...

At- Ellos lo apartaron de mi llevándoselo a la fuerza, uno de ellos se quedó con migo saco su arma apuntándome...yo asustada cerré con fuerza mis ojos esperando lo peor, el me disparo varias veces...pero no sentí ni una de esas balas, cuando abrí mis ojos el ya no se encontraba y yo estaba rodeada por un extraño poder...ese poder me salvo la vida desde en ese momento descubrí que tenía poderes al que ahora llamo poder psíquico.

Salí del lugar, vi un auto negro con vidrios polarizados que arrancaba a toda velocidad al escuchar las sirenas de la patrulla de policías...yo desesperada corría y corría tratando de alcanzar a ese maldito auto y pude ver a mi hermano por el vidrio de atrás del vehículo gritando mi nombre pero fue callado por las manos de unos de esos sujetos que taparon su boca...desde ese día no volví a verlo ni a saber nada de mi hermano... (Dejaba rodar sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas al recordarlo)

Me sentía sola y aturdida ,sin fuerzas ya nada me importaba caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo recordando los sucesos últimamente...las muertes de mis padres las necesidades que pase junto a mi hermano ,y por ultimo su secuestro, sin darme cuenta llegue a una plaza de juegos donde estaba repleto de niños jugando divirtiéndose felices juntos con sus padres ,me hicieron sentir aun peor , luego unos adolescentes se acercaron a mi sin buenas intenciones al parecer le llamaron la atención mi medalla ,querían robármelo pero yo no quería entregárselos lo había perdido todo , no iba a perder también el único recuerdo que tenia de mis padres era un objeto muy preciado para mí ...y ahí fue cuando conocí a Kyo...

Flash back...

-oigan ustedes...¡YA DEJEN EN PAZ A ESA NIÑA!

Fin del Flash back...

At- El solo encendió sus llamas y los adolescentes salieron espantados del lugar diciendo que kyo era un fenómeno, él se acercó a mí preguntándome amablemente ¿cómo estaba? ¿Si me encontraba bien? pero yo solo asustada me alejaba, él me decía que no le tuviera miedo que no me haría daño y ahí fue cuando apareció Seiya un joven alto de cabello oscuro y de ojos claros que al parecer era amigo de la familia de Kusanagi...

Flash back...

-Kyo tu madre te está buscando ya tienes que... ¿Pasa algo? -mira a la niña asustada

-unos adolescentes quisieron robarle su collar...y yo los mande a volar con mis flamas... –presume el castaño

-hola...me llamo Seiya...sabes eres una niña muy linda ¿cómo te llamas?... –le dice a la niña sonriéndole

[Ella permanecía en silencio]

-al parecer no habla... ¿será muda? –pregunta Kyo al ver a sus padres llegar

-por qué tardan tanto... –reclamo -¿y esa niña? –cuestiono Shizuka, la madre de Kyo

-al parecer es una niña de la calle... –piensa Seiya

-pobre niña...pero ¿qué clase de padres tendrá? –dijo Saisyu, el padre de Kyo viendo en el estado en el que se encontraba la niña

-oye amor... ¿dónde están tus padres? ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a encontrarlos?...

Fin del Flash back...

At- me pregunto la señora Kusanagi, yo solo baje la mirada comencé a llorar desconsoladamente ,la señora Kusanagi me abrazo consolándome ,por un momento sentí que no estaba sola , como en la plaza nadie reclamo por mí y como yo no daba ni una palabra me llevaron a la comisaria para que pudieran encontrar el paradero de mis padres y lo único que encontraron fueron malas noticias, los policías llamaron a un especialista que estaba llevando el caso ,luego de unos minutos el comandante Heidern llego y al verme mando a uno de sus soldados para que me llevara afuera al parecer no quería que escuchara lo que iban hablar , él fue muy amable con migo y yo le pedí un refresco ,este se distrajo y aproveche para escuchar de lo que hablaban por detrás de la puerta...

Flash back...

Heidern - La niña se llama Athena Asamiya...sus padres fueron asesinados hace dos meces por una organización secreta llamada N.E.S.T liderada por Igniz estos tienen bases secretas por algunas partes del mundo , su padre Alexander Asamiya formaba parte de ellos al parecer decidió salirse por su familia pero termino muerto...como no hallamos a los niños creímos que los habían secuestrados o asesinados , luego los vimos en diferentes lugares pero ellos huían de nosotros...yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible para destruir a todos los que forman parte de N.E.S.T aunque esos malditos merecen más que eso… bueno ,es todo lo que puedo decirles, lo demás es confidencial...

- pobre niña lo que habrá sufrido en todo este tiempo. –musito angustiada Shizuka

- he escuchado de esa organización, son seres sin compasión alguna por los demás y que hacen experimentos extraños –comento Saisyu

-¿dónde está su hermano? -pregunta Seiya al comandante

-el niño se llama al igual que su padre...pero solo ella debe saber que sucedió con él, ellos estaban juntos….

-¡ELLOS SE LLEVARON A MI HERMANO ALEX!...por favor ayúdenme a encontrarlo -suplico la niña comenzando a llorar

-por dios soldado Steel como descuido a la niña... –le reclama el comandante al soldado.

-lo siento señor solo me descuide un momento... –se lamento el soldado Clark

-retírese soldado –le ordeno aun molesto

-si señor… -se retira el soldado dando un saludo militar.

-tranquila mi niña linda no llores –la consolaba Seiya

Esas palabras tan dulces le hizo recordar a sus padres y ella lo abraza aún más fuerte...

-papa'...

Ese gesto como esa palabra tierna que nunca le habían dicho logro cautivarlo, el seco sus lágrimas sonriéndole para tranquilizarla...

-al parecer su hermano fue secuestrado..."¿para que lo quieren? pero ¿Que estarán tramando ahora?" -pensaba el señor Kusanagi

-¿que pasara con la niña ahora? -pregunta Seiya preocupado

-si nadie la reclama...el juez de menores tomara su caso, mientras tanto permanecerá en un orfanato -contesta el comandante

-¿en un orfanato?, pero si ella ha sufrido demasiado...Para que siga sufriendo aún más estando en un orfanato... –protesto la señora Kusanagi

-yo la adoptare...ella se vendrá con migo hasta que alguien la reclame y si nadie la reclama yo me hare cargo de ella –dijo decidido

-buena idea Seiya así poder visitarla... -le sonríe a la niña la señora.

-buena decisión, yo hace poco también adopte a una niña, ella ilumino mi vida...además la niña no tiene la culpa –confeso el comandante

-¿qué dices Athena?... ¿quieres venir con migo? -sonreía mientras le daba su mano

Fin del Flash back...

At- No sé por qué pero sentí que Seiya también se sentía solo y sin darme cuenta acepte tomándolo de la mano...luego salimos de la comisaria y entusiasmado me llevo en su auto a los centros comerciales , me compro miles de vestidos ropa de todas clases ,finos zapatos , hermosos juguetes y todo lo necesitaba , por ultimo a su mansión Mukami, jamás había visto una casa tan grande, me sentía la cenicienta del cuento de hadas en su final feliz ,las mucamas me atendieron muy bien me llevaron a mi nueva habitación me bañaron y me perfumaron colocándome un hermoso vestido rojo que me hacían juegos con los zapatos llevándome ante su amo Seiya...

Flash back...

-Alfred... ¿has visto niña más bonita que Athena? -le preguntaba a su fiel mayordomo ingles

-claro que no joven, es un encanto de Princesa... –contestaba el viejo mayordomo mientras sonreía

-es mi Princesita... -dijo feliz Seiya dándole un beso en la mejilla a la niña sonrojada

-espero que le guste la comida que preparamos especialmente para la Srita...

-y... ¿qué hay de postre? -pregunto la niña apenada

-si Alfred que hay de postre –Seiya abrazaba a la niña

-un rico pastel de fresas...

...

Athena sonríe...

-desde que prevé el pastel de fresas se convirtió en mi postre favorito...,paso el tiempo y como era de esperarse ni un familiar reclamo por mi entonces Seiya arreglo todo el papeleo para poder adoptarme convirtiéndose en mi tutor legal , para mí un padre genial , luego descubrí la triste noticia que él era estéril y no podía tener hijos también que él fue abandonado por sus padres en una iglesia en Tokio , fue adoptado por una familia rica y respetada, se convirtió en el empresario, productor más famoso y joven del cine y tv, como ya lo sabes ,el no deseaba casarse ni tener compromiso con ninguna mujer en su vida solo era yo y solo yo, eso no me parecía correcto quería que se ocupara más de su vida y encontrara el amor, lo bueno es que ahora lo encontró .

El me anoto en una de las mejores escuelas primarias de la ciudad donde volví a ver a kyo ,el me recordaba mucho a mi hermano rápidamente nos volvimos muy amigos , luego a Bendimaru me pareció un poco extraño y presumido niño rico al principio pero nos hicimos amigos también siempre andaba con ese par ,las niñas de la escuela como también Mignon me molestaban llamándome "fresita"...se le notaban la envidia que me tenían por ser bonita, tímida y buena con los demás , yo deseaba tener amigas kyo hablaba de sus entrenamientos ,de sus avances y de su nueva guitarra eléctrica, Bendimaru aunque no lo creas de su cabello levantado y si estaba vestido de acuerdo a la moda , entonces vi a las mismas niñas que molestaban a otra llamándola "cerebrito" ,le decían a Yuki ,un día me acerque a ella y le brinde mi amistad y hasta el día de hoy somos muy buenas amigas y es la actual novia de Kyo ...

-¿cómo te convertiste en la Idol pop?

At- todo comenzó cuando tenía 12 años, un día Kyo, Yuki y Bendimaru fueron a mi casa porque teníamos que ensayar una canción para la materia de música, kyo nos sorprendió lo bien que dominaba su guitarra , Bendimaru con su teclado…al parecer había tomado clases de piano obligado por sus padres que aprendiera a tocar algún instrumento que al parecer termino agradándole la idea, pero les sorprendieron más al escucharme cantar, al ver que no desafinaba y que tengo una hermosa voz ...Seiya me escucho cantar cuando me bañaba . El siendo profesional descubrió que tengo un gran talento artístico como solista...

Recuerdo...

-créeme serás reconocida por todo Japón, te convertiré en una gran estrella...tu nombre artístico será...será... –pensando

-Princesa, Princesa -decía la niña entusiasmada

-mmm no está mal hija desde ahora serás llamada la Princesita del pop... -dándole un giro

-sí, seré una Princesa como papa' siempre quiso... -con brillos en los ojos

-corrección ya lo eres ahora ve y demuestra tu talento -animándola dándole un gran abrazo, luego la ve entrando emocionado al escenario...

...

At- desde el éxito que tuve en esa función en un programa infantil brille y me lucí como una verdadera artista junto con mis amigos kyo y Bendimaru , los teléfonos de mi casa no dejaban de sonar pidiéndome entrevistas e invitaciones para presentarme en otros programas , poco a poco mis canciones eran las más populares y pedidas del momento en todo Japón ,todos me admiraban ,me aclamaban ,en la escuela era la más popular la ironía que todas querían ser mis amigas , me mataban con los autógrafos y fotografías ,entrando a un nuevo mundo artístico...(ella se levanta y se dirige al balcón con la mirada en el cielo) ...todos decían que yo era una niña afortunada brillante que lo tenía todo...pero lo que no sabían que detrás de ese brillo de estrella se esconde una gran tristeza y herida que aún sigue abierta , N.E.S.T me arrebato a mi familia y la posibilidad de conocerlos mejor ...a pesar de todo yo nunca he dejado de buscar a mi hermano...

-Princesa ¿nunca sentiste deseos de vengarte por lo que te hicieron? -pregunto el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba por detrás...

-Sabes que no... La venganza te envenena el alma convirtiéndote en una persona obscura, te encierra en una burbuja lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, al ser exactos como... –Susurro ella sin dejar de mirar las estrellas

-yo y Leona...

-si...aunque el caso de ella es distinto al mío...pero sé que ella no tiene paz, busca venganza y solo piensa en ello...ella tendría que olvidar, seguir adelante con su vida...

-¿los Perdonarías? –cuestiono frunciendo el seño.

-no puedo perdonarlos ellos asesinaron a mis padres, se llevaron a mi hermano y trataron de matarme... sé que mis padres en donde quieran que estén no quisieran verme hundida en la depresión y con deseos de vengarme...recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que fuera una buena niña...Yo voy a encontrar a Alex aunque sea lo último que haga... – aseguro ella, conteniendo sus lagrimas

-nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de que el ya no este.

-prefiero no pensar en eso...aún tengo la esperanza de que este con vida... –ella toma su medalla con fuerza.

-eres fuerte Princesa... –sonrió y la abrazo aún más fuerte y ella se da media vuelta mirándolo a los ojos

-Iori...me siento aliviada de haberte contado mi historia lo que hay atrás de la estrella que vez...abrázame amor...

El pelirrojo la vuelve a envolver en sus brazos dejando que ella mojara su pecho con sus lágrimas

-moriría si llegara a perderte a ti también, no lo soportaría. –se aferro a el.

-no me perderás...yo estaré siempre a tu lado Princesa, siempre...

Mientras tanto en el metro…

Sueño...

Los agentes de N.E.S.T, lo metieron en un auto negro con vidrios polarizado acorralándolo por el vidrio de atrás pudo ver a una niña de cabello purpura correr tratando de alcanzarlo angustiada, llamándolo..."hermano..., hermano..., hermano", luego ella cae al suelo estirando su brazo sin despegar la vista en él, ve como rápidamente el auto lo aleja de la niña, el desesperado grita su nombre pero fue callado por unas de las manos de los agentes...perdiéndola de vista...

...

K' despierta exaltado por el sonido de la bocina del tren que llegaba a la estación, él se encontraba recostado en un banco, luego de ver la hora de su reloj se sienta, poniéndose a recordar el extraño sueño ,confundido...

-¿porque será que tengo esos sueños?... ¿Quién será esa niña?...ella me llamaba ¿hermano?...hermano...

Toma su medalla abriendo el dije donde se veía una foto pequeña donde aparecía el siendo un niño normal con una familia feliz y con la misma niña con la que había soñado...

-¿Quién soy?...

CONTINUARA...


	9. Chapter 8 una salida entre parejas

**Capitulo VIII**

"una salida entre parejas"

Días después en el centro comercial las High School Girls estaban de compras mientras que los chicos esperan cerca...

-hoy tenía que entrenar con Terry y no podre... –comentaba el baterista preocupado

-tendría que estar buscando la manera de derrotar a Kyo... –dijo molesto Iori

-vamos no es tan malo, es bueno distraerse un poco además aún falta para el torneo -sonríe feliz el tecladista

-sabía que dirías algo así...-contesta Iori serio.

-pero míralas embobadas mirando las vidrieras y comprándose cosas que de seguro están carísimos...debería irme, si debería

-si tanto quieres irte porque no te largas Rock... -hablo el pelirrojo fastidiado

-¡Hinako me mataría!... sabes me extraña de ti Yagami sí que Athena te supo domar -se ríe burlándose Rock

-¡CALLATE! –rugió Iori

-vamos tranquilos no querrán arruinar el día de las chicas...-dice nervioso Soiree

Los tres quedan en silencio por unos segundos...

-Iori, ¿sabe kyo que estas saliendo con Athena...? –pregunta Rock tranquilamente a su compañero

-eso a mí no me importa. –respondió secamente el Yagami.

-deberías...cuando se entere que le estas sacando a su mejor amiga de seguro te buscara. –le aseguro el rubio.

-no le tengo miedo a ese imbécil...es más lo voy a estar esperando para demostrarle quien es el mejor... –bramo el pelirrojo con su típica sonrisa malévola.

Cerca de ahí...

-mira qué lindo vestido...de seguro me quedara perfecto –dice Hinako con los ojos brillantes.

-chicas ¿me ayudan...? –cuestiona la cantante sosteniendo algunos paquetes

-ah no amiga tu carga tus bolsas. –dijo Malin aun viendo la vidriera.

-si eso te pasa por comprarte tantas cosas. –excuso Hinako

-hay pero que ingratas son después que les compre unos regalos... -dice Athena ya enojada

-¡WOOW! ¡MIRA ESOS ZAPATOS EN ESA TIENDA!..-las chicas salen corriendo dejando sola a la cantante

-oigan ¡ESPERENME! -trata de seguirlas pero se tropieza con alguien y cae junto con todos los paquetes al suelo.

- "DIABLOS" –musito el peliblanco -deberías tener más cuidado niña... –le ayuda a levantar las cosas de mala gana, el mismo se sorprendió a esa acción de él.

-lo siento...

Dijo apenada y por un momento voltean sus miradas quedándose viéndose a los ojos detenidamente sintiendo un extraño sentimiento, algo diferente como si ya se hubiesen conocido... ¿pero de dónde? Luego llega su aliado Máxima, este se levanta devolviéndole los paquetes y se marcha.

Los dos se sintieron extraños, raros, ella lo ve irse...este voltea para verla una vez mas y ve a cierto pelirrojo acercarse a ella, luego se marcha.

-¿qué tanto miras al maldito medio clon de kyo? –cuestiono con recelo Iori.

-yo... "que extraño tiene la misma mirada que la de Alex o eso me pareció"-pensaba

-¿Athena?

-¿él es K' Dash? –pregunto desviando su mirada al pelirrojo.

-si ¿Por qué?

-tiene un parecido con…

-¡Chicos! ¿Ya nos vamos al cine? –pregunto la rubia Malin mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

-si vamos

-¡ATHENA!

-Hay no lo que faltaba… Jhun –balbució con un tono de desagrado Malin

.Athena eres mi idola… -dice feliz el fanático tomándola de las manos

-eso ya lo sabe… -dice la rubia fastidiada

-Hola Jhun, pues que casualidad verte aquí -algo nerviosa Athena se suelta de las manos y ve al pelirrojo controlando su fuerza para no golpearlo.

-mira acabo de comprar tu nuevo disco Utopía –el fan le enseña el cd con alegría.

-¿enserio? No inventes –hablo Malin siendo sarcástica.

-los temas están mortales… ¿me lo firmas?-pregunta el fanático temblante entregándole una birome.

-claro… "para mi fans y amigo Jhun, te quiere tu Idola Athena Asamiya" -luego ella se lo entrega con una sonrisa

-gracias iré a verte en tu próximo concierto ya compre la entrada en primera fila –aseguro Jhun

-ya es hora de irnos…. – dijo Iori viendo a sus compañeros haciendo señas al reloj para ya irse.

-sí, bueno nos vemos Jhun -se despide la cantante

Mientras se alejaba del fanático…

-¿y quién es el fenómeno Athena? –le pregunta Rock

-es un compañero de la escuela, me sigue a todas partes... –ríe ella.

-si hasta a su casa y luego la espera para rodearla sacándole fotos entusiasmadamente –siguió diciendo Malin

-y no te olvides que es el presidente del Club de fans de la Princesa del pop –prosigue con ironía Hinako.

-ese chico sí que está loco por ti Athena –ríe divertido Soiree

-el solo me admira por mi música... además mi padre siempre me dice que hay que tratar bien a todos los fans ya que sin ellos no somos nada –explica Athena.

-ahora que lo mencionas yo no lo conozco personalmente solo en fotografías de las revistas –hablo Malin

-él es muy lindo y atractivo todo un sueño... –suspira Hinako

-¿Atractivo?... de seguro debe ser un viejo -dijo algo celoso Rock que resulto notable para los demás.

-pero si apenas tiene 29 años además aparenta de menos ¿verdad Athena? –le pregunta Hinako a su amiga.

-sí, también fue novio de Mai años atrás. –revelo ella.

El guitarrista solo escuchaba la conversación...

-ya va empezar la película, entremos –sugirió Soiree mirando su reloj

Los chicos entran a la sala, cada uno se sentó al lado de sus respectivas novias dando comienzo a la película de terror, durante la película los chicos tímidos bueno menos Soiree y Malin, ella ya estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su novio no dejaban de darse besos apasionados que llamaban la atención de las personas y de sus amigos, la envidia de Hinako

-"hay porque Malin la está pasando bien y yo no... ¡porque Rock tiene que ser tan tímido!..., bueno tendré que ser yo en dar comienzo al amor...ahí voy "-Hinako finge estar asustada al ver una de las escenas de la peli y se abraza al rubio refugiándose en su pecho dejando al baterista totalmente rojo.

-Hinako... –susurro nervioso Rock

La cantante se ríe al escuchar los pensamientos de su rubia amiga que la tenía al lado y se calla de inmediato avergonzada por las miradas molestas de algunos espectadores.

-"ya tengo que dejar de meterme en las mentes ajenas o me veré en problemas "–pensaba Athena

Luego de unos minutos ella mira por un momento a la pareja que tenía a su lado como se daban mimos y besos hasta se sorprendió de Rock, luego ve a su novio...

-"¿Por qué él no es así de cariñoso...? ni siquiera voltea a verme solo ve la película como si le interesara... ¿será que no me quiere?...sería tan malo si leyera sus pensamientos solo por un momento. Hay me muero de curiosidad...solo escuchare uno..." –pensó Intrigada

-"diablos...seguramente está esperando que yo la abrase o la bese como lo hacen los demás...me siento como un tonto...pero qué difícil es esto yo nunca he tenido novia solo aventuras sin importancias nada serio... no sé cómo actuar ni se tratarla... me siento tan incómodo en este lugar que está repleto de gente, aunque todos están ocupados con la película que la verdad me aburre , hasta el tonto de Rock que le temía a las mujeres emprendió el viaje con su novia y yo...hay si hubiese sabido esto la hubiese llevado a mi apartamento y alquilábamos una película así nos sentiríamos más cómodos estando solo con ella... ahora debe estar pensando que soy un insensible o peor aún que no la quiero, cuando la verdad me muero por abrazarla y besarla..." –pensaba el Yagami.

Athena quedo completamente impresionada al escuchar sus pensamientos, ella lo toma de la mano en señal de que todo está bien sonriendo tiernamente, el devuelve su sonrisa sintiéndose aliviado, luego la sorprende posando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la cantante atrayéndola más hacia él, ella feliz y ruborizada coloca su cabeza en el hombro del guitarrista disfrutando de su compañía.

Momentos después, los chicos salen del cine ya empezaba a oscurecer y empiezan a caminar por la plaza de juegos que se encontraba al frente del cine...

-estuvo muy buena la película -dice contenta Malin

-¿enserio la viste? Como te vi tan entretenida.

-Athena... –dice la rubia sonrojada

-bueno nosotros ya nos vamos... le voy a presentar a Terry y Mary a Hinako...quieren conocerla –comento Rock

-si aún no creen que sea su novia ya que mi Rock huye de las mujeres. –explico Hinako

-Hinako...-murmuro Rock avergonzado

-pues ten cuidado que tu padre no trate de conquistarla... –ríe Athena a lo dicho

-pues tendrá que comportarse...si no quiere que Mary le haga una de sus llaves –dice rock

Todos ríen a carcajadas y paran al ver a una pareja conocida acercarse.

-hola chicos... –saluda la castaña tomando a su novio del brazo

-hola Mai... ¿cómo están?

-Bien Athena...que bueno verte con... ¿Yagami? –ve asombrada al pelirrojo que se encontraba un poco alejado del grupo de espaldas.

-que ¿no saben? Están saliendo –afirma el baterista sonriendo

-¡QUE! –gritan la pareja aun mas impresionados.

-si hace una semana...y ¿qué hacen por aquí? –dice la cantante cambiando el tema.

-vinimos a ver una película...y no sabemos cuál vemos a ver...-contesta Andy saliendo de su asombro.

-bueno nosotros acabamos de ver...

-WOOOW miren ese deportivo... que automóvil –interrumpe asombrado Soiree, todos voltean a ver a la pareja que salen del auto...

-¿Seiya? –cuestiona Mai

-Papa'... –dice Athena y se aleja del grupo acercándose a la pareja que se encontraban en la entrada del cinema.

Una vez ahí...

-¡Princesa... pero que sorpresa! –exclama su padre.

-vine con mis amigos... ¿y tú? –contesta ella mirando a la joven a su lado.

-vine a traer a Rose al cine...pero que modales los míos te presento ella es mi hija Athena –la presenta el

-hola... –sonríe la idol apenas ya que se trataba de la hija del mafioso Rugal.

-que gusto conocerte Seiya no para de hablar de ti, eres muy linda –dice la rubia.

-gracias Rose, vengan quiero mostrarles a mis amigos. –los invita Athena.

Los tres se acercan a los demás...

-amigos le presento a Seiya Mukami, mi padre y su novia Rose _Bernstein_

-hola. –saluda tímidamente Rose

-"Ella... es la hija del malnacido de Rugal" –considero Iori al verla.

-"pero que linda es" –pensó atrevidamente Soiree - me llamo Soiree y ella es mi novia Malin

-hola...soy amiga de Athena –se presento Malin.

-si ya se son las High School Girls -sonríe pícaramente Seiya a lo cierto.

-"wooow es más lindo de lo que pensé" –pensó Hinako ruborizada despertando los celos de Rock- si al parecer Athena te hablo de nosotras.

-hola Seiya después de tanto tiempo –hablo la castaña alegremente

-hola Mai... –contesta el pelinegro sonrojándose levemente

-hola yo soy Andy Bogard -se presenta también tomando de la cintura a su novia haciéndole saber que es de su propiedad, este gesto maravillo a la castaña y advirtiendo Seiya.

-Athena me llamo el representante de un grupo de rock llamado ATTAKE que al parecer quiere que hagas un dúo con su cantante a mí me parece una buena idea pero como sabes todo depende de ti Princesa. –comenta Seiya

-enserio... ¡QUE BUENO! –se expreso Soiree

-eso es ¡INCREIBLE! –prosigue Rock

-¿Y cuándo gravaremos? –pregunta Soiree con rapidez.

-¿ustedes son el grupo llamado ATTAKE' 99? –dice el pelinegro algo sorprendido.

-los mismos... –presume el tecladista

-¿Y quién de ustedes es el cantante?

-yo –hablo Iori al acercarse con su típica mirada de fría.

-Padre... él es Iori Yagami...mi. mi novio -tartamudeo Athena un poco nerviosa

-Yagami, ¿puede ser que tú seas algo Kay Yagami?

-soy su hijo -contesta sin entusiasmo

-su hijo, si estoy a punto de cerrar unos negocios con... –cambia su expresión de repente - ¡ESPERA! ¿Dijiste novio Athena?

-eso dije...

-¿novio?, mi niña ya tiene novio -dice el padre celoso mirando al Yagami

-ya no es una niña... -le contesta el pelirrojo de mala manera, al parecer no le agrado nada el tono con el que le hablo.

-para mí lo es Yagami, ella es mi Princesita... –lo miro fijamente, Athena se encontraba aún más nerviosa y tensa.

-"esto se va a poner bueno" -pensaba Soiree

-bueno nosotros ya nos vamos... vamos Andy -se despide Mai incomoda y se va junto con su novio.

-amor ya va comenzar la película... –hablo impaciente Rose mirando el reloj.

-Espera... Athena ¿podemos hablar a solas?

-claro padre...

Los dos se alejan un poco...

-no me agrada nada la forma con el que tu novio me miro, deberías conocerlo más antes de ponerte de novia con alguien.

-no es de sorprenderme a nadie le agrada, el solo es bueno con migo. –se sonroja -deberías tratarlo mas no es malo es... diferente

-si en verdad tú lo quieres... aceptare que salgas con el, solo si crees que es el indicado-dijo no muy convencido

-ya tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor... y si yo lo quiero papa'.

-hoy no pero ya hablare con ese joven sobre sus intenciones contigo... –hablo sin perder de vista al pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí...

-creo que no le caíste bien al suegro Yagami... -ríe burlonamente Soiree

El guitarrista solo los observaba y ve como es abrazada por su padre quedando sorprendida al recibir una noticia que al parecer se encontraba confundida luego se acerca la novia del productor se despide de la cantante y se despide de nosotros con la mano entrando al cine con su novia, luego Athena se acerca, se la notaba un poco triste.

-Seiya me dijo que la semana que viene iremos a la grabadora para grabar el tema, luego arreglara todo con su representante. –informo Athena

-teníamos pensado terminar de grabar nuestro disco esta semana –comenta Rock

-pero podemos esperar ya que saldrá con el tema nuevo... –dice el tecladista aun sin entender la tristeza de la idol pop

-la Princesa del pop ft ATTAKE' 99, muriendo lento..., se convertirá en el tema más popular... –dice Malin queriendo lograr cambiar el ánimo de su amiga

-¿hay algo más?-le pregunta Iori conociéndola.

-también dijo que ya tiene todo listo para irnos y conquistar Europa con mi música... –contesto bajando su mirada al suelo.

Esta noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría al pelirrojo.

-eso es ¡FANTASTICO! Te iras de gira por todo Europa conocerás lugares, gente importantes y sobre todo serás reconocida mundialmente –dice entusiasmada Hinako y Malin le da un fuerte codazo en el brazo...

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Athena se ira lejos de Japón y no se sabe por cuánto tiempo –le recordó Malin.

-hay... no pensé en eso...-chillo Hinako mientras se sobaba su brazo

-Athena... ¿te iras? -le pregunta el pelirrojo algo angustiado, ella solo quedo en silencio.

-esto ya se puso feo... mejor vámonos Malin –sugiere Soiree

-si vamos...

-nosotros también nos estábamos yendo Terry y Mary nos deben estar esperando para cenar –recuerda el rubio baterista

-es cierto vamos Rock.

Los chicos se despiden y se van del lugar dejando a sus amigos a solas, y una vez solos...

-uno de mis sueños era conquistar todo Europa con mi música y ahora...

-¿qué vas a decirme?... –la interrumpe -me voy a Europa y nos mandaremos mensajes por E-mail... ¡NO ATHENA! Sé que esas visitas duraran meces y yo no voy aguantar tanto tiempo sin verte. –se afligió el

-no tendrás que hacerlo Iori

Este queda en silencio y le da la espalda enojado, no quería que lo viera sufrir.

-"¿pensara terminar con lo nuestro?" –pensó resignado -¿Qué quieres decir?

-no me iré...me quedare aquí contigo en Japón...-lo abraza por detrás al guitarrista –No pienso dejarte - este se da vuelta y también la abraza aliviado...

-¿y tú sueño?

-ahora mi sueño eres tu...y el otro puede esperar y tal vez lo cumpla junto con mi Príncipe –sonríe

-Princesa...

-no soportaría la Idea se estar lejos de ti...yo en verdad te amo Iori

Los dos se funden en un intenso y dulce beso...

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -pregunto

-aún es temprano... –se apretó aun mas a el -¿qué te parece si alquilamos una película y la vemos en tu apartamento?

-¿acaso me leíste la mente? –cuestiono con sensualidad.

-¿cómo crees?...entonces ¿vamos? –contesto algo inquieta

-vamos...

Los dos caminan abrazados como toda una pareja feliz...

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 9 una visita a la mansion Yagami

Capitulo IX

"una sorprendente visita a la Mansión Yagami"

Atardecía y el grupo de rock salían del estudio de grabación, después de haber grabado su tercer disco con el tema "muriendo lento" incluido dúo junto con Athena...

-¡nos fue muy bien! –exclamo contento el tecladista

-más que bien... esta vez sí que venderemos muchos discos -dijo Rock

-y todo gracias a mi amiga Athena... no cualquiera graba un dúo con la Princesa del pop ¿no es así? -le pregunta Mary a la cantante guiñándole el ojo

-no es para tanto Mary... –contesta con una sonrisa

-Athena me dijo Terry que no irán a Europa ¿es cierto? –cuestiono la rubia interesada en su respuesta.

-si por ahora lo cancelamos y me quedare aquí. –contesto la idola.

-tendré que aguantarlo... – larga un suspiro Mary.

-si claro te morirías si él se iría por tanto tiempo... –dijo riendo su hijo adoptivo

-yo haría una fiesta en casa por librarme por unos meces de ese vago que lo único bien que sabe hacer es tocar la batería... –le contesta la rubia con enojo

Todos ríen..., menos Iori ya saben cómo es de serio.

-que dicen si vamos a tomar algo al bar de King...yo invito –saca su billetera Soiree

-nosotros no podemos Iori me llevara a conocer a su padre y a su tía ¿no es así? –le cuestiona Athena mirando a su novio

-si... –responde no muy convencido

-¿A su padre? Acaso te volviste loco –le reclama la rubia exaltada

-no tuve opción... insistió demasiado...

...Flashback...

-¿Por qué nunca me hablas de tu familia? –Dice Athena mientras observaba el ocaso de sol en el cielo desde el balcón abrazada a su novio

-nunca se dio la oportunidad. –contesto el

-Iori quisiera conocer a tu...

-no -contesta rápidamente el pelirrojo sabiendo de que se trataba.

-¿y porque no? –frunce el seño

-porque mi padre no te aceptaría ni desearía conocerte, te considera un estorbo en mi objetivo de eliminar a Kyo -asegura con tristeza

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-yo conozco muy bien a mi padre

-igualmente quiero conocerlo –volvió a insistir la cantante

-no y ya no insistas en eso –le contesta serio

-vamos di que sí –dijo al tiempo de poner un estilo de carita de "niña buena"

-no

Responde algo nervioso, ella sin darse por vencida se acerca lentamente a los labios del guitarrista dándole pequeños besos mariposas y en cada uno repetía "si" y este correspondiendo le contestaba "no", hasta se cansó de tanta insistencia y termino aceptando, ella con una sonrisa ganadora lo abraza recostándose en su pecho.

-no sé porque siempre me dejo convencer por tus encantos –susurra el algo descontento

-no se dime tu cariño...

...Fin del Flashback...

El sale de su recuerdo y escuchando hablar a los demás...

-el padre de Iori no es muy sociable que digamos -comenta el baterista

-ese maldito...lo odio –Dijo el Yagami apretando su puño

Mary se acerca a la cantante y le dice susurra despacio sobre el oído...

-el señor Yagami vive en su tenebrosa mansión, siempre malhumorado tan solo mira lo que hizo con su hijo... –las dos voltean y lo miran por un momento al serio pelirrojo con su típica pose

-bueno... pudo ser peor –contesta Athena con otra sonrisa y mary suspira resignada

-Soiree recuerdas cuando el padre te encontró a Iori con Mika en penosas condiciones en tu habitación -hablo rock divertido

-cómo olvidarlo, el señor Yagami la saco a patadas de la mansión a la pobre, quedo traumada... –responde Soiree y los dos ríen a carcajadas

-¿Mika? -mira Athena con recelos al pelirrojo- ¿Quién es Mika?

-es una bailarina de cabaret que conoció Iori –le responde Rock

-Iori no sabía que te gustaban esa clase de chicas... y yo que creía que Terry era el único atrevido... –le dice asombrada Mary

-bailarina de cabaret... –murmura Athena y mira a su novio asombrada

-eso fue hace mucho... -contesta Iori mirando con odio a sus compañeros, conteniendo las ganas de matarlos...

-en verdad ¿iras? -cambia de tema Mary

-correré el riesgo –responde molesta la pelivioleta

-sigo pensando que no es buena idea Athena –aconseja el pelirrojo

-si llevaste a esa bailarina ¿porque no a mí? –le reclama ella celosamente y se dirige a la motocicleta y lo espera cruzada de brazos.

-solo espero que no te arrepientas -la sigue Iori

-chicos creo que hablamos de más... –dijo Rock en tono arrepentido

Cerca de ahí...

-¿molesta?

-solo un poco... mejor vámonos –replico ella

Ellos se suben a la motocicleta, ella lo nota que se encuentra algo enojado y su novia olvida del comentario de los chicos y lo abraza por detrás dándole un fuerte beso sobre su mejilla, este se sonroja levemente, luego arranca con todo hacia la mansión...

-¿Acaso Yagami se sonrojo? -pregunto la rubia pasmada

-creo que al pelirrojo le han robado el corazón... –termina diciendo Soiree perdiéndolos de vista

Unos minutos después...

La mansión Yagami era un amplio terreno de campos verdes y hermosos jardines, muy bien diseñados y cuidados, la cantante no dejaba de ver el hermoso lugar de pronto una imagen de la misma mansión aparece por su mente pero de otro tiempo y algo distinta luego desaparece rápidamente quedando ella confusa, los dos de dirigen a la entrada donde ella ve a dos sujetos extraños y armados.

-Iori tenemos órdenes de su padre de no dejar pasar a nadie extraño... –dijo uno mirando a la joven desconfiadamente

-ella viene con migo, ya abre de una vez Hiro –le ordena el Yagami

-como diga joven... –obedece y hace señas para que abran el portón, no se podía negar ya que él es también su amo.

El enorme portón se abre dejando pasar a la pareja, luego entran a la parte interior de la mansión donde ella ve todo un lujo, con el toque decorativo antiguo como adornos preciados, candelabros y jarrones de gran valor económico...

-"porque tengo la impresión de que ya he estado aquí" -pensaba la cantante observando cada detalle...

-Princesa espérame aquí iré hablar con mi padre... –le da un pequeño beso en la frente para, luego entrar al despacho de su padre.

Kay Yagami es el nombre del padre de Iori, un hombre serio, maduro, mandatorio de carácter fuerte y con un gran parecido a su hijo, este escucha que golpea la puerta.

-adelante –dijo con voz ronca el hombre viendo entrar a su hijo y se asombra al verlo se levanta y los dos se miran fijamente...

-padre...

-qué extraño verte por aquí, me traes buenas noticias ¿ya eliminaste a Kyo Kusanagi? –pregunto con seriedad

-aún no... He venido por otro motivo

-debe ser importante para que estés aquí... -sigue trabajando revisando sus papeles sobre su escritorio

-mi novia quiere conocerte... -informa el pelirrojo bajando la vista algo avergonzado

-¿novia?...-ríe con ironía - no me interesa sácala de mi mansión

-lo sabía –decepcionado Iori se dispone a irse

-¡IORY! –Lo llama y este gira a verlo- Que no se te olvide cuál es tu objetivo...

Luego escuchan un grito y el sonido de una charola que cae al suelo proveniente desde la sala, los dos salen del despacho y se encuentran con Akira (la empleada más antigua de la mansión) aterrorizada y a Sakura (la tía de Iori, una señora de edad castaña de ojos azules) sorprendida se le caían las lágrimas sin dejar de mirar a la cantante con ilusión, Athena asustada por la reacción de las mujeres se acerca a su novio, mientras que la empleada se acerca temblante a su patrón...

-Señor Yagami es Rosalí...-aseguro la empleada sin dejar de mirar a la cantante.- ha vuelto del más allá

El padre de Iori se queda atónito, pálido al ver a la joven como si hubiera visto un fantasma se acerca a ella.

-¿quién...eres? –pregunto más bien tartamudeo

-hola señor Yagami... soy Athena Asamiya –se presento algo asustada a la expresión de este

-Asamiya... –quedo aún más sorprendido

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunta el guitarrista, queriendo saber

-son tan parecidas... -sonríe Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas

-Akira tenemos una Invitada a cenar avisa para que coloquen otro plato más en la mesa -le ordeno su amo sin dejar de mirar a la joven.

-si señor... –obedece saliendo atemorizada de la sala

-"al parecer no es tan malo como dijeron esos tres"-pensaba Athena- Señor Yagami gracias por la invitación

-¿Athena...? –pregunta al tiempo que llegaba

-hola Asuka... -la saluda la idol

-¿se conocen? –les pregunta Sakura a las niñas

-si ella estudia en la misma preparatoria en la que voy –contesta la pelirroja

-ella es Athena mi novia... –dijo Iori algo apenado por la mirada maravillada de su tía

-hola soy Sakura Yagami, la tía de Iori y Asuka –se presenta

-yo soy su padre Kay Yagami

-mucho gusto... -la cantante y este se toman de las manos

-Athena... ¿quieres conocer la mansión? -pregunta la joven pelirroja

-sí, sería buena idea –contesto la idol con su misma sonrisa

-si quieres yo te puedo acompañar Rosal... digo Athena -se corrige la tía

-"Sakura Yagami... claro ahora la recuerdo ella es la mujer que escribió las anotaciones que encontré en el apartamento de Iori..." –pensó Athena - sería bueno conocernos mejor

-ven Athena...

La cantante mira a su novio por un momento y sigue a la pelirroja retirándose de la sala mientras que Iori miraba desconfiado a su padre

-sígueme Iori quiero mostrarte algo... -empiezan a caminar

Suben las escaleras, hasta llegar al cuarto del padre de Iori, este saca un retrato de su cajón y se lo entrega a su hijo...

-ella era tu madre

-¿mi madre?

-así es

-tiene un parecido con Athena –dijo asombrado mientras miraba con nostalgia la fotografía...

-tiene el mismo color de ojos y cabello, hasta en su sonrisa se parecen

-pero... ¿Cómo es posible?

-no estoy seguro pero ella puede tener un parentesco con la familia de tu madre, su Apellido de soltera también era Asamiya –le informo su padre.

El guitarrista recuerda la historia que le conto su novia...

-el padre de Athena se llamaba Alexander Asamiya

-¿se llamaba? Alexander ¿murió? –cuestiono el padre sabiendo de quien se trataba

-sus padres fueron asesinados por N.E.S.T

-sabía que pasaría algo así Alexander era primo de tu madre... no debió meterse en esa organización y eso que yo se lo advertí..., claro ahora entiendo porque al ver a esa joven me recordó tanto a mi Rosalí, ellas son parientes

-padre, yo... he decidido y es importante

-¿de qué se trata? –presto atención

-le pediré matrimonio a mi novia, voy a casarme con ella.

-yo dije eso cuando vi por primera vez a tu madre, estaba hermosa ese día... Arruine su vida arrastrándola junto con mi maldición – dice su padre con tristeza

-¿qué me quieres decir? ¿Que yo no tengo futuro con Athena?

-si no quieres que también la consuma la maldición así como lo hizo con tu madre déjala ir aun estas a tiempo... –respiro profundamente -sabes muy bien cuál es el segundo efecto del pacto de sangre, si ella llegara a quedar embarazada morirá al dar a luz... ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-¡NO! Eso no pasara yo... la estoy cuidando

-Rosalí era consciente del segundo efecto y aun asa quiso tener un hijo y te dio la vida... te confieso que yo no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, pero también me presionaban para que tuviera herederos al final tuve que aceptarlo aunque me mataba el hecho de perderla... –confeso mirando el retrato de su amada con aflicción

-¿ella te amaba?

-nos amábamos intensamente, puedo decir con certeza que nunca llegue amar a la madre de Asuka como ame a Rosalí

-porque por mi causa ella se fue de este mundo, es por eso que me odias –dice Iori mas bien lo afirma

-al principio te rechazaba... pero luego me di cuenta que tú también me recuerdas a ella en algunos aspectos... sé que no he sido un buen padre pero quiero que sepas que esto me fue muy difícil... –dice su padre arrepentido pero su hijo solo le dio la espalda...

-¿y tú crees que para mí fue muy fácil saber que mi padre me despreciaba y me tratara como uno más de sus hombres? –hablo Iori

-sé que me he equivocado contigo... hijo estoy muy orgulloso de ti te has convertido en un hombre fuerte, hasta más que yo y me lo has demostrado espero que algún día tú puedas perdonarme...

-¿perdonarte? –repitió con rabia.

-sabes que me falta muy poco Iori... y como líder de nuestro clan tendrás que seguir con nuestro objetivo de eliminar a Kyo...

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 10 una historia de amor

Capitulo X

"una historia de amor"

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión las chicas hacían su recorrido...

-ella es la Princesa Athena y su famosa corona real, es lo único que quedo de ella... -le mostraba la tía de Asuka una pintura antigua que se encontraba colgado sobre la pared y al lado una hermosa corona de oro solido sobre una almohadilla roja con bordes dorados.

-Athena pero es idéntica a ti... -susurra Asuka impresionada

-es cierto no lo había notado..., pero que coincidencia –dice Sakura

La cantante ve la pintura con ilusión, la Princesa vestía un hermoso vestido blanco y por atrás se podía ver un jardín de flores...

-cuéntenme de ella... –dijo la idola con interés

-es una historia de amor y tragedia... yo no soy buena para relatar Historias... -mira suplicante la pelirroja a su tía

-ah está bien niñas yo lo contare...

En los tiempos de la edad moderna en el año 1.789 siglo XVIII, hubo una fiesta en esta misma mansión al honor de la llegada de la Princesa Athena que provenía de Grecia de la ciudad Atenas, Iori ,el líder del clan Yasakani la invito a que se hospedara durante su visita, en ese tiempo estábamos en guerra contra el país vecino Corea del sur, ella llego con el propósito de hacer la paz en ambos países y lo logro convocando una reunión y hablando con ambos líderes llegaron a un acuerdo donde los dos obtuvieran lo que querían sin necesidad de derramar sangre alguna y la paz entre ambas naciones ,a pesar de ser tan joven, ella era una mujer sabia e inteligente y tenía experiencia en arreglar situaciones políticas.

Durante su estancia en la mansión, el líder Yasakani se fue enamorando poco a poco hasta quedar perdidamente enamorado de ella y juntos vivieron su propia historia de amor eterno, se amaron intensamente, el líder viajo junto a su amada a Atenas y pidió la mano en matrimonio de la Princesa a sus padres los Reyes de Atenas, ellos sin dudarlo aceptaron ya que el Clan Yasakani, era reconocido por ser uno de los más poderosos y por haber salvado al mundo, sellado a Orochi junto con el Clan Kusanagi y Yata...

-y luego ¿Qué sucedió? -pregunta aun mas interesada Athena

-La Princesa no logro llegar al altar que fue asesinada por Kyo, el líder Kusanagi, desde ese trágico suceso se rompió la paz entre ambos clanes –prosiguió Asuka

-pero... ¿Por qué la asesino?

-al parecer él también la amaba en secreto y al no ser correspondido... bueno luego el líder Yasakani, inconforme buscaba venganza, desesperado busco la manera más fácil, cometiendo el error de hacer un pacto de sangre con Orochi en busca de más poder y así terminar con la vida del Kusanagi, el dios Orochi acepto a cambio de que los Yasakani fueran maldecidos por siempre... –dice la tía y unas lágrimas se le caen en el rostro que luego seco rápidamente

Athena empieza a recordar el sueño que tuvo en el apartamento de Iori, recuerda los ojos del líder Kusanagi, eran rojos con una mirada diabólica...

-no sé, siento que hay algo más en toda esta historia... –comenta por lo bajo la idol

-a mi hermano y a mí... nos quedan muy poco tiempo de vida, la maldición trajo muchas consecuencias, dolor, sufrimiento y muerte- continuo la tía a lo último con voz quebrada

-lo siento en verdad quisiera ayudarlos –dijo Athena sintiéndose mal por no poder ayudarlos mientras la tomaba de las manos dándole valor...

-que linda eres niña, sabes me traes muy buenos recuerdos -sonríe enormemente Sakura

-"perdóname pero tengo que hacerlo por mi familia" –pensaba Asuka mirando a la cantante con remordimiento

-bueno... ahora vamos que nos deben estar esperando para cenar... –propuso la tía corriendo sus lágrimas

Las tres vuelven a la sala...

-ya era hora de que volvieran –dijo Iori acercándose a su novia

-este lugar debe tener miles de historias... –—sonrió Athena entusiasmada

-esta mansión tiene miles de años de antigüedad, es lo más preciado de la familia –comento el padre de Iori

-disculpen si desean ya pueden pasar al comedor –informa Akira haciendo su entrada a la sala.

Los presentes entran al comedor, se acomodan cada uno en su lugar como de costumbre, el guitarrista ayuda a sentar a su novia, este gesto causo un asombro a su familia, luego los empleados servían la cena.

-dime Athena ¿qué es lo que haces en tus horas libres? -pregunta Sakura queriendo saber mas de ella.

-bueno... yo soy cantante de pop

-tía, ella es una estrella pop reconocida por todo Japón –revela la joven pelirroja animada

-¿tú eres la Princesa del pop, de la quien todos hablan? -dice la castaña asombrada

-si... –contesta tímidamente Athena.

-¿había dicho Asuka que estudiaban en la misma preparatoria? –le pregunta también el padre de Iori

-si voy a segundo año –contesta la idol.

-"es tan joven" –pensó el señor Yagami- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-bueno...yo... yo –tartamudeo nerviosa Athena- voy a cumplir 18 en tres meses

-parecías más joven... creí que tenías 15 -comenta la tía divertida.

-no saben lo que descubrimos, Athena y la Princesa son idénticas de pie a cabeza –cambia de tema Asuka

- ¿idénticas? –dijo para sí mismo Iori quedo pensativo

- en verdad yo descendió de la Princesa Athena, es por ella que llevo su mismo nombre –revela ella.

-mi esposa Rosalí que en paz descanse, también descendía de la Princesa, su nombre era Rosalí Asamiya. -dijo tranquilamente el señor Yagami mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa esperando su reacción.

-Rosalí Asamiya... "ella murió a causa de la maldición y era la madre de Iori "-pensó Athena -que casualidad tenemos el mismo apellido, ¿somos tan idénticas?

-solo en algunos rasgos... -contesta su novio también tomando un sorbo de vino

-¿tu padre se llamaba Alexander Asamiya? –le pregunta el padre de Iori

-pero... como lo sabe ¿usted conoció a mi padre? –cuestiono intrigada.

-a decir verdad Athena... tu padre y Rosalí eran primos hermanos, ellos provenían de...

-Grecia –le confirma asombrada la idol.

-si... –afirmo el padre de Iori

-ya me parecía que fueras algo extranjera -dice la pelirroja.

-eso quiere decir ¿qué somos parientes? –pregunta confusa Athena

-y que tú y Iori son... ¡PRIMOS! –volvió hablar Asuka y le guiña el ojo a los demás

-¡QUE! –exclama exaltado Iori levantándose y todos se echaron a reír, Athena lo toma de la mano sentándolo nuevamente.

-no digas eso Asuka, acaso quieres matar a tu hermano... en realidad son primos pero lejanos muy lejanos –asegura Sakura tranquilizando al pelirrojo que se encontraba tenso

-ya son demasiadas sorpresas por hoy... vámonos Athena –ordena Iori levantándose nuevamente.

-sí, se hizo muy tarde –dijo Athena mirando su reloj, también parándose.

-esperen... por favor quédense un poco más, tomemos un café en la sala luego se van... –suplico Sakura acercándose a la pareja

-no, ya es tarde –repite otra vez el pelirrojo

-Iori tu nunca vienes a visitarnos... por favor -le pide una vez más su tia

-claro -contesto la cantante aunque a su novio no le agrado nada la idea.

Mientras tomaban el café...

-Athena... ya se hizo muy tarde ¿porque no pasan la noche aquí? –sugiere Sakura

-si quédate... no hay fantasmas en la mansión –Asintió Asuka queriendo asustarla

-no creo que sea buena idea... –hablo Iori fastidiado

-sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras Iori... nadie te ha echado –aclaro su padre también fastidiado al orgulloso de su hijo.

-Señor no quisiera molestar... -contesto Athena algo asustada por el comentario de Asuka.

-claro que no molestas, además muy pronto formaras parte de la familia –dijo el señor Yagami con una sonrisa de medio lado los demás quedaron confusos menos el pelirrojo que se veía algo extraño, luego la castaña se acerca y toma las manos de la cantante.

-Athena ya verás seremos grandes amigas... tu eres una hermosa luz que ilumino la vida de mi sobrino y la nuestra no te pierdas... "hoy por ti nos reunimos en familia, nos reímos, estoy segura que tu trajiste a mi sobrino, eres única y tienes el mismo resplandor tan lleno de vida que solía tener Rosalí" –pensó Sakura, la cantante sin querer leyó sus pensamientos.

-gracias... –dijo con dulzura Athena

-está bien nos quedaremos que preparen mi cuarto... – interrumpió sin más remedio Iori

-muy bien Sakura avisa a las mucamas que preparen los cuartos, Iori no pensaste que dejaría que durmieras con la joven ¿o sí? -dice el padre con voz autoritario

-ya me lo imaginaba –le contesto el pelirrojo

-vamos papa' ya no somos niños... -hablo la pelirroja avergonzada

-hermano, Asuka tiene razón... –interviene la tía

-no haremos nada de lo que piensas... yo la cuidare –Aseguro el joven Yagami y la cantante se sonroja avergonzada y a la vez molesta con su novio por el comentario.

-que preparen el cuarto entonces -mando el señor Yagami no muy convencido

Momentos después...

El pelirrojo se encontraba aun despierto, no lograba conciliar el sueño recordaba las palabras de su padre...

"Si no quieres que también la consuma la maldición así como lo hizo con tu madre déjala ir aun estas a tiempo... sabes muy bien cuál es el segundo efecto del pacto de sangre, si ella llegara a quedar embarazada morirá al dar a luz... ¿eso es lo que quieres?..."

El guitarrista afligido abrazaba aún más a su amada que se encontraba durmiendo complacidamente sobre su pecho

-"Perdóname Princesa pero el maldito de mi padre tiene razón aunque me muera por dentro debo dejarte ir..."

CONTINUARA...

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Iori dejara al amor de su vida? No se pierda el Prox capitulo! : D


	12. Chapter 11 destino España

**Capitulo XI**

"Destino España"

Pasaban los días y poco a poco el guitarrista se alejaba de su amada, inventaba escusas para no verla, no la llamaba constantemente como solía serlo, ya no era el mismo con ella, la cantante se daba cuenta de los cambios del pelirrojo y que su relación se iba a la borda, ella no le reclamaba nada lo trataba como si nada pasara, hasta que se cansó de su indiferencia, desprecio y de su falta de amor, decidió enfrentarlo de una vez y aclarar sus dudas.

-tenemos que hablar Iori –dijo la cantante haciendo su entrada al apto de su novio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-eso mismo te pregunto a ti ¿qué sucede?

-no te entiendo... –susurro desviando su mirada a la de ella

-ya no eres el mismo con migo, me estas alejando de tu vida y eso me duele... dime acaso tu... –respiro profundo -¿ya no me amas? –pregunto con temor a su respuesta

Este quedo en silencio por unos momentos...

-Athena lo nuestro ya no puede seguir más... –hablo rápidamente aguantando su sufrimiento

-no... ¡Yo no quiero perderte!... Iori, te amo... por favor no me dejes... –suplica abrazándolo con fuerza aferrándose a él comenzando a llorar, este aguantando su dolor la aparta lentamente tomándola de los hombros...

-no me lo hagas más difícil...

-¿qué fue lo que hice mal?, es mi inmadurez, prometo cambiar pero no termines con lo nuestro... –su voz se quebraba al hablar rápidamente se le notaban sus nervios

-el problema no eres tu soy yo... por favor vete...

-¿Por qué me haces esto?... acaso ¿hay alguien más?... –pregunto secándose algunas lagrimas

-"perdóname mi amor"-pensó el - si... –contesto secamente

-¿sí?, creí que amabas...sabes yo nunca te voy a olvidar...porque por ti aprendí amar...

Ella sale del apartamento llorando, el por un momento tiene el impulso de ir tras ella pero se detiene...

-Princesa...

Suspiro lleno de remordimiento arroja un objeto contra la pared apretaba sus puños con fuerza aguantando su dolor. La cantante caminaba por la playa recordando los momentos que paso junto con el guitarrista...desecha se sienta sobre la arena hecha un mar de lágrimas, el castaño la ve, rápidamente se acerca a su amiga sentándose a su lado y la abraza consolándola...

Minutos después...

-¿vas a contarme que te sucede Athena?

-Kyo... yo no merezco ser tu amiga... te lo oculte...

-¿Qué me ocultaste? –cuestiono serio

-mi novio... –lo mira directamente a los ojos - era Iori Yagami... el acaba de terminar con migo –le confeso ella y vuelven las lágrimas al recordarlo

-¿con Yagami? ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? con ese MALDITO salías tu... –se levanta enfurecido - te hacías mi amiga cuando te lucias por ahí con mi peor enemigo.

-¿lo sabias? –se levanta también extrañada

-me contaron... pero yo no creía que me fueras a traicionar de esa manera –contesta decepcionado

-perdóname... yo tenía miedo...no quería perder tu amistad –dice ella acercándose para abrazarlo pero este se aparta.

-¿amistad?... –frunce el seño -¿de que amistad hablas?, si te hubieses preocupado por mi te hubieras dado cuenta que hace 3 días Yuki me dejo por otro... pero tú no te dabas cuenta te encontrabas muy ocupada haciendo grabaciones junto con Yagami... si también me entere de eso –reclamaba Kyo

-Kyo... no sabía lo de Yuki... lo siento –lamenta ella y lo toma de la mano

-ya no confió en ti, ME FALLASTE... no sabes cuánto te necesite y tú no estabas... –se suelta con brusquedad y se dispone a irse.

-¡KYO! Tú también me vas a dejar...me siento sola y tonta por creer en sus palabras de amor, el solo me uso, me dejo por otra... ¡ME QUIERO MORIR!

Athena comienza a llorar nuevamente con desconsuelo dejándose caer de rodillas sobre la arena, Kyo por un momento olvida su traición ya que le dolía verla en ese estado como nunca creyó verla sufrir y la levanta para abrazarla conteniéndola.

-"el no vale ni una de tus lagrimas...pero esto no se va a quedar así, te juro que va a pagar por lo que te hizo..."

-no Kyo... no vale la pena

Días después...

La cantante ya no era la misma, en la escuela se la pasaba deprimida nadie lograba cambiar su estado de ánimo, se alejaba de sus amigas porque deseaba estar sola, caminaba por los pasillos cuando ve a su mejor amigo que se le inundaban los ojos de lamentosas lágrimas al ver a Yuki con su nuevo novio tomados de la mano..., este se aleja rápidamente del lugar destrozado, Athena lo sigue hasta en la azotea del colegio...

-Kyo...

-vete Athena, quiero estar solo –le dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lamentos

-no voy a dejarte, desahógate con migo...yo sé cómo te sientes

Athena lo toma de la mano atrayéndola más hacia ella lentamente se abrazan, este empieza a llorar como un niño desahogando todo su dolor en brazos de su mejor amiga, luego se sientan en el suelo y él se recuesta entre las piernas de la cantante.

-quisiera desaparecer, irme por un tiempo, lejos... muy lejos –decía el dejando fluir sus lágrimas

-entonces... ¿vamos al viejo mundo? –le pregunto mientras corría los mechones castaños del rostro de su amigo

-a donde sea que este lejos de ella...

-no te preocupes arreglare todo para viajar lo antes posible además ya falta poco para que terminen las clases y empiecen las vacaciones... ya verás conquistaremos Europa y lo olvidaremos de todo comenzando una nueva vida...

-Athena...

-¿Si?

-te quiero..., no sé qué haría sin ti. –sonríe levemente

1 semana después.

Estaban todos reunidos en el aeropuerto, cada uno de los integrantes de la banda de Athena se despedían de sus seres queridos sin llantos solo "nos vemos de vuelta", el grupo junto con su representante subían al avión privado que habían alquilado, ya estaba todo listo para despegar, la cantante se dio vuelta por unos instantes tenía la esperanza de verlo arrepentido como en las películas románticas que veía, pero él no se presentó solo vio a sus amigos despidiéndose de ella deseándole suerte, da un suspiro y entra al avión desilusionada diciéndose a sí misma "tengo que ser fuerte", el avión despega con destino a España...

Pasaban los días y el guitarrista hace tiempo había sentido una opresión sobre su pecho, decidió ir a la preparatoria para ver salir a su Princesa aunque sea de lejos, este llego justo a tiempo que salían los chicos del colegio, pero se preocupó al no ver a su amada solo a sus amigas con sus compañeros de banda acaramelados, le resultó extraño tampoco ver a su rival y vio a Yuki la novia de Kyo en brazos de otro, sin más remedio se acerca al grupo.

-¿vieron a Athena? –pregunta Iori

-que ¿no lo sabes? -dice Hinako confusa

-¿saber qué? -cuestiona alarmado.

-Athena se fue hace tiempo a Europa junto con su padre y su grupo -contesta el baterista, su compañero de bandas

El pelirrojo queda atónito a esa respuesta, no esperaba que se fuera, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido, sentía como si su mundo se desvanecía por completo.

-Iori... ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta Hinako preocupada

-como... y porque nadie me dijo nada –reclamaba el Yagami entre dientes

-tratamos de localizarte llamándote y te mandamos msj –le dice Soiree -hasta fuimos a tu apartamento, pero tu...

-mi celular se averió y cambie mi numero... entonces ella se fue –las últimas palabras de Iori lo dice con voz rota

-ella se fue... ¡POR TU CULPA! -le reclama Malin enfrentándolo

-sabes que no es solo por eso...-dice la rubia Hinako tranquilizando a su amiga

-¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunta Iori

-también lo hizo por kyo... si a él también lo dejaron, el pobre estaba desecho... este viaje era lo mejor para ellos –le respondió viendo a Yuki con su nuevo novio

-además ¿tú no tienes a alguien más en tu vida? –le reclama nuevamente Malin apretando su puño

El pelirrojo se fue sin contestar desecho por lo que acaba de escuchar, aun no creía que ella se haya ido sin decirle nada pero como Athena y Kyo él también tenía el apoyo de su fiel amiga con la que podía contar y necesitaba en ese momento, este la llamo y la cito en el lugar de siempre "en el bosque", ella llega y lo encuentra fumando un cigarrillo nervioso.

-ella se fue...se fue –repetía el y Leona lo toma de la mano invitándolo a sentarse en unas rocas.

-Athena se fue... ¿a dónde?

-lejos... muy lejos y todo es mi culpa... –sus ojos se cristalizaban

-óyeme bien... no es tu culpa fue su decisión.

-yo la deje ir... –suspiro con la mirada perdida en el suelo

-eso quiere decir solo una cosa. –murmura ella.

-¿Cual?

-ella quiere olvidarse de ti Iori..., tu tendrías que hacer lo mismo acéptalo. –aseguro

-no puedo..., no quiero olvidarla... –dijo y cada vez su voz se quebraba

-tienes que superarlo..., solo es cuestión de tiempo

El guitarrista la abraza derramando sus lágrimas en el uniforme verde de la soldado, ella lo contiene y unos pensamientos surgen de ella..."No puedo verte sufrir así..., si supieras que siento algo más por ti, pero tú solo me vez como tu amiga... tal vez ahora que ella se fue tu podrías fijarte en mi..." –pensaba Ilusionada

Horas después el pelirrojo llega a su oscuro apartamento sintiéndose mas solo que nunca, se recuesta sobre el sofá fumando un cigarrillo tras otro recordando a su princesa..., en un impulso toma su celular y marca el número de su amada llamándola...

España 21 de diciembre 07:05 am

Se escucha el sonido de un celular...

-quien... - contesta medio dormido

-Kyo... –dijo Iori reconociendo esa inconfundible voz

El castaño también reconoce la voz de su rival y de inmediato abre sus ojos...

-Yagami..., pero como te atreves a llamar

-¡PASAME CON ATHENA! -grito enfurecido cuando por el celular cuando escucha la voz de la cantante...

"Vamos levántate que tenemos que ir a la entrevista..., toma tu chaqueta –se lo arroja - y no seas flojo cuando salga del baño te quiero ver listo ok... Kyo ¿me escuchas? oye... ¿Con quién hablas?"

-con nadie importante... -dice el castaño cortando la comunicación

...

El pelirrojo confundido pensando lo peor de ella lleno de dolor aprieta su celular con fuerza destruyéndolo por completo..." ¿porque Athena...?, ¿Por qué? y con Kusanagi... "¡PORQUE! Como un loco empieza a romper con fuerza lo que encontraba lleno de odio y rencor, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir sus traicioneras lágrimas saladas tomando una botella de licor empieza a beber en un rincón mientras se limpiaba con sus dedos las malditas lagrimas que no dejaban de fluir, este se los imaginaba juntos y a su eterno rival haciéndola suya sintió un enorme odio..."no sé como pero te arrancare de mi..., y si llego a confirmar que estas con el desgraciado de Kyo yo...los mato Athena ¡TE MATO!...", grita y llora lleno de dolor arrojando la botella de licor contra la pared...

Continuara...

Wooow, esto se puso bueno... ¿será que paso algo con Athena y kyo? ¿Iori cumplirá su palabra? Se las dejo ahí je je ; D


	13. la llegada de la Princesa del pop

Capítulo XII

"La llegada de la Princesa del pop"

3 meces después...

La Princesa del pop japonesa, junto con su grupo arrasaba por toda Europa, conquistando los países del viejo continente como Francia, Inglaterra, Italia y Alemania en todas fue un éxito total, ahora se encontraban en Grecia en una de las ciudades más lindas "Atenas", hospedados en un gran hotel 5 estrellas, donde el hotel organizó una fiesta como solían hacer de costumbre solo para los clientes del hotel...

-yo no sé ustedes pero para mí...esto es vida -decía el rubio Bogart mientras tomaba una copa de Champaign

-lo mismo digo Terry, lo mismo digo -dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba a una joven con intenciones de conquistarla

-me siento tonto con este traje de pingüino -chillaba el castaño mientras tomaba un trago de su copa.

-pues a mí no me sorprende en nada..., será porque yo ya estoy acostumbrado a estos lujos –hablo el presumido Bendimaru

-no sé porque pero esta ciudad me conquisto...y no lo digo solo por la fiesta sino por las costumbres y los paisaje que tiene Atenas –confiesa Athena con una sonrisa.

-que dicen si vamos a presentarnos a las hermosas modelos Griegas... –sugirió Terry a los chicos Sin despegar su vista en el cuerpo de las chicas

-yo paso..., -contesta Kyo -por ahora prefiero no saber nada de chicas por el momento..., porque no llevas a Bendimaru que se muere de ganas de estar con unas de ellas -viendo al rubio retocándose el cabello

-tú te lo pierdes Kusanagi, ¿vamos Bendimaru?

-claro que iré...solo no me hagas quedar mal con ellas Bogard tú siempre te llevas todos los créditos –se quejo el modelo.

-está bien pero tú has lo que yo ok -aconsejo el rubio Terry experto en mujeres

-¿Qué?

-solo ven... –Terry toma al modelo del brazo acercándose a las chicas.

-no cambia..., si se llegara a enterar su mujer de seguro lo mata –comenta el castaño tomando otro sorbo de su copa.

-no está haciendo nada malo, solo están hablando con las chicas -le contesta Athena mientras observaban a sus amigos

Suena el celular de Kyo y se acerca al balcón alejándose un poco de la música clásica.

-hola...Chizuru... ¡QUE DICES!... sí que estamos en problemas... lo se adiós

-¿pasa algo? –pregunta la cantante acercándose.

-tenemos que volver a South town... –respondió serio

-pero... ¿porque?

-los tres tesoros sagrados han sido robados al parecer fue Ash y lo peor de todo es... –se callo apretando sus manos.

-¿Qué es Kyo? –insiste ella.

-Orochi ha vuelto.

-¡HA VUELTO!... no puede ser –hablo atemorizada sintiendo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Athena estas pálida... ¿te sientes bien?

-No te preocupes fue solo la noticia –respira profundo-saldremos mañana a primera hora hay que avisare a los demás...

Athena coloca su mirada hacia cielo observando el resplandor de la enorme luna dorada desde el balcón del hotel...

Al otro lado del continente en Japón, el guitarrista se encontraba en la azotea de su apartamento también mirando la misma luna mientras era abrazado por su nueva novia Leona, al parecer se dio una oportunidad con la peliazul.

-Iori... ¿me amas?

-si -dudo el guitarrista

Ella sonríe besándolo tiernamente, pero el sentía todo lo contrario este sentía nuevamente ese beso impuro y sin sentido que no deseaba, le faltaba la magia del amor que solo su Princesa despertaba en el con tan solo rosar sus labios, poco a poco ella desabrocha su chaqueta empezando a besar el cuello masculino de su amado y a él se le cruzan en su cabeza algunos pensamientos... "ella seguramente debe estar haciendo lo mismo con Kyo... yo haré lo mismo aunque sea por despecho", este la toma de la cintura besándola apasionadamente mientras que el celular del pelirrojo no dejaba de sonar y atiende...

-dime mary -contesta

-oye Yagami te estamos esperando para salir a tocar... –decía ella por teléfono

-¡DIABLOS! Lo olvide lo siento ya salgo para allá

-lo siento... esa frase me hace recordar a Athena, esa niña sí que se hace extrañar –se ríe-por cierto Terry me llamo, me dijo que se encontraban en Grecia y que vuelven mañana, estoy tan contenta cuando se fue sentí una opresión en mi pecho lo extraño tanto y... AHHHH no sé porque te estoy contando todo esto bueno apúratele te estaremos esperando... –corta dejando al pelirrojo impactado por la noticia...

-"pero si ellos regresarían para el torneo... claro es por la vuelta de Orochi... ella regresara" –pensaba Iori sintiendo como sus pálpitos aceleraban

-¿Qué quería? –pregunto Leona preocupada por el estado que se encontraba su novio

-me están esperando para salir a tocar... tengo que irme -se despide y se marcha.

En la base secreta de Rugal...

Chris Orochi sentado en su trono recordaba la visita de una nueva aliada.

Flash Back...

-Orochi ya la encontré..., encontré a la Princesa que tanto buscabas.

-no creí...que la hallaras tan rápidamente ya que yo la he buscado por años..., -aprieta sus mandíbulas con odio y la borra con una sonrisa relajado -bien dime ¿Quién es? –pregunta intrigado aunque lo disimulaba

-claro..., te lo diré pero recuerda nuestro trato, me prometiste que desaceras la maldición que lanzaste hacia mi familia. –dice ella desconfiada y este se levanta rodeándola.

-cumpliré con mi palabra dada y puedo darte mucho más lo que quieras Asuka Yagami..., necesito de tu ayuda para capturarla, pienso dar el gran golpe en el próximo torneo King Of Fighters.

-yo te ayudare... pero no será fácil.

-lo sé, tengo un plan..., mientras tanto dime todo lo que sepas acerca de ella absolutamente todo.

Fin del Flash Back...

-con que Athena Asamiya...-sus ojos rojos brillan intensamente -muy pronto nos volveremos a ver Princesa -sonríe sínicamente.

El regreso de la Princesa del pop... 08:30 Showthon, Japón

Nuevamente se reunieron todos en el aeropuerto, el lugar repleto de reporteros y fans que no dejaban de gritar emocionados al ver al grupo salir del avión como también los amigos y familiares del grupo esperaban ansiosos a los chicos, los integrantes bajaron triunfantes del avión, se encontraban un poco cambiados, se sorprendieron al ver más cambiada exteriormente era la cantante que llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que le quedaba perfecto sosteniendo su bolso blanco y algunas bolsas en sus manos, su cabello aún más largo con algunas ondas y muy bien maquillada...

-A...A ¿Athena? –tartamudea Malin

-amiga... –dijo emocionada Hinako

-¡CHICAS! –grito la cantante dejando caer las bolsas

Las High School Girls se dan un gran abrazo grupal, emocionadas...

-pero... que cambiados están -dice Mary asombrada

-ya llego por quien lloraban chiquitas... –se presento Terry presumiendo su nueva ropa

-sigues siendo igual de presumido... –hablo por lo bajo Andy abrazando a su hermano mayor.

-Terry ¿en verdad eres tú? Acaso te has bañado... -se ríe burlonamente Mai

-jajá muy graciosa cuñadita -la saluda también

El rubio ve a su mujer y sonríe, la abraza con fuerza, le susurra en el oído "No sabes cuánto te extrañe"

-espero no enterarme que me hayas estado engañando... ¬¬

-claro que no..., deseaba tanto volver a verte –le regala un tierno y dulce beso a Mary

Cerca de ahí... Kyo y Shingo

-qué bueno tenerlo de nuevo Kusanagi chan... – lo saluda feliz.

-lo mismo digo... extrañaba tanto volver –sonríe

-he entrenado mucho y estoy listo para seguir con las prácticas

-ya me mostraras tus progresos Shingo... y seguiremos con el entrenamiento pendiente, por favor dime que trajiste mi motocicleta -dijo el castaño ansioso

-si maestro se la he cuidado muy bien –sonríe Shingo entregándole las llaves

-mi llave..., muero por montarla.

Volviendo con Athena ahora con Mary, Mai y Andy...

-¡Mai! ¡Mary!... -la cantante abraza a las chicas con fuerza que casi se caen para atrás

- también te extrañamos mucho Athena... –dice la castaña

-si niña, como le dije a Iori y a Leona si te haces extrañar –comenta la rubia tapándose la boca y Athena solo ignora esa revelación

-mira ahí viene Andy...-trata de arreglar la metida de pata Mary

-¡Andy! -también lo abraza la pelivioleta quedando este sonrojado

-Athena... -dice celosa la ninja castaña

-hay lo siento..., había olvidado lo celosa que eras... -dice apenada la cantante

Rock y Soiree se acercan a las chicas.

-y ¿nosotros que Princesa Europea?

-¿estamos pintados? –se hacían los ofendidos

-chicos... qué bueno verlos -los saluda también

Luego se acerca al grupo el rubio Terry tocándole la cabeza a su hijo.

-Rock, estas más crecidito... –se burlo su padre adoptivo.

-y tu más viejo... -se ríe retirándole la mano avergonzado

-no te pases niñito o te daré una lección...

Cerca de ahí el pelirrojo la observaba escondido sin ser visto por los demás, noto sus cambios ya no era la niña que conoció, se veía más hermosa que nunca con su nuevo atuendo y maquillaje, sobre todo feliz, como también a su padre adoptivo "Seiya" que abrazaba a su novia con una sonrisa luego ve nuevamente a la cantante saludaba feliz a los padres de Kyo y como la señora Kusanagi la tomaba de las manos dándole un giro mientras su rival recibía un abrazo feliz de su padre, por un momento el Yagami por primera vez sintió envidia del castaño, ya que de su progenitor solo recibió golpes y reclamaciones.

De pronto los reporteros, el grupo de fans atacan a la cantante y a su grupo rodeándolos con preguntas, autógrafos, fotos volviéndolos locos y como siempre Jhun rodeaba a la cantante sacándole fotografías entusiasmadamente, por un momento Kyo toma la mano a Athena y corriendo perseguidos por los reporteros a vista se veía gracioso, los dos se divertían subiéndose a la motocicleta del castaño saliendo de inmediato del aeropuerto, al pelirrojo no le agrado nada verla con su rival, no tenía la certeza de que estén juntos pero las dudas lo invadían.

Momentos después en el templo Kagura...

Iori con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana recordaba la conversación que escucho hace unos momentos en el centro comercial cuando acompaño a Leona a buscar unos pedidos de Heidern...

...Flashback...

-va a tardar un buen rato...

Dijo el pelirrojo viendo a la peliazul entrar a una tienda de armas y municiones, comenzó a fumar un cigarrillo para pasar el tiempo, cuando de pronto ve a una pareja conocida que se sentaron al otro extremo de la fuente donde estaba también sentado...

-"esos son los padres de Kyo"- pensó Iori

Cerca de ahí...

-estoy tan feliz que Kyo haya regresado. –comento feliz la señora Kusanagi

- ya tu niño adorado esta devuelta y ya no piensa en esa muchacha... Yuki- dijo Saisyu, el padre de Kyo

-ni la menciones por esa joven nuestro hijo lloro más de una semana y por su causa tuvo que irse al extranjero por mucho tiempo

-lo bueno es que lo veo más entusiasmado en estos momentos debe estar entrenando con Shingo

-o también puede estar con mi niña Athena, deberíamos invitarla mañana a cenar. -sonríe

-ya sé que es lo que pretendes pero no te hagas ilusiones

-¿acaso no quieres a nuestra ahijada para nuera Saisyu?

-sabes que adoro a esa joven como si fuera mi propia hija...

-igual yo...

-pero no puedes obligarlos a que se amen... ellos solo son amigos

-eso es lo que tú crees. –hablo su mujer con una mirada sospechosa

-no entiendo Shizuka

-ayer acompañe a Kyo a una joyería cerca de aquí y salió del lugar con una pequeña cajita roja y se veía tan feliz, lo hubieras visto

-no estarás exagerando un poco mujer ¬¬

-el solo me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mi niña Athena para esta misma noche... y que tenía que arreglar algunos detalles

-¿tú piensas que Kyo pretende casarse con Athena?

-¡segurísima!

-¿tan pronto?

- Saisyu, ellos ya se conocen... y si muy pronto tendremos boda... –dijo aún más ilusionada

-bueno... si es cierto pues bienvenida sea

-Awwww, ella tan buena, inteligente, tierna y sobre todo dulce..., la chica perfecta que siempre he soñado para mi niño...

-eso no te lo discuto, he percibido que ella posee algo que las demás jóvenes no lo tienen además de que es una chica fuerte y decidida... si una digna esposa para un líder –dice el señor Kusanagi orgulloso de su ahijada

-y muy pronto formara parte de nuestro clan.

-espero que ese muchacho sepa valorarla, con sus ocurrencias quien sabe

-ya verás que si... -suspira

El pelirrojo sin querer había escuchado todo el relato, lleno de odio y resentimiento aprieto su puño tratando de controlar su enojo y sin poder contenerse aumento su ki que fue captado de inmediato por el señor Kusanagi, quien se levantó dándose vuelta lo reconoció y los dos rivales con sus miradas desafiantes y llenas de odio.

- Saisyu, creo que ya hemos descansado demasiado mejor vámonos...

Pronuncio la señora Kusanagi tomando del brazo a su esposo alejándolo de la presencia del pelirrojo.

Fin del Flashback...

-"¿será cierto lo que escuche? ¿Kusanagi pensara pedirle matrimonio? ¿Ella aceptara?... ¡No! Athena no puede casarse y mucho menos con el imbécil de Kyo, antes lo mato, lo mato..." –pensaba Iori

Se escucha el sonido de una moto llegar...

-es Kyo... -confirma Chizuru

-ya llegue

-ya era hora... –lo mira con odio

-¿algún problema con eso Yagami? –da un suspiro de cansancio

-¿acaso quieres que ya te mate Kusanagi? -se le aproxima

-¡YA BASTA! –Se coloca en el medio Chizuru -Saben muy bien en la situación en la que nos encontramos

-dinos Chizuru... ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta la soldado

-como sabrán los tres tesoros han sido robados por Ash Crimson... y lo peor es que Orochi ha sido nuevamente despertado.

-pero, Chizuru tu no eras la encargada de cuidar ¡EL SELLO DE OROCHI! -reclama el pelirrojo

-si... pero yo se lo había entregado a mi hermana Maki..., ella ha sido asesinada creyeron que era yo... y murió protegiendo las reliquias –dijo con voz quebrada, Leona coloca su mano en el hombro de la morena.

-lo lamento...

-hay algo más. –recuerda Chizuru.

...Flashback...

Ella entra al templo y ve a su hermana tirada en el suelo gravemente lastimada.

-¡MAKI! – Gritó Chizuru al ver que su hermana yacía en su propia sangre, acude a ella tomándola entre sus brazos.

-hermana deje que Ash se llevara los tres tesoros sagrados... -decía débilmente

-ese maldito, pero no te preocupes estarás bien... estarás bien–repetía nerviosa entre lagrimas

-él no quería lastimarme, solo quería las reliquias sagradas, fue un accidente y... –suspira aguantado sus dolores

-no te esfuerces iré por ayuda -se dispone a irse pero su gemela la toma del brazo

-ella es la única que puede ayudarnos..., la única

-¿qué dices...?

-ella tiene la única arma que puede terminar con orochi de una vez..., tienes que buscarla y prevenirla. –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-hermana ¡No! –se aferro a ella abrazándola. -tienes que decirme ¿quién es ella?

-ella es, es At...

Fin del .Flashback...

-Maki se esforzaba para decirme el nombre pero cerro sus ojos y dio su ultimo respiro... –susurro la morena dejando rodar una lágrima

-lo siento mucho Chizuru -dijo el castaño bajando su mirada.

-Ella tenía el don de ver el futuro en sus sueños como reflejos en el agua. –Siguió hablando Chizuru -Una tarde me conto que veía una batalla entre una guerrera con armaduras doradas luchando por todos nosotros junto con su poder y una espada, que sabía muy bien quien era esa joven mortal y que la conocíamos perfectamente pero no podía decirme su identidad porque temía que podría cambiar el futuro negativamente y que nos salga en contra, Maki era muy supersticiosa, me predijo que Orochi está en busca de nuestra protectora y de la descendiente Kushinada, él quiere entrar al reino mortal sin tener que remarcase en el cuerpo de Chris para ingresar completamente.

-no puede ser ese maldito suelto de nuevo... y con sus ¡demonios! -grita enfurecido el pelirrojo

-Kyo..., seguramente ellos querrán secuestrar a Yuki tendrás que cuidarla... -aconseja Chizuru

-nosotros terminamos hace tiempo –responde con desanimo Kyo -Pero le diré a Athena para que la tenga al tanto de todo y mandare también a Shingo para que la vigile..., -Iori se tensó al escuchar el nombre de la cantante -pero la pregunta es ¿Quién será esa joven guerrera de que hablo Maki?

-no entendí bien sus palabras pero fue eso lo que me dijo, que ella es la única que puede ayudarnos. –recordó Chizuru

-lo que no entiendo si orochi tiene el sello y las reliquias ¿Por qué no se presenta para atacarnos? -pregunta Leona preocupada.

-también debe estar buscando a la misteriosa guerrera a la que todos conocemos –supuso Kyo

-el al igual que nosotros está esperando el nuevo torneo, estoy seguro que ahí pensara dar el golpe –Asegura convencido el pelirrojo

-puede ser pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada solo hay que prevenir a los demás, estar preparados a cualquier ataque y esperar que el destino siga su rumbo... –termina diciendo Chizuru a los demás.

Minutos después, salen del templo Leona platicaba con la morena, mientras el Yagami le daba la espalda a su rival solo se ignoraban...

-"maldito no tienes idea de lo que sufrió Athena por tu causa" –pensaba con odio Kyo - ella ya se olvidó de ti Yagami

-no sé de qué hablas. –contesto con cara de aburrido Iori

-tenía pensado retarte a una palea..., pero me puse a pensar...

-¿piensas Kusanagi? –sonrió con una sonrisa sínica provocándolo

-debería matarte por lo que la hiciste sufrir, ella no merecía eso, merece a una persona sincera que la ame y la valore en verdad. -Decía Kyo mientras lo miraba con desprecio mientras que Iori se daba vuelta y se le acercaba apretando su puño.

-¿cómo tú?

Leona de inmediato toma del brazo al guitarrista para evitar una pelea.

-Iori llévame a la base militar.- le ordeno la militar.

-veo que no pierdes el tiempo Iori, pero es mejor así -Dijo Kyo dando una vista rápida a la soldado, luego sube de inmediato a su motocicleta acelerando sale del templo dejando a un enfurecido pelirrojo...

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 13 una sorpresa inesperada

**Capitulo XIII**

"una sorpresa inesperada"

Hora después...

El castaño llega a la plaza donde quedo con encontrarse con sus amigos y también con cierta pelirroja, estaciona su motocicleta y se acerca...

-perdonen por llegar tarde... vengo del templo Kagura luego les explico...

-entendemos kyo -hablo Athena sabiendo de quien se trataba

-"kyo si supieras que yo... no tengo sacar de mi mente esos pensamientos" –pensaba inquieta Asuka -Kusanagi sé que no te agrada verme.., y me disculpo si no fui buena compañera contigo...,¿qué te parece si nos empezamos a llevar bien?... además también estoy enterada del plan. – sonrió cómplice

-me parece bien Asuka... pues ¿Amigos? –este no muy convencido le da la mano en señal de amistad

-claro amigos... y paz -se ríe nerviosamente mientras estrechaban sus manos.

-me da gusto que se lleven bien... -comenta contenta Athena

-ya es hora kyo -sonríe Yabuki sospechosamente junto con Asuka

-¿hora de qué? ¿Qué me ocultan? –interrogaba la cantante sin entender, el castaño se sube nuevamente a su motocicleta.

-sube Athena y ya deja de decir preguntas tontas

-¿tontas?, pero y ¿los chicos? –dijo molesta

-ve amiga... te sorprenderás... –le aseguro la pelirroja

La cantante sube a la motocicleta desentendida y Kyo arranca a toda velocidad saliendo del lugar...luego de unos minutos llegan a un bosque a las afuera de la ciudad, los dos bajan de la motocicleta.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí? ¡Y NO DIGAS QUE ES UNA PREGUNTA TONTA! –reclama Athena

El castaño se queda mirando el lugar aunque estaba oscuro se lograba ver por el reflejo de la luna, se sienta en el suelo...

-te va a sonar tonto pero... siento que en este lugar tú y yo nos conocimos... –le sonríe tiernamente, ella mira a su alrededor y en su mente aparece por un momento una imagen del lugar pero en otro tiempo, Athena se sienta a su lado...

-hace poco tuve un sueño –cuenta Kyo

[Recuerdo de otra vida]

El castaño se encontraba entrenando en el bosque como solía serlo todas las tardes cuando de pronto escucha un grito, rápidamente va al lugar donde se produjo esa vos que pedía ayuda, ve un carruaje volcado y a unos demonios de ojos color sangre disfrazados de personas que luchaban contra una guerrera de cabello violeta, ella llevaba un hermoso traje con armaduras de acero(tipo xenna), una espada en su mano, él se acerca lentamente y ve maravillado lo buena que era con su espada y en el arte de pelear y percibió un gran poder oculto dentro de ella , al parecer tenía problemas con los demonios..., el líder Kusanagi se deja ver por la chica.

-mira a tu derecha... ¡ABAJO!... ¡CUIDADO TIENE GARRAS! -le indicaba el Kusanagi que ella obedecía y le resultó muy favorable...

-oye...si...no...te...molesta... ¡PUEDES AYUDARME! –le grito mientras se desasía de uno., este da un suspiro de cansancio.

-está bien...- con facilidad lanza sus flamas hacia los demonios desapareciéndolos por completo...

-eso...fue impresionante –dijo impresionada Athena, luego coloca su espada sobre su espalda

-es porque soy el mejor... -presume con sus llamas

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?

-demonios...

-¿demonios? -ríe irónicamente Athena y se acerca al chofer del carruaje que se encontraba inconsciente y herido...

-eran demonios... ¿no me crees? ¿Acaso no viste sus ojos?

Insistía el castaño siguiéndola pero la guerrera ignoraba sus palabras, tomándolo del pulso al hombre mal herido, la guerrera cierra sus ojos y un extraño poder lila salen de sus manos curando las heridas del sujeto, este despierta, eso llamo la atención del líder...

-Princ...

-shhhh, estarás bien -le sonríe tapando la boca con sus labios

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? -pregunta el castaño aun mas asombrado.

-es un don que tengo desde pequeña... oye ¿puedes cuidar de él y llevarlo al pueblo? - se levanta y se sube a un caballo...

-si... pero ¿A dónde vas?

-no lo sé, gracias por ayudarme -se despide con su mano y sale rápidamente cabalgando del bosque.

-pero qué extraña es. –musito el.

Fin del recuerdo...

-Kyo...ese sueño yo también lo soñé...

-no inventes.., ¿enserio Athena...?

-ayer tuve otro sueño...

[Sueño de Athena de su otra vida]

En la fiesta de bienvenida de la Princesa Athena que se celebraba en la mansión Yagami, todos estaban ansiosos de conocer a la hermosa joven, cuando la presentaron y el castaño se sorprende al ver quien era la joven, la música clásica se empezó a escuchar, el pelirrojo y la Princesa comienzan a bailar, luego de algunas piezas el castaño se acerca a la pareja que no dejaban de intercambiar miradas.

-¿me permites Yasakani? -le pregunta el castaño

-solo por un momento... –respondió dándole un beso en la mano de la Princesa y se aleja sin dejar de mirarla, mientras que el castaño ocupaba su lugar comenzando a bailar con la joven.

-¿con que Princesa guerrera?

-perdón...yo no entiendo -ella desvía su mirada

-¿acaso tienes amnesia? –se ríe el

-no sé de qué hablas... disculpa estoy cansada... -se dispone a irse pero este la toma del brazo con rapidez

-no me he presentado "Princesa"..., me llamo Kyo Kusanagi –la ve dándose vuelta maravillada.

-Kyo Kusanagi..., no lo creo usted es el héroe que salvo al mundo de Orochi

-el mismo.., pero no lo hice solo me ayudaron también...

-eres una leyenda... -ella lo mira ilusionada mientras que este se sonroja levemente.

-¿tú eres Athena?

-Athena Asamiya... oye me gustaría mucho ser como tú... ¿me entrenarías?- dijo Athena entusiasmada

-perdón yo no entiendo..., no sé de qué hablas disculpa estoy cansado... –contesto siendo sarcástico y se dispone a irse pero ahora es ella quien lo detiene tomándolo del brazo...

-espera no te vayas lo siento, en verdad lo siento

-¿vas a decirme la verdad? ¿Quién eres? –pregunto serio

-yo soy la guerrera que conociste en el bosque y también Princesa de Atenas..., perdóname por mentirte hace un momento es que... –se cayo apenada

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

-bueno...no quería que nadie lo supiera porque lamentablemente hay gente que desprecian a las guerreras como yo, no quiero tener mala fama ¿entiendes?

-entiendo..., salvaste a tu chofer no eres mala persona además estas aquí por una buena causa que tenemos que resolver

-lo sé, después de terminar con lo que vine entonces... ¿me entrenarías? –insistió Athena

-dime... ¿Por qué quieres que te entrene?

-quiero ser fuerte Kyo..., como tú, quiero probarme a mí misma hasta donde puedo llegar y no hay nadie mejor que tú para que me enseñes –ella lo nota pensativo

-tú tienes algo... está bien te espero mañana a primera hora en el bosque.-ordeno

-si maestro..., y por favor se discreto -contesta feliz

-no te preocupes Athena...

-mejor sigamos bailando que llamamos la atención estando parados a mitad de la pista -los dos sonríen volviendo a bailar mientras seguían platicando.

Cerca de ellos el pelirrojo no dejaba de observarlos al parecer a ella le agrado demasiado Kusanagi para su gusto, eso le molestaba y vuelve a reclamar a su Princesa invitándola nuevamente a bailar.

[Fin del sueño]...

-es el mismo sueño que también tuve... –reconoció Kyo

-Kyo... ¿crees en la reencarnación?

-no lo sé..., tal vez nos conocimos en otra vida -sonríe

El silencio por unos instantes...

-¿Por qué el Líder Kusanagi asesino a la Princesa?

La cantante empieza a contarle a Kyo la historia que le conto la tía de Iori en la mansión Yagami...

-¡ESO ES UNA VIL MENTIRA!

-entonces ¿qué fue lo que sucedió realmente?

-ellos buscaban una excusa para terminar con nuestra alianza, inventaron que el Líder Kusanagi asesino a la Princesa a quien quería y respetaba mucho. El líder Yasakani en busca de más poder hizo un pacto de sangre con Orochi a cambio el maldito les lanzo una maldición hacia sus descendientes..., ellos mismo se lo buscaron esa es la verdad. –informo Kyo.

-son versiones distintas pero sigo pensando que hay algo más en todo esto... –contesto confundida

El silencio nuevamente...

-bueno ahora voy para la sorpresa N°2 -saca de su bolsillo una cajita roja rectangular sacando de ahí una pulsera y se lo coloca en una de las muñecas de su amiga dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

-y... ¿eso? -asombrada lo mira y luego observa la pulsera de oro blanco brillante que llevaba como dije una especie de piedra semipreciosa

-no te hagas ilusiones es solo un regalo –dice divertido.

-me asustaste Kyo, creí que ibas a confesarme tu amor –ambos ríen divertidos, luego ella queda algo desorientada - Aunque tengo que confesarte algo...

-¿Qué hiciste Athena?

-nada es que..., sé que ahora ya no tiene importancia pero es algo que me quemaba por dentro y nunca me anime a decírtelo... -dice serenamente

-¿De qué se trata?

-yo hace mucho tiempo me sentía atraída por ti sabiendo que tu solo tenías ojos para Yuki que era la mujer que amabas hasta llegue a creer que me había enamorado de ti pero ahora puedo decir que solo era pura fantasía.

-yo ya lo sabía Athena perdóname si te hice daño estando con Yuki... –hablo Kyo bajando la vista

-igualmente lo nuestro jamás funcionaria eres muy flojo para mí gusto Kusanagi -dice divertida

-si tienes razón tu eres muy niña para mí, para un joven serio como yo...,-sonríe -además eres mi hermanita ¿lo olvidas? -se saca su vincha y se lo coloca en la frente de su amiga.

-No cambias... pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué tantos obsequios?

-ya lo sabrás ahora es hora de irnos que nos deben estar esperando.-dijo mientras se sube a su motocicleta

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-porque no te callas y ya sube de una vez –hablo divertido mientras que su amiga lo obedece sin protestar.

-¿Kyo?

-¿Qué?

-te quiero mucho hermanito no lo olvides-le dice ella abrazándolo.

-y yo a ti... bueno ahora vamos por la sorpresa N°3...

De un parpadeo llegan a destino...

-¿la mansión de Bendimaru? –cuestiona Athena bajando de la motocicleta

-ahora cierra los ojos y no preguntes nada ¿Ok?

-Ok... –Athena cierra sus ojos y este la toma de las manos guiándola hasta entrar adentro de la mansión.- ¿Ahora?

-Ya ábrelos.

La cantante abre los ojos ansiosa...

-¡SORPRESA! –dijeron todos

Athena ve impresionada a todos sus compañeros del colegio a su padre y a sus amigos que la abrazaban el lugar estaba repleto de chicos.

-pero... ¿Qué festejamos?

-¿pero qué pregunta es esa? -dice la ninja Mai abrazándola

-hoy es 14 de marzo, pues...¡TU CUMPLEAÑOS! –la saluda nuevamente Kyo

-ya mi Princesita...creció –dice emocionado Seiya abrazando a su hija

-Feliz cumpleaños –la saluda Asuka

-con que a eso se referían,¡HOY! Es mi cumpleaños... lo olvide por completo –dijo asombrada

-como siempre tan despistada... -la saluda también Shingo

-por lo menos... ¿sabes cuánto cumples? -dice divertido el rubio Terry

-Cumplo 18... -y se emociona al ver el cartel gigante que dice "Feliz cumple Princesa", con un 18 gigante al lado

-si eres mayor de edad... –le afirma Bendimaru y la abraza

-y toda una mujer... –siguió diciendo Mary dándole un giro

-feliz décimo octavo cumpleaños amiga –dice su compañera Hinako dándole otro abrazo

-¡VAMOS A FESTEJAR! ¡CON LA MEJOR MUSICA DE ROCK! -grito entusiasmado Rock sosteniendo algunas botellas

- ¡SI! –gritaron todos al unísono

Las luces se apagan dejándose alumbrar con las luces de colores comenzándose a escuchar a todo volumen la mejor música del momento, todos comienzan a bailar y a beber, se divertían mucho junto con la cumpleañera que se encontraba muy feliz...

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 14 recuerdos

**Capitulo XIV**

"Recuerdos"

Mientras tanto cerca de la base militar...

El pelirrojo junto con la peliazul, se encontraban recostados sobre el césped abrazados en silencio observando las estrellas del cielo, esto la hizo recordar a su Princesa cuando estaban en la playa y la hizo suya por primera vez de pronto aparece unos recuerdos en su mente...

[Recuerdo de su otra vida]

El y su amada caminaban por el jardín de su mansión, ella tomada de su brazo mientras que el no despegaba sus ojos en el rostro de la Princesa, ella se percata de ello y se sonroja levemente, él sonríe a esa expresión tan inocentemente y desvía su mirada para no incomodarla.

-Princesa... ¿puedo confesarle algo?

-dime...

-desde que la te no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo momento... -la mira nuevamente con ilusión

-bueno...yo...no sé qué decir...-tartamudea nerviosa y un silencio incomodo se propaga

-ya cumpliste con tu misión aquí... –le recuerda el -¿piensas en volver a tu país? –pregunto bajando la vista triste pensando en su positiva respuesta.

-Es lo mas lógico pero aún no..., había pensado en quedarme más tiempo..., si te molesta yo podría irme...

-Si fuera por mí no te dejaría ir nunca..., -la interrumpió el - pero solo depende de ti –le lanzo una indirecta y ella se ruborizo mas

-¿De verdad?

-"Es mi oportunidad" –Pensó - Princesa... –se detiene

-¿Sí?

-Tu..., -la toma de las manos, aunque ella se veía interesada -¿Aceptas convertirte en mi esposa?

-yo...

-sé que no soy digno de ti ya que no pertenezco a la realeza ni tengo título alguno pero yo en verdad yo te amo... te amo... –repite y Athena lo calla colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios y el los besa tiernamente.

-lo sé y créeme que si me hubiera importado los títulos reales ya sería reina de Ática en estos momentos... pero yo no soy así...

-eso quiere decir... -sonríe

-que acepto casarme contigo Iori..., yo también te amo y mucho, desde el primer momento en que te vi. –confeso ella y sus mejillas ardieron

El pelirrojo la abraza feliz dándole un tierno beso sobre la mejilla de la joven muy cerca de sus labios.

[Segundo recuerdo]

En la biblioteca...

-ya estoy cansado de vivir entre las sombras de los Kusanagi... todo el mundo incluyendo la Princesa creen que Kyo salvo la tierra y que yo solo cumplí con mi deber -dijo el líder Yasakani molesto

-¿Ella te dijo eso? –le pregunta Hiro, uno de sus hombres de confianza.

-No con esas palabras..., ella lo ve como un héroe..., y eso a mí no me gusta nada la cercanía que tiene con Kusanagi.

-Iori tengo que decírtelo..., -dio un respiro profundo- el pueblo comenta que tu prometida tiene encuentros amorosos con Kyo Kusanagi..., en el bosque –informa algo asustado a la reacción de su amo

-¿Qué dices? La Princesa Athena es una doncella pura y honrada, una joven respetable de la comunidad ¡NO UNA CUALQUIERA! –grita alarmado acercándose a él.

-lo sé... pero los sirvientes la han visto salir muy temprano de la mansión... Iori deberías seguirla y averiguar si lo que dicen es cierto... –le aconsejo dejando al pelirrojo lleno de dudas

Al otro día a primera hora el ve salir de la mansión a su prometida sospechosamente y la sigue para sacarse las dudas de una vez..., luego de unos minutos ella llega al bosque acercándose al castaño que la estaba esperando..., el pelirrojo pensando lo peor enfurecido se acerca y se detiene al ver que de pronto ella con una maniobra se saca su vestido dejando ver su traje con armaduras que llevaba por debajo lo dejo impactado, podía ver claramente sus atributos y su piel que remarcaba su traje, la observó detenidamente nunca pensó que debajo de ese enorme vestido se escondiera tan hermosa escultura, sacudió su cabeza y ve como Kyo le lanza su espada que ella rápidamente lo toma y se lo coloca en su espalda..., luego ¿empiezan a entrenar?..., ¿pero qué es esto? el líder Yasakani no entendía nada y se sorprende al ver a su amada pelear de esa forma que por cierto no lo hacía nada mal y como el Kusanagi le enseñaba y le explicaba como pelear con más facilidad..., parecía otra , de pronto aparecen cientos de demonios rodeándolos y lo atacan .

Cerca de ahí...

-Kyo...estas...cosas...no...son...normales... -decía la Princesa mientras peleaba

-Ja...¡AHORA ME CREES! -dijo molesto mientras lanzaba sus llamas...

-Son demasiados...y dan miedo... -suspira cansada, los demonios aprovecharon arrebatándole su espada y la acorralan dispuestos a matarla.

-¡ATHENA!

Grito Kyo a punto de ayudarla, pero el pelirrojo se le adelanto apareciendo en escena lanzando sus flamas hacia sus atacantes desapareciéndolos..., la Princesa se sorprende al verlo rápidamente recupera sus espada, los tres guerreros se juntan preparados a atacar a las criaturas que se acercaban poco a poco, los dos líderes peleaban formidablemente, la guerrera daba todo su esfuerzo ya no daba más, los demonios aprovechan nuevamente su debilidad atacándola dejándola mal herida y asustada en el suelo...

-¡ TIENES QUE CONCENTRAR TU KI...! ¡TU PUEDES! -le gritaba el castaño mientras peleaba.

Iori intenta ayudarla pero es detenido por las criaturas..., Athena se levanta cerrando sus ojos deja caer sus brazos, el Yagami luego la ve flotando en el aire concentrando su ki, su poder psíquico recorría todo su cuerpo (aura psíquica) unía todo ese poder en su dedo de un parpado abre sus ojos y les lanza su poder a los que quedaban de los demonios desapareciéndolos, los demás salían huyendo del lugar..., ella vuelve a la tierra y mira sus manos.

-eso... fue increíble... –susurra sorprendida.

-lo lograste..., ese es el poder escondido al que me refería... –aseguro Kyo quien la mira orgullosamente mientras la tomaba de las manos

-¿Mi poder?

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que sucede? -preguntaba el líder Yasakani serio

-Al parecer son demonios que se apropian del cuerpo de las personas..., tenemos que averiguar ¿de dónde vienen? –explica el líder Kusanagi

-me refiero a ella... -exigió fríamente Iori.

-Bueno..., no hacíamos nada malo solo le enseñaba a mejorar su estilo de pelea...

-¿Su estilo de pelea? espero que sea solo eso Kusanagi.

-que desconfiado Yasakani..., sabes muy bien los honorables que somos los Kusanagi yo jamás me metería con tu prometida.

-Kyo... déjanos a solas por favor... –le pide la princesa, Kyo se retira del bosque.

-Iori...

-dime… ¿quién eres? ¡QUIERO LA VERDAD! –alzo la voz tomándola de los brazos.

-Yo soy..., la Princesa guerrera de Atenas... no te dije nada porque tenía miedo...

-¿Miedo?... –la suelta -¿Acaso yo hice algo para que sintieras miedo de mí?-pregunta más tranquilo acercándose aún más a la joven.

-Miedo de que ya no quisieras casarte conmigo por ser distinta..., y dudaras de mí..., pero entiendo si ya no deseas que sea tu esposa –dijo con voz temblorosa

-¿Qué dices?... Athena yo no voy a dejarte nunca -la toma del rostro y le da un beso tierno sobre la frente

-Prométeme... que estaremos juntos para siempre.

- Lo prometo Princesa..., además tenemos que irnos a la ciudad de Atenas tengo que pedirle formalmente tu mano en matrimonio a tus padres

-Qué bueno deseaba tanto volver... –dice y lo mira feliz

-¿Crees que me aceptaran?

-Claro que si Iori, no podrían negarse al héroe que salvo al mundo –sonríe

-Creí que tu héroe era Kusanagi

-El que me acaba de salvar fuiste tú y eso te convierte en mi héroe

-Pero tú al igual que todos piensan que el prestigiado Kusanagi los salvo, yo al igual que Yata también participamos en sellar al demonio de Orochi, pero eso a nadie le interesa. –se quejo

-¿Acaso usted está celoso mi Príncipe Iori Yasakani? -dijo mientras le hacía una reverencia

-¿Príncipe?

-Eso mismo...muy pronto te convertirás en un Príncipe

-Yo no voy a casarme contigo solo por obtener un título de nobleza, si hubiera querido ser "Príncipe" hubiera desposado a la Princesa Kushinada hace tiempo –confeso molesto

-¿Así? -la celosa ahora era ella...

-Si yo le salve la vida a su padre de un atentado de unos rebeldes y este en agradecimiento me entrego la mano de su hija en matrimonio y yo agradecido rechace su pedido cualquier otro se hubiera casado con ella.

-Si tienes razón, ella es muy amable y bonita -ella baja la mirada y este de inmediato la toma del mentón y la mira a los ojos

-No más que tu Athena

-Iori..., pero eso eres para mí amado Príncipe guerrero con quien voy a casarme, tener muchos herederos y sobre todo quien me hará muy feliz... –sonríe y este también lo hace

-Princesa...

Iori sin poder resistir se acerca lentamente a los labios de la joven y los dos se funden en su primer beso dulcemente interminable...

[Recuerdo interrumpido]

-¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!

-¿Qué? –este aturdido sale de sus recuerdos

-¿En qué estás pensando? ¿En ella? –lo interrogo enojada

-si... digo ¡No! -Respondió confundido quedando en silencio sin saber que contestar y es salvado por el sonido de su celular.

-Habla Rock...

-"Se…que es...tarde...y que estoy un poquito borracho...pero me siento culpable...me dijeron que no te lo diga...pero yo te considero mi amigo...

Este se ríe al escuchar a su compañero como tartamudeaba y lo sentimentalista que se encontraba...

-ya deja de llorar...y dime ¿de qué hablas? ¿Por qué se escucha tanto alboroto?

-"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Athena y estamos todos incluyendo Kyo festejando su cumpleaños en la mansión de Bendimaru..., el lugar está repleto..., oye porque no vienes es tu oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con ella y tomamos un par de tragos..., mira que si no vienes te la van a sacar..., no solo tu rival está cerca Yagami... escucha ya va a comenzar a cantar..."

Iori escucha unos versos de la canción de Athena...

"la ilusión se va de mi

Como el aire al respirar...u u u u...

Tu amor ya lo perdí

Como un sueño al despertar

La luna saldrá

De nuevo otra vez

Y tu mi amor

No estarás

A veces no entiendo

No sé lo que siento

Quisiera saber que hice mal

Y nunca te podre decir

Que me muero porque estés aquí

Ser fuerte es mi decisión..."

Al escuchar esas versiones sintió que lo desgarraron por dentro y corto rápidamente la comunicación quedando en silencio meditando.

-"¿Hoy es su cumpleaños?...ya no aguanto más esta situación..., necesito verla hablar con ella, explicarle y no me importa si esta con Kusanagi voy a recuperarla."

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Voy a matar a Kyo de una vez... –Anuncio enfurecido dirigiéndose a su motocicleta

-que... ¿Ahora? ¡NO TE IRAS! -grito enfadada pero el sin darle importancia se preparaba para irse.

-tengo que irme...

-Si te vas lo nuestro se acaba Iori... se termina... -lo amenazaba, pero Iori solo bajo la vista...

-perdóname pero ya no puedo...-arranca a toda velocidad...

-Iori... -lo ve irse desilusionada y algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos...

En la mansión de Bendimaru la fiesta seguía su ritmo, todos se encontraban bailando y divirtiéndose como nunca..., Athena cerca ve a su amigo castaño reírse mientras platicaba placenteramente con cierta pelirroja sin importarle ver a su ex con otro...

-creo que te vas a curar muy pronto Kyo... -sonríe feliz

El guitarrista llega a la fiesta que estaba repleto de jóvenes..., luces de colores como en las discotecas..., un pequeño escenario y una pantalla donde pasaban un video clip de su Princesa con su grupo en Londres..., luego ve a su amada bailando con sus amigas...

-Athena... ¿ese no es Yagami? -dice Mai indicándolo con la mirada

-¿qué dijiste?... no puede ser -Athena lo ve sorprendida dirigiéndose hacia ella, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, su corazón empezó a latir fuerte..., no había cambiado nada, pero seguía despertando pasiones ya que no era la única que lo miraba..., muchas sensaciones y el mismo sentimiento que seguía muy vivo dentro en ella..., este mientras se acercaba a ella chocándose con algunos idiotas la miraba con ilusión de volver a ver su rostro se veía aún más hermosa con su cabello largo ondulados con su vestido negro..., y por fin la tenía al frente después de estos tres largos meces que para él fueron una eternidad..., sintió unos deseos de besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero tenía que ser paciente y pensar en las palabras correctas.

-Tenemos que hablar...

-¿Hablar?...

-¿pasa algo Athena? –pregunto Terry al acercarse colocándose a su lado sin dejar de mirar con desconfianza al pelirrojo

-Iori quiere solo hablar con ella... solo eso –contesto por ella algo celosa Mary

-no creo que sea buena idea... vete Yagami, tu no estas invitado... -dice apareciendo el modelo Bendimaru

-no me iré sin hablar con Athena..., así que Lárguense... –los amenazo apretando su puño con fuerza preparado para encender sus flamas.

-"Esto no me gusta..., y si viene Kyo esto se va a poner mucho peor..., tengo que sacarlo de la fiesta antes que se encuentren..." -pensó Athena -Chicos por favor déjenme a solas con Iori..

-¿Segura? –cuestiona nuevamente el rubio Bogart

-Terry ya la escuchaste, ya deja de meterte en donde no te llaman ya vámonos... -Mary se lo lleva de la oreja enojada

-Ah, está bien amorcito... –chillo Terry dejándose llevar por su mujer

-bueno...vamos Bendimaru, dejemos que hablen solos... -dice la castaña y los dos amigos también se retiran dejándolo solos...

-está bien Iori..., pero aquí no, sígueme... –Athena sale de la fiesta seguida por el pelirrojo guiándolo hasta el jardín de la mansión..., una vez ahí...

-Iori... ¿qué haces aquí?

Continura...

Canción "No entiendo", pertenece a Belinda


	16. Chapter 15 una noche inolvidable

**Capitulo XV**

"Una noche inolvidable"

-Iori... ¿qué haces aquí?

Este observo las manos de Athena y se alivió al no ver anillo alguno de compromiso, solo una fina y llamativa pulsera de oro blanco y volvió a mirar su rostro...

-vine por ti Princesa..., no sabes la falta que me has hecho... -se le acerca pero ella retrocede

-pero tú me dijiste que... –cambia de tema- A Leona no le agradaría nada verte aquí conmigo. Hasta donde yo sé ella es tu nueva novia y me dejaste por ella...

-No es así escúchame...

-¡NO ESCUCHAME TÚ!... ya no volverás a jugar con mis sentimientos Yagami, no tienes idea de lo que sufrí por ti...creíste que sería tan fácil pedirme perdón y todo volvería hacer como antes, pues estas muy equivocado –reclamaba Athena se veía realmente molesta

-Princesa...

-¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI!..., como tú un día me alejaste de tu vida yo te alejo de la mía... VETE -le da la espalda para que no la vea sufrir, este la abraza por detrás

-no me pidas eso Athena..., yo te aleje de mi porque no quería que terminaras como mi madre y que sufrieras aún más...creí que era lo mejor para ti y me deje llevar..., perdóname fui un idiota –le susurro entre sus cabellos

-¿Lo mejor para mí? ¿Qué te perdone?...yo te suplique que no me dejaras..., me rompiste el corazón y a ti ni si quiera te importo lo que sentí en ese momento... -le retira los brazos alejándose un poco

-¿Por qué no quieres olvidarlo y empezar de nuevo?

-No es tan fácil... aún sigo dolida, por favor vete -le suplica

-¿Para qué insistes tanto en que me valla? es porque no quieres que Kusanagi te encuentre conmigo... ¿es eso? –cuestiono más bien lo afirmo

-Si..., no quiero que estropeen mi fiesta o peor aún que termine en una tragedia... –explico ella aún de espaldas

-Contéstame algo..., ¿Te acostaste con kyo? –Pregunto serio

-¿Qué? –este la toma del brazo con fuerza dándola vuelta mirándola a los ojos

-¡Te acostaste con el ¿sí? o ¿no?!

-Ahhhh no... ¿De dónde sacas eso? –chillo ella y este la suelta

-Días después de que me entere de que te fuiste te llame y me atendió kyo que al parecer despertaba...y escuche tu voz... ¡TE ESCUCHE!

-Con que eras tú, esa noche Terry y yo nos quedamos jugando a los video juegos hasta tarde en mi habitación y Kyo se durmió en mi cama, pero te aseguro que no sucedió nada, además el me respeta... -explica mientras observa su brazo marcado

-¡Y tú crees que me voy a comer ese cuento!

-ya te he dicho que yo no miento, además no tengo porque hacerlo ¿y tú?

-¿Yo que?

-No me creas tan ingenua, sé muy bien que sales con leona, cuántas veces te acostaste con ella en la misma cama donde tú y yo... –no logro terminar la frase ya que su voz débil la traicionaban.

-Yo no he estado con nadie porque no pude estar con ninguna otra maldita mujer que no fueras tú y si lo hubiera hecho solo sería por puro despecho... además acabo de terminar con ella... –ella ríe falsamente

-no te creo, ya no creo en tus palabras

-pero Athena, yo...

-Iori ve y reconcíliate con Leona, ella es una joven linda, buena y fuerte que también sufrió mucho en esta vida, es mejor que te olvides de mí... -dice no muy convencida de lo que le pide

-Así como tú lo hiciste con Kusanagi – Afirma el

-Ya te dije que no estoy con Kyo ni con nadie. –suspira cansada Athena

-¿Entonces qué haces usando esa mugrosa vincha? -se lo arrebata arrojándoselo al suelo y ella enojada recoge la vincha del sitio...

-ya no quiero seguir discutiendo..., lo nuestro se terminó hace tiempo y tienes que entenderlo...-ella se dispone a irse pero este la detiene del brazo empujándola hacia atrás...

-yo decidiré cuando esto se termine.

-¿pero quién te crees que eres? ¡YA DEJAME IR!

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué? Llamaras a tus amiguitos para que te defiendan...no son más que basuras... -se ríe sínicamente.

-ya me canse... -se coloca en posición de combate

-¿En verdad quieres pelear? –dijo algo asombrado por parte de ella

-Si no hay otra opción... –contesto dudando

-"Como no lo pensé antes, ella quiere descargarse..." –Pensó Iori - está bien jugaremos un poco

Colocándose también en posición, ella empieza a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, este detiene con facilidad todos sus golpes, a Iori le gustaba pelear, cuando podía peleaba por diversión con algunos callejeros dejándolos agonizando, pero con Athena era distinto, no podía permitirse hacerle daño, era su debilidad, ella en cada golpe que daba le repetía una y otra vez que lo odiaba mientras desahogaba su dolor en el en cada ataque que el detenía..., este estaba cansado de esas dolientes palabras de su amada llenas de odio y con una maniobra la acorrala contra la pared reteniéndola entre los extremos de las manos, sin despegar su mirada en la de ella...

-¡BASTA ATHENA!

-¡SUELTAME!

-Tu no me odias... me amas al igual que yo te amo a ti... –dijo lo último mientras unía su frente en la de ella sintiendo su respiración que normalizaba.

-ya aprendí a vivir sin ti... ya es tarde.

-No es cierto... -se dispone a besarla pero ella le da vuelta la cara

-No Iori...esta vez no será tan fácil –Dijo desviando su mirada de la de el

Este no acepta su rechazo y le da un beso en la mejilla susurrándole en el oído...

-Por favor Princesa, no me hagas esto..., no sabes la falta que me haces y cuanto te extrañe..., cuanto soñé con tu regreso aunque te cueste creerlo yo también he sufrido durante tu ausencia..., ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Que no puedo vivir sin ti y que nos estamos haciendo daño al estar separados... sé que aún me amas lo veo en tus ojos yo te amo Athena nunca deje de hacerlo y siempre pero siempre te amare...

Esto último lo dijo con voz quebrada..., ella empieza a derramar sus lágrimas, voltea a verlo por un momento, ve sus ojos azules cristalizados llenos de sufrimientos, este empieza a secar cada una de las gotas de sus lágrimas con besos en las mejillas y luego rosa suavemente sus labios con los suyos dándole pequeños besos, ella empieza acceder en sus besos y este sin dudarlo la besa intensamente siendo ya correspondido, lentamente suelta los extremos de sus manos mientras que ella se coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado y el rápidamente la toma de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el profundizando aún más el beso.., luego de unos minutos los dos separan sus bocas para poder respirar sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y queriendo volver a unir sus labios pero fueron interrumpidos por las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo oscuro y de pronto comienza a llover.

Ellos sonríen y guitarrista de inmediato se saca su chaqueta cubriendo con ella a su Princesa, luego salen corriendo de la mansión de Bendimaru tomados de las manos y suben rápidamente en la motocicleta, ella lo abraza con fuerza dándose un pequeño beso, este arranca a toda velocidad...

Momentos después...

La pareja estando en el oscuro apartamento no paraban de besarse, mientras que se escuchaban unos fuertes relámpagos y truenos desde afuera, ella deja caer la chaqueta mojada mientras que el bajaba el cierre de atrás del vestido de su amada cayendo al suelo dejándola solo puesta con su ropa interior blanca, entre besos apasionados la cantante desabrochaba la camisa blanca del pelirrojo sacándosela por completo acariciando el pecho de su amado. Luego este estrecha entre sus brazos fuertes llevándola directo a su habitación recostándola lentamente sobre su cama sacándole las sandalias que llevaba puesta, empieza a besar tiernamente las piernas de su amada llegando al vientre descubierto dándole pequeños besos humedeciéndolo que despertaban algunos gemidos de su amada, ella sonreía estremecida, este hace su recorrido rápidamente volviendo a buscar sus labios con ansias..., esos labios tan puros y dulces que enseño a besar, los dos se deshacían de las prendas que tenían quedándose totalmente desnudos entre las sábanas blancas, este entra lentamente al sexo de su amada llenándola de besos y entre mil caricias mientras se movía lentamente, ella sentía sus besos ardientes en cada rincón de su cuerpo, este besaba con intensidad esos pechos tan lindos y perfectos de su amada.

El deseo y la pasión inundaban la penumbra habitación, este devoraba con sus besos el cuello de su amada dejándole algunas marcas sintiendo nuevamente ese perfume único, mientras le hacia el amor el escuchaba su nombre entre sus inocentes gemidos que para el eran música para sus oídos que lo alentaban para continuar aún más rápido, la cantante llena de placer lo abrazaba aún más acariciando su espalda dejándolo algunos rascuños, sintiendo el cuerpo de su amado excitado y transpirado muy pegado al suyo dejando fluir(salir) su orgasmo mientras que el sacaba rápidamente su miembro descargando fuera de ella "como siempre cuidándola", los dos exhaustos y agitados se miraban nuevamente rosaban sus labios con suavidad ...

-eso estuvo... increíble... –dijo Athena mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-Feliz Cumpleaños Princesa...-sonrió recostándose entre los pechos de la cantante con una sonrisa de satisfacción...

-Iori..., nunca me habías hecho el amor de esta manera..., tu siempre has sido tan romántico...

-Eso pasa cuando dejas a un hombre por tres largos meces..., estaba que desgarraba las paredes

-¿Enserio?..., -se ríe - entonces me iré por otros tres meces más

Este la vuelve a mirar seriamente...

-¿Te volviste loca?... no volverás a dejarme. –dijo Iori amenazante.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me dejo... –respondió con una mirada recriminatoria

Silencio, solo por un instante...

-Perdóname es que no quiero volver a perderte Athena...no quiero... -este se aferraba al cuerpo de su amada

-Solo fue un chiste amor...sé que me precipite al irme lo siento... –suspiro Athena acariciando la espalda de su amado con suavidad

-ya cumpliste tu sueño... ahora déjame cumplir el mío

-¿Y cuál es tu sueño? –este la vuelve a mirar

-Quiero compartir mi vida contigo... Athena cásate conmigo, se mi esposa –dice entusiasmado esperando su positiva respuesta como en el recuerdo extraño que tuvo

-¿Hablas enserio? –dijo impresionada a ese pedido...

-Nunca hable más enserio en mi vida ¿Qué dices?

-Sra. Athena de Yagami... suena bien –sonríe

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?

-Claro que si amor... quiero ser tú esposa y despertar todas las mañanas en tus brazos...

-Entonces quédate... quiero que te vengas a vivir aquí junto con migo ahora que eres mayor de edad...

-Iori...no crees que sea un poco precipitado, además tu estante es muy pequeño no cabría mi ropa... -dice la joven riéndose

-Compro otro Princesa, lo que desees, mi apartamento ahora es tuyo y todo lo que hay en él y me incluyo en eso... -sonríe sensualmente

-a Seiya no le va a gustar esto... –ella queda pensativa

-Tu padre ya tiene que resignarse y admitir que ya no eres su princesita-dice con sarcasmo

-Oye es mi padre. –sonríe divertida

-Hablare con él, pero si se niega te secuestrare y créeme nadie te apartara de mi –le da un pequeño beso

-Está bien me convenciste me mudare a tu apartamento así estaremos juntos...

-Será lindo despertar y saber que estas a mi lado Princesa. –sonríe complacido

Luego de media hora, Athena cerraba sus ojos disponiéndose a dormir...

-Athena Asamiya... ¿está lista para el segundo raund? –pregunto sensualmente mientras acariciaba las piernas de su amada

-Pero...estoy algo cansada –dijo media dormida

-No te preocupes yo haré todo el trabajo... -decía mientras la besaba dulcemente

-Iori... –suspira

-No sabes cuánto te deseo..., dime que soy el único que te ha tocado, dime que me amas, dilo Princesa... -le suplicaba en cada beso

-Está bien... tu ganas... así no volverás a dejarme nunca más...

La cantante lo da vuelta quedando arriba de él sorprendiéndolo, ella empieza a darle tiernos besos en el rostro del pelirrojo y en cada uno le repetía "te amo", primero le da un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, luego en la frente, en cada uno de sus ojos como también en cada una de sus mejillas, al mentón, por ultimo a sus labios primero diminutos besos luego fue aún más intenso y apasionado recorre con sus besos por el cuello del pelirrojo como también en sus perfectos pectorales y abdominales dejando algunas huellas de sus besos mojados mientras lo acariciaba que estremecían a su amado escuchándolo gemir..., ahora era ella quien tomaba las riendas por primera vez haciéndole el amor al pelirrojo con suaves movimientos sin dejar de besarlo con la misma intensidad mientras este recorría con sus dedos la espalda de su amada mientras ella le susurraba al oído...

"Tú fuiste y eres el primero y el único en mi vida... te amo...no lo olvides", luego volvía a buscar sus labios...

Al otro día...

Amanecía y cierto guitarrista se encontraba despierto sin dejar de observar a su amada de frente dormir complacidamente a su lado enredada entre sus sabanas...

"Aun no creo que estés nuevamente a mi lado...sabes sin ti no tendría razón de vivir, antes de conocerte no encontraba nada que tenga sentido, estaba vacío, solo y dormido... tú cambiaste mi forma de ser enseñándome amar con el alma ...tu eres mi luz Athena...la luz que ilumina mi vida, mi corazón... este corazón frio y oscuro que cambio gracias a ti... alumbrándolo con tu amor y tu magia...es por eso y más que te amo tanto Princesa..."

Este le da un pequeño beso en los labios de su amada despertándola...

-Oye... aún estoy cansada -sonreía mientras se acomodaba al pecho de su amado...

-¿Por qué será? –ríe

-Alguien no me dejo dormir en toda la noche... –bosteza

-Tú no te quedaste atrás... –Dijo mientras rodeaba con su brazo la espalda y acariciaba la cintura de la joven...

-zzzz...

-descansa Princesa... -sonríe quedando también dormido, mientras que la radio estaba encendida...

Locutora - son las 07:03 am y 23° de temperatura... hoy nos espera un día soleado y estas acá escuchando la mejor música de Rock 99.9 FM radio puro Rock nacional...

Locutor- Ahora vamos por el nuevo tema del famoso grupo ATTAKE'99 "Yo te esperare" que canta por primera vez el guitarrista del grupo Iori Yagami

Locutora- he escuchado por buena fuente que está dedicado a cierta Princesa pop que volvió del viejo mundo... si hablo de su ex novia Athena Asamiya...

Locutor- mmm no se dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida..., será que ella ahora que está nuevamente en Japón... ¿volverá a estar juntos?

Locutora- eso nadie lo sabe... pero mientras tanto pasemos el tema más pedido del momento... Ahí va

Yo te esperare  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano poder caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma  
Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida  
Que a raíz de tu partida se quedó solo gritando pero a media voz

Siento que la vida se me va por que no estoy contigo  
Siento que mi luna ya no está si no está tu cariño

Ni toda la vida ni toda la agua del mar podrá  
Apagar todo el amor que tú me enseñaste a sentir  
Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar  
Por qué lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar  
Por que solo espero que algún día puedas regresar

Yo te esperare  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano poder caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Si tú te vas no queda nada  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Por que la guerra me quito tu mirada  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Si tú te vas no queda nada  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Por que la guerra me quito tu mirada  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...

...

Canción es de Cali & El dendee


	17. Chapter 16 dolorosa sorpresa

**Capitulo XVI **

"Una dolorosa sorpresa"

Tiempo después...

Iori llega a su apartamento después de haber dejado a su novia a en la televisora Satella para unas secciones de fotos, encuentra en el suelo cerca de la puerta un sobre con su nombre escrito lo abre y lo lee... "Te espero en donde peleamos per última vez a las 22:00 hs. Para ajustar cuentas... Kyo Kusanagi"

-Ya era hora...te derrotare Kusanagi -dijo con una sonrisa sádica

Horas después, en el callejón, Iori llego temprano a la cita y ve a su rival llegar.

-Yagami.

-Kusanagi... ya era hora –se acerca

-Athena me dijo que volvieron y que están viviendo juntos... ¿es cierto? –pregunto mientras que su rival queda sorprendido a ese tema fuera de lugar

-¡ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE! , creí que me llamaste para terminar con esto de una vez.

-tendrás la pelea que deseas a cambio quiero que mantengas alejado de ella, sabes muy bien que le espera a tu lado.

-No cometeré el mismo error dos veces. -aclaro

-¿En verdad la quieres? o solo la utilizas para fastidiarme.

-No todo gira a tu entorno Kusanagi... –lo miro con frialdad

-"Al parecer si la quiere..., para rechazar una pelea conmigo..." –pensó Kyo -Te lo advierto Yagami si la vuelvo a ver sufrir por tu causa te juro que esta vez seré yo quien te busque para derrotarte de una vez.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?

-porque yo también la quiero.

-lo sabía, ya me parecía raro tanta amistad..., pero no creas que la dejare para darte el camino libre Kusanagi..., olvídate de ella si no quieres morir. –lo amenazo encendimiento sus flamas

-escucha Yagami, no es que te tenga miedo y lo sabes pero voy aclarar tus dudas... Athena es mi mejor amiga y confidente, aparte de mi familia ella es una de las personas que más quiero y respeto... –aclaro Kyo

-más te vale que sea cierto.

-yo no voy a dejar de seguir siendo su amigo así que tendrás que aguantarme, si en verdad la quieres. –dijo al tiempo de darse media vuelta para marcharse

-¿Y la pelea?

-la tendrás en el torneo que será dentro de poco, prepárate..., y otra cosa cuídala porque no encontraras a otra igual... –le aconsejo retirándose del lugar

-maldito... "tendré que esperar para el torneo"

Este vuelve a su apartamento donde fue sorprendido por un dulce beso de su Princesa que se veía hermosa con su vestido rojo que resaltaba su figura, ella feliz y el vio algunos globos colgados sobre la pared y sobre la mesita del living una exquisita torta circular de cumpleaños decorada llena de velitas encendidas y en el centro decía "feliz cumple" y a su alrededor refrescos, tentadoras masitas dulces y algunas botanas saladas y un paquete rojo envuelto de regalo.

-lo prepare especialmente para ti.

-¿Para mi? –pregunto mirando cada detalle, nunca nadie había hecho "algo" para el.

-¿No sabes qué día es hoy?

-No tengo la menor idea -dice sin entusiasmo sabiendo de que se trataba

-Hoy es 25 de marzo, tu cumpleaños amor cumples 23 años

-¿Quién te lo dijo? –frunció el ceño

-pues Asuka, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que cumplíamos años en el mismo mes? -él se notaba molesto

-¿Quieres ver lo que te compre? –tomo el paquete rojo entregándoselo

-No, quiero que saques todas estas cosas de aquí ahora mismo

-Pero hasta prepare tu comida favorita y...

-dije ahora ¿Acaso no entiendes? –la interrumpió dirigiéndose a su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Athena triste empieza a guardar todo y apaga el horno con la comida que estaba preparando con amor, hasta había faltado a la escuela para preparar todas esas delicias y decorar un poco el apartamento para que quedara perfecto y sorprenderlo pero nada resulto como lo esperaba, no aguantaba más las ganas que tenia de llorar y apoyada contra la pared deja rodar sus lágrimas largando un llanto silencioso que el pelirrojo acostado escuchaba y maldecía a su hermana de haberle dicho sobre su cumpleaños, ella con la misma tristeza entra al dormitorio sacándose su hermoso vestido de seda colocándose su ropa de dormir acostándose al lado de su amado disponiéndose a dormir, este aún seguía despierto y se sentía culpable porque a pesar de todo no hubo mala intención, este se sienta sobre la cama encendiendo un cigarrillo, siente el calor de su amada que lo abraza por detrás dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

-Princesa perdóname, yo no quise lastimarte

-ya paso olvídalo

-lo que sucede es que yo nunca festejo mis cumpleaños

-¿Por qué?

-una porque es la misma fecha que falleció mi madre y porque cada año que pasa más me acerco a la muerte ¿ahora entiendes? Yo no soy normal -decía mientras apagaba su cigarrillo sobre el cenicero que se encontraba en su mesita de luz...

-yo no lo vi así amor lo siento

-lo sé, a mi padre le quedan meces de vida y a mí solo unos años

-amor no tienes que verlo de esa manera, uno ni sabe cuándo ni de qué forma morirá

-no entiendo

-por ejemplo, yo pude haber muerto atropellada por un camión si tu no hubieras aparecido para salvarme ¿lo recuerdas?

-cómo olvidarlo casi no llegaba a tiempo... tendrías que tener más cuidado. –le reclamo.

-lo sé... pero tú eres el único culpable de mi distracción

-yo que te salve... ¿y de que se me acusa?

-de haberte metido en mis pensamientos en ese momento – dijo Athena con una sonrisa animadora

-valla, entonces soy culpable princesa-Contesto tratando de sonreír pero el solo bajo la mirada

-Iori...

- lo único que quiero es vivir lo que me queda de vida a tu lado Athena

-No digas eso, tu no morirás te libraras de tu maldición y seremos felices ya verás. -lo abrazo aún más, él sonríe dándose vuelta.

-Eres una soñadora. –Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-No es un sueño sino un deseo, si existe en realidad un dios que nos protege a cada uno no dejara que eso suceda.

-Ese dios no existe Princesa y si existiera se olvidó no solo de mí sino de todos nosotros al permitir que el maldito de orochi nos tenga en sus manos.

-yo no...

Athena confusa no supo que contestar porque sabía que tenía razón, ella tan solo le regalo un tierno beso y lo abrazo, sabía que era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos y quien mejor que ella para contenerlo aliviando un poco su dolor aunque él no lo demostraba pero sentía su sufrimiento ya que este la abrazaba con fuerza... no entendía porque pero sus últimas palabras la hirieron por dentro, luego ellos volvieron acostarse y abrasados se dispusieron a dormir.

Sueño...

Athena se encontraba peleando increíblemente con su espada en un lugar extraño a su oponente no lograba reconocerlo ella se veía cambiada sintiendo dentro de ella un nuevo y poderoso poder, veía a cada uno de sus amigos presenciando la batalla..., luego ve en sus manos ensangrentadas debilitándose poco a poco y se desvanece en los brazos de su amado recostándola suavemente en el suelo, ella veía su desesperación y sentía sus manos temblaban mientras acariciaba su rostro y ella le decía "Perdóname mi amor..." mientras tocaba su vientre ensangrentado..., también ve a su oponente que se encontraba ensangrentado en el suelo.. Y en su mente se le repite como un eco..."Te dije que si no eras mía no serias de nadie..."

Fin del sueño...

-¡ATHENA DESPIERTA! –la zamarreo Iori sacándola del sueño que la atormentaba, ella despierta terriblemente asustada en shock...

-voy a morir... voy a morir... –repetía entre lágrimas mientras que el pelirrojo la abraza consolándola.

-No Princesa no morirás, solo fue una pesadilla.

-El vendrá por mí y me asesinara -aterrorizada se refugia sobre el pecho de su amado...

-No dejare que nadie te dañe te lo prometo... –dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello tranquilizándola

Luego de media hora Athena aun despierta no lograba sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza...

-Iori... ¿aun sigues despierto?

-¿Qué sucede no puedes dormir? –abrió apenas sus ojos cansado

-prométeme que si algún día yo te llegara a faltar... tú seguirás adelante con tu vida amor y que serás muy feliz... –voltea y lo mira seriamente

-ahora sí que me asustaste Princesa..., deja de pensar ya en ese sueño y te aseguro que aun te falta mucho por vivir

-prométemelo... –aun Insistente

-está bien, si eso te hace sentir mejor..., lo prometo ¿contenta?, ahora descansemos

La abraza nuevamente y ella vuelve a tratar de conciliar el sueño en los brazos de su amado mientras que el pelirrojo quedo preocupado por el estado en el que había visto a su amada y en esa promesa que para él no fue de gran importancia.

1 semana después...

Oscurecía y la joven cantante caminaba por el jardín de la mansión Yagami, luego se detiene y se queda mirando la fuente de agua empezando a recordar lo ocurrido los últimos días...

Recuerdo 1

En la casa Kusanagi...

-Athena ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta molesto el padre de Kyo

-padrino...yo no sé qué decir pero puedo explicarlo

-tú ya elegiste de qué lado estar, escogiste ser nuestra enemiga

-yo no soy su enemiga y nunca lo seré...yo los quiero mucho

-si Seiya acepto a ese Yagami para que arruinaras tu vida es cosa de el pero no esperes bendiciones de mi parte y sabes muy bien porque. –explico defraudado

-pero... ¿madrina? –Dijo con una voz quebrada queriendo acercarse a la señora Kusanagi que había permanecido en silencio pero ella tan solo le dio la espalda

-No sabes lo decepcionada que estoy de ti Athena... ya no eres mi niña y ya no quiero volver a verte. –le contesto entre lágrimas entrando de inmediato a la cocina

-madrina...-quiso seguirla pero fue detenida por el padre de Kyo -padrino yo lo siento

Athena sin poder evitar derramo su llanto saliendo de la casa.

Recuerdo 2

En casa de Hinako...

-amiga... ¿Qué dicen los análisis? -preguntaba ansiosa Hinako, Athena abre el sobre dudando y ve los resultados con temor.

-positivo...

-te felicito vas hacer mamá... a pesar de que eres muy joven... –abrasa feliz a su amiga

-estoy embarazada...," pero si nos estábamos cuidando... ¿cómo pudo suceder?..." –se preguntó mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas

-oye no deberías llorar...deberías estar feliz tendrás un hijo de Iori además piensan casarse o ¿acaso hay algo que no se?

-no... es solo la emoción -dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro y guardaba los análisis en el sobre...

-te imaginas cuando Iori se entere de la noticia...

-NO HINAKO..., nadie tiene que enterarse que estoy embarazada, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie... prométemelo –dijo casi gritando seria

-está bien...te lo prometo...

Recuerdo 3

En la biblioteca de la mansión Yagami...

-¡EMBARAZADA!..., eso no es bueno... ¿eres consciente de lo que te espera? -le reclamaba el padre de Iori

-Nosotros no lo buscamos...no sé qué decir, mi padre va a matarme -ella bajaba su mirada avergonzada

-No te preocupes mi niña ya encontraremos una solución-dijo Sakura tomándola de las manos

-Perdóname, no es solo tu culpa...pero hay una solución y no sé cómo vas a tomarlo y es Abortarlo si aún estas a tiempo. –Propuso Kay Yagami.

-no... yo no voy a terminar con la vida de mi hijo aunque Iori me lo pida... –dijo decidida Athena.

-¿Iori lo sabe? –pregunta Sakura

-él no lo sabe... por favor no le comenten nada...yo seré quien se lo diga cuando esté preparada...

-¿estas dispuesta a sacrificarte por la vida de tu hijo?

-si Sakura...lo voy a tener

-eres valiente..., como Rosalí –susurro la tía reteniendo sus lágrimas

-Athena..., si no cambiaras de opinión déjame decirte como serán tus síntomas que no serán normales..., tus nauseas serán sangre, tu personalidad cambiara y mientras él bebe se desarrolle sentirás dolores fuertes más de lo normal en tu vientre... y otros síntomas que desconozco ya que Rosalí los ocultaba..., en pocas palabras será una muerte lenta y dolorosa... –dijo el padre de Iori también baja su mirada

-entiendo.

-voy ayudarte... la historia no se volverá a repetir en ti eso te lo aseguro...

Fin de los recuerdos...

Mientras que ella se toca su vientre...

-"Tú no te preocupes..., mamá saldrá adelante, ya no me escucharas llorar seguiré con mi vida como siempre, quiero que sepas que tú no eres culpable de nada, eres el accidente más hermoso que me pudo pasar..."

El pelirrojo llega y la abraza por detrás sorprendiéndola...

-Te estaba buscando, con que aquí estabas... –le dio un beso en el cuello

-Sí..., no es hermoso... -sonríe mientras observaba el paisaje

-Tú eres hermosa... eres bella.

-Iori...

Este sonríe al verla sonrojada y dándola vuelta y la toma de las manos...

-Princesa...

-dime...

-El saca de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de color negra sacando de ahí un anillo tomando solamente su mano izquierda y coloca el anillo en su dedo anular que le quedo perfecto..., ella observaba el hermoso anillo de diamante que llevaba grabado a su alrededor, el escudo de armas de la familia Yagami.

-perteneció a mi madre..., quiero que lo conserves como símbolo de mi compromiso y amor...

-yo... no se ¿Qué diría tu padre?

-Fue el quien me lo entrego... Athena me parece a mí o estas dudando a mí propuesta... –dijo notándola confundida y en silencio

-amor...yo

-¿Qué sucede Princesa? ¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo? –cuestiono notándola inquieta.

-Iori... si quiero, es solo que no creo que vaya a casarme...sabes que te amo

Lo abraza tiernamente mientras empieza a sentir unos mareos y se aleja un poco de su amado apoyándose en un árbol sintiendo nauseas, y ve caer sangre que salía de su boca, el preocupado se acerca para ayudarla pero ella rechaza su ayuda.

-vete por favor...-suplico mientras empezaba a temblar...

-Athena...

El ve impresionado sus cambios, sus ojos violetas como también su cabello cambian de color rojo carmesí y su mirada fría...

-el disturbio de sangre... –susurro el

Athena corrió agachada hacia Iori. Con sus uñas intentó cortar a Iori, pero Iori había anticipado su ataque y la esquivó. Viendo que no lo había alcanzado, intentó llegarle con una patada. La estatua que Athena había pateado por equivocación voló en mil pedazos desgarrados.

Athena, bufando como toro al ver que erró a Iori, saltó y le quiso desgarrar el pecho moviendo sus brazos en forma de una equis. Lo logró. Apenas alcanzó a tocar a Iori, no fue una herida profunda, pero sí lo cortó, y dolía.  
De pronto, Iori vio que Athena realizar una poderosa bola Psíquica extrañamente color roja con sus manos. Tomando una rápida decisión, Iori decidió hacerle frente. Le sujetó la mano y aventó la esfera roja hacia un árbol, haciendo que ésta estallara. Iori pensó terminar con ella tomándola del cuello, pensó: "Lo siento Athena, lo siento". Antes de hacerla estallar con las flamas Orochi, Iori cambió de opinión y el la tomo de los brazos

- Maldita sea. ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! -Él se pasó abruptamente detrás de ella empujándola.

Llegan los guardias al escuchar al alboroto y de inmediato la toma de los extremos de los brazos, luego aparecen también su padre y su tía la miran sin sorprenderse de lo que sucedía.

-SUJETENLA CON FUERZA –ordeno el padre mientras escuchaba los gritos fuertes de Athena

-¿QUE LE ESTA PASANDO? -preguntaba el pelirrojo alterado

-yo me encargo... -recibió de su hermana una botellita de agua

-¿Con agua? –pregunto nuevamente molesto

-bendita... –informo abriendo el contenido y se lo arroja a la joven enloquecida en forma de cruz

De la piel de la cantante salían rápidamente humos de sombras negras debilitándola poco a poco volviendo a su estado natural quedando inconsciente los guardias la sueltan, Iori se acerca a ella tomándola entre sus brazos.

-el agua bendita desase las energías malignas...-comento su padre

-¿de qué hablas?

-luego te lo explicamos Iori, llévala a tu habitación para que descanse... –le pidió su tía

Iori lleva a su novia a su habitación recostándola en la cama, este se queda mirando a su amada confundido lleno de preguntas observando sus rascuños en sus brazos a causa del ataque y sale de inmediato para la biblioteca en busca de respuestas...

En la biblioteca...

El pelirrojo entra empujando la puerta.

-¡PORQUE ATHENA TUVO EL DISTURBIO DE SANGRE!

-¡ESTA ES LA CONSECUENCIA DE TUS ACTOS! –grito con la misma fuerza que su hijo

-¿A que te refieres?

-Iori... está embarazada -esta confirmación que escucho de su tía quedo pasmado.

-no puede ser posible... nos estábamos cuidando

-¿Entonces como quedo embarazada? -pregunta su padre aún más molesto

-¿Ella lo sabe? –suspiro desorientado Iori

-Fue ella quien nos confesó su embarazo y también dijo que no te comentáramos nada, que ella sería la que te lo digiera... –le informa su tía.

- y ahora... ¿Qué le voy a decir cuándo despierte?

-Nada, ella no recordara lo sucedido y es mejor que sepa que tú no sabes nada del asunto... –le aconseja su padre

-Esto no me tendría que estar pasando... –se lamenta Iori lleno de dolor apretando su puño con fuerza

-Esas cosas pasan sobrino, tienes que ser fuerte –dijo Sakura consolándolo

-Eso era lo que mas temía..., ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Iori –dijo acercándose a su hijo

-hermano te refieres a...

-Iori tienes que de una vez al heredero Kusanagi, así cerraríamos el pacto que tenemos con Orochi rompiendo con la maldición, así Athena podrá a tener a su hijo sin tener que despedirse de este mundo y al fin tendrás la vida normal que tanto deseas.

-¿y que nos asegura que funcionara? ¿Y si asesina al joven en vano? -pregunta la castaña no muy convencida

-no perdemos nada con arriesgarnos... ¿verdad Iori? Ahora tienes un motivo más... –lo miro fijamente

-Derrotare a Kyo Kusanagi en el torneo King of Fighters –aseguro Iori

-perfecto te daré una ayuda extra. -saca un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared, abre la caja fuerte sacando de ahí un cofre pesado y antiguo colocándolo sobre el escritorio.

-Hermano ¿Qué contiene ese cofre? –cuestiono Sakura observando la cosa con curiosidad...

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 17 revelación

**Capitulo XVII**

"Revelación"

-Hermano ¿Qué contiene ese cofre? –pregunto Sakura observando la cosa con curiosidad.

-Recuerdas que dije que era posible que Iori podría que fuera la reencarnación del líder Iori Yasakani.

-Si. –contesto Sakura

-Hoy lo comprobaremos, en este cofre se encuentran los poderes ocultos del líder... hace muchas décadas el oráculo encerró sus grandes poderes en este cofre profesando el regreso del mismo, nos entregaron advirtiéndonos que solo él era el único que puede abrirlo, muchos murieron intentando abrirlo inclusivo Light tu primo Iori, queriendo obtener esos poderes, hasta ahora... –informo entregándole la llave antigua a su hijo

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy yo? –cuestiono Iori

-quien más, eres el ultimo heredero de nuestro clan, además crees que voy a entregarte la llave de la muerte sin estar completamente seguro.., solo puede abrirlo su mismo espíritu... –le aseguro su padre

-yo no creo que sea buena idea hermano...

Contesto Atemorizada Sakura mientras que el guerrero toma la llave y aun dudando lo coloca en el candado dándole unas vueltas, Sakura toma del brazo a su hermano angustiada, de pronto el cofre se abre saliendo de ahí dentro una energía purpura carmesí dirigiéndose directo al pelirrojo recibiéndolo en su pecho ese poder cayendo de rodillas con un infinito sufrimiento en su mente aparecen todos sus recuerdos pasados en especial uno inolvidable...

Recuerdo...

El veía a su princesa felizmente que caminaba hacia él, cuando de pronto aparece el Lid Kusanagi...

-¿En verdad creíste que te liberarías de mi Princesa? –pregunto sonriendo diabólicamente

-pero...Kyo ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué llegas así a mi boda? –le reclama ella sin entender y Kyo la toma del brazo con fuerza.

-dijiste que en tus planes no estaban casarte y ahora te veo aquí vestida de novia... –le dice Kusanagi mirándola con desprecio, los invitados salían asustados de la iglesia...

-¡KUSANAGI! APARTATE DE ELLA

Grito el pelirrojo se le acerca mientras que su rival suelta a la joven bruscamente el brazo, los dos guerreros se enfrenta cara a cara encendiendo sus llamas carmesí.

-tú no eres digno de ella, una Princesa ¡Una...

-¡Y tú sí! –lo interrumpió Iori

Los dos empiezan a pelear, el pelirrojo se sorprende del poder extraño del castaño que habían superado aún más a los suyos, luego recibe una de las poderosas técnicas Kusanagi que lo deja gravemente lastimado.

-¡IORI! –grito ella queriendo ayudarlo pero es detenida por el castaño.

-tú te vienes con migo... –le ordena Kyo llevándosela del brazo obligándola a irse con él

-No quiero, suéltame –desobedeció ella alejándolo con sus poderes psíquicos.

-está bien, tú te lo buscaste..., si no eres mía no serás de ¡NADIE!-Kyo furioso le lanza sus llamas que la rodeaban consumiéndola por completo.

-¡ATHENA! -grito lleno de dolor el líder Yasakani escuchando los ahogados gritos de su sufrimiento de su amada y luego el silencio...

Fin del recuerdo...

Luego el cofre se cierra de inmediato y el guerrero trata de levantarse con una extraña sensación de odio y deseos de venganza aún más hacia su rival.

-Iori... ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta preocupada su tía acercándose al joven

-Este poder es sorprendente... –musito sorprendido Iori encendió sus flamas purpuras fusionado carmesí

-ahora será más fácil terminar de una vez con Kyo con tus nuevos poderes –dijo su padre coloco su mano en el hombro de su hijo

-lo hare padre..., ese maldito tiene los días contados -sonrió sínicamente junto con su progenitor que hicieron temblar a la castaña, Asuka estando por detrás de la puerta escucho toda la conversación salió de inmediato sin ser vista.

Días después...

La psíquica se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del bar de Kim esperando con ansias a una persona muy importante para ella, mientras esperaba tomaba su bebida recordando lo que descubrió hace pocos días atrás...

Flash back...

A la salida de la escuela...

-Athena necesito que me ayudes con un trabajo practico...es que tengo que entregarlo mañana -decía el castaño algo avergonzado

-Kusanagi, ya tendrías que haberte graduado hace tiempo -lo reto su amiga

-Lo sé, es que no soy bueno en esa materia... ¿me ayudaras?

-Sabes que si Kyo –sonrió ella

-Es mejor que nos vallamos en la Mansión Mukami para hacer el trabajo. –Sugirió el

-Mis padrinos... aun no me han perdonado, -dijo triste Athena

-Es difícil Athena, mis padres aún tienen la esperanza que dejes a Iori y yo también. –hablo Kyo frunciendo el ceño. -En verdad Athena ¿Qué viste en el?

-Yo no elegí enamorarme de el... solo sucedió.

-Entiendo... el amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza y al final siempre se va. –relato una estrofa de sus poemas

-Es una triste frase sobre amor... –dijo sabiendo a quien se refería

-Es la verdad.

-Entonces vamos a visitar a Seiya. –Sonrió cambiando de tema

De pronto suena el celular de ella...

-Hola..., Ralph... ¡QUE!... dices en serio... iré en seguida a la base

-¿Qué sucede?

-Al parecer saben algo del paradero de mi hermano... –le comunico asombrada, no esperaba esa noticia

-Iré contigo...no estarás sola en esto...

Momentos después, los amigos esperaban al comandante Heidern...

-¿Qué será lo que me dirá? ¿Será que encontró a mi hermano? ¿Será eso?

-Athena tranquilízate... –la toma de la mano. –Estas muy tensa

-Es que aún no creo que haya encontrado a mi hermano kyo ¡Mi hermano! –repite sujetando su mano con fuerza

-Tampoco te precipites hay que... –fue interrumpido por la salida de Leona de la oficina

-Ya pueden entrar –les comunico la peliazul desviando la mirada de Athena, aún seguía resentida por la elección del pelirrojo, los dos entran a la oficina cerrando la puerta...

-Por favor siéntense... –Pide el comandante Heidern, mientras que ellos se sentaban al frente de él.

-Ya estoy aquí –dijo ansiosa la cantante

-Athena, ya sabes porque te mande a llamar...

-Si lo sé, es sobre mi hermano Alex..., ¿sabe de algo?

-Si..., ya sabemos quién es tu hermano Alexander Asamiya

-¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo... –Se exalto Athena.

-Tranquila, escucha lo que tiene que decirte –la tranquilizo el castaño tomándola de la mano.

-Tu hermano se llama ahora... K' Dash -confirma el comandante quedando la chica sorprendida

-Que, Alex es K'... –Tartamudeo ella.

-Ese maldito..., no puede ser ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro Comandante? -dudaba Kyo

-Investigamos mucho y todas las conclusiones nos llevan a él..., no te he dicho nada Athena hasta no estar completamente seguro pero tengo pruebas de que es el...

-¿Qué pruebas? –pregunta la cantante desesperada

-Primero..., tenemos un historial completo de K' que tiene un parecido con el de tu hermano, también tiene casi el mismo ADN y tiene la misma edad que debería tener hoy en día... Athena ¿quieres que te lea su historial?

-Si por favor...

El comandante se levanta del asiento tomando un legajo en sus manos...

- Nombre: K' Dash

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 21 años.

Estatura: 1,83 m (6 pies 0 pulg)

K', es el resultado del plan de NEST de crear el perfecto clon de Kyo Kusanagi..., (mira por un momento al castaño), para lo cual comenzaron a experimentar en un humano que pudiera llevar el enorme poder de los Kusanagi inyectándole el ADN de Kyo...

-Es cuando te secuestraron... ¿recuerdas Kusanagi? –le dijo Heidern

-Sí, gracias por recordármelo General-contesta haciendo un saludo militar siendo sarcástico, el comandante sigue con su lectura...

-Tuvieron solo un éxito parcial, ya que el débil cuerpo de K' era incapaz de controlar el inmenso poder de las flamas Kusanagi, entonces sus creadores le instalaron en su brazo un guante especial que le permitirá controlar el poder sin problemas como era un clon incompleto que no llego a convertirse en Krizalid le dieron un nombre incompleto K'..., el solo puede sus poderes hasta un cierto nivel.

Antes del experimento K' era un humano normal aunque no se sabe mucho de su vida anterior, cuando era niño a la edad de 12 años K' fue raptado por los agentes de NEST como el sujeto experimental para el prototipo, le injertarían el poder de los Kusanagi y así NEST probaría que era posible injertar el poder Kusanagi en un humano normal, pero resulto no eran capaces de controlar el poder sin la ayuda del guante especial, NEST también altero la memoria de K', este escapo hace unos años de la base de NEST.

-¿Cómo supieron todo eso? -Cuestiona Kyo.

-Tenemos nuestros contactos... –respondió Heidern mientras le entregaba el archivo a Leona.

-Entonces él es mi hermano –dijo y una sonrisa de esperanza ilumino el rostro de Athena.

-Ya te dije que no te precipites Athena, -dijo serio Kyo -Comandante disculpe pero eso no prueba que es Alex

-Tenemos algo más la prueba definitiva... –siguió diciendo el comandante y saca de su cajón una medalla de oro entregándosela a la cantante.

-Pero, es la medalla de Alex..., ¿pero cómo la hallaron? –cuestionaba Athena mientras la observaba

-Explíquele soldado Jones –ordeno Heidern

-Se le cayó a K' en el subte cuando huía de nosotros junto con sus aliados trato de volver por la medalla pero máxima se lo impidió cuando –explico Ralf

-¿Huía? –susurro Athena.

-K' junto con máxima están haciendo operaciones ilegales poniendo en peligro a la comunidad y nosotros se lo impedimos -dice la soldado mirando por la ventana con cara de aburrida.

-No me importa, él es mi hermano –le respondió Athena

-Athena te aconsejo que no te hagas ilusiones el ya no es el mismo niño que tu conociste -le aconsejaba el comandante.

-Además no deberías decirle la verdad podrías alterar aún más su mente, es mejor que no te acerques a él –Siguió diciendo Ralf

Fin del recuerdo...

El peliblanco llaga y se sienta en frente de ella...

-Kula me dijo que quieres verme ¿Qué es tan importante que tienes que decirme?

Continuara...

¿Sorprendidos? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Athena le contara la verdad a K'?

Muy pronto cap. 18...


	19. El mito de la diosa Atenea y Orochi

**Capitulo XVIII**

"El mito de la diosa Atenea y orochi"

-Kula me dijo que quieres verme ¿Qué es tan importante que quieres decirme? ...

-"No puedo creer que seas tú..., aun conservas el color de tu cabello pero el color de tus pupilas cambiaron y tu piel oscura con los mismo rasgos que las de Kyo, puede ser que hallas cambiado por fuera pero por dentro de seguro sigues siendo el mismo niño que conocí, mi hermano" –pensaba Athena

-Estoy esperando -insiste el peliblanco comenzando a molestarse

-Ah hola K' lo siento, bueno lo que sucede es que en las inscripciones del torneo exigen 4 integrantes y...

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –la interrumpe

-¿Quieres formar parte de mi nuevo equipo? –sonríe enormemente

-Primero el viejo y ahora tu –suspiro fastidiado

-¿Viejo?

-Si tu maestro me exigió que participara debí darle su merecido a ese viejo entrometido

-Eso no lo sabía -dice la cantante un poco molesta por el comentario con respecto a su maestro

-Mira niña, no me interesa participar en ese estúpido torneo –dijo al tiempo de levantarse pero ella fue más rápida y lo toma del brazo

-Espera no te vayas... –suplico pero este sin darle importancia se suelta y se retira, ella también se levanta de su asiento quedando en el mismo sitio

-Kyo también participara... ¡Por favor K' te necesito!–alzo la voz no le importó que los demás clientes la oyeran, lo ve detenerse y vuelve a sentarse enfrente de ella.

-¿Acaso él te pidió que participara? –cuestiono K'

-Sí y que estés en mi equipo "No puede ser que este mintiendo, pero por lo menos lo tendré cerca" –pensaba ella.

-No sería mala idea, voy a derrotar a Kyo –musito pensando en la oferta

-Eso me hace recordar a alguien... -sonreía mientras pensaba en su amado.

-¿A Yagami? Porque me está matando con la mirada-Ve como ella cambia la cara y exaltada mira a su alrededor y lo ve sentado con ¿Leona?, aunque ella no le da mucha importancia verlo con su ex, pero si la molesto.

-Ah no "¿y ahora que le digo...?" –dijo por lo bajo

-El maldito se está acercando –hablo K' al parecer disfrutaba de la situación, el pelirrojo se acerca y mira fríamente al peliblanco.

-¿Interrumpo? –pregunto serio Iori

-Yo puedo explicártelo... –fue interrumpida

-Yagami no vez que estoy ocupado, -Dijo apuntando con la mirada a Athena. -¿Porque no vas a perseguir a Kyo como lo haces siempre y nos dejas de molestar?... -se levanta provocándolo.

-Porque quiero terminar primero con su medio clon fallado –le contesto mirándolo con desprecio

-Por lo menos no estoy maldito como tú, en verdad das lastima Yagami. -Rio

Iori enfurecido le da un golpe en la boca a este cayendo al suelo, Athena de inmediato se le acerca para ayudarlo...

-¡K'! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Exclamo Athena Al tratar de agarrarlo para ayudarle, K' Gruñó y se arrebató de ella, dando a entender que no quería su ayuda, se levanto solo.

-¡QUIERES PELEAR YAGAMI! –grito K' encendiendo sus llamas, los clientes se asustaron y algunos salían del bar

-No en mi bar K', si quieren pelear salgan afuera o se las verán con migo... –los amenazo Kim, la dueña del sitio

-Chicos por favor... –Suplica avergonzada Athena, ya que llamaban la atención de todos

-Tu ganas Athena, entrare en tu estúpido equipo para acabar no solo con Kyo si no también con tu noviecito Yagami... –aseguro K' al tiempo de salir del bar y la cantante sin dejar de mirarlo lo sigue hasta afuera viéndolo tristemente irse, por un momento K 'mira a Athena y nota sus ojos cristalizados luego sigue su camino yéndose del lugar.

-Cómo es eso que entrara a tu equipo... –cuestiona el pelirrojo molesto

-Lo cite para que formara parte de mi equipo con las chicas. –le informo

-¿Porque justamente ese clon?

-No lo llames así él sigue siendo un ser humano al igual que tú, además me conviene tenerlo en mi equipo K' es fuerte

-¿Fuerte? –frunció el seño

-Sí, seguramente llegaremos a las finales -hablo orgullosa de su hermano

-Sigue soñando Princesa, no llegaran ni a la mitad -dice el pelirrojo enojado

-Por lo menos yo no entro a los torneos y utilizo a mis compañeros de equipo como herramientas para llegar a Kyo –le contesta enfadada

-¿Y para que más entraría? yo no deseo ganar el torneo solo acabar con Kusanagi de una vez

-Para eso no se creó el torneo KOF –replico ella

-¿Entonces para qué?

-El torneo es un lugar donde los participantes demuestran sus habilidades y fuerza demostrándose quien es el mejor eso es el torneo un deporte de peleas, no un lugar donde vas a asesinar por simple venganza.

-Si tú crees eso eres una tonta porque hay muchos que van por dinero y los premios que hay en juego

-Puede ser que sea cierto y admito que nunca he llegado a la segunda ronda..., pero quisiera ganar el torneo, aunque sea una vez –dijo ella triste pero no lo demuestra se dispone a irse

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta bajando el tono de voz

- Voy a entrenar con mis amigas, tú puedes volver junto con tu "amiguita" Leona -dice en tono recriminatorio

-Ella es mi única amiga, le debía una explicación. -Argumenta

-Si claro, pues entonces no la dejes esperando ve ¡Ve!

Se retira del lugar dejando a Iori descontento por la forma de actuar de su novia que siquiera se despidió de él, luego suena su celular...

-¿Qué sucede Chizuru?... –contesta -ya salgo

-Me llamo Chizuru nos citó en el templo. –le informo Leona saliendo del bar

-Lose

Momentos después en el templo Kagura estaban todos reunidos, Chizuru cito a uno de cada equipo de KOF para darles la mala noticia "la vuelta de Orochi" y dos rivales molestos por la presencia de cierto peliblanco.

-"Ahora entiendo cuando me pareció familiar cuando vi la foto del padre de Athena, tienen un parecido" -pensaba el castaño mirando a K'

-¿Qué hace el aquí? -Cuestiona molesto el pelirrojo

-A mí tampoco me agrada volver a verte Yagami. –contesto K'

-Vino a reemplazar a Athena al parecer es parte de su nuevo equipo -dijo Chizuru

-Chizuru, ¿cómo es eso que orochi ha vuelto? -pregunta la ninja castaña preocupada

-Ha vuelto y tiene los tres tesoros sagrados gracias al maldito de Ash Crimson..., todo este tiempo estuve pensando todo lo que me dijo mi hermana Maki y buscaba el modo o la forma de hacer algo contra Orochi, busque y busque hasta que halle algo interesante en el cuarto de mi hermana entre todos los pergaminos antiguos encontré uno donde relata una historia, al principio no le di importancia ya que era un mito griego. –responde sosteniendo un pergamino

-¿Qué historia encontraste? -pregunta Ryo

-Me costó mucho tiempo traducirlo ya que estaba en griego antiguo pero...

-Me hubieses avisado, Athena me enseñó a leer y escribir en griego y otros idiomas –la interrumpió el castaño presumiendo su "Inteligencia"

-No lo sabía..., bueno la historia empieza así...

El dios Orochi nacido de la tierra misma manifestado a través de emociones y sustancias de la naturaleza fue el guardián de la naturaleza, fue recompensado por Zeus entregándole fuerzas sobre naturales en su poder. Este gano seguidores y pronto formo un clan, sus ocho más poderosos guerreros son conocidos como Hakkesshu. Para entonces la humanidad comenzaba a expandirse, sin embargo el balance natural comenzó a derrumbarse, Orochi no toleraba la destrucción que causaba la humanidad, él era considerado el mejor guerrero de todo el olimpo, se decía que podría a llegar a superar los poderes de su dios Zeus, dios de los mismos dioses.

El Oráculo predijo al gran dios Zeus que el hijo que llevaba su primera esposa metis en su vientre lo destronaría del reino del cielo, Zeus siguió el consejo de otros dioses se tragó a su esposa que estaba a punto de dar a luz y luego de unos momentos sufrió fuertes dolores de cabeza que dejo que otro dios cortara su cabeza y de ahí nació Atenea totalmente armada ya adulta que produjo un grito de guerra que resonó en cielo y tierra..., Gea tembló al oírlo, desde el momento en que la vio Orochi quedo perdidamente enamorado de la belleza de la joven, que más adelante se convirtió en la hija favorita de su padre Zeus quien la nombro diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra protectora del planeta tierra dejando que utilizara su espada inmortal, su escudo y su rayo convirtiéndose en su mano derecha.

Un día el dios Orochi decidido se presentó ante Zeus haciéndole una reverencia y con respeto le pidió la mano de su hija en matrimonio, el gran dios había arreglado todos los casamientos de sus hijas pero Atenea era diferente permitió que ella lo decidiera si aceptaba o no a Orochi, ella decidida rechazo su pedido por ciertos motivos no deseaba casarse nunca para no perder su pureza que era lo que la diferenciaba de las demás, quería seguir apoyando a los héroes del planeta azul que la necesitaban y que su objetivo era seguir protegiendo la tierra que era el planeta que amaba, ella con esa decisión había terminado con las últimas esperanzas del guerrero no entendía como ella lo había despreciado ya que las demás diosas darían lo que fuera por estar en su lugar, el dolido por su rechazo le grito que se arrepentiría de haberlo despreciado y que se apoderaría de la tierra y eliminaría a cada uno de los seres humanos con sus propias manos enfrentándose a la diosa, Zeus le lanzo sus poderes divinos al dios Orochi pero este rápidamente lo esquivo con facilidad y le lanzo sus poderes que habían sido otorgados consumiéndolo, pero el gran dios antes de ser consumido envió a su hija a la tierra para que renaciera como mortal sin recuerdo alguno encerrando los poderes de la misma en su rayo que desapareció instantáneamente...,

Luego en muy poco tiempo Orochi se apodero del reino del cielo y juro que también se apoderaría de la tierra para erradicarla por completo y se vengaría de la diosa guerrera...

Al terminar de leer los demás se quedaron mirándose desentendidos entre ellos en silencio...

-Vaya lo que hace el amor... -ríe Terry

-Terry esto es serio Orochi quiere apoderarse de la tierra y asesinarnos... -Hablo Mai aún más preocupada

-Es ella la guerrera de la que tanto hablaba mi hermana, no sé ustedes pero yo digo que busquemos a la diosa Atenea, ella es la única que puede ayudarnos.

-Tienes razón hay que hallarla -dice Shingo

-¿Una diosa en la tierra? Oigan ¿Hablan en serio? –cuestiono no muy convencido Ryo

-Eso solo es un cuento para niños, no creo en esas tonterías, esa diosa no existe –hablo el pelirrojo sentado en el marco de la ventana.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Chizuru he oído algo parecido en el museo Acrópolis en Grecia, hablaban de una espada inmortal que acabaría de una vez con Orochi y sus demonios es la espada de...

-Zeus, y es ella quien tiene esa espada inmortal.-termino la frase el K'

-Qué casualidad tiene casi el mismo nombre que el de Athena -hablo Rock queriendo participar

-¿Y no será Athena? -pregunta el mayor de los Bogart

-No seas imbécil, ella es una chica normal no una diosa... -contesta Iori sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Athena? –pregunto Shingo y ríe a carcajada, luego ve a su maestro, Iori y a todos que lo miraban serios y se calla de inmediato.

-Además ella es una niña tonta y no es muy fuerte -dice la soldado, Iori de inmediato la miro serio.

-¡ELLA NO ES TONTA!..., -aclaro Mai enojada -Solo un poco despistada eso es todo

-Ya no la defiendas tanto Mai...despistada –dijo riendo su cuñado Bogart

-Tal vez Terry tenga razón –hablo Kyo y todos lo miraban asombrados

-¿Enserio? -pregunta el asombrado Terry

-La historia dice que reencarno en la tierra como mortal sin recuerdos. - el castaño se levanta y empieza a dar vueltas -podría ser cualquiera, esto va hacer difícil -suspira cansado

-No tanto, si ella es tan fuerte como dicen participara en el torneo como lo hace todo el mundo –hablo Ryo

-Es cierto Ryo..., hasta yo podría ser esa poderosa diosa guerrera -dice Mai ilusionada

-Si tú fueras la diosa mi hermano estaría feliz de devolverte a Orochi -se burla Terry

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Mi Andy lucharía por mi amor..., además también podría ser Mary Blue –supuso queriendo poner celoso al rubio...

-Si fuera mary, ¿crees que Orochi querrá negociar conmigo? –cuestiono pensando

-¡No tienes remedio!–alzo la voz la castaña dándole un abanicazo en la cabeza

-Oye solo bromeaba... –le reprocho Terry mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¡No seas chillón Bogard! –comenzó a reírse Ryo junto con Mai

-Ya me canse de escuchar idioteces tengo cosas más importantes que hacer... -dejo el pelirrojo fastidiado

-Iori tiene razón, por el momento busquen toda información acerca de la diosa Atenea y la relación que tiene con Orochi,

-Cuenta con migo y mi familia Chizuru los Sakazaki pelearan –aseguro Ryo con seriedad

-Gracias Ryo –contesto Chizuru.

-Fatal Fury Team no se quedara atrás si es necesario pelearemos –también hablo Terry levantándose junto con Rock

-Female Team peleara–siguió Mai

-los Ikari Warriors Team lucharan –confirmo Leona

-Todos juntos lucharemos Chizuru. –dijo Shingo

-¡También peleare!– exclamo Kyo

-Orochi es mio Kusanagi, yo lo matare. –anuncio Iori desde la ventana.

-Chicos... les agradezco a todos –sonrió esperanzada la morena -Tenemos que estar informados así será más fácil encontrarla y pongan al tanto de todo a los demás y les recomiendo que entrenen mucho porque se avecina una gran batalla...

Continuara...


	20. El ataque de las secretarias de Rugal

**Capitulo XIX**

"El ataque de las secretarias de Rugal"

Atardecía y la joven cantante ya había terminado de entrenar con sus amigas y se dirigía cansada al apartamento, cuando de pronto ve a un niño que caminaba distraído jugando con un video juegos y que estaba a punto de ser atropellado rápidamente lo salva deteniendo el auto con su escudo protector causando la atención de las personas se acercan aplaudiendo a la guerrera de traje rojo por su acto heroico, el conductor del auto baja pidiendo disculpas por el accidente que estaba a punto de cometer...

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunta la cantante al niño con una sonrisa.

-Si... –contesta apenado oculta por atrás su video juegos.

-Deberías tener más cuidado y mirar por los dos lados cuando cruzas la calle

-lo sé, lo siento

-¿Qué llevas atrás?

-bueno..., yo -ríe inocentemente mostrando su video juegos

-lo sabía, ¿Qué clase de juego es?

-The King of fighters, no puedo dejar de jugar es mi vida –dijo el niño abrazando su video juegos, Athena sonríe agachándose hasta estar a la altura del niño mirando tiernamente al niño.

-sabes mi vida también es como un video juegos.

Mientras tanto Iori llega a su apartamento, no encuentra a su prometida y se recuesta en su cama prendiendo un cigarrillo, luego ve una pila de cartas envueltas con un moño sobre la mesita de luz...

-Estas deben ser las cartas que les mandan sus fans -Toma un sobre abriéndolo y empieza a leerlo...

"Hola Princesa quiero decirte que eres muy hermosa y te sigo en todos tus conciertos y me da mucho gusto tenerte en Japón, eres fantástica y me encantaría que aceptaras mi invitación a cenar por favor llámame..., por siempre tu fans Nozomi Kou..."

"Hola Athena me llamo Shin, tengo 21 años y en verdad soy un gran admirador tuyo y me gustaría mucho conocerte personalmente... mi tel. es..."

Abre otra carta enfurecido...

-Lo que faltaba

"Hola Athena soy Jhun quisiera...

Este no termina de leer que toma todas las cartas y lleno de celos arroja a la basura...

-Imbéciles...

En el parque...

-Gracias por traerme nuevamente al parque Athena -sonríe el niño

-No debiste escapar de tu mamá, no vuelvas hacer eso -le aconseja, luego escuchan una voz ¡SHEN!

-Es mi mama me está buscando, gracias por salvarme

-De nada ahora ve campeón -lo abraza dándole un beso en la mejilla dejando al niño sonrojado...

-Si

-Prométeme que te cuidaras más ahora. –le dijo Athena mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño, cuando dos secretarias observaban la escena.

-Pero que conmovedor... -se ríe Mature

-Odio esos sentimentalismos tan baratos... –escupe el piso Vice delante de ellos

-¡Ustedes!... Shen tu madre está buscándote ve -dice la cantante tranquilamente para no asustar al chico, este se retira algo asustado...

-¡QUE QUIEREN! –exigió Athena, las dos secretarias solo se reían colocándose en posición de combate...

Mientras tanto Iori estando en su apartamento sintió un mal presentimiento y algunas energías negativas cerca...

-Ya tendría que estar aquí... -este preocupado sale del apartamento.

Cerca del parque...

Las secretarias empiezan atacarla, la cantante logro esquivar cada golpe con dificultad y utiliza su aura psíquica para alejarlas un poco.

-¡SON UNAS COBARDES!, porque no pelean de a una –demando Athena se coloca en posición de combate

-¡COBARDES! –repite Vice enfurecida

-Para que veas que somos buenas, dejare que Vice acabe contigo –dijo Mature cruzándose de brazos

-Eso ya lo veremos. –musito Athena preparada.

-¡VOY ACABAR CONTIGO NIÑA!

La pelo corto se lanza hacia la cantante pero esta la sorprende utilizando la teletransportación apareciendo atrás de su contrincante le lanza una ¡Psyco ball! (bola psíquica) que vice recibe, luego Athena aparece en frente de vice dándole su mejor ataque, una serie de piñas y patadas dejándola lastimada tirada en el suelo, de pronto Mature furiosa interviene atacándola por detrás con su poder de Orochi tomándola desprevenida la arroja al suelo.

-Dijiste que no ibas a intervenir... –le recordó débilmente Athena tratando de levantarse

-ups, mentí... –rio acercándose a la cantante

-¡Maldita! –dice vice levantándose

-¿Qué sucede Vice? , casi te gana esta tonta –se burla la rubia de su amiga

-Solo me confié ¬¬ – le contesto la pelo corto

-Bueno ahora déjame a mí terminar con ella... –le aseguro Mature

La rubia la toma de los cabellos con fuerza a la pelivioleta y la mira a los ojos...

-No entiendo como tú eres tan importante para el si no eres más que una niña débil y tonta... –la suelta bruscamente, luego empieza a darle infinitos golpes a la cantante debilitándola...

-Acaba con ella de una vez Mature, ya inventaremos algo -se ríe la asesina Vice

-Dile adiós a este mundo niña... –dice la rubia levanta su mano para terminar con ella de una vez pero fue detenida por llamas ¿verdes? Que la aleja de la guerrera de traje rojo...

-Ash... -murmuro Vice asombrada

-Su orden no era terminar con ella, solo asustarla... –les menciono descendió sus flamas verdes

-Yo no iba a matarla.

-Eso no es cierto... –dijo el francés mirando por un momento a la cantante lastimada –Vámonos- ordeno Ash se retira del lugar junto con las secretarias molestas.

Athena cura sus heridas con sus poderes y ve al pelirrojo corriendo rápidamente hacia ella...

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién te lastimo? –le pidió respuestas mientras la ayuda a levantarse

-Me atacaron las secretarias de Rugal...

-Esas Condenadas... ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, solo querían asustarme o matarme..., no entiendo

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-Del porque Ash me salvo...

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 20 una terrible noticia

**Capitulo XX**

"Una terrible noticia"

Athena se había retirado temprano de la preparatoria y ahora se encontraba sentada sobre la arena esperaba nuevamente a su hermano pero esta vez decidida a confesarle su identidad lo ve llegar y ella se levanta poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿Para que nuevamente me citaste?

-K'...no aguanto más tengo que decírtelo yo... soy

-Athena te soy franco yo no quiero tener amoríos con nadie. –la interrumpió

-¿Qué? no es eso yo tengo novio y voy a casarme.

-¿Entonces...?

-Tu...-ella queda sin habla estando inquieta.

-Perdóname tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –sin darle importancia se marcha

-Hermano... -dijo la cantante con voz quebrada, K' se detiene al escuchar esa palabra dándose vuelta y la mira fijamente.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Eres mi hermano K', -Afirmo ella - Esto te pertenece -saca de su mochila la medalla de oro blanco entregándoselo...

-Ese es mi collar pero como...

-Lo encontró Ralf y me lo entrego Heidern, yo también tengo uno igual –le muestra el suyo a K' este observaba las dos medallas que eran idénticas...

-Tu..., ¿Eres esa niña que aparece en mis sueños?

- Sí, tú y yo somos hermanos..., ¿Me dejas abrazarte hermano? –repitió ella llorando de felicidad.

Athena sin esperar contestación lo abraza con fuerza, este aun sorprendido recibe ese infinito abrazo, luego se sientan sobre la arena sin dejar de mirarse...

-No puedo creer que te haya encontrado... –dice ella.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Fue gracias al esquipo Heidern, ellos seguían tu caso

-Quisiera recodar..., cada vez que miraba esta medalla sentía nostalgia de saber que significa y porque la llevaba puesta...

-Ya volverán tus recuerdos Alex... –lo toma de la mano

-¿Alex?, ese es mi verdadero nombre

-Si K' tienes es mismo nombre que el de papá Alexander Asamiya. –le sonríe

-Athena, ¿nuestros padres fueron asesinados?

El rostro de felicidad de la cantante cambia a tristeza...

-Sí, fueron asesinados por los agentes de NEST, yo por suerte salí ilesa.

-Entonces era cierto..., yo estando en su organización descubrí que fui secuestrado y que ellos habían asesinado a mi familia, sentí unos deseos de venganza...

-La venganza no es buena K'...

-Ellos me utilizaron como conejito de indias para su maldito experimento, borraron toda mi memoria convirtiéndome en unos de ellos...ahora esos recuerdos solo aparecen en mis sueños..., que bueno que acabe con todos esos malditos.

-¿Con todos? ¿Qué hiciste K'? –se exalto Athena

-Asesine a cada uno, primero con Zero no sé por qué pero ese sujeto siempre me odio le di su merecido, luego con Ángel y K9999, junto con máxima y Kula terminamos con los demás agentes que estaban con ellos y por ultimo a mi jefe Igniz...en verdad tengo que reconocer que el poder de los Kusanagi es verdaderamente sorprendente...

Ella queda pasmada mirando a su hermano extrañamente...

-¿Y que fue de ti después?

-Bueno Kula se rencontró con Diana y Foxy, máxima y yo andamos de un lugar a otro...

-Mejor dicho vagabundeando y portándose mal... –le dice Athena divertida

-Admito que he hecho cosas malas... -contesta arrepentido

-Sabes nuestros padres nos dejaron una herencia, tú tienes derecho a tu parte. –le informo.

-La verdad necesito dinero para alquilar un apartamento... –se acordó K'

-yo puedo dártelo...

-¡Claro que no! esperare cuando cobre la herencia... –dijo ya molesto

-vamos no seas orgulloso, eso puede durar mucho tiempo, mientras tanto acéptalo aunque sea prestado. –insistió Athena

-lo pensare..., veo que a ti te fue muy bien Princesa del pop...

-Tuve suerte de ser adoptada por un hombre bueno que considero como mi padre y me entrego su amor paterno, le debo tanto gracias a Seiya soy la Princesa que papá quiso que fuera –Sonrió- sabes que te dijo papá antes de que huyamos de nuestra casa...

-¿Qué?

-Dijo... Alex...estoy muy orgulloso de ti yo sé que te convertirás en un hombre muy fuerte mejor persona que yo...campeón..., luego te sonrió y acaricio tu rostro. –recordó Athena

-Espero no haberlo decepcionado.

-Claro que no, él debe estar muy orgulloso de ti te volviste un hombre fuerte y por cierto tengo un hermanito muy lindo después de todo.

-Tú también ya no eres una niña, si no toda una adolescente admirada.-dijo algo sonrojado

-Si ya no somos niños, hemos crecidos..., -lo abraza nuevamente - Sabes a Kula le gustas, ella es bonita, dulce y sobre todo buena, un día de estos podríamos salir los tres y...

-ya sé que pretendes pero Kula es solo una niña, además este no es el momento Orochi ha vuelto y lo sabes...

-Por eso hay que aprovechar el tiempo perdido ahora estamos juntos y esta vez nadie nos va a separar.

-Es bueno saber que no siempre fui un clon fallado como dice... Yagami demonios, lo había olvidado él es tu novio... -dijo con desprecio a lo ultimo

-Sí y estamos viviendo juntos.

-Qué suerte la mía, mi hermana novia del maldito de Iori Yagami.

-Es un mundo cruel ¿No crees? -contesta con gracia

-¿Sabe que soy tu hermano?

-Todavía no se lo he dicho, tendré que decírselo o se esperó que no se enoje por haberle oculta...-Athena fue interrumpida por una llamada...

"Hola..., Alfred... ¿Qué sucede?...no te entiendo nada primero tranquilízate" -dijo mientras se levantaba angustiada...

Athena deja caer su celular al suelo quedando en shock, su rostro pálido se empaparon de lágrimas...

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Seiya sufrió un accidente y el..., murió

K' la abraza conteniéndola, luego la cantante se desmaya en los brazos de su hermano debido por haber recibido la noticia en su estado, este la recuesta con cuidado sobre la arena y sin saber que hacer trata de despertarla...

-Athena...despierta por favor...-la zamarreaba K' y ella abre sus ojos lentamente.

-Dime que no es cierto..., que Seiya no ha muerto –decía entre sollozas lágrimas

-lo siento Athena..., lo siento

Días después...

Ya había pasado una semana del trágico accidente que tuvo el padre de Athena, este dejo toda su herencia y su mansión a su princesita de cabello violáceo, Athena aun no admitía su partida y se refugiaba en sus recuerdos junto con su padre adoptivo Seiya encerrada en la habitación del mismo echándose a perder entre sus cosas recostada en su cama con sus ojos hinchados de tantas lagrimas que derramo, no se alimentaba ni deseaba salir de la oscura habitación.

Alfred otra vez tomaba del cuarto la charola con la comida que estaba tal y como la trajo, al parecer no la había tocado, se preocupaba aún más por la Srita Athena, recibió otro llamado de Iori Yagami, el mismo que llama todos los días preguntando por la Srita y que ella le mentía diciéndole que se encontraba bien y que no se preocupara, pero esta vez el mayordomo le dijo la verdad en la situación en la se encontraba la cantante, que ella no comía, ni dormía y que no salía en todo el día de la habitación de su amo y que ya no sabía más que hacer pidiéndole ayuda, el pelirrojo le dijo que estaba en camino y le dijo que la sacaría de la habitación.

Iori llego a la mansión Mukami y el mayordomo le indico donde se encontraba la cantante, este entro a la habitación oscura cerrando la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue prender la luz viéndola recostada abrazando una fotografía, ella lo ve parado al pie de la cama.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?

-vete Iori quiero estar sola. –sugirió

-No me iré sin ti, ¿crees que él estaría feliz al verte en ese estado?

-No, pero me siento más cerca de él estando aquí.

-Princesa, debes comer algo o te enfermaras... –dijo sentándose sobre la cama

-No tengo hambre, quiero estar con mi padre

-¡No seas caprichosa! –grito -¡Piensa en nuestro hij... -se calla de inmediato viendo a su amada que lo miraba sorprendida.

-Entonces..., ya lo sabes...

-Sí y no sabes el daño que le estás haciendo.

-No pensé en eso..., perdóname

-Quiero lo mejor para ti, vamos a casa Princesa.

-No quiero dejar a mi padre... –se aferra aún más al retrato

-Él no está aquí y lo sabes, si no vienes conmigo me quedare aquí a tu lado.

Athena se sienta a su lado sin soltar la fotografía dejándose envolver por los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Sabías que él era el dueño de la televisora Satella e iba a patrocinar en el próximo torneo KOF junto con Chizuru, él amaba los torneos tanto como yo –le informo mientras observa la fotografía

-Ahora tendrás que patrocinarlo tú y velar por sus bienes. -recomendó

-Yo no puedo manejar sola todos esos negocios ¿Por qué tuvo que irse y dejarme con toda esta responsabilidad?

-No debes preocuparte por eso, eres una joven inteligente y podrás manejar la situación, además esta Chizuru y podrá orientarte y también cuentas con migo para apoyarte como siempre.

-Iori... –dice suavemente mirándolo...

-Ahora vamos a casa Princesa... -Insiste el guitarrista

-Tienes razón, estando aquí no lo traerá a la vida...vamos... –accedió y con mucho dolor deja el retrato sobre la mesita de luz luego trata de levantase y siente un mareo volviendo a sentarse

-Pero primero comerás algo, ¿está bien?

Ella le confirma con la cabeza y su amado la ayuda a levantarse saliendo juntos de la habitación...

Continuara...


	22. una pelea y una dulce reconciliacion

**Capitulo XXI**

"Una pelea y una dulce reconciliación"

1 semana después...

Athena salió del colegio y fue a la estación de subte a encontrarse con su hermano...

-Hola K', me preguntaba si quieres ir al parque de diversiones... –le decía muy animada Athena

-Ahora no puedo tengo cosas que hacer –sentencio el mirándose con complicidad con su compañero.

-K', tenemos que irnos... –le recordó Máxima

-pero..., tenía pensado pasar el día juntos...

-Athena ya no soy el niño que conociste, además no me gusta ir a esos lugares donde hay mucha gente. –la interrumpe fríamente.

-Entiendo, como no volviste a llamarme me preocupe por ti pero veo que te encuentras bien, yo ya no volveré a molestarte... -desilusionada se dispone a irse, K' ve por un momento a Máxima que lo mira con cara reprochadora como diciendo "No la dejes irse así"

-Espera..., Athena tienes razón perdóname. –La detuvo K' - Esta noche estoy desocupado si quieres salimos ¿Qué dices?... –le propuso

-Claro que sí, te llamare para fijar la hora hermano... –le dice Athena sonriendo enormemente.

-Quedamos así, nos vemos

-No lo olvides y por favor K'... cuídate –se le acerca y le acaricia su rostro, este se pone algo nervioso no está acostumbrado a esos gestos pero le agradaba sentir que alguien se preocupa por el.

-Descuida, nadie puede conmigo ¿verdad Máxima?

-Es cierto hierba mala nunca muere, ve tranquila Athena –le asegura máxima con una sonrisa

-Está bien, cuídense... –dijo al tiempo de verlo irse con máxima...

Se hizo de noche y como habían acordado la cantante y su hermano fueron a cenar, luego al cine y los dos la pasaban muy bien juntos caminando por la plaza.

-Athena hace poco recordé..., lo recode todo... –confeso K' después de caminar y platicar del tiempo perdido con su hermana menor...

-Enserio, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No me sentía bien, no fue lindo recordar como los asesinaron y todo lo que pasamos. -explico

-Lo sé, como también es difícil olvidar hermano

-Todo este tiempo me sentí solo, nadie se preocupaba por mí y ahora...

-Y ahora me tienes a mi K', soy tu hermana y siempre contaras con migo...

Ellos sin darse cuenta se les había pasado la hora el reloj marcaba las 05:06, este la llevo hasta el apartamento dándose un último abrazo luego la ve entrando y se va del lugar en su motocicleta nueva, ya que cobro parte de su herencia.

La psíquica entra al apartamento y sin hacer ruido entra lentamente al cuarto donde de pronto se enciende la luz y ve a su novio recostado sobre la cama vestido al parecer no se había acostado, la observaba con esa mirada seria que la asustaba.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo... yo –tartamudeo ella y Iori se levanta de golpe enojado

-Estas no son horas de llegar a tu casa ¿Con quien rayos estabas?- reclamo

-Con... con mis amigas

-¡No me mientas! te vi por el balcón y puedo saber ¿Por qué el clon de Kyo te trajo? ¡CONTESTAME!

-yo..., tenía que habértelo dicho antes... –dijo ella nerviosa

-¡QUE DIABLOS TE TRAES CON ESE SUJETO! –grito tomándola del brazo con fuerza.

-Iori ya suélteme –chillo soltándose de su agarre empujándolo.

-Nunca lo espere de ti Athena ¡Nunca! –Dijo decepcionado - que no te alcanzaba con migo que tenías que enredarte con ese fenómeno. - arroja una cosa contra la pared destruyéndolo

-¡NO LO LLAMES ASI!

-¡NO LO DEFIENDAS!, pero soy un idiota en creer en ti y en tu disque amor.

-No Iori, -lo interrumpió -yo ya me canse de tu desconfianza, quieres la verdad te diré la verdad K' Dash es mi hermano Alex, ¡MI HERMANO!

-¿Tu hermano? -susurro atónito a lo que escucho. -¡PORQUE ME LO OCULTASTE!

-Iba decírtelo, pero nunca pensé que me harías esta escena.

-Más te vale que sea cierto.

-¡NO ME AMENAZES!, ya me canse de tu desconfianza, no puedo convivir con una persona que no confía en mí y que me trates de esa forma yo no soy uno de tus empleados como Hiro, es por eso que me voy. -aseguro

-Ya dejas de ser infantil Athena madura de una vez.

-Si te parezco tan inmadura porque no te quedaste con Leona que seguramente es más madura que yo –dijo con sarcasmo

-por lo menos ella no me ocultaría las cosas como lo hiciste tú...

-¿Así? –Athena apretó sus mandíbulas. -pues entonces ¡CASATE CON ELLA! , es más te lo hare fácil -toma su valija empezando a empacar sus cosas...

-¡YA DEJATE DE TONTERIAS! –Iori le arrebata la maleta y lo arroja al costado de la cama, Athena respira profundo tocándose la frente serenándose.

-Es mejor separarnos por un tiempo, estoy decidida a irme.- dice Athena, Iori se le acerca y la mira seriamente a los ojos...

-Escúchame bien, tú no te iras ¡No me dejaras!

-Iori, entiende...

-Si te vas Athena... si te vas te aseguro que te traeré a rastras si es necesario –la amenaza con su típica mirada fría

-No serias capaz... –contesta algo asustada

-Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz Athena..., aun no lo sabes.-Termino diciendo Iori, tomando sus llaves y sale de su apartamento enfurecido cerrando la puerta con fuerza, la cantante comienza a llorar desconsoladamente sobre la cama.

Pasaron las hora y el reloj marcaban 22:03 de la noche y el pelirrojo vuelve a su apartamento más tranquilo con intención de reconciliarse con su Princesa pero temía que ella ya no se encontrara, este la busca entrando a su cuarto y la ve salir del baño recién bañada envuelta con su toalla blanca, ella ignorándolo se miraba al espejo mientras se cepillaba su cabello, este le da la espalda ya que su orgullo le impedía a dar el primer paso.

-¿Vas a salir nuevamente? -pregunta

-No..., guarde tu cena está en la...

-ya comí.

El silencio inundo la habitación, ella dejo de cepillarse lo mira por un momento, se acerca a Iori que se encontraba aun de espaldas y lo abraza por detrás...

-lo siento...-musita Athena y Iori se da vuelta, la recuesta sobre su pecho...

-perdóname, no debí desconfiar de ti.

-yo no debí precipitarme, debí decirte que K' era... –fue callada por los dedos del pelirrojo que delineaba suavemente

-No quiero que volvamos a discutir ¿de acuerdo? –dice Iori y ella asintió sonriendo -ven, tengo un obsequio para ti.

-¿Un obsequio? –pregunto entusiasmada

Este la toma de la mano llevándola al living donde ella se impresiona viendo a un oso gigante sentado sobre el sofá y a su lado un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y dos corazones en el centro del oso que decía "lo siento "y el otro "te amo", ella emocionada toma las rosas tocando sus suaves pétalos...

-Esto es hermoso amor... gracias –dijo Athena tomando de inmediato el ramo y las puso en agua en un florero

-Hay algo más Princesa... –dijo Iori observando al oso sospechosamente, la cantante sin entender se acerca al oso acariciándolo.

-Es tan lindo, suave y mira tiene puestos unos pendientes de... ¿esmeraldas? –cuestiono sorprendida

-originales...

-Iori, estos pendientes te habrán costado una fortuna..., no sé si aceptarlos... –se acerca Athena a el aun no salía del asombro

-Claro que lo aceptaras y lo usaras mañana ya que tengo pensado raptarte después de tu concierto para llevarte a cenar...

-¿de verdad? -pregunta feliz

-Hace tiempo que no salimos juntos ¿no crees que merezco una recompensa? -Sonríe provocativamente mientras la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia el mientras depositaba un tierno beso sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- amor, sé que te he descuidado prometo que ya no volverá a pasar..., ya sabes que te amo...

Este la besa tomándola en sus brazos la lleva directo a su habitación recostándola suavemente sobre la cama volviendo a besar sus tibios labios.

-sabes te ves muy linda cuando te enojas –susurro apagando la luz

El guitarrista se encontraba despierto después de haberle hecho el amor a su prometida, ella se encontraba acurrucada sobre su pecho dormía placenteramente en sus brazos. Este empieza a recordar preocupado sobre el nuevo problema "Orochi" y en las palabras de Chizuru..." por el momento busquen toda información acerca de la diosa Atenea y la relación que tiene con Orochi, tenemos que estar informados así será más fácil encontrarla y pongan al tanto de todo a los demás y les recomiendo que entrenen mucho porque se avecina una gran batalla..."

Este se levanta con cuidado para no despertar a su amada colocándose un bóxer sale del cuarto dirigiéndose al living toma entre las cosas de Athena unos libros de literatura, abre uno empezando a buscar información y lo encuentra se recuesta sobre el sofá comenzando a leer...

" La diosa Atenea"

Atributos: armaduras, casco, espada y escudo.

Su planta, el olivo y su animal favorito es la lechuza.

Princesa del olimpo, llamada también Athena, Minerva y Palas, mejor conocida como la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra.

Nacimiento...

Hija de Zeus y Metis, cuando esta estaba a punto de dar a luz Zeus se la trago convirtiéndola en un animalito, por consejo del oráculo que predijo que si su primera esposa le daría el heredero que más tarde le quitaría el imperio del cielo, por eso en el momento de su nacimiento empezó a tener fuertes dolores de cabeza y mando a Hefestos que le cortara la cabeza con un hacha y de ahí nació Atenea totalmente armada ya adulta que produjo un grito de guerra que resonó en cielo y tierra..."

En su habitación, el castaño Kusanagi no logro conciliar el sueño leía también la biografía de la diosa por internet...

"Zeus quedo prendido de su hija le permitió usar sus armas como su escudo y su legendaria espada que era única ya que con ella podía acabar con la vida de cualquier dios inmortal.

Ella vestía una hermosa armadura de oro solido pero nunca iba a la guerra a menos que se sintiera obligada porque no le gustaban las disputas si peleaba siempre ganaba.

En origen es la protectora de toda Grecia como Atenas y Ática donde es venerada también es protectora de varios héroes y otros personajes míticos, que aparece en muchos de los episodios de la mitología fue una de las diosas más representadas en el arte griego..."

Prosigue el pelirrojo

"Nunca se casó ni tuvo amantes, se ha encargado de mantener una virginidad perpetua, hija preferida de Zeus este dejaba que utilizara sus armas como su espada, su escudo y su rayo, vivía en un gigantesco palacio situado en el monte olimpo, fue vista bañarse desnuda por el dios cronos este fue castigado por Zeus a ser cegado por siempre también Hefestos el dios herrero ha intentado violarla pero ella aun así la guerrera salió adelante con su vida.

Atenea no es una mujer de excesos, no es apasionada ni miedosa, codiciosa sino una mujer valiente e inteligente heredada de su madre ella quiere una guerra justa, combativa que llego a enfrentarse con Ares y derrotarlo en todas las ocasiones al brutal dios de la guerra y la violencia, su hermanastro del que se diferenciaba por el rechazo de cualquier desmesura el incluso en los momentos de ira, nunca codero a impulsos salvajes y desordenados..."

Prosiguió el castaño Kusanagi...

"Atenea es capaz de involucrarse con los hombres evitando enredos emocionales o sexuales, con los que puede trabajar cómodamente como compañera, colega ,amiga confidente sin desarrollar sentimientos eróticos o intimidad emocional aunque admitía que les atraía los hombres con poder y autoridad. Percibe el mundo de manera muy realista sin romanticismo o idealismo que la confundan.

Ella es invencible, inmortal y poderosa tiene el poder de la telepatía puede comunicarse con los demás a través de la mente .Atenea también afirma que el poder de la esperanza es suyo es increíblemente más poderosa que la mayoría de otros dioses muy posiblemente más que su propio padre Zeus..."

-Esto no es nada real, pero... ¿será que existe? –se preguntaba el castaño

En el apartamento de Iori...

"Atenea sin lugar a duda la diosa más querida y mes respetada, sus dotes como guerrera y como diosa de gran inteligencia (por ello a veces se la representa con un búho) representaba el ideal griego por excelencia, forma parte del consejo de los doce dioses del olimpo se sentaban en una gran mesa del consejo, en lado de Hera (esposa de Zeus) se sentaban cinco diosas y cinco dioses en el de Zeus, Atenea se sentaba frente a orochi, el dios protector de los 4 elementos de la naturaleza de la tierra..."

- valla, ¿Pero qué relación tiene con orochi?

" Yamata no Orochi, él era su fiel compañero de batallas, ella lo consideraba un gran amigo y aliado pero este no se conformaba con su amistad sino su dueño, ella había rechazado a numerosos dioses ya que ella misma decía que ninguno era digno de ella, pero orochi se consideraba digno de la diosa por ser el mejor guerrero y poderoso dios de todo el olimpo, no se dio por vencido que termino obsesionarse con ella al límite de asesinar a su dios al poderoso Zeus para obligarla a casarse con el pero ella misteriosamente desapareció del olimpo algunos dicen que reencarno en la tierra como mortal y el mismo oráculo predijo su vuelta..."

-Esto parece interesante... como nada creíble

Sueño...

Él se encontraba en la biblioteca revisando algunos papeles cuando ve a entrar a uno de sus hombres...

-señor he averiguado todo acerca de su prometida... la Princesa Athena –le dice Hiro

-¿y quién te mando a que averiguaras algo sobre de ella? –pregunto molesto el pelirrojo

-bueno...usted discúlpeme pero yo investigo a todos a quien lo rodea es por seguridad. -explico

-y bien ¿qué averiguaste? –hablo interesado dejando de hacer sus deberes

-he descubierto que ella no aparenta lo que es no es solo una simple Princesa, sino también una guerrera es la protectora de su ciudad Atenas y...

-Eso ya lo sé –musito volviendo a seguir con su trabajo

-No solo eso su madre la Reina Elena no podía tener hijos era infértil, ella misma afirma que el gran Zeus se le presento en un sueño prediciéndole la llegada de su hija y que renacería en ella y cuando la Princesa Athena nació una luz inmensa la cubrió y a todo el palacio...dicen que ella es la reencarnación directa de la diosa Atenea ¿lo puede creer?, toda Grecia la adora hasta algunos héroes guerreros que han visto a la diosa lo afirman –le informaba sorprendido mientras escuchaba a su amo riéndose...

-¿Me quieres decir que la Princesa es nuestra protectora La diosa Atenea?, pero quien te conto esa estupidez...

-Fue un aventurero, un guerrero que provino de Atenas...

Sueño 2...en el jardín de la mansión Yasakani...

El pelirrojo como diariamente caminaba junto a su prometida mientras comenta lo que había averiguado Hiro...

-¿y tú que piensas? –le pregunta la Princesa

-A decir verdad no, pero me gustaría saber porque dicen eso acerca de ti...

-bueno...se dicen muchas cosas de mí, pero a veces me siento diferente... Y tengo sueños extraños de otro lugar desconocido yo..., no lo entiendo...

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido Athena

-lo sé... hasta siento que no debería casarme si no irme, seguir luchando y protegiendo Atenas ese es mi deber pero... -queda en silencio confusa y el detiene su caminata mirándola afligido a los ojos...

-No pensaras irte y echarte para atrás a vísperas de nuestro casamiento...no lo harías.

-Cómo crees que voy hacerte ese desaire Iori, yo te di mi palabra y la cumpliré. –le aseguro

-no estoy hablando de palabras Athena sino de lo que realmente sientes por mí...-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ella lo abrazo con fuerza...

-lo que siento por ti es más fuerte, va más allá de todo...yo te amo Iori créeme te amo...

Fin del sueño...

Iori despierta un poco confundido por el sueño tan extraño que tuvo, este deja el libro a un lado, vuelve nuevamente a su cuarto acostándose al lado de su amada y se la queda mirando extrañamente...

-"¿serás tú? ...no lo creo pero debo admitir que en algunos aspectos se parecen..."-dice y el duda en un momento pero toca el vientre de su amada mientras dormía...

" Princesa..., muy pronto me darás un hijo al que cuidaremos juntos, no voy a perderte mientras allá una posibilidad y esa sea acabare con Kyo... aunque me odies por eso"-Pensaba mientras acariciaba el vientre plano de su amada que dormida vuelve a buscar el calor del cuerpo de su amado pelirrojo abrazándose a él y en sus sueños suspiro "te amo Iori", este sonríe cerrando sus ojos...

Al otro día...

-Iori ¿no has visto más cartas que envían mis fans? Estaban atadas con un moño... –le pregunto mientras buscaba por debajo de la cama

-y yo que voy a saber de esas estúpidas cartas que te envían tus admiradores que por cierto son unos idiotas... –contesto molesto mientras se duchaba en el baño...

-"¿las habrá leído?" –Pensó- yo solo pregunte...

Luego por las dudas revisa el bote de basura y por "casualidad" las encuentra...

-ya las encontré..., en el bote de basura ¿cómo habrán llegado ahí? -hablo sarcásticamente

-¿Piensas sacar un número o aceptaras salir con unos de esos sujetos?

-no..., pero tenías que tirar también la de las chicas.

-puedes quedarte con esas si quieres, no son un peligro para mí.

-cuando lleguen las cartas de tus fans también las arrojare a la basura Yagami... –aseguro molesta

-has lo que quieras..., siempre lo haces. -musito

-Es porque son unas atrevidas, de lo único que escriben es de tu trasero. -escucho una pequeña carcajada del pelirrojo desde el baño, luego guarda sus cartas mientras que este sale del baño mojado envuelto solo con una toalla y la sorprende envolviéndola con sus brazos por detrás.

-qué te parece si nos quedamos en casa hoy -decía mientras besaba el cuello de su novia

-No es mala idea amor pero tengo examen y tú ¿no tienes que entrenar? –cuestiono dándose vuelta

-cierto, lo había olvidado. -recordó

-No te abras olvidado que hoy es mi concierto y que...

-Te voy a raptar cuando termine el concierto para llevarte a cenar y prometo que pasaremos una noche inolvidable..., ¿cómo crees que voy a olvidarlo? –le susurro provocándola mientras la tomaba de la cintura

-Suena bien, bueno amor debo irme o llegare tarde nos vemos.

Athena toma sus cosas y dándole un beso fugas al guitarrista frustrado, saliendo del cuarto para luego abrir la puerta principal cuando ve a una persona conocida aparece detrás de la puerta

-madrina...- dijo sorprendida pero luego con una sonrisa de felicidad

-¿puedo pasar?

-claro...

La hace pasar al pequeño living y las dos se quedan en silencio por un momento mirándose la una a la otra...

-te traeré un refresco. –rompió el silencio Athena

-no gracias...yo solo estoy de paso. –contesto amablemente

-madrina yo...

-no tienes que decir nada Athena yo... he venido a disculparme, no debí tratarte de esa forma y haberte dicho esas cosas horribles... –dijo bajando su vista.

-yo soy la culpable... les oculte mi relación con Iori

-No puedo estar disgustada contigo... te extraño tanto

-y yo a ti

-Ven mi niña abrázame-Termino diciendo sonriendo abriendo sus brazos y Athena enseguida correspondió feliz a su pedido y las dos se emocionaron juntas...

-la quiero mucho madrina

-yo mucho mas

-¿y mi padrino? El me odia

-sabes que él te quiere mucho...y aun le duele la partida de Seiya

-yo aún no creo que se haya ido... –contesto triste bajando la cabeza

-se pone triste cada vez que te nombran los medios. –comento cambiando de tema

-mi felicidad seria completa si el también... lo extraño

-dale tiempo...ya verás que al final terminara aceptando. –le aseguro tomándola de las manos

- Eso espero

-bueno mi niña...no te quito más tiempo, debo hacer las compras sino ¿Quién las hace?

-Es verdad, puedes venir cuando quieras a visitarme con más tiempo

-lo hare y por favor se discreta, no quiero que Kyo se entere que estuve aquí

- descuida

Las dos se abrazan nuevamente y la cantante la acompaña hasta la puerta despidiéndola con una sonrisa luego cierra la puerta con lentitud dejando caer una lágrima mientras que Iori salía de la habitación...

-¿Estas contenta?-Pregunto ya que había escuchado la conversación a través de la puerta

-No sabes cuanto-Respondió secando esa lágrima y este se acerca abrazándola nuevamente...

-Esto tengo que festejarlo

-¿festejarlo? – pregunto Iori sin entender

-si amor...que bueno que aún no te hayas vestido...-dijo en tono sexi y provocador sobre el oído, este sonríe mirándola a los ojos sabiendo de que se trataba...-llévame a la luna...- propuso Athena dándole pequeños besos fugaces sobre los labios de su amado

-Nunca me voy a cansar a llevarte a ese lugar...-contesto entre besos

-¿No tienes que entrenar?

-¿No tienes examen?

-Eso puedo hacerlo mañana...

-De todas formas no te voy a dejar ir. -Dijo colocando el seguro a la puerta que estaba detrás de ella...

-Aún sigo esperando Yagami...

Este la alzo un poco teniéndola a la misma altura que el, siguiendo con el juego de besos y Athena respondió de inmediato rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del pelirrojo sosteniéndose, como también enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él dándose besos ardientes que los excitaban aún más y el teniéndola arrinconada contra la puerta empieza a besar el cuello femenino de su princesa que estremecida sentía el calor de sus suaves labios mientras hundía sus dedos en el cabello rojo, el tentado y sin más resistir la lleva a su cuarto... y bueno y ahí ya se imaginan lo que sucedió...je

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 22 Sospechas

**Capitulo XXII**

"Sospechas"

Días después...

Athena volvía de sus prácticas se le había hecho tarde de pronto siente una presencia que la ha estado siguiendo y se detiene...

-Sal de donde estés Ash

-Ya era hora momento de encontrarte sola... –Dijo el francés presentándose ante ella

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-Te he estado siguiendo todo este tiempo..., -le informa Ash. - Dime algo ¿tu nunca has sentido diferente, que no pertenecieras a este mundo sino a otro? –le pregunta

-Si..., pero como... tu -Tartamudeo la joven asombrada mientras que el rubio se le acerca, ella retrocede de inmediato.

-Tranquila Princesa ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?

-No te entiendo...-este se ríe burlonamente haciéndola enojar

-¡Lo sabía!, por lo menos sabes que Orochi ha despertado. –le recordó.

-También sé que tú robaste los tres tesoros sagrados del templo Kagura para entregárselos a Orochi ¡Y QUE ASESINASTE A MAKI! -Grita

-yo no la asesine, fue un accidente. –asegura.

-No te creo, eres perverso y mi enemigo por ser aliado de Orochi junto con Saiki.

-veo que estas bien informada..., Atenea –Musita

-soy Athena...

-Tú la guerrera más fuerte y justa, ahora veo que ni la sombra quedo de ti, ¿Qué te paso? ¿En qué te ha convertido tu querido padre? -le decía Ash ala psíquica mientras la rodeaba...

-¡CALLATE!

-Pero admito que sigues igual solo en el exterior. –dijo al tiempo de enrular su mechón de cabello con sus dedos

-ya deja de decir incoherencias..., ¡QUE QUIERES DE MI!

-quiero mi inmortalidad de vuelta y solo lo obtendré de vuelta si te entrego tu verdadero poder –Revelo.

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes..., es como si volvieras a nacer Atenea.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido. –dijo Athena preparada y en posición

El francés sonríe y con la misma malicia enciende sus flamas verdes empieza atacarla, ella detiene algunos golpes y recibe un ataque donde Ash quema su brazo y con un golpe final la arroja al suelo levantando su brazo derecho hacia arriba creando un largo y brillante rayo dorado que la cantante sintió nostalgia y miedo al sentir ese ilimitado poder.

-Espera Ash no lo hagas..., estoy embarazada –suplico

-¿Y crees que eso a mí me importa?

Este estaba a punto de lanzárselo cuando es detenido por 3 llamas que recibe sorpresivamente cayendo quemaduras al suelo y lo rodean 3 individuos.

-Imbécil. -dijo el Yagami descendiendo un poco sus flamas...

-No te alcanzo con asesinar a la hermana de Chizuru que también quieres lastimar a los demás. –reclamo Kyo

Mientras K' ayuda a levantar a la psíquica del suelo...

-¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto K'

-si no te preocupes... –contesto Athena mirando con odio a Ash quien también se levanta del suelo apretando su puño.

-"Estaba tan cerca" –pensó el francés. -pero que cuadro más lindo el hermanito humano si se le puede llamar humano a un clon.

- ¡COMO ME LLAMASTE! –grito con furia K' queriendo atacarlo pero fue detenido por Athena.

-y el amiguito Kusanagi y no olvidemos del noviecito malnacido Yagami al rescate..., pero que oportunos son y que afortunada eres Atenea aunque me sorprende de ti... –miro a ambos rivales

-¿Atenea? –pregunto Kyo mirando al tiempo a Iori desentendidos

-ya deja el sarcasmo ¡Prepárate a morir! –le dijo Iori directo a atacarlo

-En otra ocasión Yagami, ahora tengo cosas que hacer, adiós... –desapareció y reapareció - y por cierto "Athena" ya nos volveremos a ver... –termino diciendo con una sonrisa y de inmediato desaparece

-¿A dónde diablos se fue? –pregunto K'

-sabe utilizar la teletransportación, ¿pero cómo?, esa técnica es solo mía -decía Athena para sí misma sumamente sorprendida.

-¿que estará planeando ahora? –comento el castaño y se acerca a su amiga revisando su brazo.

-¡AUCH!, Kyo me duele. –chillo Athena

-Qué bueno que no es nada serio –sonrió- pero mira cómo te dejo el desgraciado te partió el labio –dijo tomándola del mentón

-Kusanagi yo me ocupare de ella. -dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a su novia y con una mirada fría hacia su rival.

-Solo me preocupe por ella... –le contesta el Kusanagi molesto

-Athena, vamos te llevare al hospital... –le impuso K' tomándola del otro brazo, Iori se interpuso delante de él. – ¡Sal de mi camino Yagami!

-Oblígame. –le sonrió Iori de una forma sínica pero ala vez aterradora.

-K'. –lo detuvo Athena. – Estoy bien, solo quiero llegar a casa y descansar. – le sonrió ella tranquilizándolo.

-¿Segura? -miro K' con desconfianza al pelirrojo

-Sí, no te preocupes, no es nada ya estoy bien. –Sonrió la psíquica, K' Asintió.

Momentos después en el apartamento, el Yagami terminaba de curar las heridas de Athena que estaba recostada sobre la cama...

-¿Por qué Ash trato de matarte?

-No lo sé, primero me salva y ahora quiere matarme ¿Quién lo entiende? –respondió molesta

-Es un estúpido.

-Fue extraño, me hablaba como si me conociera y yo a él, cuando peleamos sentí una rivalidad entre nosotros y el disfrutaba al golpearme, hasta pude sentir que su Ki tiene un parecido al mío –decía Athena mientras recordaba la pelea

-¿El mismo ki? –la miro Iori

-¿Te fijaste en ese rayo que estaba a punto de lanzarme?

-Si se pudo percibir que oculta un gran poder en él, eso sí me sorprendió.

-Cuando lo atacaron mi ki disminuyo aún más era como si de alguna forma estuviéramos conectados... ¿sabes cómo me llamo?

-¿cómo?

-me llamo Atenea. –susurro

-¿Atenea?

El pelirrojo sorprendido miro a su prometida pasmado, él no lo admitía pero temía que sus sospechas fueran ciertas de quien era en realidad su Princesa.

En la base secreta de Rugal, Ash caminaba por los pasillos de la base.

-Maldito. - lo recuerda...

Este totalmente lastimado cae al suelo mientras que Orochi se le acercaba...

-¿y tú te dices llamar el poderoso dios de la guerra y protector del olimpo? No me hagas reír

-Diablos..."tengo que acabar con él o acabara con nosotros" –pensaba Ares tratando de pararse.

-Me das lastima Ares, pero tú lo quisiste así, deberías aprender de Saiki que se unió a mí...

-¡Yo nunca me rebajaría a ser tu empleado! Cumpliendo con tus malditos caprichos ¡No dejare que acabes con este mundo! –exclamo sacando nuevamente su espada

-Está bien si tanto quieres morir te daré ese gusto...

Orochi lo golpea brutalmente sacando sorpresivamente le saca su alma del cuerpo y lo destroza con sus propios puños disfrutando del dolor de Ares quien debilitado cae de rodillas al suelo ensangrentado, Orochi se le acerca al oído mientras que Ares agonizaba...

"Con tu muerte me apoderare del olimpo y muy pronto con la tierra, encontrare a tu rival hermana para vengarme también de ella..., adiós Ares mándale saludos a Hades de mi parte..."

Luego se retira al verlo esfumándose con una luz brillante que disminuía, esto significaba la muerte de un dios..., el espíritu de Zeus aparece antes que el guerrero sea consumido y desaparece junto con el llevándolo a otra dimensión desconocida...

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntaba el dios guerrero mirando a su alrededor

-Ares..., tengo una misión para ti... –Se presento.

-¿padre?

-Rencarnaras en la tierra como mortal, buscaras a Atenea para entregarle su poder, su esencia y su espíritu...

-siempre ella, -apretó sus manos con fuerza.-Tu adorada hijita ¿y si me reusó ayudarla?

-No tienes opción ahora tú y ella son uno, Ares sabes en la situación en la que nos encontramos Orochi ya se apoderado no solo de mi pueblo sino también quiere la tierra, necesito de tu ayuda...

-Admito que tienes razón, pero necesito de mis poderes y mi inmortalidad para hallarla, no deseo ser mortal, los humanos me repugnan. –impuso Ares

-Tendrás tus poderes y tus recuerdos, pero tu inmortalidad la obtendrás cuando entregue su poder a tu hermana, ella es la última esperanza que nos queda para terminar con el mal de una vez... –le dijo su padre entregándole su rayo, el espíritu de Zeus se desvanecía. "No me decepciones hijo, confió en ti..., en ti..." –se escucho como eco antes de desaparecer.

...

-"No lo hare padre, además me agrada mi nueva imagen" -pensaba Ash mirándose en el reflejo de una ventana.

-¿En qué piensas Ash? –le pregunto el dios del tiempo desconfiado.

-En nada importante señor Saiki, en nada importante... "Tengo que ser paciente ya podre vengarme de ti y del maldito de Orochi... muy pronto nacerá una nueva guerrera... Atenea" -sonríe sin dejar de mirarse sobre el reflejo

-Orochi necesita de tu presencia para arreglar los últimos detalles para el ataque date prisa-le ordeno, luego se marcha

-Entonces no lo dejare esperar...

Continuara...


	24. Athena vs Asuka

**Capitulo XXIII**

"Athena vs Asuka"

Al día siguiente, todos fueron al sitio de registro del torneo de este año, como todos los años, era del tipo mas abierto, por lo que las casillas de inscripción eran elegantes y más amplias, no como en los años 97' y '98 que eran del tipo "clandestino" que eran simples tienditas de campaña con una mesa dentro cuando el multimillonario Rugal Bernstein lo patrocinaba, muchas personas participarían este año que superó el record, estaban ahí buscando registrarse habían muchas caras conocidas como la familia Sakazaki, la ninja Mai Shiranui, los hermanos Bogart, Kula estaba junto con K' y Máxima, Athena Asamiya junto con las High School Girls, como también Iori, Kyo y Chizuru.

Los días pasaron, y estaban listos para el torneo. Las nuevas reglas de este año, nuevamente iban a ser equipos de 4 personas, y los que no tenían al cuarto integrante lo elegirían las nuevas patrocinadoras de este año (Athena y Chizuru).

Quedaron acomodados los equipos y no hubo queja alguna como años anteriores, todo fue bien planeado y organizado, como el equipo "Try- Sacred (equipo de Chizuru, junto con Iori y Kyo), colocaron a Shingo como el cuarto integrante, luego los participantes fueron llevados al lujoso hotel donde podrán registrarse en las habitaciones, lo cuales eran espaciosas, las camas acolchonadas, un lugar cómodo para cada equipo, con servicio gratuitos de servicio al cuarto, tv con cable, un gimnasio y un jardín espacioso donde podrían entrenar, todos sorprendidos y a la vez alegres disfrutaban de la comodidad, como si fuera el ultimo, como Terry, que acostado en su cama, volvía locas a las chicas de servicio al cuarto llamando a cada minuto y el nuevo integrante de Fatal Fury "Rock", lleno de celos tan solo saber que su novia compartiría el cuarto con las chicas, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba sino que también el nuevo integrante K' Dash, se moría de celos al pensar que estaría cerca de ella , en la habitación del equipo de Chizuru todo era un reverendo desastre, Kyo y Iori que se peleaban por todo.

Eran las una y media de la noche y los participantes descansaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, la cantante dormía complacidamente sobre su cama, cuando fue despertada por un suave beso masculino viéndolo sentado a su lado...

-Iori, pero...-fue cayada por los dedos del pelirrojo

-Shhhh, los demás están durmiendo –dijo despacio

-¿sabes qué hora es?– pregunto en susurro mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Necesitaba verte, además no podía dormir por los ronquidos del desgraciado de Kyo, da gracias que no termine ahogándolo con la almohada.

-Estás loco –dijo entre algunas risas silenciosas

Este acaricio la mejilla de la joven y la volvió a besar pero con intensidad tomándola de la cintura, como si fuera el último, luego del infinito beso ella sonríe abrazándolo con fuerza...

-amor, hiciste tu pequeño viaje en vano, sabes que no podemos...-le dijo sonrojada

-lo sé, pero créeme que valió la pena el viaje... te amo Princesa

-Eso dices ahora, pero cuando tenga antojos y me vuelva gorda ya no me veras atractiva... –susurro algo triste

-No digas eso

-ya no me querrás

-¿cómo puedes decir eso Athena? –pregunto ya molesto

-seré obesa y fea. –respondió infantilmente.

-yo me enamore de ti, no de tu belleza ni de tu cuerpo...además vas a darme a mi heredero. –dijo tocándole el vientre tiernamente

-Te amo Iori... –contesto colocando sus manos arriba de la de él.

-yo a ti para toda la eternidad...

-para toda la eternidad. –repitió con una sonrisa

-oigan tortolitos, ya dejen dormir –dijo Malin tapando su cabeza con su almohada

-si..., mañana tendremos el primer día de entrenamiento –bostezo Hinako

-ustedes me tienen envidia porque Soiree ni Rock, vinieron a visitarlas –contesto la cantante en tono de burla abrazando aún más a su novio.

-cállate –contestaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Yagami, tienes 5 segundos para salir de aquí, -hablo serio K', sin siquiera moverse

-lo que faltaba-musito Iori para sí mismo.

-hay que pana Iori, que pena-dijo Malin riéndose silenciosamente junto con Hinako

-el tiempo corre –insistió el peliblanco

-K', ya no soy una niña.- contesto avergonzada Athena

-me iré, pero no porque tú me lo ordenas Dash. –le respondió Iori dándole un tierno beso a su prometida

Luego se levanta abriendo la puerta, mira por última vez a su amada retirándose, ella suspira cayendo de espaldas hacia atrás, sonríe mientras observaba su alianza con ilusión...

A la mañana siguiente, todo mundo despertó temprano, como a eso de las seis de la mañana. Chizuru junto con su compañera tenían un anuncio muy importante que dar a todos los participantes

-El torneo empezará oficialmente el 5 de junio, por lo que estas semanas que faltan los podrán aprovechar para entrenar.-comento Athena

-Queremos que este torneo sea justo y limpio nada de trampas o de lo contrario serán amonestados o expulsados según el caso. – dijo la descendiente Yata

-para cualquier inconveniente Chizuru y yo estamos a su disposición... ¿preguntas?

-yo tengo una –dice Leona

-Te escuchamos

-¿Desde cuándo las patrocinadoras de este torneo aceptan rufianes como K' Dash y su cómplice Máxima? –pregunto la peliazul obteniendo la atención de los demás y sobre todo la de K', pero le pareció extraño que no haya armado alboroto alguno es más se veía tranquilo.

-¿Cómo?

-Es verdad Athena, tenemos órdenes de aprenderlo. –le respondió Ralf

-ya no tienen que hacerlo, su delito ya ha sido pagado bajo fianza y si no me creen pueden preguntarle a Heidern.-le informo Athena.

-olvide mencionarles, hace poco se ha anulado el pedido de captura de ambos –contesto apenado Clark

-pero es un criminal. –dijo seria la soldado acercándose a la psíquica

-lo es y no por eso deja de ser mi hermano. –le dijo Athena a la militar. -bien como decía les deseo a todos mucha suerte y que gane el mejor. - y acto seguido Athena, se retiró.

-Bueno creo que la suerte una vez más me sonríe. –dijo K' presumiendo por al lado de Leona también retirándose junto con Máxima, no solo despertando la ira del equipo Heidern sino también de cierto pelirrojo y su rival Kusanagi.

Los demás equipos no esperaban que se realizara tan pronto el torneo y ansiosos se retiraron para empezar el arduo entrenamiento. Es lo que hizo el equipo de Athena, que ahora era llamado "High School Girls y K' Team" (obviamente no le agrado nada al peliblanco, pero no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo), las chicas empezaron la práctica después de desayunar y cambiarse de ropa, mientras que K', le pareció aburrido y fue a entrenar con el equipo de Kula donde estaba su aliado Máxima y Whip.

El entrenamiento de Iori y Kyo era algo inesperado. Había unos cuantos espectadores en su práctica, pues pensaban que en algún momento Iori atacaría a Kyo, o viceversa. Todas las personas estaban atentas a cada movimiento, dada a sus habilidades piroquinéticas lo que hacía que Yagami y Kusanagi se sintieran cada vez más incómodos.

Llegaron las dos de la tarde, habían practicado demasiado y sus cuerpos les pedían alimento como fuese. Estaban exhaustos y ya necesitaban un buen descanso. A Iori le sorprendió ver a Athena con el cabello amarrado sin su fleco. Se veía más linda así.

-¿Cómo estuvo la práctica? -preguntó Athena sin perder de vista a su novio.

-Bastante bien, ¿Y ustedes?-cuestiono Kyo al ver cansadas a las chicas

- Excelente. Muy cansada, Athena aumento su poder, es más fuerte que antes –respondió Malin agitada

- pero estuvo genial.-prosiguió Hinako, quien sentía que se moría.

-Oigan, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer al restaurant del hotel?-sugirió Kyo.

-Me parece perfecto. Sólo deja me voy a bañar, estoy deshecha.-dijo la cantante mientras le daba un beso a Iori quien no participo en la conversación (típico de él), y se iba a su habitación junto con sus amigas, dejando a su novio incómodo con la mirada de asombro del Kusanagi .

Estaba anocheciendo y Iori sentado bajo un árbol, observando de lejos a su amada con Kyo y Shingo, le resultaba totalmente extraña la pasividad con la que actuaba cuando veía esto. Era extraño, usualmente, y bajo los estándares de los Yagami, era incorrecto que ella siendo su prometida tenga amistad con un Kusanagi, y debía pagar con su vida. Pero Iori como líder del clan Yagami, simplemente no le quería hacerle daño a su Princesa. Aun así, su deber era matar a Kyo, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo, era totalmente extraño, temía que al acabar con la vida de su rival la perdería y esta vez para siempre, pero también tenía la esperanza que algún día lo perdonara y comprendiera, en un futuro volviera a su lado, aunque el fantasma de Kyo lo perseguiría por siempre, pero ¿y si su tía tuviera razón?... quien le asegura que al derrotar a Kyo se cerraría el pacto de sangre, las dudas lo atormentaban pero él está seguro de una cosa que sólo quería… estar cerca de su amada y estar junto a ella, pero tenía un deber al cual debe cumplir sin importar el resultado y era la esperanza de liberarla de esa maldición que está acabando con su vida y la de su familia.

Por fin llego el gran día...

El primer día del torneo KOF ya había iniciado todos tenían listos sus trajes de batalla, el lugar estaba repleto, estaban todos los equipos preparados, listos y ansiosos de pelear mientras que en un lugar y tres guerreros se miran desafiantes...

- K' Dash... -dijo el castaño con una mirada desafiante...

- Kusanagi –contesto sacándose los lentes

- ¿vienes a intentar vencerme?

-¿intentar? ¡VOY ACABAR CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ!

-¿tu? solo eres un principiante –hablo Iori en tono despreciable

- Yagami tú no te metas.- contesto el peliblanco ignorándolo

-tú no te metas en mi camino ¡SERE YO QUIEN DERROTE A KYO! –sentencio el pelirrojo

- Qué suerte tienes Kyo ya tienes dos enemigos que quieren matarte.- dice riendo Chizuru

- ¿Eso te parece gracioso?...además no podrán conmigo yo soy el mejor

Cerca de ahí...

- Athena otra vez cambiaste tu traje... –dijo Hinako observando el nuevo traje de Athena era su propio traje de colegiala pero de color negro, con su típica vincha de estrellas, un par de muñequeras rojas y unos zapatos cómodos color marrones claros.

- Me gusta estar de acuerdo a la moda

-Pienso que no deberías participar... sobre todo en tu estado... –comento Malin

- pero... ¿cómo lo sabes? -miro con enojo a su amiga Hinako

- se lo conté solo a ella te lo juro...

Se acerca Mai...

- ¿cómo anda la futura madre?

- ups...bueno yo iré a ver a Rock que me debe estar buscando ya vuelvo.- sale corriendo Hinako más bien huyendo...

- y cuando pensabas decírmelo yo también ¡SOY TU AMIGA! –le reclamo Malin enojada.

- si y a mí que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo –esta vez reclamo la castaña

Las dos la acorralan reclamándole...

- yo...iba a contárselos perdónenme... –dijo Athena apenada

- Está bien te perdono pero con una condición...

-¿cuál Mai?

-yo seré la madrina de la niña -sonríe mientras tocaba el vientre de su amiga...

-¡CLARO QUE NO! yo seré su madrina y será niño lo presiento.-aseguro Malin

-¡YO CONOZCO A MI AMIGA ATHENA MAS QUE TU!

- ¡ESO NO ME INTERESA!

- ¡YA! , las dos serán las madrinas...- levanto la voz dando un suspiro de cansancio

-¿las dos? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-pero por favor de esto a nadie por ahora Ok, no quiero que me obliguen a retirarme.

-pero Athena tienes que cuidarte no deberías participar en el torneo puede pasarle algo a la bebe –le dijo Mai

-Eso mismo le decía yo... ¿cómo el malhumorado de Iori dejo que participaras? –le reclama Malin

- Les diré lo mismo que le dije a Iori... he participado en todos los torneos Kof desde '94 y no voy a dejar de participar...

-pero amiga...

- No se preocupen prometo no esforzarme demasiado además cuento con la ayuda de mi hermano K' y él es muy fuerte

- si es verdad...por cierto ¿dónde está? – pregunta Malin y con las chicas lo buscan con la mirada entre la multitud...

- ahí está junto con los demás...y mi Andy –suspira Mai

-valla no eres la única que cambio su traje.-dijo Malin observando los trajes de Iori y Kyo

Kyo llevaba un jeans azul, una chaqueta negra donde por atrás se veía el dibujo de un eclipse solar y por debajo una remera blanca, un par de muñequeras negras con una raya amarilla en el centro.

El pelirrojo usa una chaqueta de cuero de color negra ,por debajo una camisa color vino corta ,así como el pantalón blanco con cinturón y una más suelto que cuelga y unos zapatos de color negro con la punta blanca.

- Woow se ven muy atractivos... bueno no más que mi Andy obviamente –expreso Mai

- yo le regale la ropa a Iori en su cumpleaños, hice el pedido por internet...

- pues que buen gusto tienes Athena...acerquémonos –dijo Malin

Las chicas se acercan al grupo de chicos y Mai besa a su novio haciendo que este se sonroje.

- hola chicos -saluda Athena y se coloca al lado del pelirrojo que estaba un poco distante del grupo.

- hola K', no tuve el gusto de presentarme soy malin seremos compañeros de equipo -le extiende su mano para saludarlo pero este la ignora...

- No le hagas caso Malin, es un presumido –lo último Shingo lo dijo para si mismo

-Kyo... ¿quién está cuidando a Yuki? –le pregunta Athena

-Ella está en la tribuna junto con Alba y su hermano Soiree la están custodiando es mejor tenerla cerca por intentan algo... –contesta el Kusanagi

- bien pensado maestro. –dice Shingo

- ¡CON MI SOIREE! yo iré a supervisar... –la celosa Malin se da vuelta y se tropieza con alguien cayendo al suelo...

- ¡TEN CUIDADO NIÑA TONTA!

- Mignon Beart -dijo la cantante al tiempo de levantar a su amiga.

- Athena Asamiya... no te reconocí sin las cámaras a tú alrededor y Jhun fotografiándote. –dijo siendo sarcástica la maga

- pues les di el día libre las estrellas como yo también necesitan privacidad. –respondió Athena presumiendo

- tu siempre tan buena ¿verdad Athena? -dice utilizando nuevamente el sarcasmo Mignon

-¡ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO! –se le aproxima

- ¡SI! esta vez seré yo quien te derrote Athena –también se acerca apretando su puño dispuesta a todo cuando su hermana se lo impide tomándola del brazo

-Mignon ya deja Athena tranquila y mejor vámonos -dijo Ninon, la chica de traje gótico

- Nos veremos en la plataforma Asamiya -se retira su rival.

- así será... –contesta Athena viéndola pasar por su lado

- Esa chica no se cansa ¿verdad Athena? –pregunta la castaña

-Esa bruja no cambia ojala me toque pelear con ella así le daré su merecido... –dijo Malin entre dientes

- Disculpen a mi hermana no sé porque te envidia tanto Athena –Dijo Ninon, aun se encontraba ahí.

-descuida, le daré una lección -le guiña el ojo la psíquica.

- y una buena, es una insoportable... –ríe la gótica

- veo que no te llevas bien con tu hermana. –habla Mai.

- la verdad nadie se lleva bien con ella, me gustaría mucho que cambiara, es una niña –contesta Ninon menor con tristeza

-ya crecerá – dice la cantante animándola

-Athena... –sonríe sospechosamente

-¿Qué sucede?

-por cierto felicidades..., serán gemelos –contesta Ninon guiñándole el ojo retirándose...

-"¿gemelos? Pero como" -pensó Athena

- Athena ¿Por qué Ninon te dijo eso? -dice el castaño al notar nervioso al yagami y a las chicas sonriente

- yo... ¿Ash?

La cantante como los demás voltean al verlo desconfiadamente a cierto francés que los observaba desde lejos detenidamente con sus ojos Azules y su típica sonrisa, apoyado contra la pared, presumía corriéndose su mechón rubio alejándose de ellos.

-¿Qué hace Crimson aquí Chizuru? –pregunto Kyo

-No lo sé, en medio de tantos participantes... no lo reconocimos –respondió la morena

-o tal vez se inscribió con una identidad falsa–Supuso Athena

-No hay que confiarnos –termino diciendo Iori

El torneo ya había comenzado y en la plataforma se encontraban dos guerreras listas para comenzar a pelear.

-¿Asuka? –pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido al verla

-No sabía que tu hermana también participaría... –le dijo el castaño

– ni yo... –comento Iori aún más admirado al verla con su antiguo traje, una blusa de color azul obscuro, con una luna decreciente en la parte trasera, una camisa blanca corta y un pantalón rojo pero ajustado de mujer con un lazo del mismo color y unos zapatos azules

-pero que extraña, aunque no me asombra ya que es hermana de Yagami.- comento Shingo luego traga saliva al percatarse de la presencia del pelirrojo que no dijo nada

En la tribuna todos sus fans alentaban a su heroína ¡ATHENA! ¡ATHENA! ¡ATHENA!

-¡AQUÍ LLEGO ATHENA! -se coloca la vincha que le había regalado kyo, eso no le agrado nada al Yagami.

-¡NO PODRAS CONMIGO ATHENA! -enciende sus flamas Asuka

- "primero Ash y ahora Asuka, no creí que participaría ¿será que peleara como Iori?"-pensaba la cantante algo asustada se coloca en posición de combate

Anunciador- Athena vs Asuka Round 1¡Fight!

La pelirroja empieza atacarla con sus llamas mientras que Athena de inmediato utiliza la teletransportación, que raramente no funciono y recibió el ataque de su contrincante, esta aprovecho su debilidad siguió atacando con todas sus fuerzas con el mismo estilo de pelea que el de su hermano "instinto Yagami" y con una de sus técnicas la deja lastimada en el suelo y un hilo de sangre salía de la boca de Athena.

-" pero que me sucede... ¿estaré perdiendo mis poderes?"-se preguntaba la idol mientras se limpia la sangre y se levanta

- ¡CUIDADO ATHENA!

Al escuchar el aviso de Hinako, ve a su contrincante que rápidamente vuelve atacarla, Athena le lanza "Psycho ball"(bola psíquica) que tampoco funciono.

Los chicos preocupados veían la pelea junto con los equipos "Ikari warriors" "Fatal Fury" "Female Team"...

-¿qué le está pasando a Athena? –preguntaba Yabuki

- Está perdiendo la pelea..., tu hermana es impresionante Iori sabe utilizar muy bien el poder de Orochi. –comento Kagura

- Está perdiendo sus poderes psíquicos -dice aún más preocupado el castaño viendo a su amiga recibir duros golpes.

-"pero ¿qué le pasa Asuka? porque se lo toma muy enserio, ella no es así, tendré que intervenir..." –pensaba angustiado el pelirrojo

Athena esquiva los golpes con dificultad y recibe un fuerte golpe en su vientre esto la hizo enfurecer la empuja alejándola un poco extiende sus brazos hacia ella dejando salir inmensas ¿llamas purpuras? que la pelirroja recibió sorprendentemente fue arrojada al suelo, todos quedan extrañados al cambio de poder de la guerrera.

- ¡ESO FUE FANTASTICO ATHENA! –exclamo Malin

- ¡TU PUEDES! –siguió Hinako

- pero... ¿que fue eso? -pregunta Kagura

- debe ser uno de los síntomas del embarazo -confirma Iori aún más sorprendido...

- que, Athena ¿está embarazada? -cuestiona el sorprendido Yabuki

-¡EMBARAZO! Te dije que la cuidaras Yagami – le reclama Kyo empujando a su rival tomándolo de la camisa

- ¡TU NO ME DAS ORDENES KUSANAGI! –los dos forcejean

- ya no se puede hacer nada, miren el lado positivo, hace juego con su cabello –dijo Terry riéndose y todos lo miraron extrañados, la castaña saca su abanico y se prepara para golpearlo...

- Miren la pelea está más pareja ahora -cambia de tema Chizuru

Publico- ¡ATHENA! ¡ATHENA! ¡ATHENA!

En la plataforma...

- imposible tú también tienes la sangre de orochi... –afirmo asombrada Asuka

-Woow, este poder es increíble –dijo Athena al tiempo de encender sus flamas incontrolables. -¡Oigan! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Como las apago! – exclamo Athena a los chicos, aun sorprendidos.

Cerca de ahí...

-Athena ¿podrá controlar su nuevo poder? –pregunta Andy

-¡ATHENA¡ ¡LAS CLACES! –le recordó Kyo.

Las chicas vuelven a atacar pero esta vez la pelivioleta cambia su estilo de pelea a la de Kyo Kusanagi.

-"Qué bueno que aún recuerdo las clases que me dio Kyo"-pensó Athena mientras peleaba as dos guerreras luchaban formidablemente lanzándose sus respectivas llamas del mismo color.

- Es la mejor estudiante que tuve... –expresa Kyo

- que... ¡Y YO! –chilla Shingo.

- es decir en mi otra vida...

Shingo frunció el ceño sin entender...

- " aunque no me agrada que estés peleando al estilo Kusanagi debo admitir que no lo haces nada mal en pocos minutos lograste controlar las llamas y tu nuevo poder..." –pensaba Iori

- Esta pelea se puso interesante, es como ver a Iori y Kyo combatiendo...-comenta Bendimaru

- pero de chicas... -ríe Yuri

- Athena aprendió del mejor -presume el castaño Kusanagi

La pelivioleta ya había aprendido a controlar totalmente su nuevo poder y le demostró a todos lo buena que era en el arte de luchar y decidió terminar con la pelea de una vez utiliza una técnica de kyo que le había enseñado.

-¡SERPERPENT WAVE! –grita Athena y la hizo estallar en flamas púrpuras mandándolo a volar fuera de la plataforma.

Anunciador- K.O winner is Athena…

Asuka sube nuevamente a la plataforma y le extiende su mano...

- muy bien Athena..., En la próxima te derrotare

-ya lo veremos cuñadita... –le sonríe

Las chicas se toman de las manos, Athena empieza a percibir el peligro y escucha los pensamientos de yuki " Athena ayúdame nos están atacando " de pronto se escucha una explosión en la tribuna la gente salen alborotados del torneo, ella mira a los demás...

-¡ YUKI!

Kyo y los demás rápidamente salen en busca de la pelo corto y se encuentran con Alba y Soiree que la protegían de las secretarias de Rugal que solo reían.

-pero, que tontos –dijo Mature lanzándoles un beso

-ya vámonos... –dice Vice y junto con su compañera, se mezclan entre la gente y desaparecen, algunos quedaban desentendidos y escuchan un grito, esa voz era irreconocible.

- ¡ES ATHENA! –exclamo Kyo.

Todos vuelven a la plataforma, la ven tirada en el medio de la plataforma inconsciente rodeada por Shermie, Yashiro y Goenitz con sus brazos extendidos hacia ella.

-Athena... -suspira el pelirrojo agitado con gran velocidad corre hacia la plataforma, pero de un parpadeo el equipo Orochi desaparecen junto con la cantante.

Continuara...

Falta poco para que empiecen los últimos capítulos de Princesa, aún falta mucho por descubrir...


	25. la identidad de la diosa guerrera

**Capitulo XXIV**

"la verdadera identidad de la diosa guerrera"

Momentos después en el templo Kagura

- díganos... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? –les pregunta Chizuru a las High School

- lo que paso... fue que Athena iba ir tras ustedes pero fue detenida por las llamas de Asuka luego aparecieron esos sujetos que la rodearon lanzando sus extraños poderes y...la dejaron inconsciente... -no pudo terminar Hinako que comenzó a llorar

-¿porque Asuka hizo eso? –pregunto Shingo viendo al castaño preocupado

-No lo sé pero tendrá que darme una buena explicación -dijo el pelirrojo apretando su puño con fuerza

- Nosotras queríamos ayudarla pero esa maldita no me dejo, lo más extraño fue que...

-¿Qué Mai? –cuestiona Terry también preocupado

- Ash se debilito, pude sentir que su ki disminuyo..., era como si él también hubiera recibido el ataque... -responde la castaña extrañada.

-¿También? –susurra Kyo

- Lo que no entiendo es ¿porque se la llevaron? –pregunto Leona

- Es porque es ella no hay duda, pero que tonta fui... -contesta Kagura golpeando la mesa con su puño

- ¿Es quien Chizuru? –pregunta una vez más la soldado

- La diosa Atenea... -confirma el pelirrojo y todos voltean a verlo sorprendidos a esa revelación.

- Eso lo explica todo...lo tenían todo planeado -dijo K' apretando sus mandíbulas

- Athena, es la diosa guerrera de la que hablaba Maki –confirmo una vez más el castaño

- No me equivoque cuando dije que podría ser ella...pero nadie me creyó y me llamaron tonto –dijo ofendido el rubio Bogart

-Eres un tonto. –afirmo Ryo molestando a Terry.

-¿Diosa?

-¿De qué nos perdimos?

- luego les explico chicas –les dice la ninja Mai a las High School dando un suspiro de cansancio

-y por cierto Rock ¿Dónde está Soiree? –le pregunta Malin

-Acompaño a su hermano a llevar a Yuki s su casa. –contesto el baterista.

- chicos la pregunta es ¿dónde está Athena? –dijo Shingo volviendo a lo importante

- yo lo sé -contesto Asuka entrando

- ¡TU! –exclamo Hinako queriendo atacarla pero es detenida por el brazo de su novio Rock

-Eres una traidora- dijo Iori acercándose, la mira con decepción- ¿dónde está Athena? ¡CONTESTA! –alza la voz tomándola del brazo

- hermano yo... estoy arrepentida de lo que hice yo ayude a orochi a encontrarla y a secuestrarla porque él me prometió que desasiera el pacto de sangre... yo lo estoy traicionando al estar aquí...perdóname -dijo la pelirroja entre lágrimas

-¿perdonarte? debería matarte... -apretó aún más su brazo

- Yagami suéltala, no lograras nada lastimándola.- sugirió Kyo, el pelirrojo la suelta dándole la espalda, Asuka miraba al Kusanagi arrepentida.

- ¿dónde está Athena? –le pregunto Kyo desilusionado

- dinos todo lo que sabes no olvides que la vida de Athena está en juego –prosiguió Chizuru seria

- Eso a ella no le importa.-contesto Malin

-Claro que me preocupo por ella, estando en el Clan de Orochi supe que la estaba buscando desde hace tiempo, quiere vengarse de ella por haberlo despreciado y porque ella tiene en su poder la única arma inmortal. –confeso Asuka

– La espada de Zeus.-dijo Iori

- Es la única arma que puede acabar con un dios inmortal como Orochi -afirmo también K'

- Sí, él está obsesionado con Athena quien es la diosa Atenea en su forma humana, su ambición es acabar con todos los seres humanos es por eso que me salí... en verdad estoy arrepentida, lo juro. –bajo su mirada la pelirroja

- Veo que no son tan tontos como pensaba.-hablo una voz

- ¿quién dijo eso? –pregunta Ryo observando a su alrededor al igual que los demás

– esa voz es de...

- Ash Crimson –confirma el pelirrojo interrumpiendo a Kyo viendo salir entre las sombras al igual que los demás

- Aunque no lo crean vine ayudarlos. –dijo Ash

- ¿Por qué tendríamos que confiar en ti? -pregunta la soldado desconfiada

- porque soy el único que sabe dónde está ella... –le contesta el francés

- No confíen en él, yo sé también dónde se encuentra... -Asegura Asuka

- pero que tonta eres Asuka, ¿En verdad creíste que Orochi confiaría en ti?, solo porque lo ayudaste a capturarla... –ríe Ash con malicia

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestiono la pelirroja

- El cambio su base y solo yo sé su ubicación exacta... –informo Ash.

– Sino hablas por las buenas, será por las malas –lo amenaza el Yagami encendiendo sus flamas

– ¡TU ASESINASTE A MAKI! –Se expreso Chizuru haciéndose escuchar- y le entregaste al maldito de Orochi los tres tesoros sagrados.

-ya dije que no la asesine, lo que sucedió fue...

...Flash back...

Ash estaba dentro del templo a centímetros de los tesoros cuando alguien aparece detrás de el...

- Te estaba esperando Ash Crimson y sé muy bien a que has venido

-Si ya lo sabes es mejor que no te entrometas si no quieres salir lastimada Chizuru –le aconsejo Ash dándose vuelta

- Soy Maki Kagura hermana de Chizuru, Príncipe Ares

- como sabes... –dijo sorprendido

- Te he visto en mis sueños, lo sé todo y tienes que cumplir con lo que se te ha comendado.

- ya veo tienes el don de presidir el futuro en tus sueños, eso quiere decir que me dejaras irme con los 3 tesoros sagrados –dijo Ash tocándose el cabello.

- yo no hace nada para impedirlo puedes llevártelos

...Fin del Flash back...

- yo desconfiado me acerque y tome los tesoros y una carga de escombros iba a caer sobre mi cuando Maki me salvo la vida empujándome al otro lado y lo recibió ella en mi lugar, yo pude haberme zafado pero ella se precipito luego la saque entre los escombros pero se encontraba gravemente lastimada, la quise ayudar pero se negó, ella me dijo que huyera y nuevamente me pidió que me llevara las reliquias antes de que tu Chizuru vinieras, yo le pregunte ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ella me respondió con una sonrisa diciendo "por nuestra protectora, la diosa guerrera Athena. –confeso Ash

- yo coloque esa trampa para que nadie las robara y...olvide comentárselo, yo la mate -dice con voz quebrada Chizuru

- No fue el destino que está escrito... yo le entregue los tesoros a Orochi en señal de mi alianza hacia él, también le dije que había asesinado a Maki porque tenía que ganarme su confianza y entrar en su organización para estar al tanto de todos sus movimientos para poder también hallar a Atenea o Athena como la llaman ustedes, ella es la última esperanza que nos queda para terminar con el mal de una vez... -dijo las mismas palabras que le dijo Zeus.

- Hay algo que no entiendo es porque Maki te llamo Príncipe Ares...-dice Mai

Iori, Kyo y Chizuru sospechaban de quien se trataba en realidad...

- ¿y cómo Athena recuperara sus poderes? -pregunta K'

- lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, ahora no tenemos que perder más tiempo, ahora seremos nosotros quien lo sorprenda.-termino de decir Ash con una sonrisa amigable

Mientras tanto en la base secreta de Rugal...

Chris Orochi sentado en su trono junto con sus secretarias y los demás aliados esperaba con ansias a su prisionera mientras la ve entrar junto con Rugal...

- aquí la tiene... -empuja a la joven, esta cae al suelo quedando al frente de Chris

- Chris Orochi. –dice Athena asustada

- muy bien Rugal, me has demostrado ser un buen servidor, serás muy bien recompensado...

- Asuka no ha vuelto, de seguro nos traiciono. –le informo Rugal

- ¿y Ash? –pregunta Chris O

- Ese es otro traidor que no ha vuelto..., te lo dije que no confiaras en el... -contesto Saiki recostado sobre la pared mirándose sus uñas negras

- De seguro nos traiciono avisándole a los demás sobre nuestros planes. –continuo Vice

- No tardaran en venir para atacarnos. –siguió Goenitz

- Encargasen de ellos a excepción de ese par de traidores, quiero sacarle su alma de sus cuerpos con mis propias manos. –impuso Chris y aprieta su puño, la cantante asustada solo escuchaba la conversación.

- Estaremos listos para atacarlos –dijo Shermie O

- Acabaremos con todos de una vez. –aseguro con una maligna sonrisa Yashiro O

- No me fallen, ahora salgan todos déjenme a solas con ella... –ordeno el dios sin dejar de mirar a su prisionera

-pero mi señor ella tiene que morir... –dijo Mature

- No fallaremos mi señor –la interrumpió Gaidel a Mature haciendo que ella bajara su mirada.

Todos se retiran haciéndole una reverencia al dios y se preparan para el ataque, Chris Orochi se levanta de su trono y camina hacia la guerrera manifestándose en el cuerpo de Chris adulto con cabello plateado, ojos celestes usando un pantalón blanco, unos zapatos negros y su cuerpo con un tatuaje en todo el pecho y parte del cuello, ella se levanta y retrocediendo lentamente asustada hasta quedar acorralada contra la pared, este clavaba su mirada penetrante en la de ella.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar...

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? -dijo la joven temblando de miedo

- Sigues siendo igual de hermosa, aunque solo un poco más joven y vulnerable –le dijo el dios con una tierna sonrisa

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Acaso no me recuerdas Atenea?

- yo no...

El dios utiliza la teletransportación llevándola a un lugar desconocido "El olimpo"

- Este es tu mundo, aquí es donde tu realmente perteneces. –le dijo

- ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunta mirando a su alrededor, donde solo veía con tristeza palacios y lugares destruidos

- Este es, mejor dicho era una vez el olimpo... -sonríe con malicia

- ¿tú lo destruiste?

- Eso ya no importa, lo que interesa es que al fin te encontré, tu eres la diosa Atenea, la mejor guerrera que he conocido y una pieza importante en el consejo de los 12 dioses –aseguro mientras la rodeaba

- ¿yo?

- No lo recuerdas porque Zeus borro todos tus recuerdos que tenías en este mundo...

- Orochi, estas confundido yo no soy la diosa Atenea, soy solo Athena Asamiya...

- Son idénticas física y mentalmente, eres tú tienes que serlo...-expreso el y con sus poderes, realizo sobre el aire un espejismo mostrándole a la joven unas escenas de su vida pasada...

Escena 1...

Atenea hacia su recorrido por el palacio siendo observada por cierto dios que se acerca y camina junto a ella...

-buenos días Princesa Atenea, permítame presentarme soy...

-Yamata no Orochi, hijo de Gea, dios protector de la naturaleza y el mejor guerrero del olimpo -confirma la diosa

-El mismo..., veo que está muy bien informada

-No se habla de otra cosa y de los nuevos poderes que te fue recompensado por Zeus..., eres famoso aún más para las diosas del olimpo que mueren por ti... –dijo con una amigable sonrisa que fue devuelta

-Suelo dar esa impresión..., -rio - debe ser extraño para ti convivir en este lugar siendo nueva en este mundo.

-Un poco..., pero sabré adaptarme es solo cuestión de tiempo...

-ya verás que te integraras fácilmente..., además si necesita algo pídamelo yo estaré a su disposición

-gracias, será bueno tener un amigo en quien confiar...

Escena 2...

Los dos cansados a causa del entrenamiento se tiran sobre el césped...

-sabes, eres la mejor guerrera que he conocido..., te lo digo yo que soy un experto en luchas –dijo algo agitado

-si tú lo dices...

-Atenea..., se sincera ¿Qué soy para ti?

-Tu eres un gran amigo y compañero de luchas Orochi ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -lo mira sin entender

-por nada... -contesta con tristeza desviando su mirada

-qué lindo lugar es la tierra aquí solo se respira paz y tranquilidad...-ella respira profundamente

-sí, es un paraíso...

-Solo hay animales y plantas..., es una lástima que nadie viva en ella...

-Mi madre creara seres llamados humanos para que convivan en la tierra, aunque para mi está bien tal cual esta...

-¿humanos?

-Serán seres con inteligencia y débiles mortales, sin poder alguno

-ya veo..., pues los envidiare

-¿y que les puedes envidiar?

-Ellos podrán disfrutar viviendo junto con las maravillas de los paisajes que tiene este hermoso paraíso...

-No hay que confiarnos en ellos...

-Pero que mal podrían hacer si son débiles..., si mi padre me lo permite yo cuidare de todos ellos... yo los protegeré... -sonríe

Escena 3...

La diosa Atenea se encontraba en un jardín del olimpo junto con Orochi.

- Has sido un buen amigo, siempre me has apoyado en mis decisiones en el consejo y juntos hemos luchado en numerosas batallas..., pero yo no puedo corresponder a ese amor... –confeso la diosa siendo sincera

- ¿Por qué no Atenea? –cuestiona tomándola de la mano

- He decidido no casarme y seguir protegiendo la tierra, los humanos confían en mí... –le informa ella se suelta de su mano alejándose un poco del dios

- Es absurdo, no puedes decirme esto, yo me he enamorado de ti

- por favor entiéndeme, no soy la única diosa del olimpo puedes casarte con cualquiera de ellas.-sugiere ella.

Este se acerca nuevamente tomándola de la cintura y la mira profundamente a los ojos...

- pero yo te quiero a ti ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?

- tú eres perfecto para cualquier diosa y lo sabes, por favor respétame y respeta mi decisión... -bajo la mirada, este la toma del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos

-Algún día me aceptaras, te esperare siempre.

Athena al ver esa escena empieza a recordar el lugar, cosas que solo veía en sus sueños, la diosa Atenea y ella eran idénticas, solo que la diosa se veía más seria, madura, fuete y decidida, ella se consideraba solo una niña llorona que algunas veces se asustaba de sus oponentes, pero las dos tenían algo en común proteger a la humanidad, sobre todo la tierra.

Escena 4...

Zeus se encontraba sentado en su trono y ante él, Orochi el dios protector de la naturaleza, luego aparece la diosa guerrera colocándose a la derecha de su padre.

- ¿para qué me has llamado padre?

- Orochi, repite las palabras que me acabas de decir -ordena el dios

- Si usted me permite quiero desposar a su hija Atenea y hacerme el honor de convertirse en mi esposa... –dijo sin dejar de mirar a la diosa con ilusión, Atenea temió a la respuesta de su padre

- Orochi es verdad que yo he arreglado los matrimonios de mis hijas, pero como sabrás Atenea es especial, ella será quien decida su destino... –anuncio Zeus tomando la mano de su hija

- pero yo...

- Orochi, ya hablamos de esto no voy a casarme contigo, mi deber está en el consejo y en la tierra que me necesitan más que nunca hay guerras y...

- Aun no entiendo que prefieras más proteger a esos inmundos seres humanos, antes que a mí que te he sido fiel, leal y que te ama como a nadie... –la interrumpe Orochi con sus ojos cristalizados, Atenea sintió pena de el pero no podía aceptarlo, si lo amara todo sería diferente pero para ella lo primero era su deber como protectora "la tierra"

- En verdad lo siento...

-¿lo sientes?, eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme –protesto Orochi

- si, Orochi ya no quiero seguir tratándote es mejor que nos alejemos por un tiempo.

El dios dolido por sus palabras se dispone a irse, pero de pronto se detiene apretando con fuerza su puño dándose vuelta mira con odio a la guerrera.

- No voy aceptar tu rechazo, voy acabar con la raza humana que contaminan la tierra, uno por uno con mis propias manos... –le asegura mostrando su puño

- Eso nunca ¡No lo permitiré! –exclamo ella y se acerca al dios enfrentándolo

- Tú me obligas hacer esto –dijo mirando a Zeus

-¡NO!

Este lanza un poder mortal a Zeus, el gran dios sorprendido hace lo mismo al límite de no aguantar el gran poder de Orochi y con sus últimos poderes Zeus envía a su hija a la tierra siendo completamente consumido por el poder maligno.

Fin de las escenas...

La guerrera se acerca a la imagen que desaparece llorando, llena de sufrimiento.

- ¡PADRE!

- veo que ya recordaste...

- Asesinaste a Zeus, ¡LO ASESINASTE! ¡MALDITO! -se a balancea hacia el llena de resentimiento trata de atacarlo paro este la toma de los brazos con fuerza zamarreándola...

- Tú me obligaste hacerlo, yo no quería pero ahora soy el nuevo rey del olimpo y en pocos minutos conquistare la tierra y destruiré a todos los humanos para reconstruirla. -La arroja bruscamente al suelo, ella no dejaba de llorar.

- Si te viera tu padre en lo que te has convertido, en una niña llorona, miedosa y débil mortal, se decepcionaría de ti... –dijo al tiempo de transportarse a la nave.

-Tú no tienes derecho hablar sobre él, no sabes cuánto te odio y desprecio- ella se levanta limpiando su rostro

Orochi se le acerca rápidamente con brusquedad la toma de la cintura acorralándola nuevamente contra la pared, clavando su mirada en la de ella.

-A mí no me importa en lo absoluto los humanos, aun te sigo amando Atenea más que nunca, si tan solo tú me aceptaras, yo podría ser un dios mejor...

- ¡NO ME TOQUES CON LAS MISMAS MANOS QUE ASESINASTE A MI PADRE! -lo empuja con odio

...

Mientras tanto los chicos Kof, entran a la base secreta y se encuentran con las secretarias de Rugal.

- Los estábamos esperando. –dice Vice

- ya era hora que aparecieran ya estaba cansada de tanto esperar.- les reprocho Mature con cansancio

- Ustedes avancen -dice la castaña colocándose en posición de combate

- Nosotras nos encargaremos de ellas... –prosigue la pelirroja hace lo mismo encendiendo sus flamas

- Maldita traidora, será un placer llévate a Orochi –le asegura Vice

-Tu tampoco te salvas Ash, es una lástima eres tan lindo –le dice Mature guiñando un ojo al francés

- Yo me preocuparía mejor por ustedes, avancemos -indica Ash siguiendo el camino

De pronto salen de las sombras miles de demonios, Malin y Hinako los detiene con sus poderes.

-¡SIGAN! –grito Malin, los demás siguen avanzando y Rock quiso intervenir

-Ve con ellos Rock, estarán bien –le asegura Ryo preparado para atacar.

-Cuídalas, por favor. –le pidió Rock, Ryo sonríe a respuesta y sigue a los demás y minutos después se topan con Goenitz.

- Yo me encargo de este.-dijo Rock en posición.

-Ok cuídate. –le dijo Terry colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo y este sonríe.

-ya vete, no te daré el gusto que muera–le dijo Rock comenzando a pelear con Goenitz.

Luego los chicos seguían su corriendo y se les aparecen Yashiro y Shermie Orochi.

- Aquí termina su recorrido –dijo Yashiro haciendo temblor sobre el suelo.

- Acabaremos con sus miserables vidas –prosiguió Shermie mostrando su poder eléctrico.

- Odio pelear, pero más odio a las zorras... –dijo Leona con cara aburrida y se coloca en posición de combate, el rubio Bogart se colocándose también en posición...

- No me harás daño ¿verdad rarito? –le guiña un ojo a Yashiro, mientras se da vuelta la gorra

El rubio hizo enfurecer al rey protector del elemento tierra, los que quedaban siguieron son su recorrido y fueron detenido por el poder de Rugal.

- Sería un placer derrotarte y cobrarme con tu muerte Kyo Kusanagi –afirmo Rugal mostrándole su puño

- Aun sigues resentido ya resígnate no eres el oponente indicado para mí. –le dijo Kyo y se coloca en posición de combate

- No seas idiota Kusanagi déjamelo a mí, me divertiré un poco. –sonrió K'

- ¿tu?, si no eres más que un principiante, no dudaras ni medio segundo -se ríe Rugal

- Eso ya lo veremos IDIOTA... –contesto K' y hace presente sus flamas anaranjadas

- De acuerdo K', sigamos.-sugirió Chizuru

Siguen su recorrido y en su camino sienten la presencia del último aliado del mal...

- Saiki... –dijo Ash encendiendo sus flamas

-Tu ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Saiki mientras salía de la oscuridad.

-No esperabas mi traición ¿verdad? –le dijo Ash burlonamente mientras los demás quieren seguir con su recorrido pero son detenidos por el poderoso Mukai...

- Ustedes ¿a dónde creen que van? –le cuestiono Saiki desde su lugar

-¡Diablos! así no podremos seguir –dijo Kyo maldiciendo

– Sal del camino, que no tengo tiempo para juegos.-continuo diciendo Iori inquieto

- Con que tú eres el humano maldito llamado Yagami, el enamorado de mi hermana Atenea, déjame presentarme soy Saiki, tu peor pesadilla.

-otro, ¿Cuántos malditos hermanos tiene Athena? –pregunto arto el pelirrojo

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? –le respondió con algunas risitas Ash

-No. –contesto el Yagami.

-Silencio miserables humanos KOF, el poderoso dios del tiempo les dará una lección. –dijo Saiki mientras se enrulaba un mechón de su cabello.

-Señor Saiki permítame acabar con todos ellos –pidió Mukai detrás de su amo, Saiki sonrió en falso dándose vuelta y lo atraviesa con su mano desintegrándolo por completo robándole sus poderes

-El sirviente estúpido pago las desobediencias de las consecuencias y absorbí sus poderes –informo Saiki y de pronto se transforma en un enorme demonio, gracias al poder de Mukai- Ahora todos ustedes morirán al honor del gran Orochi

-¡CALLATE! –grito Iori a punto de atacarlo pero lo detiene el rubio francés.

- Relájate Yagami que yo seré su oponente, ustedes sigan –sugirió Ash

-Ash, no te dejaremos con este demonio –dijo Chizuru asombrando al rubio.

-¡ASH CRIMSON! Eres un maldito –dijo una joven llegando agitada

-¿Betty? –pregunto Ash

-Me dejaste sola en Francia- le reclamo- pero regrese por ti, vine por ti

Elisabeth se sonrojo al igual que Ash que se olvidaron de la situación y de pronto el demonio lanza un poder hacia los chicos.

-¡VAMOS VALLAN POR ATENEA! –grito Elisabeth y junto con Ash le lanzan sus poderes a Saiki, los demás aprovechan para seguir su recorrido.

- Confié en ti solo porque eres mi ancestro pagaras caro tu traición Ash Crimson –le aseguro Saiki

- Lo mismo digo... hermano –respondió con odio Ash confundiendo al demonio

Continuara...


	26. El comienzo de una gran batalla

**Capitulo XXV**

Recuerden los ( ), son acciones y las "", pensamientos...

"El comienzo de una gran batalla contra Orochi"

Mientras tanto...

- Orochi ya suéltame por favor.-pedía Athena tratando de zafarse de este que sostenía su brazo con fuerza...

- Tú no sabes cómo me duele tu desprecio pero ya no me importa quieras o no terminare con la raza humana

- ¡NO LO HARAS!

- Oh si, claro que sí y ahora..., voy a empezar a probar esos labios que tanto he deseado...

Acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la joven, pero ella le da vuelta la cara, este molesto la toma con fuerza del rostro la obliga a que lo mirara, mientras que ella trataba de alejarlo con sus manos, pero el dios resentido se dispone a besarla a la fuerza cuando es detenido por unas llamas purpuras que lo alejan de ella, la cantante corre hacia el Yagami y lo abraza con fuerza llorando, este aliviado acaricia el cabello de la joven mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿porque tardaste tanto? –le reprocho la joven entre sollozos

– Tranquila Princesa, ya estoy aquí... -Le contesto Iori mientras miraba con odio al dios...

- Athena ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunta Kyo

- Si estoy bien... –respondió ella mientras se colocaba al lado de su novio, Orochi se levantaba acercándose a ellos, miraba con recelo al pelirrojo al verlo abrazando a su amada cambia el color de sus ojos a rojo intenso.

- Ten cuidado humano, ella es la Princesa del olimpo y reinara a mi lado el nuevo planeta tierra que muy pronto construiré

- ¡NI LO PIENSES!

- CALLA ATENEA o perderé la poca paciencia que me queda en ti ya te has divertido bastante con este miserable humano –dijo mirando con desprecio a Iori

– ¡QUE DIJIDTE! -Le grita el pelirrojo enfurecido, Orochi sonríe con su misma maldad.

- Te dije una vez que tú no eras digno de ella ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¿de qué demonios hablas?

- ¿Yasakani? o debo llamarte ahora Yagami

- ¿A qué se refiere Yagami? -le pregunta Kyo, Iori recuerda lo sucedido en su otra vida "la muerte de la Princesa Athena" y las palabras del líder Kusanagi "Tú no eres digno de ella"

– ¡ERAS TU!

- Sí, yo me apodere del cuerpo del líder Kusanagi y cometí ese crimen, no te culpo que te hayas fijado en ella, hasta el más terrible de los demonios puede enamorarse de su belleza pero te metiste con la diosa equivocada has pagado caro esa osadía por eso te maldije a ti y a todos los de tu clan, lo tenía todo planeado y disfrute viendo cómo se destruían entre ambos clanes por haberme sellado me vengare de cada uno de ustedes...

- ¡MALDITO COMO TE ATREVISTE A MANIPULARLOS! -rugió Kusanagi

-Esa rivalidad llevo a muchos miembros de ambos clanes de ser asesinado, desgraciado –continuo reclamando Kagura

- Eran como marionetas en mis manos.- afirma Orochi ríendose con malicia.

– Ahí vamos de nuevo Kusanagi... –dijo Iori al tiempo de colocarse en posición de combate

- Como en los viejos tiempos Yagami. –sonríe Kyo y asombrado de pelear junto con su rival como aliado.

- ¿Van a sellarme? Ja yo soy Yamata no Orochi... ¡UN DIOS INMORTAL!

Los dos guerreros rodean al dios, encendiendo sus respectivas llamas y los dos empiezan atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas utilizando sus mejores técnicas "El puño de los Kusanagi" y "ya sakasuki" (Yasakani), los dos soltaron sus flamas hacia Orochi que solo lo afectaron un poco, mientras tanto las chicas angustiadas observaban la pelea.

Mientras tanto en el torneo KOF...

Los participantes estaban alborotados por lo sucedido, los jueces aun así decidieron seguir con el torneo con los demás competidores, Shingo llego al torneo y se reunió con algunos informándoles lo sucedido...

- Con que están en la base secreta de Rugal –repitió Bendimaru

- Lo que nos dice es serio y ¿Leona esta con ellos? –le pregunta preocupado Ralf

- sí, Orochi secuestro a Athena -contesta Yabuqui

- Es por eso que salieron apurados del torneo -hablo Kim

- yo no puedo creer que la fresita de Athena sea una diosa..., debe ser una broma -dice la maga Mignon Riéndose.

- Eso no viene al caso, no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, el destino de la tierra está en juego -la reta su hermana Ninon

- Shingo ¿sabes dónde queda la base de Rugal? –le interrogo Ralf

- Ash era el único que lo sabía, ellos se fueron rápido no me dijeron nada –respondió Yabuki

- Esos tres se largaron sin avisarme nada, pero..., me extraña de Mai. –comento Andy entre dientes

- Quisiera saber lo qué es lo que está pasando en estos momentos en ese lugar..., "Terry cuídate" -pensaba Mary afligida

-¡CLARO!, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?, ya sé cómo podemos ver todo lo que sucede -exclamo exaltada la menor de la Beart

- ¿COMO? –dijeron todos

- Con tu ayuda hermanita...

Las miradas se clavan en la maga de cabello rosa...

- pero, ¿de qué hablas Ninon? -le pregunta nerviosa Mignon

- Tú hace poco aprendiste una nueva técnica de magia blanca donde puedes plasmar y ver cualquier cosa desde cualquier lugar, solo con sentir el Ki de las personas, yo sé que puedes hacerlo. –dijo Ninon

- ¿Eso es cierto Mignon? –le pregunta Shingo

- Si, lo había olvidado como es una técnica inservible no creí que lo utilizaría en el torneo. –contesta la maga

- perfecto hazlo rápido. –dijo el impaciente Ralf

- primero necesito concentrarme y una pantalla... –pidió Mignon

Todos miran hacia la plataforma donde ven arriba de ella se encuentra una pantalla enorme donde pasaban a dos participantes comenzando a pelear Yuri vs Choi...

- Esa pantalla es como la de un cine. –comento Clark

- ¿Eso servirá? -le preguntaba Yabuki a la maga

- Si es perfecta –respondió con una sonrisa la pelo rosa

- pues entonces hazlo de una vez niña. –ahora la impaciente era Mary empujando a la maga hacia la plataforma

Los chicos se suben a la plataforma sin ser llamados enfadando al público y a los jueces por haber interrumpido la nueva pelea...

Juez 1- ¡OIGAN USTEDES BAJEN YA MISMO DE LA PLATAFORMA!

Juez 2- ¡ESPEREN SUS TURNOS O SERAN DESCALIFICADOS!

-¡CALLENSE! .-Les grita el menor de los Bogart "Andy", la expresión del rubio aterrorizo a los jueces

-Es asunto militar no intervengan –ordeno Clark

- Es importante, ya empieza Mignon –dijo Ralf

Mignon cerro sus ojos y extendió sus manos hacia la pantalla empezando a concentrándose dejando salir lentamente sus poderes mágicos que se dirigían directamente a la enorme pantalla y buscaba el Ki psíquico que más conocía y fastidiaba la hechicera.

- Te encontré Athena... –abrió los ojos y de pronto una luz intensa cubre la pantalla y poco a poco se empiezan a ver a con claridad la imagen de la cantante junto con Chizuru que observaban la batalla de Iori y Kyo contra el dios...

- Ahí están. –los apunto Bendimaru

- Kyo y Iori están peleando contra a Orochi –afirmo Yabuki asombrado

Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos y comentarios entre las personas mientras observaban las imágenes, como "pero ella no es Athena Asamiya", "si es Athena y Kyo Kusanagi" "¿pero qué esta sucediendo?" "¿ellos no son los participantes que se salieron del torneo?" si ellos son...

- oye no veo a Terry ¿Dónde está? -Pregunta Mary, la maga se concentra nuevamente en el ki del hermano mayor Bogart y aparece su imagen peleando increíblemente contra Yashiro Orochi y a Leona desgarrando con sus garras a Shermie Orochi...

-"Hermano", muéstrame a Mai... -Ordenaba Andy

Nuevamente Mignon se concentró y sobre la pantalla aparecieron Mai peleando contra Mature y Asuka con Vice, también Malin y Hinako contra los demonios con ayuda de Ryo...

-¡MAESTRO! ¡ES RYO! –exclamo asombrado Robert.

-Con que ahí andaba, mas le vale que llegue con vida. –dijo el maestro Sakazaki preocupado.

-Ryo... –expreso Yuri angustiada abrazando a Kim.

Se acerca Kula junto con Máxima a la maga y les pide que les muestren a K', en la pantalla aparece el peliblanco dándole una paliza a Rugal, Rock vs Goenitz y por ultimo Ash lanzándole sus flamas verdes a un demonio rojo y a una joven a su lado a la que llamaba Betty .

Las personas empezaban a preocuparse al ver esas imágenes y todos los camarógrafos de todas las televisoras del mundo grababan las escenas, en cada lugar y hogar de todo el mundo observaban las extrañas imágenes...

En la base militar...

El comandante se levanta exaltado de su escritorio...

-¡PERO QUE HACE MI LEONA AHI! ¿DONDE ESTAN ESE PAR QUE SE HACEN LLAMAR SOLDADOS?

En la Mansión Yagami...

-¡Hermano!, en... la tele Athena... Iori y Asuka... –dijo tartamudeando Sakura después de entrar sin permiso a la biblioteca y no se le entendía nada.

-Tranquilízate primero –le sugirió Kay Yagami acercándose a ella

-Están peleando contra Orochi –dijo más recuperada

-que... –susurro sorprendido enciende su televisor

Como también en la casa Kusanagi...

-Oh Kyo... mi niña –Shizuka lloraba en los brazos de su esposo

-No te preocupes mujer, ellos son fuertes... hay que confiar –contesto afligido el señor Kusanagi maldiciéndose por no poder hacer nada

En la mansión Mukami...

-Srita Athena... oh Sr Seiya protégela –suplico el mayordomo preocupado mirando el enorme retrato en la sala de su amo junto con su adorada hija.

También detrás de las montañas ''el equipo Psycho Soiders''...

-¡ES ATHENA! -grita Bao dentro de la casa

-¿Con que ella es su amiga Athena? -pregunta la nueva integrante al equipo Soiders ''Momoko''

-Maestro estamos nuevamente en problemas -dice preocupado Kensou mirando a su amiga por la pantalla...

-Sabía que este día llegaría ''Athena''-dijo el maestro chin recordaba las palabras que le dijo la pelipurpura una vez mientras peleaba en unos de los torneos... "míreme maestro, estoy peleando como si fuera una verdadera diosa..." -Preparen todo volvemos nuevamente a South town -ordenaba su maestro y los demás entraban guardaban sus cosas

Mientras tanto en el torneo un reportero se acerca a Shingo que observaba atentamente la pelea en la pantalla...

-Hola me llamo Nozomi, somos de la televisora Stella, nos podría explicar ¿qué está sucediendo? –lo interroga entregándole el micrófono

Yabuki mira a los demás y dice... ''ya es hora que sepan la verdad'', ellos asienten con la cabeza y Shingo toma el micrófono y mira hacia la tribuna

-Esta pelea determinara el destino del mundo, un dios inmortal y poderoso llamado Orochi quiere destruirnos a todos, nuestros amigos están haciendo todo lo posible para detenerlo pero les pido que no se desesperen y hagan alboroto alguno y que recen para salir victoriosos en esta batalla...

Continuara...

Muy cerca del final, todavía hay más por descubrir : D


	27. El nacimiento de una nueva guerrera

**Capitulo XXVI**

"El nacimiento de una nueva guerrera"

Mientras tanto en la palea contra Orochi...

Los dos guerreros se miraban cansados, el dios Orochi crea una luz tan poderosa que dañan a sus competidores dejándolos aún más lastimados con sus trajes rasgados.

- Ese maldito, es más fuerte que antes... – dijo el Kusanagi estaba agotado

– Lo sé, tendré que utilizar todo mi poder –musito Iori

- ¡QUE! No estabas utilizando todo tu poder –se exalto Kyo

– Iba a utilizarlo para derrotarte de una vez Kusanagi. –sonrió de medio lado Iori

- Que sucede eso es todo, ya se rindieron débiles mortales. –suspiro Orochi más fresco que una lechuga

El Yagami enfurecido vuelve atacar al dios y Orochi soltando una flama negra purpura hacia Iori, éste se había prácticamente deslizado debajo de él gritando: -Asobi wa OWARIDA!- (¡El juego ACABÓ!) Y al levantarse se mantuvo desgarrando y cortando todo lo que podía con sus uñas mientras gritaba "Nake! Sakebe! Soshite..." (¡Llora! ¡Grita! Y después...) de repente, cruzando los brazos, Iori sujetó de los hombros al de Orochi jadeante y herido, y gritándole sarcásticamente en la cara: —SHI-NE! - (¡MUERE! ) lo hizo estallar en flamas púrpuras mandándolo a volar a metros de Iori, Kyo como también las chicas se impresionaron al ver esa técnica tan poderosa que hizo temblar por completo el lugar...

– Esto es solo el comienzo de tu caída... –aseguro Iori

- No ha nacido el mortal quien me derrote. –afirmo Orochi levantándose enfurecido y al tiempo llama a sus reyes celestiales Shermie, Yashiro, Gaidel y Goenitz a través de su mente "telepnosis" que se encontraban lastimados a causa de las peleas con los demás chicos, estos se tele transportan donde se encuentra su amo.

K' ya había derrotado a Rugal el rápidamente llega al lugar donde se produjo el temblor junto con los demás chicos y ven a los reyes celestiales extendiendo sus brazos hacia el dios entregándoles todos sus poderes su dios luego caen al suelo sin vida, Orochi había recuperado del ataque del pelirrojo y ahora era aún más poderoso teniendo en su poder en su control los 4 elementos de la naturaleza, el aire, el agua, la electricidad y la tierra, este reía maliciosamente extendiendo su mano hacia el pelirrojo dispuesto a terminar con el de una vez.

- Atenea despídete de tu amado porque lo enviare al infierno junto con Hades

- ¡NO!

– ¡NO TE ACERQUES ATHENA! -Le ordeno Iori, ella se detiene en el camino, los dos rivales se daban miradas de odio.

– No me asustas Orochi... –dijo el Yagami encendiendo sus flamas

Orochi con su misma sonrisa llena de maldad cambia su dirección de ataque hacia Athena lanzándole un gran fusil de energía maligna, el pelirrojo desesperado corre velozmente hacia su amada colocándose en frente de ella recibiendo dolorosamente sobre su pecho el poder negativo de Orochi que lo empujo contra la pared cayendo al suelo gravemente herido.

- sabía que harías eso, pero que tonto -Decía el dios mientras veía a su contrincante en el suelo...

- ¡IORI! –grito ahogada Athena corriendo hacia su novio

– Athena... –la nombro aguantando algunos dolores, ella llorando lo toma entre sus brazos y angustiada coloca sus manos sobre la herida en el pecho de su amado queriendo utilizar sus poderes de curación que obviamente no funcionaron, lo intento una y otra vez y nada, el pelirrojo quedo inconsciente, ella lloraba desconsoladamente aferrándose al cuerpo de este creyendo lo peor, sus amigas se acercan a la cantante conteniéndola mientras el castaño tomaba el pulso del pelirrojo sintiendo su pulso levemente.

- No te preocupes Athena, el todavía no se ha ido. –afirmo Kyo, esta comprobación de Kyo tranquilizo un poco a la pelivioleta, los demás solo observaban la escena.

- De todos modos pronto morirá. -Aseguro Orochi, la joven guerrera se levanta apretando con fuerza su puño y mira al dios Orochi lleno de odio y rencor acercándose lentamente a este encendiendo sus flamas purpuras y lo ataca pero este audazmente la empuja arrojándola al suelo e ignorándola se sienta nuevamente en su trono haciendo aparecer a su lado los 3 tesoros sagrados, toma el collar elaborado a parir de los dientes del demonio (magatama) y se lo coloca.

- Quieren que les diga su futuro..., cada uno de ustedes pobres mortales tendrán una muerte segura, el tuyo Princesa será diferente porque será mi maldición que llevas en tu vientre la que terminara con tu vida, acabare con todos los seres humanos que contaminan y destruyen mi planeta Azul, la tierra. –profeso Orochi

Mientras sus secretarias se colocaban a su lado con sus famosas risas maliciosas, Iori vuelve a cobrar el sentido débilmente abre sus ojos y ve a Chizuru y a Leona que lo sostenían y que veían sorprendidas como su amada se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía sin miedo a Orochi.

- Orochi este no es solo tu planeta sino también mío y cada uno de ellos (apuntando a sus amigos), no puedes terminar con la humanidad, los seres humanos también tienen derecho a convivir en su planeta, tu madre misma los creo, tienes que parar con esto y aceptarlo lo hecho, hecho esta todo evoluciona entiéndelo. –le dijo Athena

- No trates de confundirme ni de convencerme con tus sermones Atenea. –la ignoro.

- ¿SERMONES? No te das cuenta quieres destruir lo que Gaia misma creo. –argumento ella.

- No me importa limpiare la tierra y la convertiré en un hermoso paraíso como tuvo que serlo siempre...

- ¿En un paraíso manchado con sangre?

-¡Si! –declaro Orochi

- No entiendo como mi padre pudo nombrarte protector de la naturaleza y entregarte ese poder de destrucción, tú no eres digno de llamarte dios no eres más que un ¡DEMONIO! –alzo la vos Athena, el dios se levanta de su trono y se acerca a la joven enfrentándola cara a cara.

- Tú deberías estar de mi parte, no en mi contra tu y yo ¡SOMOS IGUALES!

-yo no...

-Cada dios tiene un poder distinto pero todos tenemos las técnicas esenciales como la famosa teletransportación, la telepatía (proyectar pensamientos), telekinesis (mover objetos con la mente), el poder de curación y...

- ¡YO NO SOY IGUAL QUE TU! –lo interrumpió

- Veo que ya no me tienes miedo y menos ahora que estas inmune ya que no posees tus poderes divinos...

- Sabes muy bien que nunca le he temido a nada ni a nadie

- Es cierto y esa es una de las cosas que aun amo de ti. –dijo sin importarles la presencia de los demás queriendo tocar su rostro pero ella lo rechaza

- Eso no viene al caso...

- ya aprenderás amarme, seré paciente mi diosa guerrera...

Las secretarias celosas apretaban sus puños...

- Eso no pasara y lo sabes, es solo que no quieres aceptarlo.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, te propongo algo Atenea si tu aceptas volver al olimpo y reinar a mi lado yo perdonare a los humanos y dejare a la tierra seguir su rumbo como si fuera que nada sucedió... ¿No crees que sea una buena propuesta? -Dijo no muy convencido, esto asombro no solo a la cantante sino también a los demás...

- ¡Qué fue lo que dijo! –exclamo Mature

- Amo, nosotras le servimos por años –prosiguió Vice

- Nosotras merecemos reinar a su lado, ¡NO ESA NIÑA! –expreso la rubia aún más molesta

- ¡SILENCIO!, no les estoy pidiendo su opinión –sentencio Orochi

- ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! –Mature estaba al borde de lágrimas

- ¡NO ACEPTAREMOS QUE NOS CAMBIES POR ELLA! –siguió Vice

- ¡CALLENSE!, ya no las necesito par de tontas –el dios se da vuelta y les lanza su poder a sus secretarias desapareciéndolas.

- Asesinaste a tus propias secretarias -dice Athena algo sorprendida

- ¿y que decides? –Volvió a mirarla Orochi- También pienso deshacer mi maldición que llevas, Es la última oportunidad que te doy Princesa

La guerrera queda en silencio confundida y mira por un momento a cada uno de sus amigos bajando la mirada...

– No..., no aceptes -dice débilmente el pelirrojo

- Iori... –dice Athena queriendo acudir a este pero es detenida por las manos del dios que sujetaban su brazo...

- contéstame –la miro a los ojos haciendo que ella notara a través ellos la suplica

- yo...

-¡No! –grito K'

- Ni se te ocurra aceptarlo Athena o te odiare te juro que te odiare.- la amenazo el castaño

- Kyo... K'

El cómo sus amigas le gritaban a su amiga que no aceptara su propuesta...

- Chicos... -sonríe tristemente

Orochi enfurecido lanza una ráfaga de viento a los demás arrojándolos contra la pared y toma con fuerza los brazos de Athena mirándola seriamente.

- Mi paciencia se agota, ¡QUE DESIDES! –le dijo el dios

- No acepto, no podría... sería como condenarme a mí misma, has lo que quieras. –contesto resignada Athena, Orochi lleno de rencor la suelta bruscamente arrojándola al suelo...

- Ya me canse de tus desprecios, de tu rechazo y de la humillación de que prefieras más a ese insignificante humano antes que a mí, pero tendré que hacerte pagar por todo el sufrimiento que me causas.

Este lleno de dolor extiende sus brazos nuevamente hacia la guerrera preparando para lanzarle un proyectil de energía viendo como ella dejaba escapar sus lágrimas al ver a su amado trataba de levantarse para salvarla pero no podía ni siquiera colocar un pie al suelo, solo estiraba sus brazos débilmente hacia ella, y a sus amigos acercándose rápidamente para ayudarla.

- ¡ATHENA! –grito uno, los chicos se detienen al escuchar la voz de su salvador se hizo presente extendiendo su brazo hacia arriba sosteniendo un rayo brillante y dorado en sus manos preparado para lanzarlo.

-¿Ash? –cuestiona Athena asombrada al verlo y a una niña de cabello corto a su lado

- ¡TU! Maldito traidor. –gruño Orochi

-También me llaman el brutal dios de la guerra...- sonríe con su misma malicia.

- No... Ares. –se corrigió Athena esperanzada se levanta del suelo, el francés arroja con fuerza el rayo hacia la guerrera quien lo recibe sobre su pecho, Ash siente sobre su rostro y en todo su cuerpo un viento que devolvía su inmortalidad, una luz intensa cubría de pie a cabeza a la guerrera elevándose en el aire conservando sus ojos cerrados rodeada de pie a cabeza por una gigantesca bola Psíquica y pequeñas bolas que giraban en su entorno, la intensidad de la luz que segaban un poco a los demás que cubrían sus ojos, poco a poco la luz desaparecía lentamente veían sorprendentemente el poderoso Ki que provenía de Athena y el cambio estético de su amiga que se encontraba suspendida sobre el aire, en el lugar empiezan a escuchar relámpagos y truenos, la luz disminuyo por completo, ella descendía nuevamente al suelo dejando ver a la nueva Athena una hermosa y joven guerrera que llevaba sobre su cabeza una corona de violetas de lapislázuli con una piedra semipreciosa en el centro, su cabello aún más largo ondulado , vestía unas hermosas armaduras de oro, un traje nuevo muy parecido al de la Princesa Guerrera pero con unos brazaletes también dorados colocados en sus brazos, llevaba un escudo sobre su espalda y una espada sobre la cintura, ella abre sus ojos .

- He recuperado mi verdadero poder. –dijo la diosa creando con sus manos una bola psíquica.

- Imposible... –susurro Orochi asombrado

Continuara...

Últimos capítulos de Princesa... ¡no se los pierdan!...


	28. una batalla entre dioses guerreros'

**Capitulo XXVII**

''Una batalla entre dioses guerreros''

La diosa de inmediato se acerca a Iori que se encontraba en el suelo herido al cuidado de Kagura y Leona, la guerrera se agacha acariciando el cabello rojo de Iori.

- ¿Athena? –pregunta Iori débil.

- No te preocupes lo hiciste bien... –le sonríe

Tan solo la diosa toco el pecho del guerrero sus poderes psíquicos empezaron a actuar curando las heridas del pelirrojo devolviéndole nuevamente sus energías, este se levanta junto con ella sin dejar de mirar extrañamente a la guerrera enfrente del Yagami, ella seria se da vuelta sacando rápidamente su escudo protegiéndolo del maligno poder que lanzo Orochi sorpresivamente hacia ellos.

- Con que ahora atacas por la espalda Orochi, pero que cobarde eres. –le replico ella.

- veo que recuperaste tus poderes Atenea

- ahora soy Athena. –le corrigió ella.

- como sea

Athena decide acercarse a Orochi pero es detenida por el pelirrojo que la tomo del brazo.

– No dejare que te lastime, déjamelo a mi

- Estaré bien, confía en mí Iori –le aseguro la diosa

– pero...

- Athena... ¿en verdad eres tú? –pregunta Kyo acercándose

- si, tu cambio es sorprendente. –dijo Mai aún no salía deslumbro al igual que las chicas

Los demás solo la miraban asombrosamente, ella les sonrió y se acerca al francés...

- Ares, gracias por devolverme mi poder, aunque me extraña de ti

- la tierra cambia a un dios temible, ahora soy un héroe en esta historia, -Sonríe junto con la diosa...

- Supiste engañarme muy bien Ares o Ash, de seguro derrotaste a Saiki. –hablo Orochi

- Sí y ahora te enviare junto con él, prepárate...

-Que te hace pensar que me derrotaras solo porque ahora tienes devuelta tu inmortalidad

-Athena yo peleare con él, le hare pagar cada golpe que recibí. –dijo Ash mirando con odio a Orochi

- No me hagas reír, si no pudiste antes Ares que te hace pensar que lo lograras ahora –ríe Orochi

-¡YA VERAS! –este enciende sus flamas verdes

- No Ash. –lo detuvo Athena. - esta es mi batalla..., seré yo quien lo derrote y vengare la muerte de nuestro padre.

- ¿A quién te refieres al dios todo poderoso o al miserable humano? –cuestiono Orochi con una sádica sonrisa

- que...tú, tu ¿mataste a Seiya? –pregunta más bien lo afirma Athena, Kyo como Terry se notaban enfurecidos.

- Digamos que no fue del todo un accidente..., el muy tonto se atrevió a enfrentarme –contesto Orochi

- Seiya...

- Oh vamos Princesa, no me digas que la diosa guerrera empezara a llorar por un simple humano –dio una pequeña carcajada el dios

- Sabes, ya no derramare ni una lágrima mas ahora voy a vengarme..., te derrotare –le aseguro apuntándolo con su brazo

- Tú nunca has matado a nadie, ni siquiera por accidente –dijo Orochi

- Siempre hay una primera vez y créeme tengo motivos suficientes para liquidarte. –apretó su puño la diosa

- Te daré una lección para que aprendas a respetarme, ya verás me suplicaras que te perdone – contesto con naturalidad

- Ya dejemos de decir estupideces y terminemos con esto de una vez – Dijo la diosa colocándose en posición de combate...

- Me parece perfecto

Los dos se elevan por el aire dando una vuelta entera en círculo sin dejar de mirarse desafiantemente, los dos atacan al mismo tiempo utilizando la teletransportación dándose de patadas y piñas que cada uno detenía con sus brazos, en un momento la diosa toma el control dándole una fuerte patada a la boca del dios arrojándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, mientras ella volvía a parase nuevamente sobre el suelo en posición de combate...

- Nada mal... -Decía el dios mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca...

Mientras tanto en el torneo KOF...

Las personas desde el estadio, como también sus amigos incluso su rival Mignon alentaban con sus banderines gritando el nombre de la guerrera mientras observaban la pelea... ¡ATHENA! ¡ATHENA!...

Volviendo a la gran batalla entre dioses guerreros...

- Para que veas que soy bueno te dejare dar el segundo golpe –Propuso Orochi cerrando sus ojos y baja sus brazos

- voy a disfrutar esto –dijo Athena acercándose con rapidez lanzándole su técnica única y poderosa (la pantalla Azul), en cada golpe que le daba esta cambiaba su traje repentinamente empezando con el primero que uso en...

-KOF'94 -dice Kyo viéndola vestir un jumper parecido al de Yuri...

-KOF'97 –dice Mai viéndola vestir ahora con un vestido rojo con blusa lila

-KOF'98-dice Terry viéndola usar un vestido corto color rojo claro

-KOF'99 –dice Leona viéndola con su pelo luce corto y su traje ahora es un suéter rojo con un short también rojo.

-2.000 –dijo Chizuru viéndola con su traje es más parecido al de Maki.

-2.002 –dijo Iori viéndola usar una blusa roja y mangas azules con una minifalda por debajo trae un short Azul, y por último...

-¡2.003! –gritaron las High School, aquí Athena cambia su traje actual por su propio traje de colegiala de color negro, con ese traje utiliza su escudo expulsa un gran poder de energía hacia Orochi.

Luego con su aura psíquica a su alrededor se convierte instantáneamente en la Princesa guerrera dándole a saber a todos que ella es la rencarnación directa de la Princesa Athena uniendo todas las diminutas bolas Psíquicas sobre su dedo lanzándole su poder al dios produciéndole un dolor por todo el cuerpo este cae tendido al suelo, luego ella vuelve al suelo volviendo ser nuevamente la diosa guerrera con su traje con armaduras doradas dándose un descanso, mientras el volvía a levantarse adolorido...

-como siempre sigues luciéndote, ahora es mi turno... prepárate Atenea

Este le lanza unos truenos de electricidad a la guerrera que ella esquiva con dificultad y recibe uno que lastima su pierna luego unos fuertes viento que la empujaron hacia atrás y es sorprendida por las llamas purpuras del dios y de inmediato ella utiliza la teletransportación apareciendo en frente de este lanzándole una bola psíquica y en un momento le arrebata el magatama que tenía puesto el dios guerrero y se lo lanza al pelirrojo...

- Eso no te pertenecía...

- No importa, aún tengo el espejo de Yata y la espada Kusanagi. –le recordó.

- ¿Estás seguro? –le pregunta Chizuru sosteniendo el espejo en sus manos

- pero como...-Orochi enfurecido vuelve a regenerarse mientras que ella utiliza sus poderes para curarse así misma...

- Qué pena que tu maldición no afecte a los dioses, ¿verdad orochi?

- Tienes tus poderes de vuelta, pero no eres inmortal...corro con ventaja en esta pelea

- yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú -saca por fin su espada inmortal

- Es la espada inmortal del poderoso Zeus. –dice Chizuru sorprendida al ver el arma

- y la única que puede acabar con ese maldito de una vez –le afirmo Ash

– Athena... –dijo para sí mismo Iori angustiado mientras apretaba su puño

- ¡VAMOS ATHENA TU PUEDES! -le grito Kyo alentándola

-"Maldita arma", Athena guarda esa espada y ven e implórame de rodillas que te perdone, tal vez me ablandes el corazón y termine perdonándote antes que sea demasiado tarde...

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo? Que pasó con el dios guerrero más fuerte del olimpo que conocí. -lo provoca la diosa mientras movía la espada de un lado a otro probándola

- Te lo advertí, tú me obligaste –dice orochi hace aparecer la espada Kusanagi en sus manos.

- Hago mías las palabras que acabas de combate de decir

La diosa se prepara para atacarlo, los dos corren chocando sus espadas con fuerza sin dejar de mirarse con odio empiezan a luchar dándose de espadazos peleando como verdaderos guerreros sorprendiendo aún más a los demás, chocaban sus espadas con fuerza, Orochi con una maniobra logra lastimar el brazo de la guerrera pero ella aun así siguió luchando contra este, el pelirrojo quería intervenir pero fue detenido por Kyo dándole a saber que no es momento.

Luego de unos minutos los dioses exhaustos, transpirados, golpeados descansaban por unos segundos preparados para un nuevo ataque, a la diosa cansada se limpiaba con su mano el sudor que caía de su frente.

- Athena ya no da más. –trago saliva Terry

-Lo lograra, es fuerte. –aseguro confiado Ryo.

- vamos tu puedes amiga. –pensaba Mai

- ella sabe lo que hace Yagami, ten paciencia..., solo nos queda confiar. –le aconsejo Kyo al notar a su rival intranquilo

Cerca de ahí...

- ¿Qué sucede ya te cansaste Princesa? –sonrió Orochi

- No puedo fallarles a los que confían en mí. –piensa Athena y levanta su espada

-"con que a esto se refería Maki..., la guerrera que lucharía por todos nosotros y la única esperanza... Athena" -Pensaba Chizuru mientras la veía dándole espadazos...

Mientras tanto en la casa Kusanagi...

-Una diosa... mi niña es una diosa – dijo orgullosa la señora Kusanagi

-¡vamos Athena! Demuestra quien eres –se levantó exaltado el padre de Kyo mirando las escenas

En la mansión Yagami...

-Quien iba a suponer que Athena es la heredera de nuestra protectora ¿verdad hermano? –le pregunta deslumbrada Sakura

-Es más que eso –dijo y ella lo miro sin entender- muy pronto será parte del Clan Yagami

-Ya lo es... ella ganara ¡vamos hazlo sufrir! –alzo la voz entusiasmada y el solo sonreía sin perder de vista cada movimiento

Volviendo a la pelea...

Se seguían escuchando y de una patada el dios le saca la espada inmortal de las manos de la guerrera pierde su espada, este aprovecha para seguir atacándola, ella difícilmente esquiva sus ataques tratando de defenderse con su escudo y con sus poderes recibiendo duros golpes perdía ventaja en la pelea y este la acorralaba poco a poco, el pelirrojo toma la espada de Athena.

-¡ATHENA! –grito Iori lanzándole la espada y ella antes de ser atacada por el dios de inmediato arroja su escudo recibiendo la espada nuevamente en sus manos, nuevamente chocan las espadas legendarias y Athena con un fuerte espadazo le arrebata la espada Kusanagi de las manos de su contrincante enviándola lejos de este, lo toma rápidamente del hombro atravesando con su espada inmortal el estómago de Orochi, este sentía como la espada lo quemaba por dentro debilitándolo pero más le dolió saber quién era la causante de su sufrimiento y los dos se quedan mirando por un momento...

- siempre... lo... he dicho..., eres la mejor. –dijo débilmente mientras se le cae una lágrima termina acariciando el rostro de su amada.

- tú me obligaste... -Suspiro la diosa con voz quebrada y destierra su espada del cuerpo del dios dejándolo caer al suelo de rodillas escupiendo sangre, ella arroja su espada ensangrentada al suelo y mira a sus amigos con una sonrisa de cansancio, ellos la miraban orgullosos y felices.

En el torneo KOF todos también festejaban felices el triunfo de la guerrera con abrazos, como también en el olimpo, en la mansión Yagami, en la casa Kusanagi, en la base militar, en la mansión Mukami y en cada lugar y casa de todo el mundo...

Volviendo a la base de Rugal...

El dios no admitía su derrota y cuando su mirada cambio repentinamente y una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro mientras observaba a su diosa da un paso hacia sus amigos cuando en un momento con sus últimas fuerzas la toma del brazo acorralándola contra la pared le susurra en el oído "Te dije que si no eras mía no serias de nadie...ahora nos iremos juntos" y de repente saca de su bolsillo una daga y se lo clava dolorosamente al costado de su vientre, ella cerraba sus ojos con dolor luego este deposita un beso en la mejilla mojada de lágrimas de la joven guerrera sacando su daga de ella.

El pelirrojo corre desesperado hacia su amada sacando al maldito de Orochi sobre ella empujándolo hacia el costado y la ve sosteniendo su herida al costado de su vientre y sus manos ensangrentadas, las manos temblantes del Yagami tomaban a su amada que se desvanecía en sus brazos el con cuidado la recuesta sobre el suelo sosteniéndola observando sus heridas y golpes, ella desangraba poco a poco perdiendo el color de sus labios y su rostro pálido atemorizaban aún más al pelirrojo, los demás se acercaban preocupados y al verla en ese estado temían lo peor.

– Princesa... -Dijo con voz ahogada Iori

- perdóname..., te falle –susurro derramando aún más sus lágrimas, el dios moribundo también desangraba sobre el suelo reía con malicia.

- Ella no será para ningunos de los dos Yagami, es lo más justo ¿no crees?-dijo orochi riendo mientras escupía sangre

Esas palabras hirientes hicieron enfurecer al guerreroYagami, este dejo a su amada a cuidados de sus amigas levantándose rápidamente directo al dios y lleno de odio y deseos de venganza lo levanta tomándolo del cuello ahorcándolo mientras descarga un pilar de energía desde el suelo y bajo Orochi lo dejaron aún peor, luego le da infinitas patadas y puñetazos lleno de rencor lo arroja con fuerza al suelo, este aun insatisfecho quiere seguir golpeándolo pero el castaño lo detiene colocando su mano en su hombro.

- déjanos algo para nosotros Yagami. –dijo kyo al tiempo de encontrar la espada Kusanagi que pertenecía a su familia la toma del suelo y con Iori y junto con los demás guerreros rodean a Orochi para terminar de una vez con su vida lanzando sus respectivos poderes.

- ¡MUERE! –Iori le lanza sus llamas purpuras

- Este es el poder de los KUSANAGI –Kyo hizo los mismo con llamas carmesí

- Adiós Orochi... –lanza Asuka llamas purpuras

- bay... –Llegan al dios las llamas carmesí de Mai

- ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! –grita K' enviando sus flamas

- ¡Y NO VUELVAS OK! –llegan a Orochi el poder de Terry

- ¡LLEVATE A TU MALDICION AL OTRO MUNDO! –ahora fue el turno de Leona en lanzar sus fusiles

- Salúdame a hades desde el inframundo. -Le dijo Ash las mismas palabras que cuándo lo asesino lanzando sus flamas verdes.

Los ataques de cada uno termino con la vida del dios cuando dejaron de escuchar su grito de sufrimiento de este consumiéndolo con los poderes de cada uno unas horribles sombras negras se despegan del cuerpo de Iori, Asuka y Leona, esas sombras se desvanece por el aire, las flamas de los Yagami volvieron hacer carmesí sorprendiéndolos la maldición al fin se había ido, luego de terminar por fin con Orochi, Iori vuelve a tomar su lugar junto a su amada tomándola entre sus brazos, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos débilmente...

Continuara...

¡Orochi al fin murió! ; )

¿Qué sucederá ahora con Athena? ¿Morirá? T_T


	29. el adiós de la guerrera, Athena

**Capitulo XXVIII**

''El adiós de la guerrera, Athena Asamiya''

– No los cierres... sé que aun puedes recuperarte con tus poderes, por favor hazlo...

- Iori –Susurro- Ahora eres libre al fin tu familia y tú podrán tener la vida que tanto han deseado. -sonríe levemente Athena

– No puedes dejarme, no te vayas... –suplico el Yagami dejando correr sus lágrimas sobre su rostro, los demás rodean a la guerrera y la miran con tristeza...

- Athena... –Dijo el castaño tomándola de la mano en el mismo estado que el pelirrojo...

- Kyo..., eres mi mejor amigo, en verdad deseo que encuentres a tu verdadero amor y que seas muy feliz...-Ella mira a cada uno de los presentes a Ryo, Chizuru, Elisabeth y a la ninja...

- Mai algo me dice que este año si Andy te pedirá matrimonio y te casaras con el como siempre lo has deseado...

- Eso no lo dudes amiga... –contesto Mai con tristeza

- Malin y Hinako...lo poco que nos conocimos me han demostrado ser unas buenas amigas y las quiero... recuerdan cuando salimos por primera vez a ese baile llamado...

- Nights rock..., como olvidarlo hasta pediste un licuado de fresas -se ríe Malin secándose las lágrimas

-Recuerda somos las Evil School Girls, nadie puede con nosotras. –esta vez hablo Hinako, las chicas sonríen por un momento luego la diosa miro por uno de sus amigos

- Terry, aunque siempre m molestas con tus bromas cuando me ganas jugando a los videos juegos, eres increíblemente gracioso y alegre te pido que nunca cambies

- No iba a cambiar de todas formas.-contesto el rubio con vos quebrada limpiando sus lágrimas con su gorra, ella sonrió.

- Rock, cuida a Hinako por favor..., -Este asintió -K' mi hermano y estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado promete que ahora te portaras bien si...

- Te lo prometo hermanita. –respondió K' agachando la mirada

- Leona ahora que también estas libre de la maldición deseo que vivas la vida y que seas feliz...

- Lo hiciste muy bien, sabes no voy a olvidar que luchaste por todos nosotros. -dice la peliazul bajando también la mirada

- Athena perdóname es mi culpa, yo te traicione. –se culpa Asuka llorando arrepentida

- Si es verdad, y también sé que lo hiciste por tu familia

- ¿pero tú lo sabias?

- Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ahora tu cuidaras de Iori por mi

- descuida...

- Ares...

- Ahora soy Ash Crimson así como tú eres Athena Asamiya -le corrige el francés

- Es cierto Ash, mi rival hermano ahora puedo llamarte solamente Hermano el dios más poderoso de la guerra justa, nosotros vinimos a la tierra por una misión y ya la hemos cumplido, de alguna manera tu y yo somos libres... –ella empiezan a sentir dolores fuertes

- No te esfuerces. –dijo en un susurro Ash

- Fui muy feliz aquí y conocerlos fue algo que nunca voy a olvidar ahora es la responsabilidad de cada uno cuidar de la tierra...

– Ya no sigas Athena, ya no-Suplicaba el Yagami, ella trataba de respirar mientras se tocaba su vientre

-"Me hubiera gustado haberlos conocidos y formar juntos una hermosa familia" –pensaba Athena que se debilitaba aún más, de pronto el lugar empieza a desmoronarse...- Tienen que salir de aquí...

- No los iremos sin ti Athena... –le contesta el castaño

- Ash hazlo... –Pidió Athena

El francés baja su mirada confundido, mientras caían escombros por todos lados, la guerrera ya no resistía más del dolor y no quería irse sin salvarlos.

– No lo hagas Athena. –le suplica Iori y la toma con fuerza de la mano, pero por dentro sabía que sería la última vez que la vería

- Iori gracias por enseñarme lo maravilloso que es el amor...

Ella lo mira dulcemente y con sus últimas fuerzas realiza la teletransportación enviándolos afuera de la nave, el Yagami dejo fluir aún más sus lágrimas al verla cerrar sus ojos y con una sonrisa dio su ultimo respiro, esfumarse como el humo blanco del cigarrillo antes de que los trasladara afuera, las chicas Malin y Hinako se abrazaban desconsoladamente dejando salir su pena y dolor, el castaño sufriendo se tomaba de la cabeza inquieto sin poder creer que haya perdido a su amiga, era consolado de inmediato por Asuka, la castaña de traje rojo buscaba consuelo en su cuñado y amigo Terry junto con Rock, mientras que K', Ash, Elisabeth, Chizuru, Ryo y Leona tristes lloraban en soledad observando cómo se desplomo por completo la nave.

Iori sintió un viento cálido sobre su rostro escuchando como susurro en su oído la dulce vos de su amada que le decía "acuérdate que me prometiste que serias feliz, no lo olvides" y por arte de magia aparece sobre la palma de su mano el mismo anillo que le había entregado en señal de su compromiso y amor, el sintió un dolor intenso sobre su pecho apretando con fuerza sus puños, se alejó del grupo entrando solo a un bosque y lleno de dolor y sufrimiento empezó a gritar el nombre de su amada a los cuatro vientos dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el césped.

El cielo enfurecido se oscureció por completo, y unos horribles truenos se escuchó por todo el mundo dando comienzo a una gran tormenta, los rayos partieron el cielo, los truenos agitaban la tierra, la diosa guerrera Atenea mejor conocida como Athena Asamiya había muerto...

¿Fin?

¡CLARO QUE NO!

¿En verdad creyeron que iba a dejar morir a la protagonista de esta historia? Continúa en el próximo capítulo...


	30. Resurrección

**Capitulo XXIX**

"Resurrección"

Las nubes negras se habían despejado y solo quedo el silencio de la noche se escuchaba en el bosque donde aún el sentado sobre el césped empapado lloraba su partida recordando a su Princesa como lo que fue una niña alegre que animaba a todos tan solo al mostrar su sonrisa dulce y llena de vida...

En la mansión Mukami un mayordomo lloraba sin consuelo después de ver esas escenas en el televisor mientras un reportero desde el torneo anunciaba la muerte de su Srita, la niña de cabellos lila a quien siempre quiso como una hija sintiéndose solo ya no tenía a su amo y hace unos momentos perdió a la Srita Athena, se preguntaba ¿Qué sería de su vida sin ellos?

En la casa Kusanagi, una mujer se desmayó de tantas lagrimas que derramo mientras su esposo la ayudaba a reponerse mientras se culpaba de no haberla perdonado antes, ella se fue sabiendo que el la odiaba y la recordaba cuando apenas era niña inocente que corría hacia su padrino y lo abrazaba y este la toma dándole de voladas, todos esos recuerdos lo lastimaban.

En la mansión Yagami, los sirvientes escuchaban a su patrona llorar y llorar como lo hizo en el funeral de la Sra Rosalí abrazada a su hermano, la maldición se fue pero no eran felices y eso era lo de menos en esos momentos, el Sr Yagami no pudo ocultar su tristeza y sobre todo pensaba en su hijo.

La tristeza abundaba también en el torneo, donde todos sus amigos, fans y toda la gente que la querían lloraban la ida de su heroína, los reporteros de todo el mundo anunciaba nuevamente la triste noticia y hablaban de lo valiente que era y sobre todo que salvo al mundo, Mignon abrasada a Yabuki lloraba arrepentida.

- Te juro que nunca le desee ese fin yo en el fondo la quería Shingo y no sabes lo mal que me siento, ella no lo merecía... -Decía entre lágrimas la maga

- Lo sé todos la queríamos mucho. –contesto Shingo con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

- Hay recordarla como lo que fue una niña buena y valiente que luchaba por la paz, la justicia y una gran amiga. -dijo el castaño llegando

- Kusanagi chan..., lo lamento... –se le acerco Yabuki bajando su mirada, mientras que Andy se acercaba a su novia y la abrazaba con fuerza, Leona se dirigió a sus compañeros de equipo y se fueron para la base militar siguiendo las instrucciones de su comandante.

Kula junto con Máxima se acercaron al grupo, ella en el mismo estado como todos se encontraban, pregunto cómo se encontraba y en donde estaba su ''amigo'' K', el castaño le contesto que se había ido que deseaba estar solo, Kula como Máxima preocupados salen del torneo en su busca.

-Aun no creo que Athena se haya ido apenas tenía 18 años -dijo la castaña limpiándose una lágrima

-Ella siempre tan dispuesta y alegre. -hablo Hinako abrazada a Rock

- Y no olvides como una gran guerrera que salvo a este mundo y a todos nosotros. -dijo Chizuru elevando su miranda hacia el cielo...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar desierto y oscuro...

- pero este no es el inframundo... ¿Dónde estoy?

- Athena..., Athena...-la llamaba una voz

- ¿Quién eres?

- Athena...

- ¡MUESTRATE!

Luego aparece el espíritu de Zeus en frente de ella...

- ¿padre?

- mi Princesa guerrera...

- Zeus... –dijo emocionada mientras le hacía una reverencia

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has cumplido con tu objetivo que era terminar con el mal de una vez salvando no solo a nuestro mundo sino a todos los seres humanos de la tierra...

- Lo logre gracias a tu espada inmortal

- La espada como el escudo, son solo armas fue tu valor quien acabo con Orochi. –le aseguro.

- ¿y que paso con Orochi?

- Él está sellado en las profundidades del inframundo muy bien custodiado, ya no podrá regresar más al reino mortal, sabes que en el infierno solo manda hades...

-qué bueno, padre ¿dónde estamos? –pregunto al no ver nada a su alrededor solo oscuridad

- En una dimensión desconocida, creías que permitiría que mi hija preferida fuera a al inframundo, Athena ya eres libre para seguir tu propio destino...

-¿ya no volveré a verte? –cuestiono angustiada

- yo soy solo un espíritu que al fin descansara en paz, pero aun así estaré siempre a tu lado guiándote en tu camino...

Ella se lanza a los brazos del dios comenzando a llorar...

- No llores hija, siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque no me veas... –la consolaba Zeus.-Necesito que hagas algo por mi

- dime padre. - Deja de abrazarlo para tomarlo del rostro y mirarlo.

- quiero que le entregues esto a tu hermano Ash. -le entrega su corona dorada diseñada a partir de hojas de olivos

- tú corona... –lo recibe aun sin entender

- Quiero que él tome el mando del olimpo y que lo reconstruya, es mi última voluntad.

- Lo hare padre...

Este desaparece lentamente escuchando su vos... "se feliz y no olvides quien eres..."

- No lo olvidare...

Ella también desaparece sin dejar rastro...

Mientras tanto en el torneo KOF...

De pronto una luz blanca intensa cubre por completo la plataforma a todos le llamo la atención esa extraña luz y la veían con miedo, ese resplandor que disminuía se pudo ver claramente saliendo de ahí a su heroína, un estallido de gritos de alegría se escuchó por toda la tribuna, la guerrera sorprendida en el lugar donde se encontraba se observó a sí misma tenía el mismo traje dorado con sus armaduras y noto que ya no se veía ni la cicatriz de esa herida y ni un golpe o secuela de esa lucha se encontraba más ilesa que nunca, ella sonríe levantando su espada en señal de triunfo y pensaba: ''Así se debe sentir Kyo cuando gana el torneo'', sus amigos emocionados corren y suben a la plataforma para abrazar a su amiga cuando fueron interrumpidos por los reporteros del lugar con sus cámaras haciéndole miles de preguntas a la guerrera que la aturdían, Ash de inmediato utilizo la teletransportación trasladándolos a algunos de los chicos al templo de Kagura.

Una vez ahí los chicos contentos todos abrazaron a su amiga...

- Eres tú ¿resucitaste? ¿O eres un fantasma? -dice el gracioso Terry

- pero... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-cuestiono Kyo aun asombrado

- Un milagro Kyo, fue un milagro. -contesta Athena

- ¿un milagro? –dice Shingo

- y ese milagro se llama Zeus ¿verdad? –aseguro Ash Crimson

Athena se acerca a este y le entrega la corona de su padre...

- Su corona... la corona de Zeus... –dice asombrado Ash y se acerca a el Elisabeth

- Fue su última voluntad...

- No le fallare... –garantizo Ash y cierra sus ojos colocándose la corona y con una tierna sonrisa desaparece junto con Elisabeth, Athena no la reconocio pero no dijo nada solo sonrió

-Athena en verdad peleaste formidablemente, eres única.-dice Chizuru

-y ese atuendo te queda espectacular, hasta te ves más bonita, yo creí que solo yo era el más lindo. -dice Bendimaru algo celoso

-qué bueno verte sana y salva. -Malin la abraza nuevamente por un momento...

- si amiga, no dejas de sorprendernos. -dice Mai tomándola de la mano

- si te viera Iori se pondría muy feliz al verte... -Dice la rubia Hinako contenta

- y por cierto ¿Dónde está? -pregunta la diosa buscándolo con la mirada

En otro lugar...

Sus ojos rojos reflejaban tristeza desde el bosque el pelirrojo observaba nuevamente el anillo recordando esos momentos hermosos que paso junto a su amada, los días de felicidad y las noches de pasión, todas esas veces en la que eran felices y ese sueño que tenia de criar a su hijo junto con Athena y una escena inolvidable apareció en su mente...

...Flash back...

-ya cumpliste tu sueño... ahora déjame cumplir el mío

-¿y cuál es tu sueño? –este la vuelve a mirar

-quiero compartir mi vida contigo... Athena cásate conmigo, se mi esposa –dice entusiasmado esperando su positiva respuesta como en el recuerdo extraño que tuvo

-¿Hablas enserio? –dijo impresionada a ese pedido...

-Nunca hable más enserio en mi vida ¿Qué dices?

-Sra. Athena de Yagami... suena bien –sonríe

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?

-Claro que si amor... quiero ser tú esposa y despertar todas las mañanas en tus brazos...

-Entonces quédate... quiero que te vengas a vivir aquí junto con migo ahora que eres mayor de edad...

-amor...no crees que sea un poco precipitado, además tu estante es muy pequeño no cabría mi ropa... -dice la joven riéndose

-compro otro Princesa, lo que desees, mi apartamento ahora es tuyo y todo lo que hay en él y me incluyo en eso... -sonríe sensualmente

-a Seiya no le va a gustar esto... –ella queda pensativa

-tu padre ya tiene que resignarse y admitir que ya no eres su princesita-dice con sarcasmo

-oye es mi padre...

-Hablare con él, pero si se niega te secuestrare y créeme nadie te apartara de mi –le da un pequeño beso

-Está bien me convenciste me mudare a tu apartamento así estaremos juntos...

-Será lindo despertar y saber que estas a mi lado Princesa...

...Fin del Flash back...

Esas palabras como también... "Tú fuiste y eres el primero y el único en mi vida... te amo...no lo olvides" tan solo al escucharlo como ecos en su mente sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, luego por un momento observo su camisa rasgada color vino aún se veía esas manchas de sangre de su amada, sintiéndose solo, débil y sin fuerza alguna...

– daría lo que fuera por volver a verla...

- creo que ese anillo me pertenece. –Dijo una voz

Este al escuchar esa voz inconfundible giro su cabeza y la vio, parada a metros de él, este se acerca a la joven paralizado acariciaba con sus dedos las mejillas de su amada.

– dime que no es una ilusión de mi mente...

- No amor estoy aquí...

– Princesa... ¿Estas con vida?

- y no solo yo... -Sonríe tomando las manos frías de Iori y se las coloca en el medio su vientre...

- ¿Sientes? Son sus pequeños latidos

Este siente los severos latidos provenientes del vientre cálido de su amada y sonríe abrazándola con fuerza sintiendo un alivio al tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos y sin ningún rascuño y en su estado de felicidad la alza dándole vueltas con algunos giros mientras la llenaba de besos, los dos contentos vuelven a abrazarse para jamás separarse.

Los días pasaron y la paz volvió a reinar en la tierra, como también en el olimpo donde Ash, el poderoso dios guerrero ahora era el nuevo gobernante del reino del cielo junto con su reina, su Betty que se esforzaba y daba todo su empeño para que el olimpo vuelva hacer como fue antes de que Orochi tomara el mando. El clan Yagami por fin disfrutaban sus vidas ya que al fin lograron liberarse de la maldición que acababa con su familia y ambos clanes rivales Yagami y Kusanagi volvieron a unirse en paz convirtiéndose en un solo clan ya que el único culpable de su rompimiento fue Orochi, aunque sus herederos Iori y Kyo no estaban del todo contentos de la decisión de sus padres.

Kyo decidió el también ser feliz y se dio una oportunidad con Asuka ya que ella le había confesado que lo amaba en secreto y era por eso que en la escuela lo molestaba y que al sentir ese sentimiento traicionaba a su familia, el dejo de ser un amigo más para convertirla en su nueva novia (esto tampoco le agrado al pelirrojo pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo), la presento a sus padres y en poco tiempo se ganó el corazón de los padres del castaño, sobre todo la madre ya que poseía las cualidades de la mujer perfecta para su niño...

Iori reconciliado con su padre decidió volver a vivir a su mansión llevando con él a su Princesa que los recibieron felices, ella seguía concurriendo a la preparatoria como siempre y vendió la mansión Mukami que había heredado y decidió repartir ese dinero a todas las iglesias de todo Japón en memoria de su padre adoptivo ya que él fue abandonado en una, a su fiel servidor Alfred ahora era el nuevo mayordomo de la mansión Yagami.

Las High School Girls, se comprometieron con sus respectivos novios Rock y Soiree y planeaban casarse el mismo día.

Chizuru al no tener que proteger ningún cello se dedicó a cumplir sus sueños ''El motociclismo'' se compró una gran motocicleta de carrera y concurre a realizar carreras en las rutas juntos con sus nuevos amigos motociclistas.

K' cobro toda la parte de su jugosa parte de la herencia que le dejaron sus padres, aunque no me crean se convirtió en unos más de los agentes de Heidern realizando operaciones junto con Máxima, también dejo su orgullo a un costado al pensar que Kula era muy niña para él y la llevo a cenar a unos de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad con intenciones de conquistarla aunque no le va a resultar muy difícil... Ja.

Leona la guerrera militar libre de la maldición se había dado una oportunidad con su amigo y compañero Ralf Jones, lo difícil fue confesarle su relación al comandante y padre de la peliazul" Heidern".

Shingo y Bendimaru también tuvieron sus finales felices empezaron a tener salidas y encuentros con las hermanas Beart, Yabuki con Mignon ("la nueva amiga de Athena") y Bendimaru con Ninon..., tengo la impresión que estas salidas terminara en algo más...

El equipo Psycho Soiders tiene a una nueva integrante al grupo Momoko, una joven linda, valiente y extrovertida la nueva alumna del maestro Chin y la novia de Sie Kensou que conocieron durante su viaje, Kensou logro poder dominar el espíritu del dragón, Momoko hizo que Sie olvidara a su gran amor imposible ''Athena'', ahora juntos luchan por la paz y la justicia de la ciudad de South town.

Los preparativos de boda seguían en pie y era felizmente organizado por la novia con ayuda de sus amigas y la señora Sakura (tía de Iori) que la ayudaba para que ese día fuera perfecto e inolvidable.

Al fin llego el gran día todos estaban reunidos en la iglesia y el novio esperaba ansiosamente a su amada cuando se escucharon las tonadas de las campanas anunciando la llegada de la hermosa novia que bajaba en limosina felizmente con ayuda de su hermano K' la tomaba de la mano y como siempre Jhun como otros fotografiaban a la novia, todos se levantan de inmediato viéndola entrar emocionadamente al brazo del peliblanco y el novio no despegaba su mirada en la de su futura esposa que se veía hermosa con su delicado vestido blanco de novia, con su cabello recogido con algunos bucles caídos, un hermoso peinado que sostenía sobre su cabeza su legendaria corona de su otra vida como Princesa de Atenas, con su ramo de rosas blancas hacia su caminata hacia el altar donde se uniría por siempre en el sagrado matrimonio mientras miraba a cada uno de los presentes con su sonrisa, llego hacia el altar donde de inmediato su amado Príncipe la tomo de la mano y el cura dio comienzo a la ceremonia..., cada uno daban sus botos y su positiva respuesta terminaron con un tierno beso y los aplausos de los presentes.

Momentos después todos se reunieron en la fiesta de casamiento que se celebraba en el jardín de la mansión Yagami, el padre de Iori se acerca a los recién casados felicitándolos mirando a su hijo que se encontraba feliz este lo abraza deseándole felicidad, el pelirrojo recibe su abrazo contento de que al fin su padre le regalo un gesto paternal y que lo sentía más cerca que nunca en este día especial, la cantante solo sonreía feliz al verlos reconciliados. La fiesta estaba estupenda y más cuando Andy anuncio su compromiso con su novia Mai, los chicos felicitaban a la feliz pareja, luego de unos momentos Athena tomó el micrófono y junto con su grupo daban comienzo a una hermosa canción...

Princesa

Si esto fuera como antes

Que la vida fuera en paz

Pero es mejor soñar

Ya no caben los problemas

Ahora casi todo es gris

Pero es mejor soñar

Te regalo este cuento de amor

Te regalo el corazón

Yo soy la princesa

La de cuento de hadas

Que por fin se quiere despertar

Y tú eres el héroe

De las mil y un batallas

Ayúdame que me puede salvar

Quédate en mi cuento de amor

En mi bosque encantado

Solo hay un príncipe azul

Y creo que eres tú

Y si algo aún nos falta

Queda magia por hacer

Ven y dame de tu luz

Yo soy la princesa

La de cuento de hadas

Que por fin se quiere despertar

Y tú eres el héroe

De las mil y un batallas

Ayúdame que me puede salvar

Quédate en mi cuento de amor

Quédate en mi cuento de amor...

Continuara...

Canción ''Princesa'', pertenece a Belinda =)

Próximo capítulo "el final"


	31. Después de la tormenta, sale el sol

**Capitulo XXX**

''Después de la tormenta, sale el sol''

De pronto en el cielo nocturno aparecieron miles de estrellas fugaces que llamo la atención de los presentes que pedían deseos, la psíquica abrazada a su amado observaban también el espectáculo y ella le dio a saber que eran bendiciones de los dioses que tan solo al pedir un deseo sin malicia y de corazón ellos los cumplían, este sonrió contestando que su mayor deseo ya lo habían cumplido...

5 Años después...

Una vez más la mansión era iluminada por la celebración del 5to aniversario del señor y la señora Yagami, ya los niños tenían 5 años de edad si como lo predijo Ninon, Athena tubo gemelos y sus madrinas fueron Mai y Malin, la niña salió idéntica a la madre de Iori que en paz descanse quien también llevaba su mismo nombre "Rosalí" y su abuelo el señor Yagami como la señora Sakura quedaron prendidos de la hermosa niña y la adoraban malcriándola, consintiéndola en todas sus ocurrencia.

El pequeño Iori era de esperarse es la viva imagen de su padre un pelirrojo de ojos Azules que corría por toda la mansión junto con su primo, un mini Kyo hijo de la pareja Kusanagi, los niños de corta de edad pasaban sus tiempos libres practicando artes marciales junto con sus progenitores aprendiendo con rapidez las técnicas mortales de su clan que sorprendían a todos con sus progresos.

No solo se agrando la familia Yagami- Kusanagi, sino también los Bogard, Mai junto con su esposo Andy ya tenían 2 hermosas niñas idénticas a su madre solo que una de ellas era rubia de ojos claros, el mayor de los Bogard también se casó con la rubia Mary Blue y ahora tienen un hijo que por desgracia para Mary salió idéntico al padre "haragán", que no dejaban de jugar a los video juegos.

Athena felizmente casada dejo por el momento su carrera como "Princesa del pop" para dedicarle más tiempo a su familia, ahora se encontraban en su fiesta de aniversario junto con sus amigos y familiares, ella junto con su esposo cerrando la noche con broche de oro la espera de su tercer hijo, luego de unos minutos los invitados regresaban a sus respectivos hogares, Athena y Iori toman a los niños que se habían quedado dormidos sobre el sofá llevándolos hacia sus habitaciones dejando a los gemelos durmiendo placenteramente en sus camas, luego de unos minutos la pareja caminaban por el jardín de la mansión y se sientan en el borde de la fuente abrasados mientras se daban mimos y besos, por un momento la cantante observa su alianza de compromiso.

- Los antiguos griegos creían que los diamantes eran fragmentos de estrellas, algunos inclusos decían que eran lágrimas de los dioses que se condesaban. –le decía Athena

– Nunca entendí porque el anillo de compromiso se coloca en el dedo anular... –hablo el pelirrojo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su amada.

-El anillo de compromiso viene de la antigua creencia de que la futura novia debía lucir un anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda porque se creía que este dedo era el único por donde cruzaba una vena que llegaba directamente al corazón. –le explica

– Tú tienes todas las respuestas Princesa. -sonríe

- No todas hay una que no me explico. –comento Athena

- ¿Cuál?

- Mi vida en el otro mundo era tan distinta solo era cumplir con mis obligaciones en el consejo, ir a infinitas guerras ayudar a los que necesitaban de mí y proteger a este planeta y me agradaba hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía lo que era o significaba el amor ni lo buscaba era como si estuviera seca por dentro, incluso cuando reencarne en la tierra como Princesa de Atenas y luego apareciste tu, un hermoso ser humano que cambio mi mundo y mi forma de pensar como arte de magia, pero... ¿Cómo puede ser posible? –se pregunto ella.

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

- si amor...

– Fue el amor, el mismo que yo ciento por ti. –beso con dulzura la alianza que le había entregado años atrás

Ella feliz vuelve a besarlo y los dos abrasados vuelven a entrar a la mansión y vivieron felices por siempre y para siempre...

**Fin **

**Agradecimientos:**

Les doy gracias a todos los lectores que siguieron esta historia, que es mi primer fics y sé que aún me falta mucho ya que lo he mejorado varias veces, también hice lo que pude para que participen la mayoría de los personajes de KOF, espero que les hayan gustado, acepto críticas de todo tipo para mi mejoramiento, nuevamente muchas gracias...

ATT: Athena 1992

Aquí les dejo la letra de la canción "Amor Inmortal ", de Chayanne, que me inspiro al realizar esta historia...

Amor Inmortal

Tantas caras, tantas voces a través del tiempo

Y de la inmensa obscuridad, vengo saliendo lento

Un pasado que el presente me causa agonía

Tratando de escaparme siempre, y ver que no hay salida

No es algo lógico

De pasar y correr, los siglos y los días,

El pacto de poder y mi sobrenatural, que se llevó mi vida

Y me hace regresar a ti desde la sombra.

Me amaras, te amare

Porque vengo lo sé, desde más allá de los tiempos

De un lugar de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti

Queriéndote amar, mi cuerpo no muere

Mi alma prosigue, esta condena de llevar

Un secreto a cuestas, que me convierte

Sé que no es normal, un amor inmortal

He venido tras tus ojos desde alguna parte,

Tan solo con la convicción de poder entregarme

Que me toca combatir con este sentimiento,

Que yo no puedo poseerte amor porque te pierdo

Vivo en la realidad

De pasar y correr los siglos y los días,

El pacto de poder y sobrenatural

Que se llevó mi vida

Y me hace regresar a ti desde la sombra

Me amaras, te amare

Porque vengo lo sé, desde más allá de los tiempos

De un lugar de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti

Queriéndote amar, mi cuerpo no muere

Mi alma prosigue, esta condena de llevar

Un secreto a cuestas, que me convierte

Sé que no es normal, un amor inmortal, un amor inmortal...


End file.
